It's Time For A Change
by ProperT
Summary: 5 years after Harry beat Voldy and he's... bored. Auror life isn't all its made up to be when people think Mundungus Fletcher is the worst of there problems. Until Harry meets someone who can help change that. Includes HPOC, RWHG and yes GWDM Review Pleas
1. The Recap of Life

**A/N**: This chapter is really just to set up the background for the rest of the story, you know what's been happening in the past 5 years, so go ahead read on...

**Summary:** It's 5 years after Harry beat Voldy and he's... bored. Auror life isn't all it's made up to be when people think Mundungus Fletcher is the worst of there problems. Until Harry meets someone who can help change that. Yes a girl. Includes HP/OC, RW/HG and yes DM/GW.

**Disclaimer:** Deosn't that word say it all, not mine. But like Dumbledore says "we must try not to sink beneath our anguish" Great Man Dumbledore, Great Man.

Oh and Italics meanes it's sort of a flashback that Harry is remembering, don't worry there won't be alot of these as the story continues, just for the fist couple of chapters.

----

"You coming mate?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hang around and finish some more work"

"You sure, it isn't going anywhere you know? It's not like there'll be some big thing for us to do tomorrow and we'll forget all about it"

"Yea I know, but still, I'll see you tomorrow, tell Hermione I said Good Night"

"Alright mate, don't work too hard Harry"

"Never that"

We smiled at each other, and Ron left and closed the door. I sighed and started ruffling through some papers. I honestly wasn't paying attention to what was written. I was too busy wondering how my life had gotten like this… predictable, unoriginal and boring. Five years ago, that was all I wanted, to have a nice… well not boring or predictable, but regular life. Now that I have it though, I could see why some people were so jealous, how they managed is beyond me, because I just can't do it anymore.

Perhaps I should explain. Five years ago, I was in my last year at Hogwarts, had actually managed to find the other Horcruxes and destroy them, and had finished NEWTS, all with the help of Ron and Hermione of course. Neville, Luna, Ginny, all of Gryffindor house really also helped. Anyways, that was 5 years ago, and yes, I obviously survived and killed Voldermort. Sorry to say it as if it's no big deal, but I had to start pushing it aside myself, so everyone would stop trying to give me such special treatment all the bloody time. After the reality had set in that Voldermort was really gone, everyone had wanted Ron, Hermione, and I to become Auror's. Ron was elated of course, and I won't deny I was all up for it too. Hermione, not so much, she said, "now that Voldermort was gone, there really won't be much to do will there?"… but joined us all the same.

So after a summer of rest, and relaxation, and enjoying what really was the last bit of childhood, I never really had, we showed up at the Ministry ready to start Auror training. Only one thing, when it leaked we had finally decided to start, everyone said what did we need training for, we just defeated the evilest wizard of all time. Again, Ron was ecstatic, but I was with Hermione, that was a little much. We needed to be properly trained if we were gong to do it. So after at least a month of arguments, fake training sessions, and "final straws", we started real Auror training. It took us the better part of two years to get it all done. I know it's suppose to take more time than that, but even Hermione had to admit certain aspects of training would have been ridiculous for us to go through, like Dueling. I mean really, how many duels had we gone through during our Hogwarts years alone? And training in "new" spells that we've probably "never heard of before." Right, Hermione happily did every spell they said, verbally and non-verbally. Ron and I pulled them off verbally, and in a matter of days with Hermione we had them down non-verbally as well. So we skipped a few things. It wasn't all easy though, remember when Tonks told us about Stealth, yeah well it was always easy for us to be "stealthy" when wearing the invisibility cloak, but without it, it was a little different. So that took a lot of hard work.

And here we are three years from our finished training, and all we do is office work. Hermione was right, not much left to do for Auror's, don't get it wrong we do stuff, just nothing as exciting as Voldermort. Not that I'm complaining about Voldermort being gone… yes I am, no I mean, I guess that now that I'm living my wish of a Voldermort free life, I'd rather have it, then not.

I'm horrible, I know, but I can't help it, I have a "saving" thing. Not "saving people" just saving. That's why I'm gonna take up Wood's offer. You remember Oliver, my old Quidditch crazy captain? Well, now he's Quidditch Captain of Puddlemore United, they were pretty good last season, lost in a play off too the Chudley Cannons, me and Ron were at that game, (at Oliver's invite) Ron was thrilled, but managed to keep it under control when we saw Oliver later. That's when Oliver offered me the seeking position on his team.

_"Hey Harry, Ron" He spoke, no where as subdued as he used to be after our games._

_"Hey Oliver" We both answered._

_"Sorry you had to see a lost"_

_"It's ok, you're team played great though" I said._

_"Yeah, great" Ron said trying to restrain himself._

_"It's ok Ron, I remember you're a Cannons fan." Oliver said with a smile._

_"Oh. Sorry, but only one more win, and they make the World Cup." Ron said._

_"It's ok, in fact, it only makes what I'm about to say easier" He said looking at me with a very serious glint I hadn't seen since before our last game together in 7th year._

_"What, what happened?" I said._

_"What did you think about our team, while you were watching them?" He asked._

_"They're good Oliver, if you're seeker had only spotted the snitch first-" I started._

_"Exactly, not that it hasn't had it's good points, but we've had to work extra hard all season to compensate for Timmons (the Seeker)." He said rather shortly._

_"I'm confused, he did ok, he just didn't get there first, it happens-"_

_"Not to you it doesn't"_

_"What?"_

_"Barring injuries, or Dementors (he smirked) you've never, not caught the snitch"_

_"Come on Oliver, that was back when I was in third year-"_

_"Yeah, but I believe it continued into you're 6th year, and probably would have made your 7th had McGonagall not cancelled it that year."_

_"Wood listen, I'm an Auror now, and I can't come play Quidditch for you, there has to be someone else in the league who'd love to play for you"_

_"There isn't, and anyone who would wouldn't be much of a step up from Timmons. Listen Potter, I heard you're bored being an Auror, why not play Quidditch again?"_

_"How did you hear that?"_

_"Think you're the only person in this world who knows people? Anyways, were off for the rest of season (he grimaced) and Timmons is leaving anyways, just think about it, I need you're answer by Halloween, otherwise I'll have to look elsewhere, and trust me I don't want too" He actually turned and left._

_"Wood wait, Wood, I can't…"_

_"Later Harry" He shouted over his shoulders._

_"Can you believe him Ron?"_

_"What I can't believe is you"_

_"What?"_

_"Yea, he just offered you a chance to be Seeker on an actual team and you want to say no"_

_"We're Aurors Ron; I can't see Kingsley just giving me time off to play Quidditch"_

_"Who said you needed time off, it's not like you practice all day everyday, just a couple of hours, wish I wasn't a Keeper like him, then maybe he would've offered me a spot too."_

_"Nah, I'm going to owl him later, and tell him no"_

--

Anyways, that was in the summer, I did try and owl Oliver that night, before I could get two words down, an owl flew into my flat and had a note from him, it said "I hadn't had enough time to properly think about my answer and that he wouldn't hear of talking to me about again till September" and the owl flew off before I could write a reply.

Today was the day before Halloween, and Oliver had owled me last week to meet him tomorrow. I accepted, though I told him he might not like my answer. Of course that was a lie to surprise him. With Ron's help and a bit of persuasion from Hermione, Kingsley said he might agree to it, but would have to see how it works out.

I guess I should take this time to talk about Ron and Hermione. Yes they are together. It happened after we destroyed the last Horcrux, Nagini. We had managed to capture the snake but hadn't destroyed it because we figured as long as it was alive, Voldermort would eventually come look for it, and we could possibly set a trap. Didn't work, she almost escaped her hiding place and contacted Voldermort to it's location, we had to kill it after that. In the commotion of what happened, Ron had gotten hurt. You know Hermione, she was at his bedside, till he woke up, and when he did, she finally just decided to give in and say what they both needed to. She said:

_"You're an idiot, and I don't understand why someone such as myself could like you, and I don't understand why someone such as yourself could like me, and because I don't understand it one bit, I've been scared to talk about it, because I really don't like talking about stuff I don't understand, but every time something happens to you, I find myself crying at the thought of losing you, and that I never want to feel this way again, but I don't do anything to change it, and then it does happen again, and maybe no matter how smart I am, I've really just been an idiot this entire time, and maybe that's why we like each other so much because we're both idiots, and that's the way it's supposed to be"_

Yes, she said all that, and yes I remember because Ron put it in a Pensieve so he could re-live it over and over and over again, and since we were roommates for a while after that war, I can say I remember it too. Anyways after she had finished that little explosion of words Ron responded:

_"You're wrong"_

_"What?" She said confused._

_"It's not because we like each other, it's because we love each other, and we're not idiots, we're in love" He said simply._

_"Oh"_

_--_

"Oh" it was the first and only time, Ron had made Hermione speechless for real words. They've been dating ever since. And after we finished Auror training and had real salaries they moved in together. No he hasn't proposed yet, don't ask me what he's waiting for. I couldn't tell you. So that's Ron and Hermione's story.

I know and what about mine? Ginny and I never got back together. As Hermione constantly hints at anytime were in a room together. What happened was, during the summer before 7th year, we had an argument. Ginny had learned that Ron and Hermione were getting to come with me, I thought it shouldn't have been a surprise, yeah it surprised me, but everyone else seemed to had already guessed they would. Anyways, after many dirty looks, and stupid arguments over nothing, and who knows what, (and this was only after two days) I gave in and said:

_"Fine you want to come, then come" I yelled._

_"Thank, Thanks a lot" She said with tears in her eyes._

_"What now, isn't that what you wanted?" I said hlaf annoyed, half angry._

She just stormed away, leaving me thoroughly confused. When we left for Godric's Hollow in the summer, she didn't even want to go. I wouldn't be enlightened until mush later, like October, once school started, and we had decided to go back. I finally cornered her and said:

_"Really what's the matter?" I said, not yelling._

_"You really want to know?" She said._

_"Of course I do, you know I do" I said realizing i might get an honest answer._

_"Fine, how would you feel if someone only wanted you to be around them because they had annoyed them into it?" She quizzed._

_"I'd… I'd be annoyed…" I said, confused._

_"Exactly" She said simply_

_"Er… what" I said still confused._

_"Ron and Hermione offered you there help, and you took it, sure you complained a little, but in the end, you agreed. Not with me, you only said ok, to get me off you're back, well like I said when you left this summer, 'Thanks but No thanks, I'll just stay back like a good little girl.'" She said as she stormed away, but they weren't any tears in her eyes this time._

_"Ginny wait…" I tried, but she had already moved from around me and gone._

_----_

The next day Ginny was dating a Hufflepuff 5th year, Gavin Lawrence (made up name). He was a prefect and really talented, so Hermione said, She said McGonagall had introduced him to her personally, when the prefects and Head Boy and Girl met on first day. Yes, Hermione was mad Head Girl, shouldn't be a shock. They dated till after she graduated. He still had a year to go, and it was a lot harder for them to keep the relationship going while Ginny wasn't in school. So Hermione said. When they broke up, everyone thought we would get back together, but it didn't happen. What did happen, no one could have expected, I know I didn't.

Ginny got with Draco. I know, it hurt me too. Ron tried to kill him, again. He had tried to before when we first saw him again after what he pulled with Dumbledore. Anyways, they happily dated for three years. At the moment they seem to e broken up, at least that what Hermione says. Did I mention Ginny plays chaser for England. And Draco has taken to changing the way the Malfoy name is looked at, by doing all types of good deeds and things for the Ministry, yea, it makes me sick too. Ron tried to tell Ginny he was using her to help make his name, but she smacked him in the face, and told him:

_"to let her worry about whether that was true or not, that she's not a little girl, and hasn't been for a long time, and for all those thinking that she can't take care of herself, get over it."_

Yeah I know that was directed at me, but I couldn't do a bloody thing about it, could I? Back to the story, they seem to be broken up for timing purposes. When Quidditch season is on, she's not around like a normal wife is, and with Draco's "Malfoy and Ministry" duties, he's not around much either, so they took a break, just so the other wouldn't have to worry.

I guess I should get out of here now, I do have to meet Oliver tomorrow. I can't believe Kingsley said ok, Hermione is still her annoying self, but she really knows how to make a case. Oh one more thing about Hermione, did I mention she's a Healer too, let me look… no I didn't. Yeah, she's a Healer too. Surprised us with it too, just came into an Auror meeting late (which is something Hermione doesn't do) and announced she was late because her Healer lessons ran late. The other Auror's looked at Ron and I, because we obviously must have known about it, but we didn't. After the meeting, Kingsley, who if you haven't guessed yet, is head of the Auror Office now, told us three to hang back.

_Hermione immediately told him "that she hadn't told Ron and I about it, and that she had no intention to stop being an Auror, but that she always thought there was more to life than fighting evil doers, and not that she isn't happy being an Auror, but she realized being an Auror isn't all it's made out to be." _

Me and Ron thought Kingsley was going to shout, yell, and dismiss her from the Auror's, instead he said:

_"Ron and Harry really didn't know?"_

_"No honestly sir, we had no idea" Ron spoke quickly._

_"Er…" _

I didn't want to just give Hermione up, as Ron so eloquently did.

_"It's ok Potter, Granger's not in trouble, in fact I'm impressed, I can see she at least has been putting her Auror training to good use, being secret enough to keep it from you two, and Ron you live with her. No I'm just upset at the way you presented it to me." He said with the air of one who knows more than he's letting on._

_"Sorry about that sir, I just didn't want to say it as if, I was embarrassed or ashamed, because I'm not. Not that being an Auror isn't fun, but even though I'm only half way through with lessons, there's nothing like being a Healer." Hermione said steadily._

_"Hmm, so it seems we have a dilemma" He said, looking as if he was deep in thought._

_"Not really, I've been doing a good job, of balancing both really, it just ran late this one time-" Hermions started._

_"Calm down Hermione, I already knew, I happen to be friends with a couple of people in St. Mungo's, they said you're a natural, I've just been waiting for you to tell me. When you finish you're lessons, and become the fastest witch to go through Healer training, let me know, and we can work out your schedule." He said smiling._

----

As you can imagined Hermione beamed, happy tears came out of her eyes, and she went and hugged Kingsley. I don't think Kingsley had ever been hugged like that. Then she came and hugged me and Ron, and apologized for not telling us. It was fine by me, we probably would have tried to stop her anyways, at least at first.

So that should cover the basics, five years from the defeat of Voldermort Ron and I are Aurors, so is Hermione, but she's Healing most of the time. Draco is a good guy, who is in the middle of a "break" with my ex-girlfriend Ginny, who happens to play professional Quidditch. And after tomorrow afternoon, so will I. Tomorrow will be the best day I've had in a long time.

---

Harry has no idea how "good" it will be. And next chapter the outer character will be revealed... sort of. Just review and you'll find out what I mean, ok? Thanx in Advance!


	2. The Argument

A/N: thanx for reading in to this story's second chapter, greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The word says it all, not mine.

-----

The next morning I apparated into work as usual, and as usual I made my way to Ron's office; where he could be usually found… sleeping. Once Hermione had started Healing, she decided she should heal in the morning, since as Aurors, at least us in particularly usually waited until the afternoon to do anything for the day. So this meant that Ron was usually awoken at 4 in the morning, if he wanted breakfast… and nothing's changed about Ron's eating habits, he'd rather be sleepy with food, then awake without it.

Tap, Tap

I knocked on the door, no answer. Must mean there usual morning argument, was a big one. Something else hasn't changed either; you can usually catch Ron and Hermione arguing more often than not. Every morning there was something for them to argue about. I asked them once, separately of course, why didn't they just get along for the other's sake? Hermione said something like:

_"Well, if we did that, then we'd both be going against our better morals, and relationships are built on honesty and trust, which includes the ability to talk to each other without fear of what the other's going to say, and we shouldn't hold that in because really what good would that do any of us really?"_

_"Er… Right"_

When I asked Ron his answer was a lot easier to understand:

_"What… are you kidding me, Harry? Then what would we talk about?"_

_"Er… Right"_

I'm pretty sure that's what Hermione was saying too, now that I think about it. I pushed open the door, and shook him to get up. It was 6 o' clock time to "work". He opened his eyes, very groggily and yawned.

"Big argument this morning?" I asked.

"Just the same usual one"

"Oh about Winky"

Did I also forget to mention that Winky worked for them? Of course Hermione paid her; she finally got over Mr. Crouch. Anyways, even though Winky stayed with them Hermione hardly ever let her do anything, she didn't really have too. Which Ron told her was a waste of her time then, especially since things she didn't have to do included breakfast. This had to be an argument source at least once a week. Hermione told Winky not to fix breakfast because she Ron were both perfectly capable of fixing it for themselves. And yes, Dobby lived with me; in my "Bachelor Pad" as Fred and George put it, but more on that later.

"Yes about Winky, you do realize if she just let Winky fix breakfast I wouldn't have to get up for another hour and a half, after showering, everything else is just a flick of the wrist." He complained.

"I know mate, I know, but that's the love of your life"I said reminding him.

"Yeah, curse me and my stupid weakness for breakfast."

"What are you on about?" I said slightly confused.

"You said love of my life; you were talking the food right?" He said smiling.

"You're a git sometimes you know that right, come on; I told Kingsley I'd meet him in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, so we can see how much effort will really go into trying to do both Auror work and Quidditch" I said smiling.

"Alright, I'm coming"

We headed to the lift, there were a few memo's waiting as well. We pushed the 7th floor button when we got in. The lift stopped a floor up on the third. The memos zoomed out, but we could hear arguing coming from somewhere out of our view, but close. It sounded like Seamus. He worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Ron thought the Ministry must have been mental to hire Seamus but I thought, and Hermione agreed, that Seamus, whose definitely had his fair share of magical accidents, was perfect for the job, he'd know exactly what to do. We were right, Seamus was one of the best in the department, he only got really big things to do, no jobs like people who had blown up their aunts. Sometimes when we were bored and Kingsley said it couldn't hurt to go with him, Ron and I would go with him to one of his… situations.

_We once saw him help fix a situation that a bunch of rookies in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures messed up. What should have been a simple cover up of a "mountain accident", turned ugly when they assumed the giant had left off already. The giant came back in the middle of them trying to erase what really happened from the Muggles… terrible. They started taking pictures, and saw the rookies trying to steady the giants… and failing miserably at that. We got there just in time, Seamus pulled off a tricky little thing where he made ropes that were really there to bind the giant, look like puppet strings. Then pulled the scene back to normal with a flick of the wand, re rooting trees, re planting flowers, and cast a bright spotlight in the Muggles faces to make it seem as they stumbled onto a movie set. Then apologizing profusely, he told them he'd have to take there film and if they left there names and numbers with his crew (the rookies) they'd give them a call when the movie came out. Even Ron had to admit that he was Brilliant._

We got off the lift to see what the noise was. Moist people didn't have to start work till seven or eight, so this was even more of a surprise. We turned left, and then saw another corner on the right where the noise was coming from. It was Seamus arguing someone who must be his boss. A man, who Seamus had more than one time told us, made the old Snape look like a cute fluffy bunny.

"I'm telling you, it was a girl, I know what I saw" Seamus was saying.

"Sure Finnigan, and everyone else who saw _her_ must've been seeing things were they?" The man said.

"I'm telling you, it was a girl, and I know what, I mean who I saw"

"What's going on Seamus?" Ron asked.

"Hey R-" Seamus started.

"Mind your business this is a private meeting with a Head and his worker, you can move along" The man barked at us.

Now, had he not been so rude and cut Ron off, he might've saved the whole event that happened next; but he didn't, and we thoroughly enjoyed being able to help a friend in need.

"That's uncalled for" I said before Ron could get a word out.

"Yeah, maybe I was a bit off, but this really is none of your business-" the man said just as rude as before.

"Actually I think it is there business, this sounds like a situation that needs Aurors not just us, and why not the two best-" Seamus started.

"Aurors hun? No wonder you think you can just barge into any old conversation, Aurors aren't the only ones who do important things around here you know?" He spat.

That's twice he cut off Seamus, which means that's twice he had a chance not to get on our bad side.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Ron quizzed, obviously steaming.

"A couple rookie Aurors obviously." He said in a very sure of himself way.

I should mention that besides the fact my hair is still wild; which means it covering my scar, his boss is a transfer from another place, and so we would find out later, only knew of us by name and a few distinct features, which he obviously wasn't remembering, because Ron is the only flaming red haired Auror.

"Rookie, why I'm-" Ron started

"Listen, I don't have time for you." He said pointing at Ron, then turned to Seamus "Finnigan, you're supposed to be the best in this department, but maybe nobody in this department really knows what good is"

Now he's just cut Ron off, so any spare bit of thought that maybe he was just having a bad morning is out the window. He doesn't just make the old Snape look like a cute fluffy bunny, he makes him look like cute fluffy bunny slippers, and we know how cute those are.

"What, then why don't you catch the _Smokin' Bloke_ yourself then? Oh that's right I heard about you, you tried and failed, that's why we got landed with you" Seamus spat.

"Everyone CALM DOWN" I yelled.

"Who's the Smokin Bloke?" Ron said, temporarily, holding his anger.

"I've had enough of this. Finnigan you can entertain you're friends with this story later, after I have you written up for speaking to me that way" the man said steadily.

"You know what I'm tired of you, go ahead write something on Seamus, after I'm done writing my report on you, you'll be lucky if you still have a job." Ron told him.

"Who do you think you are, R-" The man started and Ron joined him, nut realizing that they were going to say...

"Ron Weasley" Ron said in unison with the man.

The man's face turned five shades whiter. On the other hand, Ron was a happy red. He then looked at Ron as though he hadn't really seen him, which was ridiculous because he'd been arguing with us the last five minutes. Then he turned his face to me, still pale, but had that look as if my face would tell him opposite.

"But if you're Ron Weasley" he said pointing at Ron "then you would probably be-" pointing at me.

"Harry Potter, that's right, _Sir_" Seamus added happily with a smile.

I just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, stories of you" he said bowing to me, which I smirked at because now he bows, a minute ago I was a nobody "both of you really" he said then bowing to Ron, who I could tell wanted to knock him upside the head "are legendary, I'm so sorry, please forgive my rudeness"

"I got this Ron" I said turning to Ron, before he did hit him "First off, you're rudeness is hardly forgivable, you cut Seamus off twice, and then Ron once. You also, told a dear friend of mine that he wasn't as good as his job just because he didn't seem to meet whatever standards you have just off of one mission; that's not rude, that's disrespectful. Then you tell him you're going to write him up for giving his report of what he saw, which the last time I checked, no matter what department, wasn't an offense. I believe you also downplayed the whole Auror division as if we're nothing more than just a bunch of stuck up wizards who think there great because we defeat Dark Wizards, admittedly some of us are, but we all aren't, far from it. Which brings me to the last of these many points, that upon realizing who we were, which you would have known sooner had not you been rude; you bow to us and ask us to forgive your rudeness, which really started this whole shameful display? Is that correct?"

The man could only look to the side and nod his head.

"Right, so here's what I think should happen; you can go and write whatever you want to WR (Wizard Resources) about the situation between you and Seamus. Though, once Ron and I write what has happened just now, I can't see them taking you're letter to seriously. Then, since our morning is free after a meeting we have to get to- and this is making us late for by the way; we are going to come back down and visit Seamus, and learn more about this Smokin' Bloke person, so we can decide if Seamus is right"

"Right about what?" He said finally looking up at me, searching my face, maybe for sympathy.

"About whether or not this is something the people in my "stuck up" department should handle. Good Day to you Sir. Seamus we'll swing by your office later" I replied.

Ron gave the man one more dirty look, and turned to leave with me.

"Thanks Harry, Ron, See ya later mates" Seamus said as we walked away.

"No problem Seamus, anytime. Oh and I saw you looking for it before, here it is, just in case you still don't believe" I said turning around while lifting my hair up so he could see the scar which is what I know he was really looking for when he searched my face.

And me and Ron made our way back to the lifts, laughing the whole way.

---

Yeah, so did you catch who the OC will be. No name mentined yet, and is she really a girl?? I know, but do you? Please review, it would make me feel loads better. Really :)


	3. The Conversation

A/N: Thanx to the people who have alerted my story, and put me in there fav's, I appreciate that. And thanx for continuing to read my story. Hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: - the word says it all, not mine. But I continue to "not sink beneath my anguish…" Great Man Dumbledore.

----

Kingsley did not appreciate out lateness, but while we waited for Bagman- Oh Bagman showed up in the middle of our 7th year, a whole new person. Said he went to get his self together. No one knows what that means, but he had the money he owed the Goblins, with interest, and asked to be let back into the department. He said he didn't need his old job, and that he would work hard until everyone thought he deserved it again. And two years ago, he got his wish, the old head, who wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Bagman, stepped down. And now Bagman is the Head again.

Anyways, we told Kingsley what happened, and he said we could look into it later. Just as we finished, Bagman's assistant entered back into the waiting area.

"Ludo is ready now Mr. Shacklebolt" She said.

"He allows you to call him Ludo?" Kingsley asked.

"Why not, he calls me Vicky instead of Frobisher, won't hear a word otherwise, so why argue?" Vicky said.

"Frobisher that name sounds familiar…" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, do we know you?" Ron quizzed.

She looked at us, and comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oh Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, yeah I know who you are" Vicky said.

"Well almost everyone knows who we are, do we know you?" Ron said in his same tactless tone.

"I can see nothing changed about you Weasley, you weren't so high of yourself back when you were in fifth year" She said with a smirk.

Fifth year was Umbridge's year, what happened in fifth? Oh, Ron became Keeper… oh, the girl who could have been Keeper, had she not been busy with her other clubs. I looked at Ron, who I could tell still didn't remember. Luckily Bagman came out his room.

"Kingsley, oh and Harry, Ron good to see you all" Bagman said beaming.

"Yes, we were just having a conversation with you're assistant here… Vicky" Kingsley said.

"Yes, quite the assistant, loves every game the wizarding world has to offer, not bad on a broomstick herself, but let's get this meeting started, the rest of the office will probably start showing up soon." Bagman said.

"Yes, same here" Kingsley responded.

"Come on Ron" I said pulling Ron towards the office door "I'll tell you who she is later"

We walked in his office and waved some chairs up for ourselves.

"So Kingsley, what brings you up here to the 7th floor?" Bagman asked cheerfully.

"Well, it seems I may have a situation and I needed to know some things" Kingsley responded in his deep as ever voice.

"What type of situation? Nothing dangerous right?" Bagman said concerned.

"Oh no, not at all, well not really… maybe I should just explain. Potter's been offered a spot on a Quidditch team, and I need to know how teams practice and security measures and such." Kingsley stated.

"Harry, well that would be a concern wouldn't it? And yes, I remember quite well, from the Tri Wizard tournament that you can fly, quite well if memory serves. Who offered you a spot?" Bagman asked me.

"Puddlemore United, I know the captain-" I started.

"Oliver Wood, yes, Great Keeper he is. Likable too. Not many keepers are as good as him, most are just diversions. He's going to last a long time in this league, how do you know him?" Bagman finished.

"Oh well he was my Captain at Hogwarts, I was Seeker-" I started again.

"Oh yeah, they could use a new one, terrible what happened in the playoffs, glad I'm not a betting man anymore, would've lost on them. Were you good Harry?" Bagman finished again.

"Are you kidding, he never missed a snitch, unless you count that games when the Dementors attacked him, or when his own player hit him." Ron piped in smiling.

"Good friends, through and through aren't you? Well, I don't have a problem with it, in fact the league feels that Quidditch is losing it's excitability, all the Head's have been trying to "up" the feelings of the sport." Bagman said concerned.

"Well, that's all well and good, but my main concern is for Harry" Kingsley replied.

"Of course it is, of course, but every team is different you know? In the African countries, it's too hot to play in the middle of the afternoon, so they practice in the mornings preferably. But over in Bulgaria, there's long stretches of day, and not much to do, so they practice all the time. I would expect Puddlemore to probably practice in the afternoons, and early evenings. You'd have to ask Wood" Bagman said knowledgably.

"Ok, what about safety?" Kingsley added.

"Well there's always, Magical Law Enforcement at all the games, and I can't guarantee he won't get hit by a Bludger, you know?" Bagman said smiling.

"Funny. But I think should I agree to this, I'll be having Aurors stationed at his games as well, so if they could work together, it would be appreciated." Kingsley said.

"Sure, sure I don't see a problem with that. So Harry, when do you speak with Wood?" Bagman asked me.

"This afternoon" I said, finally able to complete a sentence.

"Well that's good then, he'll have two weeks to get it together" Bagman said smiling.

"Two weeks?" I said.

"Yes, I have a meeting with the Captains of the area teams to see there rosters for the next season in two weeks. He'll have time to get anyone else he might need by then. I like to stay on top of these things, so when practicing starts in February-" Bagman started.

"February, that's like three months from now" Ron said bewildered.

"Well yes, it's the off season you know" Bagman said.

"Ginny always going on about practicing all the time" Ron said.

"Well, some players like to practice amongst themselves unofficially, with other players from other teams but really it's the off season" Bagman said.

"Ha, wait till I tell mum, I knew Ginny was lying, she was just trying to avoid family functions." Ron said happily.

"Ginny… Oh that's right, Ginny Weasley, she's got Gwenog Jones potential, the league could use it too, well don't be to hard on her, she's trying to be great you know?"

"Oh, don't worry I won't" Ron said with a twisted smile.

"Well, that's it really, but we'd appreciate it if you kept this as quiet as possible until it's announced, or however you do these things. I'll be in touch Ludo" Kingsley said.

"Of course, of course. And Harry I hope you take it, I'd love to be able to tell the other heads, you're playing… when the time is right of course." Bagman said, probably ready to owl them as soon as I leave the office.

"Right, see ya later Mr. Bagman" I said.

"Please call me Ludo, Harry, Ron" Bagman added as we started to leave.

"Bye then." Ron said.

We headed back to the lift, which was a lot more crowded then out earlier trips. We got off on the third floor, taking leave of Kingsley.

"So should we report what we find to you later?"

"No, you'll probably be busy with your meeting with Wood. Bring it to me first thing tomorrow, and look into the details too, I think I heard about this Smokin Bloke before too."

"Ok, thanks again, Kingsley" I said smiling.

"Watch it Potter, Ludo may be ok with it, but I'm not" He said as the lift doors closed.

We walked the path to Seamus's office. Looking to see if we saw his boss anywhere. We didn't. We walked in; he was looking at some parchment.

"So, who's the Smokin' Bloke?" Ron asked eagerly.

"A legend" Seamus said simply

"A legend?" Ron quizzed.

"A legend, I mean bigger than the Lochness Monster in our circles" He said with awe.

Ron looked confused, I forget sometimes that Seamus is Irish; and obviously Ron had too. Seamus noticed Ron's obvious lack of knowledge on the subject.

"The Lochness Monster is a big thing in Ireland. Anyways, in the AMRS (Accidental Magic Reversal Squad from now on) there's a story we tell about this wizard who's always doing magic, when he's not supposed to-" Seamus started.

"Obviously Seamus, that's you're job, get to the good stuff." Ron interrupted.

"Hold on, hold on. So it's not just our department, it's all over, when we have International meetings we talk about there run ins with the Bloke. How they think they have him cornered, and then in a snap he's gone." Seamus said while snapping his fingers for effect.

"Apparated?" I quizzed.

"Nah, first thing you learn to do when you join this job is cast an Anti- Disapparation field around the scene" Seamus said knowledgably.

"Then how'd they disappear?" Ron quizzed.

"No one knows" Seamus said.

"Did they cast a spell or anything?" Ron asked.

"Not aloud if they did, must've been non-verbally, but…" Seamus started.

"But what?" I finished.

"Well, no one re-calls seeing a wand." Seamus said.

"No wand, but that's almost impossible" Ron replied.

"Tell me about it. But that's not even the worst of my worries, when I ran into the Bloke, I'm positive it wasn't a bloke." Seamus said clearly exasperated on the matter.

"What? Maybe it's not the same person" Ron said in his defense.

"No, I know it's the same person, the only thing different is-" Seamus started.

"The sex. That's a big difference mate." Ron finished.

"I know, but I followed everyone's clues to the max, and I was sure, I'd found his hideout, I just got snuck up on" Seamus said defeated.

"Well tell us what happened" I said.

Seamus started with how his boss Jackson- that's the jerks name; came into his office and told him how he heard that Seamus was the best in the department, and then started asking him whether he had heard of the Smokin Bloke. Seamus said of course he did, and then Jackson told him he'd like Seamus to start working the case. Seamus said he didn't know if he wanted too. And that's when he found out how much of a jerk Jackson was, he said Jackson told him "it wasn't really a request it was an order, and that he'd be sending him the information in the morning." So Seamus did what he was told, and started working the case, and he found little links, and clues, and after a whole lot of effort, he thought he found the Bloke's obvious hide out. He said working the case wasn't so bad once he got into it, he even wondered if this was what our Auror work was like. He told Jackson what he figured out, Jackson sounded happy, and wanted to know the result as soon as he found out. And that's when we saw them earlier, when Seamus was telling him what happened.

"Ok, so what happened when you went to the location" Ron asked.

"Well, I got to the spot; it was an alleyway between two stores in muggle London. There was a dumpster and some trash cans against a brick wall." Semaus said.

"And" Ron urged.

"That's it, that's all that was there. I assumed I must be wrong, and should head back to the beginning, but I still looked around. I was about to move the dumpster when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a girl standing there. I assumed it was a Muggle girl. She spoke to me and said 'There ain't nothin' for you to find behind that dumpster, if you want food I'll take you someplace to get some.'" Seamus said.

"She thought you were homeless?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, and I told her I'm not homeless, and I wasn't hungry. That I was just looking for something. She walked over and said 'what is it, maybe I can help, and I know this area pretty well.' I asked her how she knew the area behind a dumpster pretty well?" Seamus said with a smirk.

"Good answer" Ron said smiling.

"Thanks, but I ticked her off, she said 'Why don't I just leave and she wouldn't hurt me.'" Seamus said imitating a girl's voice.

"Are you serious? What did you do?" Ron said eagerly.

"I moved away from the dumpster, and told her, that there's no need for that type of language. Then I started to pull out my wand." Seamus reached for his wand for effect.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just in case, some Muggles carry guns you know." Seamus said.

"What are guns?" Ron asked.

"They're a weapon Muggles use to hurt each other, anyways, when I pulled out my wand, she smirked at me." Seamus said knowlegably.

"That's odd" Ron said.

I know you must be wondering why I'm being so quiet, but I like to hear all the facts before I say anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, she said' I should've known; and then the next thing I know I blinked and she was gone." Seamus said in awe.

"And you cast the Anti Disapparation field." Ron asked.

"Yeah of course, I walked to the spot where she disappeared from and the next thing I know, I hear something behind me and I see a trash can flying my way. I woke up in the middle of France somewhere this morning. I had just apparated in to tell Jackson what happened when he caught me and started yelling, I was supposed to report back yesterday." Seamus said while rubbing his forehead.

"So let me get this straight you think this girl was the Bloke, because she disappeared on the spot, and seemed unfazed by your wand?" Ron quizzed.

"Yeah, why not? Maybe she had short hair before, but she was definitely a girl. What do you think Harry, you haven't said anything." Seamus asked.

"Er… why are you so sure it's not the same person?" I asked.

"Because except for the gender, the description of them is the same." Seamus said simply.

"And what description would that be?" I quizzed.

"Here look for yourself" he said as handed me and Ron each a piece of parchment.

It had pictures, of people who all look sort of the same, with the same basic facial features. And underneath that, other things to notice about the Smokin Bloke. I pointed out some of the descriptions to Ron and we both gave each other a look, that we gave to Seamus.

"What?" He asked.

"These descriptions sound a bit like Dean." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, we've had this talk a million times guys, I can't help that the bloke looks like" Seamus said trying to avoid what was coming.

"Yeah, but you can help the fact that you've marked the first known sighting of the Bloke at around the same time Dean went missing" I said knowingly.

At that, Seamus couldn't help but put his head down, and I asked him one more question:

"Is there anything else you want to tell us Seamus?"

----

I know, "what happened to Dean?" You shall find out next chapter… if you're good. Though I appreciate the alerts, and fav's, a review would be nice. Happy New Year To All!


	4. The Story of Dean

A/N: Brilliant :) I have more alerts, and flower123 reviewed. A happy new year for me. Posting very soon, I know. I don't know if I'll always post this soon, but I'm off from school, and when I don't work, typing keeps me from being bored. I named the chapter after Dean, because I always liked his character. I can draw, it's an artist thing.

Disclaimer: Not mine, word says it all, still ignoring my anguish though.

Oh, and the Italics is Seamus telling the story.

----

"Ok, so maybe, the reason I didn't mind taking the case is because the Bloke sounded like Dean" Seamus said still hanging his head.

"You're right about that, tall, dark skinned male, medium build, yet still slightly lanky, short hair… and yes first known appearance around the time Dean…"

"What did you expect me to do? Once the thought crossed my mind, I couldn't let it go; I thought it couldn't be coincidence"

"But Seamus we've been over this-"

"Yeah, but no one knows what happened to him after… after that day"

That day. We were leaving from The Three Broomsticks. Only the 6th and 7th years were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Not that there was much to see, in fact Madame Rosemerta had shooed us out before 5 o'clock on out first visit, didn't want anyone hanging around to late in case of attack. We had to promise to stay in groups at all times, McGonagall didn't even look in Hermione's direction when she made this announcement, Hermione thought being allowed out was dangerous, but I was all for it, so was Ron. And all the other 6th and 7th years were too.

It was our second visit, and we were leaving the warmth of the Broomsticks to head back to the castle early. We had some stuff to get back working on; we only left because Ron swore he would die, if we didn't get out of the castle. Dean and Seamus had gotten up to leave just before we did, but Ron had stopped to talk to Madame Rosemerta. I used to wonder if we hadn't stopped, what would've happened. My thoughts are broken by Seamus.

"I was right there… I was right there" Seamus said, trying to hold back any signs of emotion. Emotion we'd seen before.

"It's ok," I tried to say in a comforting voice.

"It's not ok, and I wish everyone would stop saying that" He said angrily.

I don't know what to say. Ron doesn't say anything; Hermione had told him once that he should really just keep his mouth closed in these types of situations because he never helps. It was one of the few times he listened.

"_There we were walking back from Hogsmeade, talking about Quidditch."_

Ron and I looked at each other in shock. Seamus never told us the story. He told McGonagall because he had too, and that was it. No one else, not even Dean's parents, McGonagall had to do it. I was about to tell him he didn't have to tell us. Ron must've realized my attempt, and furiously shook his head. He mouthed 'let him go'. I did.

"_When Dean stopped suddenly, and turned around. I asked him what was wrong? He said 'I thought I heard a noise.' I looked around with him but still didn't see anything; I told him it must've been the wind. We started walking again, although he was still looking around. Eventually we got back into the conversation, when he stopped again. I told him to stop being paranoid, that he was scaring me. Then a spell burst out from between the trees and just missed us. We pulled out our wands. Three Death Eaters appeared out of the woods. We started firing hexes and curses. So did they. I got caught with the edge of a Stupefy and was blasted off my feet. Dean screamed 'NO' and sent a spell at the one two he was fighting."_

He stopped and sniffled. Tears were in his eyes, but they hadn't fallen yet.

"_Two of them, Harry, two of them, I couldn't even stay on my feet against one, and he was fighting off two" Seamus voice was breaking._

"_The spell he sent knocked the one into the other and they both fell. Then Dean came towards me. The one who had hit me turned on him, he cast Stupefy at Dean, but Dean had already yelled Protego the Death Eater was blasted back. Dean came to help me up, he asked me was I alright. I got up just in time to push us both out the way of two spells aimed at us by the two Dean had knocked down. We got up and started firing spells again. They had switched, the one who had got me before was now battling Dean while the two who had him were firing at me. I was using the woods to my advantage, but I could hear the one talking to Dean. He was saying, 'not bad, not bad, you could be a good Death Eater, with proper training' A spell fired at me, and I dodged it, I shot one back causing them to scatter. I heard Dean yelling 'Never, besides I'm a mudbood' Can you believe that Ron? Telling a Death Eater he's a mudblood.' It made me want to fight harder. I started throwing hexes back. I was doing great, until I got caught with a Crucio"_

Seamus shuddered and then sniffed. Ron and I shuddered too; we all know the Crucio feeling.

"_The next thing I remember the spell was being lifted and seeing through blurry eyes, Dean flick his wand at the one who hit me with Crucio and he flew into the air, he must've used 'Levicorpus' on him and he dropped his wand. The other one was aiming his wand at Dean about to attack, without thinking I did Levicorpus too, he flew into the air dropping his wand too. The last one was mad, he said 'you two let a couple of students get the best of you, the Dark Lord will here of your failure. He turned to face me; I was still on the ground. Dean saw him and started to head towards me. I had my wand out, I yelled 'stupefy' he blocked it, he started to say Crucio, but Dean must've tried to hit him with Levicorpus too, but he knew, I guess he knew Legilimency, cuz he turned and tried to hit Dean with Stupefy, but Dean just managed to dodge it. I got to my feet I was about to cast Stupefy myself but…"_

"But what" Ron said failing to hold the eagerness in his voice.

I gave Ron a look. Seamus seemed to distraught to notice, I don't think this had anything to do with us, Seamus had been waiting to tell this story, we just happened to be around to hear it.

"_He turned his wand on me, I couldn't move, I was frozen. He turned to where Dean was I saw Dean come out, wand still at the ready. The DE said 'well, what's you're move now Mudblood?' I saw Dean start to lower his wand. I wanted to yell for him to stop, to fight, don't give up just because I wasn't… I wasn't quick enough. The DE, laughed as Dean lowered it. He said 'Good people are easily manipulated. Would you like me to let him go?' Dean didn't answer. The DE said 'I could kill him before you blink your eye, perhaps you should answer.' Dean said 'yes, I'd like you to let him go'. The DE smiled and said 'Fine'."_

"Fine, that's it?" Ron asked.

"Ron" I said trying to remind him of his vow of silence.

"_It's ok Harry, that's all he said, 'Fine', he took his wand and pointed at the ground. He yelled Accio Wands, and they flew towards him. He let his mates down, and gave them there wands, and told them to start heading back. They did as they were told. He then pointed his wand at me again, and spoke to me 'You have a good friend who puts his life in danger by dropping his wand to a Death Eater to hopefully spare yours, too bad you won't be able to return the favor' Dean yelled and put his wand up, but it was too late he had turned on him already and yelled 'Crucio.' I was still frozen, unable to do anything…"_

That's when Ron, Hermione and I had heard Dean's screams. We started up the path as quick as quick as we could. But it was too late.

"_He stopped the Crucio, and pointed his wand at me, I thought he was going to kill me, I averted my eyes, but instead of feeling Death, I felt myself release out of the bind. By the time I realized what happened, he had already grabbed Dean by the neck, he was still weak from the Crucio, he was trying to fight but it wasn't really doing anything. The DE smiled before he reached into his pocket, I tried to run towards him, to save him, but he was gone just as I reached Dean's hand… I was almost there, almost there."_

That's when he started crying for real. That's when we got there, we saw the DE leave with Dean. Seamus just screamed 'No' for like a minute before Hermione and I could calm him. We sent Ron to the castle for help.

"You did your best Seamus" Ron said attempting sympathy.

"Yeah, I know that's what everyone kept telling me" he said as he started wiping away the tears "but I don't feel like it"

"Of course you don't" Ron started "because Dean got away, but if hadn't you'd be fine"

I stepped on Ron's foot.

"What? It's true, listen you have to know that Dean wouldn't have done it, if he wasn't concerned for you, if it were the other way around-"

"Of course I'd do the same for him, I know, but that doesn't stop the nightmares. When the war ended and there still weren't any clues, to his whereabouts or what happened to him, I finally did what everyone said, I let go. But when I saw this description, I started feeling terrible, what if he'd been alive for the last five years, and I had given up on my best friend?"

"Wow Seamus, I guess I can see your point" I said truthfully.

I meant it too. When it first happened I used to be grateful that nothing had happened to Ron or Hermione, and that I wouldn't know what to do if something like that had happened to them. And now, to think it if it did, and I gave up on them, without concrete proof they were gone, and find hope later they were alive… I came to a decision.

"We're going to help you" I said matter of factly.

"What?" Seamus said bewildered.

"You officially have the help of the Aurors" I said.

"Yeah, I'm in, and Hermione will be too, once we tell her"

"Thanks guys, but you're forgetting one thing"

"What?" Ron said.

"I saw a girl, not a boy, it's not Dean"

"Ok, then we have two mysteries to solve. To find if the girl you saw is the Smokin Bloke. If she isn't then we catch up to her, and then go back to figuring if the Bloke really is Dean. If she is…"  
"Then what?" Seamus said with a hint of hope.

"Then we start from scratch, and go about things the ole fashion way" I said simply.

"Which is?" Seamus quizzed.

"We start interrogating Death Eaters" Ron said with a glee of happiness "We haven't done that in ages, you can come with us Seamus, it'll be fun."

"Alright, for Dean" Seamus said resolutely.

"For Dean" I said happily.

"Yeah, Dean, we'll find you one way or another" Ron said stupidly.

"Ron" I said embarrassed.

"It's ok Harry, it's Ron, I know he's not the most sensitive person" Seamus said smirking.

"Whatever, so what do you got so far?" Ron said.

We spent the rest of the morning going over Seamus notes, and seeing what he had. I admit even Hermione would be impressed with what he found. And soon it was time to go to my lunch with Wood.

"Listen, can we finish this when I get back, I have an Er… appointment" I said nervously.

"Appointment hun? Sure it's not a girl?" Seamus said smiling.

"Er… I'm sure" I said smiling.

"Yeah, let's pick this up after lunch I have to meet Hermione" Ron said getting up to leave.

"Ok, after lunch then." Seamus said.

----

Yeah, so that's the story of Dean. Hope I didn't spend to much time on it, but I wanted to make sure you could see why it was so important to Seamus. Next Chapter The Lunches. Review Review Review.


	5. The Afternoon of Surprises

A/N: Yeah, I got another review, thanx much to , and a couple more alerts and fav's. Ok, so I might update again on Thursday, but most likely the next update won't come again till some point on Saturday. So get going I'm done with the note read that Disclaimer bit, and start the story.

Disclaimer: Word says it all, not mine, and still not anguished.

--

Ron parted to leave for lunch with Hermione, he even invited Seamus along. Seamus didn't want to impose, but Ron told him that once Ron started telling him about the Bloke and Dean, that's all she would want to hear about anyways, so he might as well come along and save him from a loud lunch.

I went to leave for the Ministry entrance. Oliver said he would meet me there. And as expected he was standing there waiting.

"Oi, Harry" Oliver beckoned.

"Hey Wood, sorry I'm late" I said apologetically.

"Not a problem, something wrong?" He asked.

"Nah not really, you remember Seamus?" I asked.

"Yeah, my fellow Scotsman in your year." He replied.

"That's the one, he was having a bit of a problem with his boss, Ron and I tried to help sort it out, but wound up getting caught up in a mystery, surrounding one of our old dorm mates, who also happened to be Seamus's best friend" I said quickly.

"Auror stuff in other words?" He quipped.

"Yeah, or it is now, Ron and I, and probably Hermione are going to take the case" I remarked, knowing from the glum expression on his face that I was doing a good job in setting him up.

"So are you trying to tell me that you're not going to be Puddlemore United's new Seeker?" He questioned.

"No, I'm just saying I'll have something to keep me busy until the off season ends in February" I said grinning.

"Really, you mean it? You're going to do it?" He was saying excitedly. "Excellent Potter, I knew you'd see things my way once you had proper time to think about it"

"Yeah, well, until this Seamus thing came up, my life was pretty boring" I complained.

"Well if it wasn't boring, than I wouldn't have you as my new Seeker, so I'm not complaining. But back to business, that's why I wanted to meet you here, we have to get on telling the proper people, and the office is in-" He started.

"Calm down Oliver, I thought after your lack of concern after that game that you'd lost some of your Quidditch excitement, but I was wrong it's still there. I already told my Head, and we had a meeting this morning with Bagman all I need is a few details from you on practice schedules, and games, and he said I could do it." I assured him.

I haven't seen Oliver so happy since we won the Cup back in school. He assured me he wanted to cry, but wanted to save it for our first practice.

"Seriously though, if Bagman knows already, he's probably already spread the word around, I want you to promise not to say anything on the matter for the next two weeks, that's when I have-" Oliver started.

"You're Captains meeting with Bagman" I interrupted, reminding myself that I was knocking Ludo for the same thing earlier.

"Exactly, I've been telling a couple of the other captains I had a surprise in store for my new Seeker, but they laughed. Now that's it out there though, I expect they'll be singing a different tune." He explained.

"Ok, but something else hasn't changed since school either" I added.

"What?" He quizzed.

"My ability to attract unwanted attention, if it does leak, the press has always had a habit of taking the few things I do say and distorting it." I admitted.

"Aren't you an Auror, Harry?" He asked.

"Er… Yeah" I sputtered out.

"Then act like it Potter. Can't you use your Auror skills to avoid the press? What do they teach you guys when they're training you? Just try not to give it away, ok?" He ordered more than asked.

"Er… I'll try, er…" I started, but Oliver was giving me one of his looks "I mean, I'll do it, I'll do it"

"That's the spirit, Harry, I'll see you later" He said happier and turning to leave.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to have lunch?" I asked.

"What, oh that was only if you still needed persuasion, I've gotta go have a talk with Timmons" He announced.

"Timmons… Oliver by the way, you can't fire him, my boss said ok, but if I have a mission or something, I might not be able to play. I'm an Auror first." I stressed the last part. But you know Oliver.

"We can worry about that later Potter, and I'm not firing Timmons, I'm going to let him know he's going to become our back up, if something unavoidable does come up with your other stuff, at least maybe he'll learn something from you being around." He said dismissively.

And rest assured I'm registering his interchangeable use of my first and last names. I know it's going to take some time before I can convince Oliver that I really am an Auror first. No amount of Quidditch can change that... I think.

"So, I'll be seeing you Harry" He spoke while waving good-bye.

"Bye Oliver" I said.

My stomach rumbled, and I remembered that Oliver just wasted half my lunch break. I apparated to where Ron and Seamus were supposed to meet Hermione for Lunch.

---

At Lunch with Ron, Seamus and Hermione. Ron's POV.

"Oi, Hermione, long time no see" Seamus beckoned.

"Hello, Seamus, long time indeed, how have you been?" Hermione responded

"I've been ok, feeling better as of today" Seamus replied.

"Really what happened today?" Herione asked.

"Were about to tell you, it's thanks to Harry, and Ron here" Seamus said pointing to me "that I'm feeling so much better."

"Oh, hey Ron" Hermione said finally acknowledging my existence.

"Oh, hey Ron. Is that all you can say?" I grumbled at her.

"Oh Ron grow up, I see you all the time, I haven't seen Seamus in ages. That reminds me, when was the last time we all hung out together, we should get together-" She rambled.

"So I get ignored because you see me all the time? Well maybe I should move out, so I can get some attention." I complained.

Hermione stood on her tippy toes to give me a quick kiss on the lips; she even added a little tongue. I knew I must be turning red, Hermione never shows public displays of affection; she says its "unbecoming", especially of the woman, if they're not married. She continues to talk to Seamus; she knows she has just thoroughly made my day with that move. My hand has automatically made its way to my lips trying to savor the feeling. I feel myself being pulled towards a table. Where are we again?

"Ron focus, it was just a kiss, really." She says exasperated.

"What" I replied, then I catch my bearings after seeing Seamus's smirk "Don't flatter yourself, I was just thinking of what I want to eat, and it had me wondering, that's all"

She hmphed me. She was saved one of my very witty… well sometimes witty remarks, by the waitress bringing us menus. We were in little restaurant that catered to both Muggles and Magicians. Weird right? It was close to St. Mungo's. Hermione said she found it one day, when she realized that a lot of the Healers ate there. They said they liked the food so much, they found someone who knows both worlds and bought them in to work in the establishment, and now they took both Muggle and Magical payment. The place is called Portions. I looked up to see where the waitress was, she was busy, so I decided to pay attention to the conversation going on at my table.

"This is interesting. And you say right around the time the Bloke started appearing, was after Dean went missing?" Hermione said very interested.

"Yeah" Seamus replied.

"I don't know, that could be coincidence, but it'll still be interesting to find" she replied.

"So you'll do it, you'll help too?" Seamus asked.

"Of course I'll help" She assured.

"Yeah, I told you she would, where's the waitress?" I exclaimed.

Right on cue she appeared right behind me. We gave her our orders. Hermione had a BLT, she loves that sandwich. I'll admit its good, but she only eats one with a salad. I need at least three, and a salad. Seamus ordered a burger, and fries. I ordered the same, well I ordered three burgers.

"Three Ron, isn't that pushing it?" She barked.

"What, I'm an Auror, I need my strength, I haven't worked so hard on something like this in so long, I forgot how hungry it makes me" I justifiably stated.

"But three?" She moaned.

They continued to talk about the Bloke. All the while I could see Hermione taking her mental notes of things. About ten minutes later our food came, which slowed down talks. Just as I was about to finish my second burger-

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She quizzed happily, looking somewhere behind me. I turned to see Harry approach.

"Er… it seems Oliver only wanted lunch if I wasn't going to agree outright, since I admitted my answered in like the first 10 minutes of our conversation, he became all business." Harry stated simply.

"soun zike da zame o wood" I said with a mouth full of burger.

"Ron, didn't we discuss waiting to finish eating before talking." Hermione complained.

"Right, my fault" I said after I swallowed "I said, sounds like the same old Wood"

"Tell me about it, he was ready to go see Ludo right then, but I told him I'd seen him already. Listen we can talk about this later, right now I'm starved. I need service as soon as possible. That burger you just ate looked delicious" Harry breathed with lust in his eyes, eyeing my last one.

"Here take Ron's last one, he already ate two, this way we don't have to wait" She insisted.

"What?" I exclaimed, trying to grab my burger, but Hermione beat me to it.

"I insist" She said.

"But it isn't yours to give away" I reminded her.

"Ron, stop being greedy. Besides look at the time, if he just puts in his order now, he won't even get time to eat it." She pointed out.

"But…Fine, Harry you can have my burger." I grumbled.

I hadn't even finished but, before Harry was taking his second bite.

"What if I would've said no?" I quizzed.

"Once Hermione said no, I knew you were a goner, thanks loads though, it's already hitting the spot, and I owe you one." He proclaimed.

"You bet you do" I complained,

"Listen is on me, I'm going to go to the counter to pay for the meal, when I get back we can leave" She insisted.

"Thanks Hermione" Seamus replied.

Harry sat down in her chair and finished my burger. I really wasn't upset about Harry getting my burger, just the fact that Hermione took it from me. And what did Harry mean?

"What did you mean 'once Hermione said no' are trying to say I can't not do something she says?" I questioned.

"What… er… honestly mate, not all the time, but usually, that's the case. She just has that affect over you" He implied.

Seamus started laughing.

"I'll have you know there's lots of stuff Hermione says 'no' to, and I do it anyways." I asserted.

"Yeah right" Seamus mused.

"For real" I insisted.

"Is she aware of the fact that you do them anyways, or is it behind her back?" Seamus quizzed.

I could feel my face going red.

"I don't see how that matters, the point is-" I started.

"The point is she's got you. But don't worry, I wish I had someone to do that for me" Seamus said honestly.

"Didn't you hang around with Lavender?" I asked, not caring about the fact that it was Lavender.

"We only went to the Ball together, we dated a couple times after the war, but we're really just good friends" He replied happily. "What about you Harry?"

"Er… well, nothing really, I mean nobody, and I keep busy with work you know." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Right, work, this coming from the bloke who just had a meeting with his old Quidditch Captain, and current Puddlemere United Captain, and not a girl, as I thought before" Seamus deduced.

"Ok, I'm just not in the dating mood" Harry lied.

I knew better, all the times Harry had declined to hang with me and Hermione because he didn't want to be a third wheel, I can always see that longing for the same thing we have… well not the same thing me and Mione have exactly, but a relationship. Hermione is always trying to set him up with some one; Harry even wondered if she didn't start working at St. Mungo's just so she could have another batch of witches to choose from.

"It's ok Harry, just don't wait too long to get back in the mood, when you're ready for it, there might not be anyone left." Seamus emphasized.

Just then Hermione got back. I kissed her on the lips.Ttalking to Harry and Seamus, made me realize how lucky I was. I forget that sometimes in the middle of all our arguing. She was shocked at first, but fell right into it. When I pulled away, I saw the smile on her face, before she could turn it into a scowl.

"You know how I feel about that in public" She complained.

"Yeah I know, but I just couldn't resist" I admitted honestly.

"Yes, well… be that as it may, let's try to remember to restrain ourselves" She said blushing a lot. "Let's get back to the Ministry"

"The Ministry?" I exclaimed

"Yes the Ministry, I do still work there. I sent word with one of my colleagues when I was paying for the food, that I'd be going to the Ministry this afternoon." She replied.

"Won't Kingsley be surprised" Harry quipped.

"Yeah, when was the last time you came in?" I added.

"It was a month ago actually. And I didn't even stay long, but this Bloke mystery sounds worth while" She replied.

"Well then let's get back to work" Seamus added.

We left the restaurant and went back to St. Mungo's, to be sure we could apparate safely.

-

Back to Harry's POV

We were just about to enter the lift when who should we bump into. Or should I say Hermione bumped into.

"What the?? Granger is that you?" Kingsley asked.

"Uh, yes sir, I'm here to work" She responded.

"Really, when was the last time you were here?" He asked.

"About a month ago, sir" She replied.

"I thought so, and let me guess, seeing as Finnigan is here too, the Bloke story has caught your interest?" He quizzed.

"Yes, sir, I graciously offered my assistance, and they accepted, so here I am" She stated as if she were merely talking to you or me, and not Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Let me explain a little about Kingsley, he did big things for the order once Dumbledore died. One of the few who didn't mind taking orders from a portrait. During the war, he had killed a couple of DE's, but only because he didn't have a choice, he was like Moody, never killed if he could help it. And when Voldermort was destroyed, he was one of the first ones on the quick uptake to realize the DE's were trying to high tail it, and started rounding them up. He also led the hunt to catch the ones that did escape. And about two years later after the war, a bunch of wizards thought they could be the next Voldermorts but Kingsley was one of the Aurors to stomp that out quick. He wasn't voted into Head of the Auror Office, he was basically forced; everyone wanted him to take the job, so he did. The man didn't miss a beat. And I could tell he was setting Hermione up.

"Offered your assistance, how gracious of you, but before you do that, how about you help me with a couple of things first?" He said with a smile.

"Well, you know I really wanted to get started on this case" she started, but changed her attitude when Kingsley's smile faded "but anything I can do to help you would also be an honor, sir."

"I thought so Granger, I put some files on your desk, oh about two weeks ago, you know around the time, you should have made your next stop in, and I still haven't received them" He added.

"Right, I'll get started on that sir" She said sheepishly.

"Uh hun, I bet you will. And one more thing Granger" He said.

"Yes, sir" She replied.

"Nice to see you back, now if you guys excuse me, I'm on lunch." He said as he took his leave of us.

"Is he always like that?" Seamus asked us.

"Yeah, mostly" Ron replied.

"Actually, that was almost cheerful for him. I'm surprised he didn't say more." Hermione added.

"No wonder you guys are bored" He quipped.

"It's not his fault… well, he does do a good job of making sure, no one bigger than Mundungus is the most of our problems, but still that's a good thing." Ron insisted.

We took the lift to the third level. Hermione stayed on to go to her office on the second. We had been working an hour or so when Hermione burst in.

"There was like a mountain of paperwork on my desk." She yelled.

"Calm down Hermione, were indoors in case you haven't noticed, and in my office at that" Seamus pleaded.

"Sorry, but that's why he wasn't more upset, he knew how much was on the desk" She continued to rant.

"Well, it has been a month" I reasoned.

"That was at least two months worth of work" she emphasized the two.

"Well why are you standing here? Go back and finish, so you can help us." Ron told her.

"I did finish" She said simply.

"You just said it was two months worth of work, and you finished it in about an hour?" Ron said amazed.

"Well it wasn't anything hard, it was just a lot. At least I upset his lunch." She boasted.

"You already gave it to him?" I asked.

"Was I supposed to keep it; most of it was due a while ago. I told him I didn't appreciate finding all that work on my desk." She stated.

"You didn't?" Ron gasped out.

"Of course I did, he didn't seem too amused by my comment, then again I did sort of burst in unexpectedly floating a stack of papers onto his desk, almost knocking down his drink." She replied.

"Did he fire you?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, he asked me what I was doing with all these papers, I told him I finished the work, and was bringing it to him, to get his permission to come help you guys" She said quickly and continued "He sort of gave me one of those looks he saves for you two, and then smiled"

"He smiled?" Ron asked.

"Yes he smiled, he said good work, and that if I didn't like it, that maybe I'll know to check in more often, and that if I ever entered his office without knocking again he wouldn't be so nice about it, especially while he's still on lunch."

"And what did you say" I asked this time, really remembering how bold Hermione is.

"I didn't say anything, I just left and came down here so I could rant. Of course he was right, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad about it. But I have decided to remember I'm also an Auror, and I really should remember that" She sort of declared.

The rest of us just sort of shrugged but I'm sure they were just as awed as I was. As she sat down next to Ron, who told her to move because he needed 'elbow room', I wondered how they did it. I put that out of my mind to ask her something else.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry" She replied.

"Do you ever feel like one of them is first?" I questioned.

"One of what?" She responded.

"Your jobs, Healing and being and Auror. I told Oliver I was an Auror first, he sort of dismissed it, and said he'd worry about that later, but what if Quidditch does become my new passion?" I remarked.

"Hmm, well I won't lie; Healing has been on my mind more often than not. And if you asked me yesterday, or even before lunch, I might've said, that I think I'm a Healer first. But…" She started.

"But what?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, after hearing this story, and running into Kingsley, and doing some Auror work, it made me remember back to Hogwarts days." She replied.

"So?" I quizzed.

"I know you remember I was never really that fond of being an Auror, but did it anyways, if only to keep hanging out with you guys, but it got boring, like I said it would, by the way." She reminded us. "But I just realized something; I'm good at being an Auror. Trying to solve mysteries, tracking down clues, fighting evil for the side of good, I'm good at that"

"So you're good at healing too-" I started.

"Yes, but besides all that, I like doing it. I used to think the only reason I was good at that stuff was because, I needed to be, to be a good student, or to help you, or to get through Auror training. I though I wouldn't miss all that stuff once I didn't _have_ to do it. But I was wrong. I'm just realizing it now, because this Bloke thing is the first thing worth doing since we became Aurors. Right now I have a longing in my heart that Healing could never fill, and it's being an Auror. Yes, I'm both, but if I had to choose, I'm an Auror first." She finished with sincerity.

"Wow Hermione that was deep" Seamus said smiling.

"Yes it was"

That was the deep voice of Kingsley, who had come to look for us.

"Glad to hear where your loyalties lay Granger." He said actually bowing his head to her.

"I'll be an Auror for life too sir" Ron added, obviously hoping to get the same attention.

"And sadly I probably won't outlive your life to see a Ronald Weasley free office, and stop sucking up." He instructed.

"Sorry sir" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Back to business, an appointment cancelled on me, so I have some time to hear what you have so far, so if you could bring the most important facts to my office in about 15 minutes, I'll gladly hear what you've got so far. If it sounds legit, first thing tomorrow I want you four to go back to the scene of Finnigan's incident, and find out what's what." He stated.

"You want me to go to?" Seamus said surprised.

"Of course, this was you're case originally. I've already spoken to you boss, about this,and _other_ things, he doesn't have a problem with it. And he shouldn't be giving you any other problems from now on."

"Thanks, Mr…" Seamus started.

"It would be Shacklebolt, but Sir is fine." He replied.

"Thanks sir, we'll bring this to your office as soon as we gather up the right papers" Seamus sputtered.

"I like his enthusiasm, Shut up Weasley" Kingsley said pointing towards Ron who was indeed about to say something. "And while you're working with some of my best Aurors, you'll have to have Auror privileges, so starting from the time I probably give the ok you'll be an honorary Auror." Kingsley said simply.

"Really, thanks Sir" Seamus said awed.

"Don't thank me yet" Kingsley said seriously and turned and left.

"I have enthusiasm" Ron said glumly.

"Of course you do Ron" Hermione replied comforting him.

"What an afternoon" Seamus exclaimed.

I couldn't have agreed with Seamus more. And the day wasn't even done yet.

----

Yeah, the day isn't done yet… not at all. This was a long post wasn't it? Yikes, maybe I should have split it? Oh well, too late now. I changed the title once I wrote more of the chapter out. And not all the days will take multiple chapters, but again these are sort of set up chapters, for the OC. Later :)


	6. Conversations with The Boss 1

A/N: Way sorry, last time I was supposed to input the name of my reviewer and didn't so now I will happily put in: danuschka, Thanx for reviewing. And I'm getting alerts now, so happy day. Ok, so one more part after this one and then we will meet the OC. So get reading…

Disclaimer: That's cute if you thought something changed and now the characters were mine. Try not to sink beneath your anguish, it happens…

----

We let Seamus speak mostly during our meeting with Kingsley, he knew more about it after all; and to Ron's dislike, he got on with Seamus pretty well. When Seamus had finished telling Kingsley everything he thought was important, Kingsley grunted.

"Uh… are you alright Sir?" asked Seamus.

"Fine. Granger what do you think?" asked Kingsley

"Oh, well, I haven't had proper time to really look at it like I want to…" Hermione started.

"Were you here just now during Finnigan's report?" questioned Kigsley.

"Yes sir" replied Hermione.

"Then you weren't listening then, is that what you're trying to say?" remarked Kingsley.

"No sir, not at all, you're putting words in my mouth" Hermione answered bravely.

Ron's face was doing everything it could to show how shocked he was that Hermione had just said that to Kingsley. I was shocked too, but this was Hermione, this is how she spoke to everyone, and Kingsley was apart of everyone. But I realized a long time ago, that Kingsley didn't seem to mind, then again he was one of the few people who managed to come out on the upside of one of Hermione's spats, unlike the still shocked Ron.

"Really, well instead of me putting words in, how about you put out the words I asked you too?" Kingsley stated.

"It's just I don't-" sputtered Hermione.

"Granger" He stated.

"Going solely on what I heard, I think that its still probably coincidence, I mean what would be Dean's motive?" She pointed out.

"Motive?" Ron asked confused.

"Yeah, what motive, he didn't commit a crime" Seamus added.

"You mean to tell me, that Dean found a way to get himself released, and instead of coming back and alerting anyone, he just decided to wonder around doing accidental magic?" quipped Hermione.

"What if he was scared to come back, who's to say he got "released" and didn't escape?" Seamus pointed out.

"Yeah, and they would probably just expect him to go back to Hogwarts, he probably thought they would be waiting for him, I wouldn't go back either" added Ron.

"That's highly unlikely, but if it were true, why not come back when the war is over, it's been done five years" responded Hermione.

Seamus and Ron were both quiet for a moment on that, and then Seamus spit out:

"What if he doesn't know? I mean, the Bloke's been running from magic anytime he's approached by it. He hasn't hung around to stop and ask 'is the war done?'"

"Yeah, and he's probably gone as paranoid as Moody, doesn't trust anyone, might think they're all Death Eaters" Ron piped in.

"Honestly, so not once in five years, he never managed to decide to just grab a newspaper and say hey, maybe the danger's over? We're talking about Dean, Seamus think about your friend, do you really think he'd never try and contact you, at least once?" reasoned Hermione.

For once I knew it was Hermione's who had said the wrong thing. She noticed too after the look I knew I was giving her. She blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry Seamus, I didn't mean it like that, I…" she started.

"Don't apologize for what you said, just your tone, Finnigan, one thing about being an Auror means, realizing the truth, no matter who and how much it hurts. Now you already have there promised help, they'll help you find the Bloke, Dean, the girl in the alley, Santa Clause if you want, but Granger made a fair point, you knew Dean better than anyone, would he be the type to disappear from the wizarding world?" asked Kingsley.

"He… I… I don't know" sputtered Seamus.

"I know its tough Seamus, but you know the answer, just let it out" urged Hermione.

"What if he's mad I couldn't save him? What if he's the Bloke, and just gave up on the world because I gave out on him? Maybe he would turn that way" Seamus choked out.

"Dean wouldn't do that"

I was joined by Ron and Hermione, we all voiced what obviously came to our minds.

"And you know it Seamus, now start thinking realistically, and tell us, would Dean really leave the magical world and not come back?" she asked Seamus.

"No. He wouldn't." breathed Seamus.

"That's the spirit Finnigan, now we can get down to business. So until we get information proving other wise, we're going to treat this as three separate cases. The Bloke, the Girl and Dean Thomas. And again, unless you get undeniable proof, either case is related o another, don't assume a clue for one is connected to a clue for another?" Kingsley instructed.

"We understand sir" replied Ron.

"Right, so tomorrow I want you to get an early start, be here by 7:30, I know it's been a while, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten how to set up for a mission?" Kingsley asked.

"No sir" I answered.

"When was the last time you guys had a training session?" Kingsley asked.

Uh Oh. We hadn't trained in about a month. Not completely our fault. Really. Ron and I just practicing amongst ourselves is hardly worth doing, the rare times we do manage to hit each other, it's probably only a skim or ricochet. Were supposed to practice with the younger Aurors, or less skilled ones, but they never want to practice anymore. They complain and ask 'why, when there's nothing for us to battle out there?' And it's a fairly good point, but we still went just in case some one showed, but one week we just didn't go, and it sort of extended into four weeks. See, not our fault!

"Well you see sir," Ron started.

_Why did Ron have to say that?_

"Weasley, not a good start for an answer. And Granger, I assume you haven't worked out in a while either?" Kingsley added.

"Yes, sir, about August… actually the session we had on Harry's birthday, so that would make it July, but the end of-" she rambled.

"Enough. Its 3 o'clock, take an hour so Granger can finally get some reading done of the case, and then get to the training room at 4 o clock. Finnigan, how are your dueling skills?" Kingsley asked.

"Fair or better sir" Seamus stated simply.

"Fair or better, hun? Well, get ready to duel then, because Aurors don't get snuck up on, you hear me?" Kingsley said with authority.

"Yes, sir" replied Seamus.

"Good. Weasley, Finnigan, Granger you can go, Potter stay here."

They left, leaving me with a boss, who probably wasn't in a good mood.

"Relax Potter; you're not in trouble, though you should be for not practicing in…" Kingsley said before looking at me to complete the answer.

"In about three week's sir, three to four." I honestly replied.

"Three to four week's Potter! You and Weasley should know better. But I happen to know you're not the only one's not practicing, and I'm slightly aware it's not all your fault as the young ones feel they don't have to practice because there isn't anything to do, as they bravely told me" Kingsley said lazily.

"What did you say when they told you that sir?" I asked curiously.

"Potter you know me, talking is not really my strong suit, (_could've fooled me_) I didn't say anything except follow me." He replied.

"Follow you where, sir?" I quizzed.

"To level five" He said simply.

I shuddered. The Department of International Magical Cooperation. You know, Barty Crouch Sr.'s old job. The job that Percy used to bore the crap out of us with. The job he's now the Head of; which means the fifth floor is the most boring floor in the building. A few of our old classmates work in there too, Ernie MacMillian, Anthony Goldstein, but they haven't let it get to them, and they travel as often as they can. Most people avoid it if they can. If Kingsley made them go there, that can only mean one thing-

"Auror Escort Duty" I whispered as if it was a dirty secret.

"Exactly, two weeks worth, for all of them, maybe they'll learn something" Kingsley stated.

_Yeah, learn how not to talk the talk, if you're not going to walk the walk... unless you're name is Hermione Granger?_

"So is there something you wanted to talk about sir?" I asked.

"Yes. I caught the end of Hermione's little speech earlier, and I was curious to how it began?" He said questioning me.

"Oh, well I just asked her if she felt like she was more one job than the other" I responded.

"And the cause of you asking that question would be?" He quizzed.

"Well, Oliver said something after I told him 'I was an Auror first' that got me thinking…" I replied.

"I spoke to this Oliver, he's the reason I had a late lunch, he came to me very respectfully, and said that he appreciated that I was letting you play for him, but didn't want any bad feelings to arise if anything should come up" He stated.

"He did?" I retorted.

"He did. I felt him out first, to see if maybe he just sounded like he was expecting you to leave or he really believed you would leave. So I asked him 'did you mean by injuries?' He said 'no'. I said 'did you mean by traveling?' he said 'no' again. Then I asked 'by maybe you losing your concentration, or being distracted?' he said 'no' again." He stated simply.

"That's Wood for you" I replied nervously.

"Yes, so I got to the point, "did he expect you to permanently play Quidditch and give up being an Auror?' He said 'Not at first, but yes, he did expect you to give up Auror work'" He stated simply again.

"Well I… I" I stuttered.

"Potter I'm not asking you to make a choice, and I never will. I gave you permission to play, what happens afterwards is me reaping what I sow. I know you said you always wanted to be an Auror, but you've been an Auror since Voldermort tried to kill you when you were one-"

_That's one way to look at it, isn't it?_

"But I looked into your Quidditch background, and it seems you are, or at least _were_ quite the player. And if your still following my logic, I think you're bored being an Auror because you're bored being "you." Or at least a "you" without Quidditch, you follow me?" He asked.

"Er… I think so, pretty much you want me to play Quidditch to sort of balance out the Auror stuff?" I asked.

"Not balance it as much as help it. I believe it was your fifth year that you weren't aloud to play, and that was your worst year in Hogwarts, correct?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, but there was other stuff-"

"But if you could've played Quidditch?" He quizzed.

"I supposed it would have taken some edge off" I admitted.

"Exactly, I figure if you play Quidditch, it'll cancel out that Auror boredom you feel, with a little help from these cases right now." He replied.

"Er… Thank you sir, I'll remember that." I said.

"You can go catch up with your buddies now, and Potter?" He added.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"If you do decide that Quidditch is your thing, its ok, if anyone deserves to find happiness, it's you Harry" He uttered without looking at me.

"Sir did you just call me-" I said surprised.

"Good day Potter" He barked.

"Good day sir" I replied while leaving, not wanting to press my luck.

-

Yes, Harry should not press his luck, he has a training session in 45 minutes doesn't he? He might need it… How did you feel about Kingsley, I got a "not as eccentric as Dumbledore, good sense of humor, and a good head on his shoulders" vibe about him from the books. Let me know? And Every now and then Harry will have a conversation with Kingsley, that will either be very deep, or very eye opening.


	7. The Warm Up Will Begin

A/N: Yes more reviews, go me, go me. Thanx a bunch. I may have told a couple people I wouldn't update till early Sunday but, I realized I needed to separate this chapter from the next otherwise it would probably be like 8 or 9 thousand words by itself… way too long. So here's one today (early saturday), and two more tomorrow is the plan. And the bold in Ron's first little rant, means he's imitating someone, Kingsley, then Harry and Kingsley again. So get to reading.

Disclaimer: Guess what? Not that, try again. Not that either, I'll tell you: this still isn't mine… What? Oh, that's what you said the first time? Sorry, it's not like I can hear you…

--

Once Harry reached back downstairs in the office, Ron immediately asked him what happened. Harry told them, ad Hermione shuffled through the papers, seeming to not be listening.

"He called you Harry?" Ron gasped. "All I get is a disgruntled look, any time I try to be nice to him, and don't let me make a tiny mistake, then its '**Weasley**', and all you do is tell him, '**hey, being an Auror is boring, and I'm going to do something else, and might not come back**' and it's '**you deserve to be happy Harry**'." Ron complained.

"Ha ha, ha ha, tough luck mate" Seamus chuckled.

"It's not my fault, I think he just likes to torture you, just now he said we both should set better examples, in fact the few times I talk to Kingsley without you, and he brings you up, he rarely says anything bad about you" I stated.

This wasn't entirely true. It wasn't entirely false either. I had never heard him say a bad thing against Ron, I never heard him say a good thing either, but still.

"Yeah right" Ron continued to complain.

"Ha, it sounds like Kingsley only likes Ron, when Ron isn't around" joked Seamus.

"No, I didn't mean that," I started to complain.

"But that's probably it, isn't it?" Ron said questioning himself.

"Hermione, some help please" I asked.

"What?" She looked up startled from Seamus's paperwork, and then added "Ron stop being silly, I think Kingsley just acts that way because he doesn't ever see you try to be serious unless you're directly in his face, if all I saw was someone sucking up to me in my face, but acting ridiculously, when he thinks I'm not watching, I'd be like that too" She went back to reading as if that settled the matter.

"Er… right" I retorted uncertainly, and then added. "Look, I think he sort of treats you like he treats Hermione-"

"What, I've never said anything-" He started.

"Wait let me finish, I mean he has a way of treating everybody, even me. If one of us, or anyone for that matter besides Hermione spoke to him the way she does, he would probably… I don't want to even think about what he would do actually; but he never gets mad at Hermione, he sort of encourages her bold-"

"Very bold" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, very bold, honest-"

"Brutally honest" He interrupted again.

"Yes, brutally honest, and smart tongued-"

"Wicked tongue" he interrupted again.

"The 'her' you happen to be talking about is still right next to you in case you've forgotten" Hermione said scathingly.

"Anyways the point is, he let's her be who she is." I finished.

"Not only that, I have to admit, he can take it and dish it back too"

"Take what? Dish who? What's that rubbish mean?" Ron quipped.

"Muggle saying, it just means, he doesn't back down from my words, like most people do, and he can give me some words to think about as well.

"Ok, but what's that got to do with me? Where is he letting me be me?" Ron asked.

"It goes back to what Hermione said, most of the time, you're making jokes-"

"And trying to act like you're Merlin's gift to Auror's" Seamus piped in.

"And not to mention, your inability to use tact. I mean you're quite rude to some of these younger Auror's" Hermione piped in while still looking at the papers.

"What is it, attack Ron Weasley day? Thanks for pointing out my faults" Ron grumbled.

"We're not pointing out your faults, that's a part of who you are, but when you get around Kingsley you try to be this nice, respectful, and model employee, but he can se right through that, that's why he's always telling you to stop sucking up, or groans; he knows." I said.

"So you're saying, if I act like the rude person you just described, he'll treat me better?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you are that rude person we just described, stop kidding yourself. And yes, I'm sure if you behaved normally, his attitude would change." Hermione said finally looking up.

Ron thought for a moment, for a second I swore he had that face Dudley made when he seemed to be thinking.

"You guys are all mental, but I'll do it anyways, I'll show him the Ron you're talking about."

Hermione and I just nodded our heads in agreement to let it go, while Seamus laughed.

"What?" Ron quizzed.

"Nothing, I think it's time to start hading for the Training Rooms." I replied.

"Yeah, the quicker we go, the quicker we can leave" Ron replied.

"Fine. Seamus would you mind if I took these notes home to go over?" Hermione asked Seamus.

Before Seamus could answer, Ron was mouthing "No" so Hermione wouldn't notice-

"Ignore Ron, he hates when I bring work home" Hermione instructed.

"Right, its fine with me" Seamus responded.

We gathered up the stuff, and set it aside so when we came back from training we could just grab it and go. We headed to the lifts.

"So Seamus, never been down to the Ninth floor before have you?" Ron said a bit loudly as some witches waited next to us for one of the lifts.

"Yeah, of course I have" Seamus said also a little too loud, and also looking at the witches.

Luckily there gate opened, and they were going down, while we were going up; because Hermione looked murderous. When the girls had slid into their lift, out lift came. We got in.

"Seamus, you know you shouldn't lie to impress people?" Ron said quite seriously.

"Yes, because talking extra loud is so much better" Hermione spat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said but was not looking Hermione in the face.

"I wasn't lying though; I have been down here before. Once, when I was training, we really needed to practice one of the major Accidents wizards did, but we couldn't do it outside, so they bewitched one of the Training Rooms." Seamus explained.

"Really? What accident?" Hermione asked.

"We had been hoping for a bit of rain to practice freak weather accidents, and the different ways you need to deal with those, but it hadn't rained in weeks, and wasn't due to rain anytime soon, so they turned a room into an actual rain storm for a day." He answered.

"Why not just make it rain outside?" Ron asked.

"Because that's like messing with time, it could have dangerous results." Hermione proclaimed.

"What so people get a little wet," Ron said.

"What if we caused a flood, or while it rains a car skids off a road that shouldn't have been wet, and you can't control the weather completely, it moves on its own, lightning could strike someone-" She started,

Her speech was interrupted by the lift voice:

"Department of Mysteries"

"I got it Hermione, it has consequences. But Seamus, you've never been down here as an Auror so that has to be different?" Ron maintained.

"Yeah, sure, before I was learning how to act in the rain, this time I'm going to learn how to act when I'm in pain." Seamus said smiling.

We had continued to walk through the halls leading to one of the training rooms.

"Seamus my friend," Ron said smiling, and continued as we opened the Training Room door. "You're learning how to hopefully never have to feel the pain."

I had to admit, when we first got to start training we looked the way Seamus did, in awe. There are seven training rooms. Three regulars rooms about the length of a football (or soccer, if you prefer) field and a height of a 5 stories; three specialty rooms also the length of a football field and height of five stories; and one giant room, about the size of a football stadium. The giant one was for the big sessions that we have every couple of months, with like all the Aurors in teams, battling it out. The specialty ones are for things like what Seamus said, special weather conditions, or fire spell only sessions, etc… each of those rooms have switches that change the room. And then we have the regular rooms, which is where we are. Every room has targets on the walls, obstacles that pop up, jinxes and curses shoot from the ceiling aiming randomly trying to hit you, and there's still the fact that whoever your dueling is also trying to hit you with something. It's great really.

"And you guys said it gets boring in here? Man, maybe I should sit this out?" Seamus said hesitantly.

"Why?" Ron quizzed.

"Well, I think I'm pretty fair with me wand, one of the best in me department for sure, but this… I don't know"

"You'll be fine, just use whatever you know, and if you need to watch out for anything it's the stuff on the ceiling." Hermione insisted.

"Right, ok, why not… wait, what type of spell do those things shoot anyways?" Seamus asked.

"Don't worry about it, you'll know" came a deep voice from behind us that was unmistakably Kingsley's.

"Sir, what honor- I mean…" Ron must've remembered what we said because he immediately dropped his Kingsley voice for his regular one "What are you doing here, did we forget something?"

"No, I'm here to practice with you. What a better way to make sure I'm not sending you into actual field work, without a good enough practice?" Kingsley replied.

"I think it's a great idea, this way we know no one will be holding back will they?" Hermione assured.

"Exactly, but were using the specialty rooms" Kingsley added.

"What? What about Seamus, if he doesn't know enough of the specialty he'll be hit in about five seconds" Ron reasoned.

"All not knowing the specialty means is, you better no how to duck, dodge, and block. Finnigan you know how to block spells?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, Sir" Seamus answered.

"Good, no matter of that getting snuck up on. Come on I already got the rooms set up. 40 minutes each room. First one up, target practice, shooting only."

"Good an easy one" Ron blurted.

"Glad you feel that way, then you can partner Finnigan, and Potter, Granger, and I will team against you two for the first twenty minutes. After that we should all be back in the flow of things, so we'll solo it the last twenty minutes. Grab some gear and meet me in the center circle of Room 4 in five minutes." Kingsley announced and left for wherever he kept his gear.

We led Seamus to Room 4, and started grabbing some equipment. Seamus looked confused.

"Grab some stuff Seamus" Ron instructed.

"What do you need this stuff for? You're Aurors" He said.

"Er…that's what we said, and decided to do without it, trust me, at least put on some ankle braces, and a mouth guard." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because, once the room starts its timed session it doesn't stop for anything, which means if you sprain your ankle or knock your teeth out, you'll be open for attack, while you're trying to heal yourself." I answered.

"But who would hit you, once they know you've been hurt?" Seamus questioned.

"Actually, were instructed to hit you if you go down, a Death Eater wouldn't spare you, so neither can we. Plus there's still the random spells from the ceilings." Hermione added.

"Blimey, ok hand me the stuff."

We strapped, slid, placed, and whatever else the equipment needed, to fit comfortably on our bodies.

"One more thing, this is target practice, when you go in a machine checks your wand, so it tells how many targets you hit, but remember you're a target too, so you don't want to get hit." Ron told him.

"Er… right, well I can always block it" Seamus said.

"No, it's shooting only, no blocking, so if you know a spell is coming for you, move out the way." Ron reminded him.

"What? Wait a minute-" Seaus stammered.

"Come on time's about to start" Kingsley yelled from the field.

"Let's go" Ron said leading the way.

--

Yeah so, this was basically to set up there training session, How will Seamus do? We can only guess, I'll gladly take suggestions, I definitely know the last session, the second one is still up in the air. Have a good weekend.


	8. The Warm Up

A/N: Ok so I didn't post twice today, because one on my friends said I was posting to quickly. So I didn't post twice, but I did make this chapter a long one. I added some stuff, I was just going to describe most of it, but I thought let's make a real scene. Thanx to Sweet for reviewing. So, get ta reading already.

Disclaimer: January 7, 2007, and I'm still not any closer to owning anything but my plot, and OC. I will not sink beneath those terrible waters of anguish…

---

We stopped and put our wands on the recording machine, the one that will record who's wand hit what target. When it was done we grabed our wands back and headed for the circle in the center of the training field. I looked at Seamus, he had that same look on his face that he had before facing the Bogart in third year, after it turned into Banshee.

"Look, once you get used to it, it's over before you know it." I said assuring.

"Harry's right you know, just concentrate, and you'll be fine" Hermione added.

"Listen you're on my team, when you're on their team, you can do all that stuff, on my team, just do what comes naturally, if you worry about you're going to do, instead of doing something, you'll almost always get hit." Ron advised.

"So does that explain your first time" Hermione quipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Just that, your first time, I remember you doing a lot of running, instead of casting, was that what came naturally to you?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, Weasley, save that fire for the session. Finnigan did they tell you all the rules?" Kingsley asked.

"I think so" Seamus replied.

"Well, let me remind you, this is shooting only and no blocking. You get points based on how many targets you hits, more points for hitting a member of the opposite team. You will lose points every time you're hit. Any spell is ok, the Unforgivable's-"

"Of course not" Seamus interrupted.

"Well, that's only because you're here Finnigan, we usually allow, the Imperius, and the Cruciartus."

"Are you serious?" Seamus gasped.

"Yes, it wouldn't look good, if an Auror was Imperiused would it? So we have special Imperius sessions also, but not today. And, if you get hit and go down, the best thing for you to do, if you're seriously hurt is to try and move yourself behind an obstacle. Any questions?" Kingsley asked.

"… Ye-"

"Good" when the lights turn off, you have five seconds to find the position you want, when the lights turn back on, the session has begun. Get to your side." Kingsley instructed.

Ron grabbed Seamus and pulled him to there side. I sort of felt bad for him, sort of. I hate to admit it, but rookies always made me and Ron act a little more aggressive in sessions. Mostly we just liked showing off stuff they can't do yet. Kingsley started talking.

"Well, this should be interesting, Potter versus Weasley, and Granger versus Weasley, when was the last time either of you have had a session like that?" Kingsley asked us.

"Ages Sir, I'm actually looking forward to it" Hermione said eagerly.

"Yeah it has, I sort of feel bad for Seamus though" I admitted.

"He'll be fine." Kingsley stated. "Granger I see you look a little worried, he'll be fine"

"No it's not that, its just" she stopped and looked at Kingsley with a smirk on her face "You're going to enjoy this aren't you sir?"

"I always enjoy a good session Granger" Kingsley stated.

"No, I mean you've never battled with us before, and by us I mean Ron" Hermione said still smirking.

"I don't take more pleasure from certain sessions, than others" Kingsley stated.

Hermione gave Kingsley a look.

"I mean it Granger, hitting Weasley won't mean anything" Kingsley emphasized.

"You mean if you hit him sir?" Hermione quipped, with a smirk.

"I know what I said Granger" Kingsley stated, but I swear there was a smirk playing on his lips.

Then the lights went dark.

---

Seamus's POV

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Ron told me.

"Yeah right, easy for you to say" I replied.

"Listen, if anything just mimic what I do, it's three against two, no one's going to think less of you" He told me.

"What about Kingsley, I told him I was fair or better, but now…" I said rethinking that conversation.

"It's Harry and Hermione you have to watch out for, me and Harry always get riled up when rookies are in here. And of course Hermione will be out to prove she's still a top notch witch." He speculated.

"Great, like that's any better to know. And why don't I have to worry about Kingsley?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to take care of him, what a better way to prove myself than hitting the boss man a few times?" He replied happily.

Somehow I felt happier knowing that Kingsley would be a bit more occupied with Ron, but I knew Kingsley would find away to take some shots at me.

"Where should I go when the lights shut off?" I asked.

"Wherever you want, but watch out, it's a very nasty shock when the light turn on, and your face to face with your opponent." He advised.

Before I could I reply the lights went out.

"Go, find a spot" I heard him say somewhere in the darkness, his footsteps already hurrying away.

I knew there would be no point in trying to follow. And I didn't get proper time to look around for a place to hide. I figured where would be the last place they would expect me to be? My first thought was to stay in the center, but that would be foolish, spells would probably shoot at me from all directions. So I headed to my opponents side. Hopefully they moved towards ours. I found something to lean against and stood on a side of it. I realized I had no idea, which way would be the "hiding position" because my opponent could be anywhere so I just leaned my back against it and held my wand out, waiting for the lights to turn back on.

It was the longest 12 seconds of my life. And when the lights turned on, I heard four voices yell out four different spells, from somewhere behind me. I turned to look. Ron was against a side aiming Stupefy, and Reducto, and some other things I never heard before against Kingsley; all the while running and ducking Harry and Hermione's spells of the same nature. I couldn't tell whether or not Ron was looking for me, he seemed not to care about the odds. I happen to be well hidden, after all, luck-

"Blimey, oh- gotta move" I yelled.

One of the ceiling shooters had started shooting in my general area, causing me to hurriedly come from my hiding spot. Before I could gather myself completely, I heard a voice behind me.

"Stupefy" yelled Harry's voice.

I ducked and rolled back behind my original wall.

"Can't hide there now Seamus, don't be scared, fight me" Harry yelled over the destruction going around in the background.

Fight him, is he nuts? He's a bloody Auror. Fight him? He just finished telling me not five minutes ago, not to worry meself. Ron wasn't playing when he said Harry takes this seriously.

"REDDUCTO" Harry yelled.

I ducked and covered my head, as the top part of my hiding place was blasted to smithereens. I was wondering why I heard Ron shoot Reducto earlier, I thought he was aiming that spell at someone, it was for the obstacles.

"REDUC-"

"STUPEFY" I stood up and yelled before he could finish. He managed to dodge and get out of the way.

That felt good. I almost hit him. My happiness was short lived.

"IMPEDIMENTA" He yelled

I got a blast of it while trying to get away and was temporarily lifted off my feet and stumbled about. I saw one the pieces he had blasted earlier lodged into another obstacle, I got an idea.

"WADDIWASI" I yelled, after raising my wand and pointing it from the lodged piece to Harry.

I couldn't tell for sure, things were happening so quick, but I think I saw a look of surprise on Harry's face before he dived out of the way. I didn't hang around to find out; I didn't want to see a different look on his face- angry. I started to run around, over, and by obstacles, the next thing I know-

"STUPEFY" I heard Hermione yell.

But the spell missed me by a long shot, I turned to see her with a smile. I then turned to see why, Ron was still at least another 50 ft. away, she had hit one of the targets on the wall. I had forgotten about those. I turned to take aim at one meself when I saw Hermione's wand point in my direction.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" she yelled.

I ducked out of the way and missed it.

"Blimey Hermione, the full body bind, then I wouldn't even be able to con-" I started to yell towards her.

"STUPEFY" she yelled cutting me off.

I dove out of the way this time, landing behind one of the obstacles. And I could see Harry coming up on her side from behind her as I did. Not good.

"REDUCTO" I heard her shout.

I assumed the familiar position of covering my head as the obstacle exploded around me. Doesn't she ever shut it, spell after spell, it's annoy-? Shut up? That's it. I jetted out from behind my cover and as I did she yelled;

"IMPEDIMENTA"

It flew by me but I acted like it caught m as I staggered back, as I raised my wand, Hermione just looked at me assuming I was trying to keep my balance, but instead I shouted:

"SILENCIO"

She tried to get out of the way; I thought she did until she tried to hit me with a body bind again.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" She mouthed silently. And nothing happened.

I saw Harry finally catch up, I dashed away towards Ron's position, luckily we were still on the same side of the field. As I did, I tried to hit some of the targets. I realized the targets disappear and reappear randomly. I did get two of them though. As I got closer, I saw Ron casting spells towards an oddly set up group of obstacles. I say oddly because they seemed to be making a very good shield for whatever was behind it; which was probably Kingsley. I reached him.

"What are you doing, is Kingsley behind that- those- is he over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, REDUCTO" he yelled causing one of the obstacles to break but before the pieces flew more than two feet, they were already forming back together.

"How is that happening?" I said stunned.

"REDUCTO" he yelled again. Followed by some more spells, I had never heard before, all probably hoping for the same effect.

"That's obviously not doing anything, how does that keep happening anyways?" I asked again. He sighed before answering me.

"He's probably using something like Reparo to fix them before they hit the ground."

"But how is he doing it from behind the others, he couldn't without there being a whole to cast the spell at them, and do you see one?" I pointed out.

Ron looked from behind our little "camp".

"No, but he probably moves them before I can see, and what did Harry do to you, he's got a smirk on his face that could kill?" He asked me.

"What? Really? I caught a bit of an Impedimenta blast he sent at me, but that's it really. Why is he over there?" I asked him.

"Yeah and Hermione, she looks livid. They were going behind that little wall of obstacles." Ron replied.

"Is that obstacle always set up like that or did Kingsley set it up?" I asked.

"He set it up, they are supposed to be obstacles but you have to learn to use your surroundings to your advantage, so sometimes they're in your way, but other times-" Ron stated knowingly.

"But other times they help you. I get it. But Reducto and all those other spells don't seem to be working do they mate?" I asked.

"No, they don't. But I figure he'll get tired of fixing them and when he does, I'll be ready" Ron responded.

"Why don't you try something else?" I asked.

"Like what, running around it, so I can be attacked? Or trying to run straight at it, because that didn't work, I tried it. Got attacked by the ceiling and Kingsley. I think trying to blow it up is the best bet." He reasoned.

"Did you try and move it?" I asked

"Move it?" He repeated.

"Yeah, move it" I echoed.

I stood up slowly from our location, Ron did too. I pointed my wand at the wall.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" I yelled.

The wall actually started to lift into the air and it revealed nothing. Ron slid back down saying:

"But I just saw them go behind there- Watch out" Ron yelled while pulling me down.

A jet of red light had flown right at the spot I was in. I looked to see the three of them running in our direction. I won't pretend that even though this wasn't for real, shock had momentarily frozen me.

"IMPEDIMENTA" I heard Ron yell next to me, and I saw them all move to avoid the spell.

"You better move Seamus before you really do become frozen, Hermione loves to body bind people, STUPEFY" he shouted, and the yell woke me from my shock.

I jumped up and ran to get from that spot. The ceiling shooters almost caught me with a couple of spells on the way. I could hear someone behind me; I slid myself behind another obstacle, and then peeked to see who it was. It was Kingsley. I gulped.

"Come on Finnigan, I know it had to be you to realize to try and move the obstacles, Weasley loves to blast anything apart, wouldn't move it if he could, I remembered from his Auror sessions." Kingsley was bellowing as he walked towards my location.

"That's a wonderful story sir, perhaps you could tell me about it when you're not trying to cause me bodily harm" I yelled back.

"Don't be so scared Finnigan, Dark wizards can smell it" He said, and I could tell he was getting closer.

"Scared sir? I'm not scared, I'm just stalling." This was sort of true. I didn't have a clue as to what to do.

I didn't hear a response, I assumed because that would mean he would give away how close he really was. I could hear my heart beating. Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror's was hunting me down, and all I could do was listen to my heart beat. Listen??

Thump. Thump. Thump. Tap. Thump. Thump. Tap. Thump.

I could hear a noise in between heart beats. A noise coming from my left. And I don't know what caused what happened next. Maybe it was Ron's words of advice, to just act on impulse. Must be, cause I did.

The noise cane from my left, but instead of turning left to do something, I turned to my right. Lucky I did… well that depends on what you call lucky. Would you call lucky turning right, with my wand out and being face to face with Kingsley Shacklebolt- whose wand was also out, lucky? If I had gone left, he would've snuck up on me, so I call it lucky.

And there we were. My wand at Kingsley's face; and his wand at mine.

The room lit up to its original brightness, and a bell sounded. I still stood there with my wand out; I didn't know if it was a trick. I saw Kingsley turn his head, I did the same (I know if it was a trick, I'd probably be dead) Harry, Ron and Hermione had made there way over and seemed shocked at the situation. There boss and there friend holding each other at wand point. Kingsley lowered his wand. I did mine.

"Brilliant!" I heard Ron say with a smile, while walking to shake my hand.

"Excellent" I heard Harry say with a smile. "How did that happen?" He asked.

"Yes tell us" Hermione added.

I didn't want to say anything. But Kingsley did.

"Not bad Finnigan, not many people have gotten me in that situation, at least not since I was in my own Auror training. And I'm including Dark wizards." Kingsley remarked, and to my happiness he wasn't upset.

"Thank you sir, but to be honest, I'm not even sure what made me do it" I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I heard noise on my left, but my instincts said to go right. Had I gone left you probably would have caught me." I admitted honestly.

"Who cares? It was still Brilliant! I told you use your instincts, don't think to much." Ron remarked.

"Well, regardless of what he did, I think you did quite well, we've learned so many new spells, we forgot about the simplicity of using some of the old ones in battle, at least I know I did. Using 'Silencio' on me was a good idea." Hermione admitted with a slight starin in her face.

"You caught 'Silencio' on Hermione? I've been trying for years, and never succeeded- was that why you looked so mad, because he caught you with the silencing charm? Seamus, you should practice with us more often." Ron gloated happily.

Hermione was red in the face with anger.

"Oh come on Hermione, even I had to laugh when I caught up with you" Harry told her.

"And that's why you were smiling; I thought it was because you had caught Seamus with something." Ron said.

"Well he caught a blast of my Impediment Curse, but then he really caught me off my guard when he used 'Waddiwasi' on a piece of debris- that I created by thw way- stuck in one of the obstacles. I didn't expect that." Harry complimented.

"Sounds like you did a good job Finnigan, you've proven to be 'fair or better' as you put it in casting spells. But we really should start taking positions; the lights will be turning off for solo play soon. Remember every man for himself" Kingsley emphasized the last part while looking at Harry and Ron.

"What?" Ron said knowingly.

"You know what I mean, you and Potter here have a habit of watching each other's back, No funny business." He stated threateningly.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"Ok" Ron said simply.

Kingsley just shook his head, and then the lights went dark again.

Well, I learned something from solo battling, but I'll tell you about that later. I did ok again. Everyone one was trying to use the Silencing charm on Hermione, but she was prepared and kept dodging it. I did a lot more dodging this round than casting; it's hard to get a spell off when there are 3 spells coming at you like every other second. Even though they complimented me, I think they tried to prove a point in the solo rounds. Even Kingsley. But I lucked out, when I aimed a tickiling curse at Ron, he tried to avoit it, and he stumbled right into a Stupefy that Harry had meant for me. Harry's face was priceless.

When it was done they checked scores, using the number of targets hit, and the spells used on the hit. Ron finished last, mostly because he spent most of his time in the first round shooting spells at Kingsley's wall. Kingsley and Harry tied for the next spot up. Then I managed to just beat them by 10 points for second. And Hermione finished first.

The second session was blocking only in room five. I thought it would be boring. However, apparation was allowed because sometimes the best way to avoid something is to leave. But you could only apparate and disapparate on certain spots, but you don't control where you end up, it was crazy. You could end up right next to one of the shooters. The same targets on the wall we aimed at before, were now the armmed and aiming at us, plus there were still the ceiling shooters. We teamed that for twenty minutes. This time it was Harry and Ron versus the rest of us you. It was your job to help watch your teammates back. On the solo part of it, all you had to do was not get hit, but you could easily push someone else into the fire instead. Harry said they liked to call it Auror tag.

Harry and Ron won. Hermione said they thrive in that game, because Ron's the king of avoiding things.

The last session, was boys versus girls. I know, isn't Hermione the only girl? Yes, but to be fair, they said she's never lost at this session. Non Verbal spells only. Even Kingsley said to be careful. And that if you know Legilimency you might want to use it, it's your only hope.

I can't legilimens, and neither could Kingsley, Ron could a little, but had never gotten past Hermione's good job of Occlumency, and of course Harry could, he had to use it to help beat Voldermort, but said it wasn't worth it to try, by the time he would get through, Hermione would be on the next spell.

Three Aurors and one AMRS member did nothing against Healer/Auror Hermione Granger. After a twenty minute session of being flipped upside down, full body bound, and stupefied a countless number of times, Kingsley consented to ending the session early. He managed to block most of Hermione's attempts on him, but the rest of us weren't so lucky.

Once we were out of the Training rooms, and heading back towards the lifts, Hermione broke the silence.

"That was refreshing" She said happily.

"Yeah for you" Ron said while he was still rubbing his lower back.

"Not just the last session, the whole thing I haven't used my wand like that in ages" She reminded us.

"My arm remembers it hasn't been dropped on its side that many times since March, when we last did this session with you on my birthday" Ron said now rubbing his arm.

"It's not my fault you still can't block non verbal spells all that well" Though she started rubbing his arm too, with a sympathetic face.

"Yeah, I also forgot how bad we were. When we do that session with the rookies, we always come out on top." Harry chimed massaging his ribs.

"Well, that was enlightening" Kingsley said as we entered the lift. "Finnigan how do you feel you did?" He asked me.

"I guess I did ok, not as bad as I thought I would before we started, that's for sure. Except the non verbal session." I admitted while rubbing my bum.

"Well don't worry about that, I picked those sessions on purpose, so you could see, some people have better strengths than others, and I wanted you to see where your better strengths lie at in the simplest forms of, attacking and defending in verbal or non verbal situations. So where do you think yours lie?" He asked.

I knew off the bat, it didn't lie anywhere in non verbal land. Defending was ok, but if I had to pick it would definitely be-

"Attacking of course, he had you at wand point sir, that's obviously his strong suit." Ron said eagerly.

"Yeah that's what I was going to say, not about wand point though" I added.

"Good, I would say so too, and the only thing wrong with your defending is you seemed to eager to cast to defend yourself, or apparation, learn to use your surroundings to defend just like you did to attack." Kingsley advised.

"Yes sir, I'll try and remember that" I replied.

"Good, but what did make you turn right, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

"I'm really not sure, it was quiet, you had stopped talking and I remember I just decided to listen to my heart beat-"

"You're heartbeat?" Hermione questioned.

"Not heartbeat, but heart beat, like my heart beating. I was so worried about Kingsley's- sorry sir- that I could hear my heart beat, like it was out side my body or something, and it made me think to listen." I explained.

"I'm confused" Ron blurted.

"I listened, it thumped, but in between thumps, I could hear like another noise, that wasn't my heart, it came from my left. But it wasn't like a noise I expected to hear now that I think about it, it was a tap. Yeah like someone was tapping something." I realized.

"That was me; I was tapping a piece of debris to mask my footsteps. I tapped it way to the left of me so that you would think that's where I might be at." Kingsley admitted.

"And it sort of worked, but I think I realized, that a tap isn't something I should here, I should've heard a footstep sound and 'tap' wasn't it. So I turned right, if you were really on my left, that I least I could shoot at you from a different angle." I explained.

"Good job. Had you gone left, I would have had you Finnigan. Remember those instincts tomorrow." He replied.

The lift had stopped on the third floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed me out. The paperwork was still in my office.

"Go home get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you in the morning before you leave. Good Night" Kingsley said.

"Night sir" We all responded.

"I can't wait to go home, get some dinner, get 'some'-" Ron joked.

"You wish. I need to finish looking at the paperwork." Hermione interrupted.

"Get 'some' more, then get some sleep" Ron finished.

"You're so full of yourself you know that right?" Hermione quipped.

"I won't be full after I get s-" Ron started.

"Silencio" She said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

Harry and I howled with laughter as he silently mouthed for someone to remove the spell. They got the notes and I bid them Good bye.

"You're not leaving?" Harry asked me.

"Nah, there's still a couple things I need to tie up before I go" I responded.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, just some AMRS stuff, I need to finish." I told him.

"Ok, but you're an official temporary Auror, don't forget." He reminded.

"I know, but for the rest of the people in my office who didn't get made temporary Auror's there's some stuff I need to finish so they can do there jobs, I'll se you guys tomorrow" I responded.

"Bye Seamus" Harry and Hermione said. Ron mouthed.

I finished what I needed to finish. The whole time thinking about how my day went. So those were the infamous Auror training sessions. And I didn't to bad, in both team and solo parts.

Solo battle was a lot easier than team battle and that shocked me. Knowing that I hit Hermione, and that the only person who would want to hit me back is Hermione, was a lot better than worrying about a whole team. And not having to worry about your partner/s was a lot easier too. I'll admit that I use to think the Trio (the name most of the wizarding world refers to them as) wasn't that special, because there were three of them. Some people liked to think that Harry did all the work, but he didn't. But being in group isn't nearly as easy as you think when you're worried about your group members. I guess I should have realized this along time ago, but I never thought me and Dean were a group; there were only two of us. Same thing though isn't it? And strangely I feel better. I could've been in a situation where it wasn't someone I cared about, and who didn't care for me, and we both could've been really hurt. I finally understood what everybody was saying. Dean did it for you, and you would've done it for him, he wouldn't want you to spend the rest of you're life sulking for something that neither of you could help: you're passion to help your friend.

I finished my work and headed to my flat. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

--

Yes, tomorrows they will meet Harry's OC. And if you haven't guessed by now, it will not be Dean… though they will solve his mystery, way down the line, but let's not think about that now. OC in my next post. Hope you like her… or him… I'm joking it's definitely a… person.


	9. The OC

A/N: Ok, so it's time for the OC. I'm excited too. I don't like made up spells, but I didn't just want to say "and man did spell blah blah blah" So I invented two, not the most original, but there you have it. I italicized them so you'll know when you see it. What else??? I'll ask the rest later, I want you to get to reading, go on.

Disclaimer: Does anybody else get depressed putting this in all the time, or is it just me? Oh well, not mine.

----

Back to Harry's POV

The next morning at 7:30 there we stood in Kingsley's office. Some of us a bit more tired than others.

Yawn

"Weasley" Kingsley barked.

Yawn again "Sorry sir, not used to being up so early" Ron yawned out.

"What time do you have to be here usually, during the week?" Kingsley asked.

"6 sir" Ron said sleepily.

"Then what's the problem?" Kingsley quizzed.

"That's weekdays, on the weekend I like to sleep in late." Ron said.

"That's an understatement" Hermione muttered.

Seamus and I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm disturbing your sleep Weasley-"

"Its ok sir, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it when I'm awake" Ron retorted, before yawning again.

Me and Seamus laughed again, but quickly killed it when Kingsley gave us a look.

"Well, I didn't know you were such a joker in the morning Weasley, you should find a way to be this funny all the time" Kingsley said sarcastically. "Anyways, I just wanted to brief you, before you leave."

"Brief us on what sir? We already know everything we could?" Hermione asked.

"True, but you three have someone else with you. Sure there have been moments when others have tagged along, but never for long. And even though Finnigan has proved himself to be capable with a wand, he's still a rookie in Auror terms, so don't forget about that, if you guys are forced to actually have to battle. Do I make myself clear?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, sir" The three of us replied.

I knew why he was reminding us, and I'm sure Ron and Hermione remembered to. Once when we were doing out door training, Kingsley thought it would be a good idea if rookies got to come along with "The Trio". So our first time with a rookie, we were doing our mission, but we sort of… forgot about him. Not really forgot about him so much what he 'could and couldn't' do yet. So while we were blasting through walls, and body binding wordlessly, he was just trying to keep from falling and well… he fell anyways. Not a good look, needless to say. It happened a couple more times after that, and Kingsley just gave up.

"Well, good luck, and if you get back and I'm not here, owl me, I want to hear about this ASAP." Kingsley said as he stood up to shake our hands.

We shook his hands and were on our way. I noticed Seamus was rather quiet on the lift.

"You ok?" I asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, it's just after today I'll be one step closer than I have been in a long time to finding Dean, it's just sort of… real, or something, ya know?" Seamus answered.

"Well, I'm glad we could help" I replied.

We got out of the lift, and headed to the Portkey points. Kingsley had set it up for us, we had to Portkey since Seamus was the only one who had been there previously. We all grabbed hold of the Portkey (an empty soup can) and were off.

After our easy landing (we finally learned to land on our feet, instead of our faces) I looked around at the Bloke's supposed hide out. Seamus wasn't lying before; in fact, he didn't do it enough justice. There was enough trash to make this a mini city dump.

"Gross! And you found a girl here?" Ron groaned.

"More like she found me here" Seamus replied.

"Well let's look around" Ron replied reluctantly.

"Wait. '_APPARATIO_'" Seamus cast while pointing his wand at the ground.

"Anti-Apparation field right? You know, we should do that too, it would probably save a lot of trouble." Ron reasoned.

"Maybe, but then we wouldn't be able too either" Hermione reminded him.

"Who cares? It's not like we ever run from a battle anyways" Ron responded.

We started to look around, I'm not sure how far deep it was to the brick wall, but it was only about 10 feet across or so, probably less, and it was situated between two buildings. One a diner, and the other music store, I thought this was a pretty odd place for such a big gap.

"This is an odd place for a Dumpster" I said announcing my thoughts.

"I was thinking the same thing, and something else is wrong too." Hermione added.

"What, did you mathematically calculate that there's not enough garbage per square feet or something?" Ron said as he kicked some trash out of the way.

"No. For so much garbage does anyone else notice the lack of smell filling your nostrils?" Hermione pointed out.

"And you're complaining about this why?" Ron quizzed.

"She's right though, especially since there's a diner next door, it should smell like something" I admitted.

I noticed Seamus had stopped looking around by the dumpster and was staring at something. Ron and Hermione saw too and we all turned around to see what had caught his eye. It was a girl. Probably the girl from before by the look on Seamus's face.

"It doesn't smell because I want it that way" she said.

"You." Seamus spat. "That's her" He added.

She was tall, not as tall as Ron or Dean, and from my position about eight feet in, she looked closer to my height. Brown skinned, with the same color hair as Hermione's but hers had shades of red in it, and pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Well, before you try any funny business, and get yourself hurt, why don't you just come along quietly, and save us the waist of energy?" Ron stated cockily as he walked towards her.

"Aren't you Mister Modesty?" She replied sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just saying-" Ron blurted stopping on the spot.

"Well now that you've talked, and I can tell that's probably what you do best, you can go and clear out of here, before I do what I did to your friend over there" She advised.

"Listen" Hermione said before Ron could talk. "We don't want any trouble, we just came to find out some things, and you're the only person who can answer the questions." Hermione stated.

"Me? How can I be the only one who can answer your questions? You don't even know me, and I don't want to know you, so that should cover it, get out" She replied, emphasizing the last part.

"We think you might be able to help us with a mystery, you see we-" Hermione stated.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "Look I'm tired, I hate being up this early-" She started.

"Me either, but I have to stand out here trying to talk to you." Ron interrupted her.

"Well, you tried, now we can both go back to sleep." She replied.

Then she closed her eyes, and started to screw up her face in concentration. We all looked at each other confused. Hermione seemed to be taking in the situation in ways only Hermione could.

"Why am I not surprised, can't disappear, every time you people show up I can't disappear." She complained.

"Disappear? What, you mean apparate?" Ron asked her.

"Appa-what?" She replied.

"Apparate? Or disapparate, when you're trying to leave, apparating is when you appear." Ron replied with an annoying heir of knowing something someone else doesn't. "Don't you know that?"

"The only thing I know, is that I can't disappear… at least one way, so I'll do it another way." She said smiling.

"Wait" I yelled.

"What?" She looked startled by my sudden outburst. "Why?" She asked.

"Because… er… we really need to talk to you" I said in a pleading sort of way.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't usually turn out good for me, so… not wanting to be as rude as your friend over there (pointing to Ron), but I can't" She said with a hint of genuine remorse in her voice.

She closed her eyes again. But nothing happened.

"Is she ok?" Ron said.

"I don't know, maybe she's thinking about it?" I replied.

"Don't trust her, she disappeared on me too" Seamus barked.

"Sshhh" Hermione interrupted.

"Why-" Ron started.

"Look" She said as she pointed towards the girl.

We turned to look at the girl, she was… changing. That's the best I could describe it, she seemed to be shrinking quickly, but on all her sides. You know arm, leg, head, other leg, and torso; until she was gone, it happened in the span of about two seconds.

"Where did she go?" Ron asked looking around in amazement.

"You see, I told ya" Seamus bellowed.

"_DOMINCUS_" Hermione yelled while waving her wand above us in an arc motion, ending somewhere just beyond the spot the girl had just been standing.

A light lit the sky and ring sort of appeared over us from the sky, sinking to the ground, surrounding us. She had cast the dome spell.

"Dome spell? What good is that?" Ron asked.

"She's an animagus obviously. And her animal must be a bug, like Rita Skeeter's. This way," Hermione said with a yell, and then added still yelling. "She can't get out"

"An animagus? That explains what happened before, she transformed and snuck up on me and retransformed behind me. But we got her now" Seamus replied happily.

"True, but are we just gonna wait around all day?" I asked.

"Well, if we can find her, I know the spell to use to un-transform her, other wise yes; we would have to wait her out" Hermione admitted.

"Hey girl, can't you just save us the trouble, we don't want to hurt you, and we just need your help finding one of our mates" Ron looked up and yelled.

"Honestly Ron, you don't have to scream." Hermione said sighing.

"But we can't stay here all day, what if Muggles start walking by?" Ron asked.

"I charmed the dome of course, they won't be able to see us; I Muggle repelled it. If they come with in twenty feet, they'll instantly need to rush to the nearest bathroom." Hermione replied easily.

"Hermione, you're amazing" Seamus announced.

"Thanks Seamus." Hermione said with a smile.

Then suddenly, she appeared right back in her original spot. She looked a little disoriented, but still had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yes, you are amazing, and what the bloody hell is a Muggle?" She asked while rubbing her head.

"A Muggle is a non magical person, and thank you for the compliment" Hermione replied earnestly.

"No problem, and what's an… ani-something?" She asked again, while wiping off her arms and legs.

"I got this one, an animagus is a person who can turn into an animal, and what bug did you turn into?" Ron asked.

"An ant. They can lift fifty times there weight, and are hard to get stepped on, that's what I usually go for in these situations." She replied walking towards us.

"Did you mean, when you said 'go for', that you can turn into more than one animal?" Hermione asked un-believingly.

"Yeah, I can do an ant, a dog, a cat, a pigeon; you know things you see around commonly." She said as she joined the little circle we had made.

"Whoa, you just named four creatures that has to be some sort of record" Seamus said in awe.

"Yeah, one is hard enough, but four, I'd be shocked if even McGonagall could pull that off." Ron remarked.

"How old are you? That's a lot of magic for some one who looks so young." Hermione quizzed.

"Look, it's really nice to know that I'm impressing you, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea" She stated.

"About what, we really just want to talk, we won't hurt you, if you don't try and hurt us. Deal?" Ron asked.

I had to give Ron credit; his laziness had always made sure we allowed whoever we were facing to do things easy. It never worked, but we always got credit for trying.

"You're not the first people of your kind to say that, and end up doing otherwise." She replied while looking at us; probably for signs of sincerity.

"The only thing I can give you is our word, and if that's not good enough then you're in for a fight anyways" I told her.

She continued to look at us. When her eyes fell on mine, and we were locked in eye contact, I was startled by her hazel eyes, they had specks of green… the same color green as mine, it made me shiver, and not the bad shiver either. She turned her face.

"Ok, Mr. Green Eyes, who gives me his word and the words of Mr. Blue Eyes, Ms. Brown Eyes, and Mr. Brown Eyes (Seamus??), if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you. We can talk inside." She said as she parted between us.

"Inside where? One of these Muggle places?" Ron asked aghast, at such a notion.

"No. I eat there. I can't bring you lot in there, you might blow it up, then what would I do for food? Nah, you can come inside my home, just excuse the mess, I haven't had company in quite a bit" She said as she walked towards the dumpster.

"Well, where are you going then?" Ron asked.

"Just give me a second, will ya, I can see you're Mr. Impatient too." She said as she pushed the dumpster to the side.

We all looked at each other, wondering if she wasn't setting us up. But as soon as the dumpster was pushed aside enough she did the un-expected. She pushed six bricks in the wall, and the wall opened as if this was Diagon alley. And what appeared behind it was a door.

"Blimey" Seamus and Ron both said shocked as they walked forward.

"Well, that was un-expected" Hermione said walking forward.

"Tell me about it" I said as I followed.

We walked in the door, and were in the middle of a…

"What is this place?" Ron asked, rudely.

"It's just my 'clear my head' space, because you know my mansion is being fumigated" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Ron replied

"Yeah, the market in homes for people trying to keep a low profile isn't exactly loaded with options. There are two rooms, this one and the bedroom, and this is as far as you guys get. I apologize again for the mess, but I can't waist the energy trying to clean it up" She replied sitting on a chair.

We all took our cues as an invite to sit down, there was a couch that could hold three, and Ron, Hermione and Seamus sat there. I sat in the last remaining chair, next to hers.

"Comfy? Good!" she said before any of us could answer. "Want something to drink?" She asked.

"What've you got?' Ron asked.

"Water and Kool-Aid." She said simply.

"What's Kool-Aid?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle drink, it's pretty good actually" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, it is" I added. "I'll take some"

"It's the juice pack kind; I don't have any of the mix made at the moment, but it's still good." She admitted.

Everyone else said ok, including Ron and something I hadn't seen in a while happened.

"Ok, five packs." She said as she lifted her hand out, and pointed to the mini-fridge on the left of Ron's seat on the sofa.

"Come here" She stated firmly.

We all looked at her oddly. Hermione had a look of comprehension on her face. The rest of us were enlightened a second later as the fridge door opened and two drinks flew in her direction. She tossed one to me.

"Go there" she stated firmly again, while moving her hand towards the couch.

Four more drinks flew out and landed on there laps. Two on Ron's.

"Sorry, you can just leave it or you can drink it, doesn't matter really" She said as she made a downward motion with her hand (like the motion of pushing a button) and the fridge door closed.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Ron asked mouth agape.

I have to admit, I could've caught a few flies too with my open mouth.

"Isn't obvious, she can do wandless magic" Hermione said as if it were as simple as 2+2.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, I don't call it magic, magic makes it seem like I could do anything, but I can't, so it's not." She stated.

"But it is, and you can" Seamus said breathlessly.

"No I can't maybe I could, but it would probably take too much out of me. I don't just go around doing things like making Domes that can stop people from leaving them, or turning into creatures at random, it takes lots of focus and energy, and it usually leaves me tired. But I rather be tired and safe, than un-tired and hurt, or worse." She reasoned.

"Sorry, it's just you have to understand, most people need wands to do magic, and your doing it without it is remarkable." Hermione explained.

"And it explains the Bloke, everyone said they didn't see a wand, and they didn't." Seamus added.

"The Bloke? Who's that?" She asked.

"You" Ron said.

"Me, I don't know if you noticed Mr. Rudeness, I'm not a bloke." She said assuring.

"Of course you're not, can I ask you a question though?' Hermione cut in and asked.

"I guess" she replied reluctantly.

"Did you used to have shorter hair?' Hermione asked.

We guys gave each other looks of wonderment, Hermione had obviously figured some things out.

"Yeah, sure, I change it all the time. Short hair is easier to maintain, and it's more wind resistant when running from people, and I do a lot of running." She answered with a smirk towards Seamus.

"I thought so, in fact, judging by what you just said, I'd bet 10 Galleons you're a Metamorphmagus" Hermione guessed.

"No way, like Tonks?" Ron replied.

"Excuse me, what's a Meta- whatsit, who's Tonks, and 10 Gallons of what?" She asked confused.

"Sorry, Metamorphmagus means you can change your appearance at will. I know the feeling of not knowing what wizards are talking about. And Tonks is someone we know who's a Metamorphmagus, and she said Galleon, not Gallon, its wizard money." I replied.

"Oh, yeah sure, I can change my hair, my nose, my ears, I shrank myself once, but I don't know how I did it. That's easy stuff, I just point my finger at myself and it happens. Why?" She asked.

"That's not a common gift either" Hermione told her.

"I realized by your excitement at the matter. But I mean why does it matter?" She questioned.

"Well, it's a long story" Hermione started.

"Well, if you got the time, tell it, because I don't want this to be a recurring thing where you decide to just drop in anytime you want. Spill it." She requested.

And so, we started the story.

--

Yes, what will she say when she hears this? I hope she's not a "Mary Sue" as I've heard it called. She has a sense of humor, a sharp mind (at least I hope she's coming off that way) and she's not weak, or too strong… well at least not yet… maybe, who knows.

And, I don't know if those animals I named are common strays in Muggle London, but they are in New York City, and that's the best I could come up with, don't hate me. And Mr. Brown eyes?? I have no idea what color Seamus's eye's are, I took a guess, I was going to say Grey, just so it was a different color, but Draco's eyes are the only grey one's I want to be associated with the color.

So, next chapter, will she believe them? How many names will Ron get? Who else likes Kool-Aid? And what is this feeling she caused Harry, all this and more… maybe, next time.


	10. The OC Speaks and

A/N: Yeah, I feel like it's been forever, but it hasn't even been a week. Thanks to the people who have alerted my story, I appreciate it much. And to Sereniy for reviewing. Hope I don't disappoint anyone. Get to reading.

Disclaimer: Anguish be gone, I don't care that the characters aren't mine, I can borrow them ok...

--

Harry's POV

As we recounted the story, Seamus going first, telling her about his job, and then us adding in from after me and Ron's showdown with Seamus's boss, up until she saw us in the alley, she just listened. Didn't say a word. Even when Seamus seemed to be willing her to apologize for leaving him unconscious in some unknown place; and she didn't even seem bothered by the fact that a whole department of a bunch of Ministry of Magic's from all over the world, seemed to be after her. No she just listened. And when we finished she just leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. I thought for a second she was going to disapparate on us, but she opened her eyes and spoke.

"So, let me guess this straight, your" she said while pointing at Seamus "job is part of the Reversical Magical Society or something like that."

"Accidental Magic Reversal Squad" Seamus corrected her.

"Yeah that, and there's a whole bunch of you guys who do this job for a… Ministry of Magic, is that right?" She asked.

"Yeah" Seamus said.

"And these Ministry's are all over the world, I presume right?" She asked again.

"Right" Hermione answered.

"And I'm a legend to these guys, known as The Smokin Bloke, because trying to catch me is supposedly like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, is that right?" She asked again.

"Yeah, in a nutshell" Seamus answered.

"Interesting" She said simply.

She sat up in her chair and then looked at Ron and Hermione, and then me. Eye contact again, but she breaks it by closing her eyes. She leans back once more and then opens them.

"And you guys have a crappy name. None of you are really that bad looking. You three," she says while pointing her fingers to indiacte us three guys. "are each pretty handsome in your own right. And you're," she says, then points to Hermione, "not ugly either, even with you having a bad hair day" She finished honestly.

Me, Ron, and Seamus chuckled at this. Of course she would have no idea that Hermione's hair is always bushy, and would assume it was a bad hair day. We stopped however at the death glare Hermione was giving us. Hermione was still red though, probably at having been complimented, but stopped glaring at us and promptly turned to ask:

"Thanks ever so much for the compliments,-" She started.

"Yeah, it's nice to know someone appreciates all this handsomeness" Ron replied while happily pretending to look in a mirror.

"No need to thank me, it's true though, but I won't say anymore, might not be enough room left in here if I say to much around Mr. Modesty again, his head might make the fit a bit tight." She said before chuckling.

Ron turned red, but the rest of us laughed. She was funny.

"But really, I'm confused why did you say we have a crappy name?" Hermione asked.

"Well you called yourselves _Horrors_, right?" She asked confused.

We all chuckled again, and she looked around wondering the joke.

"Not Horror's, _Auror's_" Ron said grinning.

"Oh. Well that sounds loads better." She said with an embarrassed grin. "And you said as _Auror's_ it's your job to catch Dark Wizards and Witches, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you're looking at some of the best of the best" Ron informed her.

"Uh-Hun. But I'm not considered a 'Dark Witch' or should I say 'Dark Wizard' since everyone thinks I'm a bloke; because you said you're just helping him (Seamus) trying to find you guys old school friend, and you thought the Bloke, might be him, am I right?" She quizzed.

"Yes, that's right." Hermione replied.

"So then, I guess you guys can go now" She said as she stood up.

"What?" Ron and Seamus said together.

"Well, you found the Bloke, it's me. And you can go tell all your little Squad buddies that you were right, and the Smokin Bloke is a girl. And while you're at it, could you tell them, to leave me alone, I'll try not to do '_magic_' in front of '_Muggles_'. As for your friend, I'm sorry to hear that and all, really I am, but I'm obviously not him, and now you can start looking for him properly." She said while motioning for us to leave.

"But wait, I can't just tell them, I have to have proof." Seamus hurried to say.

"Isn't that what these guys are for? They can back you up. And I'd appreciate it, if you didn't make these little visits often; I like my peace you know." She said actually opening the door.

"But you have to come back, you still have to answer-" Seamus started.

"Answer for my crimes? Face the Music? Turn myself in? This is why I prefer peace, now I have to move, Great" She sighed.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

There was something we were obviously missing. She stood there, holding the open door, seeming to have an inner battle with herself as to what to do. She closed her eyes. She does that a lot, I'm noticing. She opens them, closes the door, and sits back in her chair.

"Ok, if I promise to tell you some things, will you leave me alone?" She asked us.

"I can't promise you that." Seamus said.

"Wait" Hermione, said quickly. "Can't you at least hear her out? What if it's important?"

"Yeah, beside you're thinking as a Reversal Squad member, not an Auror, we have the right to decide who's worth going after, and who isn't." Ron reminded him.

"Uhm… Ok, let's hear it, but it better be worth it." Seamus exclaimed.

"So we have a deal, I tell you what you want to know, and then you leave me alone?" She asked.

"Deal" Ron said quickly.

"And the rest of you?" She quizzed.

"Ok" Seamus said.

"Only if there's good enough evidence to do so, I promise" Hermione stated.

She looked at me. I started to say 'ok' too, but something in her eyes said to say no.

"No" I said.

"What?" Ron blurted.

"Why Harry?" Hermione questioned.

All their eyes were on me, but I was still looking at her, her and her eyes.

"There's something, else" I said as I finally turned away from her eyes, and looked at the rest of them "something she's not saying. And she knows it." I told them.

She put her head down, lifted it back up and blinked.

"Well, if that's how he feels, then I guess we fight after all" she said while standing up.

"I don't want to fight you" I said quickly, while standing myself.

"Yeah, just tell us, and we can go from there if anything" Ron added while he stood also.

"Yeah right. I trusted to many of '_you guys_' in the past, I won't be tricked again" She said with anger in her voice.

"We're not everybody else, trust us" Hermione said as she joined us in standing.

"Trust! I don't trust anybody. Trust is for losers. And I'm nobody's loser" She said with authority.

"No one's calling you a loser, we just want you to trust us" Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I? I don't even know you really" She said simply.

"True." I chimed in before Hermione could say something. "True, but sometimes you have to trust in things no matter how far fetched, because you might miss the opportunity of a lifetime" I said while walking slowly towards her.

"What do you know?" She said and I stopped a foot from her.

"I almost didn't join the magical world because I thought it was too good to be true, and even though I've had some ups and downs, I'm glad I trusted it." I said sincerely.

She looked me in my face. I don't think I've had this much eye contact with anyone before, and I've only known her for an hour or so. She pushed by me and sat back down on her chair.

"Fine. Let's talk, but I'm not making any promises" She said while looking at the door.

Seamus, who was still in his spot on the couch, just shrugged his shoulders. Ron and Hermione sat back down in there spot and I took my seat in my chair.

"Well?" Ron quizzed.

"Well what? You ask, I tell, no freebies here. I'm not just going to give you my life on a platter. And if I ask you something you have to tell me. I don't know if I can answer everything you ask me, but if I can, I will… eventually." She remarked.

"Eventually, what does that mean?" Seamus quizzed.

"Do you just go around telling people you've just met for the first time your life story?" she asked him.

"Uhm… No" Seamus replied.

"Didn't think so. So if your friend here Mr. Green Eyes is right, and me talking to you doesn't come back to haunt me, then anything I don't think is worth telling now, you'll probably find out later." She stated. "Now, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Ron blurted.

"That's a loaded question, that can't be answered in words, it has to be shown" She said simply.

"Wow, that's insightful" Hermione responded.

"Thanks, My turn. What are your names, not that I don't enjoy making them up" She quizzed.

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Hermione Granger"

"The famous Ron Weasley, at your service" Ron replied with a smile.

"Harry Potter" I said.

I haven't had to introduce myself to someone since first year, unless you count Hagrid's assorted creatures. It felt weird, to not have someone truly not know me for a change, weird but nice.

"Ok, got it. Next questions" She responded.

"I think I'll ask. How old are you? You seem like you're at least our age?" Hermione asked.

"22. And you guys would be?" she asked.

"23" Seamus, Ron and I said at the same time.

"24" Hermione replied.

"And what school did you go to? We went to Hogwarts" Hermione asked.

"Hey you got two questions in a row, and you gave an answer to something she didn't ask." Ron complained.

"Honestly Ron, I'm just trying to get the simple stuff out of the way, we will get to whatever profound question I'm sure you have" Hermione replied.

"Hey, I-" Ron started.

"Do you two always argue like this?" She asked.

"Ha, you asked a question, that's one more for us to ask" Ron retorted happily.

"Ok, I can see where this is headed, yes they always fight like that, and No that question doesn't count as one of yours, now let's focus on the situation" I insisted.

"Ok… what grades of school do you mean? I haven't been to school since I was like 12 actually, so I suppose it doesn't matter." She answered.

"12." Ron yelled.

"Blimey, no wonder you don't know about not using magic, did you grow up with Muggles too, is that why you live around them instead of us?" Seamus asked.

"Yes 12. Of course I grew up with Muggles if I'm avoiding your world. And I live around Muggles, because I don't think I'd be able to avoid your Squad buddies to well in your world. Plus I wouldn't know how to get there." She remarked.

"But still, didn't you get-" Ron started.

"Not so fast, my turn. If you went to Hogwarts then you should know 'old dude'?" She said.

"You know about Hogwarts?" Ron blurted.

"Obviously Ron, if she just asked if we knew someone there she must, stop wasting questions. Who is 'old dude'?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to give people nicknames, you might have noticed" She stated.

"Yeah, I know" Ron muttered.

"His name was odd. So I took his initials and made another name for him, but there not OD. The dude looked like he was about 468 or something, so I called him Ancient Dude, so his initials were AD." She reasoned.

"Dumbledore" we all said together.

"He knows everybody, even after he's been dead six years." Ron blurted.

"Dead? He died... I guess I should have known, he used to visit every now and then. Then again I thought I might have upset him the last time I saw him…" She replied with a hint of remorse.

"What happened?" Hermione asked delicately.

"Well, I met him when I was like 12. I had just come from school. It was my last day of school, seeing as I never went back after that. Anyways, there was an accident, well… an almost accident." She stated.

"Almost accident, how can there be an almost accident?" Seamus asked.

"I was walking with my two friends and little brother when the ball he was carrying fell out of his hands and rolled into the street. He ran into the street to go get it. A car was coming, coming quick. It tried to manuever by him, but my brother was trying the same and they were movement for movement, I stood there watching as my friends gasped in horror. He was going to get hit. I was frozen, but then I just…" She said before stopping.

"What?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hermione elbowed him on the stomach.

"I put my arm out to reach for him, because he was reaching for me; and as I did so, the only thing I could think was 'I should be pushing him out of the way', but when my arm went to reach for my brother... he was pushed backwards with such a speed and such force that the car missed him, and just ran up on the sidewalk. It was like I had pushed him out of harm's way without touching him." She said still sounding awed.

"Well, that's good then, it sounds like you did the banishing spell" Hermione replied.

"Yeah well, everyone turned around and looked at me. I told them I didn't know what happened. But they just kept looking at me. I hate when people stare at me like I'm a freak or something. The next thing I know, I see these guys show up from out of no where. I knew by the look of them, who they were, they were your Squad friends, I guess." She continued.

"They were coming to fix the situation, and modify memories." Seamus said.

"I didn't know that. I hadn't done something like that in a while, I had been trying to control my powers, so I could… so I could stay out of trouble." She said lamely, and I had the feeling she wasn't saying everything.

"But I ran for it. I told my friends 'take my brother home, and I'll see you later'. I started running till I couldn't run anymore. And then I just stopped and leaned against a wall, in some place I had never been before. I was trying to catch my breath, when I realized I couldn't go back to trying to hide what I could do, I'd just have to live on my own." She said in an embarrassed sort of voice.

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. I can laugh at it now, but then I was terrified. I wasn't living the glamorous life anyways. I had been through a few homes, and was just tired of it. I figured I could learn to use my powers properly, and then when I had them down, I could just lead a life from there." She explained.

"So what happened?" Ron asked eagerly again.

Hermione elbowed him again. He wanted to reply but she gave him a look.

"I started right then and there. I knew there were certain things I could do. I could dis- I mean I could _Apparate_. I could make things come to me, and to my new discovery go away from- me as demonstrated by my brother. I could do things to my appearance, but sometimes I couldn't undo it for a while, so I didn't mess with it. While I was trying to make something come to me, two guys appeared." She replied.

"More of my people?" Seamus asked.

"I guess so. They tried to grab me, and tell me I had to answer some questions, but I 'banished' them I guess. I never called it that. Anyways, I started running again, and I turned a corner and ran into Old Dude, literally ran into him. Though I was the one who stumbled and fell." She said with a smile.

"Ten Galleons says he smiled at you and said something weird, yet slightly funny?" Ron said with a smirk.

"I don't have any Galleons, but you are right. While I was trying to apologize and get away he just helped me up and said '_No, no, my apologies my dear, I was mistaken in thinking that I should stand here where I could be in your way, when I could have obviously stood a foot to my left and you would have missed me completely_.'"

"Figures" Ron said with a smile.

"I thought for a second this guy is obviously Mental, with a capital M at that, especially by his clothing, but there was something in his eyes… Anyways, I could hear the footsteps coming, and I remembered why I was running in the first place. I told him I gotta go, some guys are chasing me. He just told me to 'stand behind him and not to move he would take care of it.' So I did.

"What happened?" Seamus asked eagerly.

Hermione didn't elbow him, but gave him a look.

"Man, those guys came around the corner, and saw him, and he started a conversation with them. I was shocked, how did he know them? In the end he told them he saw me go into a building, but advised them not to do so, because there was a convention going on. They believed him and left." She said, obviously still awed by what happened.

I remembered how I always used to feel that way about Dumbledore too.

"He turned to me and I thanked him for the help. I told him 'I owed him one'. I was about to leave when he asked me why I was there. I told him I didn't know myself, but it was better than going back from where I came." She said simply.

"Ten Galleons, he said something unexpected" Ron blurted.

"Do you turn everything into a bet, about this guy?" She asked him.

"No, but Dumbledore was always a bit mad, a genius, but still mad. He always had reasons for everything, so if he asks you something, you better believe there was a purpose behind it." Ron told her.

"Well you're right, he did say something unexpected. He asked 'would I care to join for him dinner?'" She remarked.

"Did you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I did. And it was the weirdest diner I ever had." She exclaimed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Hold on, I'm getting to it" She said.

--

I hope that's not a big cliff hanger, I hate big ones. So Dumbledore knows everybody, even in death. Crazy right? What did happen, during there dinner? I promise it's not that big a deal... really. But she has a lot more surprises for them, and not all will bet told during this conversation. And what's with Harry and the OC's eyes? And yes, she'll get a name, I have noticed that, even if none of the characters have… or have they?


	11. The Rest of Us Listen

A/N: To Sweet and Flower thanx for the reviews. This chapter is sort of long, but I just wanted to finish up on the OC's background. Yes she has a name… sort of. Just get to reading. Oh and Italics means, it's a recap conversation between the OC and Dumbledore. I tried to follow the books, at least time line wise. So go.. read now.

Disclaimer: I had a dream… and these characters still weren't mine.

---

"Well, it was still early, so he suggested that we take a walk. Now like I told you, I ain't nobody's fool. I knew he was going to ask me some questions, and I had a pretty good idea that I either wouldn't know the answer, or I wouldn't want to tell him anyways. So we walked until we found a park bench. I guess he… er…magicked it there?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word we use too, go on" Ron informed her.

"Right, because I swear it hadn't been there a second before. Anyways, we sat, and the first thing he asks is:

"_Won't your parents be worried as to your whereabouts if you don't go home?" _

"_I don't know my parents, so I'll be fine."_

"I don't think he believed me though." She admitted.

"But is it true? You really don't know your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of, but I didn't want to tell him that. He didn't seem to stress it. The next thing he asked was:

"_Do you know why those men were chasing you? _

"_I wasn't sure."_

"Did you know though?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I had seen men dressed liked them before, and that wasn't a good day in my life, so I didn't want to take any chances, I ran. I told him so, and he just said 'I see.'" She told us.

"You're not going to tell us about the bad day are you?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not. I didn't even tell him. Anyways, then he just started asking me the basics, name, age-" She started.

"Er… not to cut you off, but what is your name?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, how rude of us, we didn't even ask you your name" Hermione said shocked.

"Oh, well… I haven't been asked that in a long time? I guess you can just call me… T or TT, one of my cousins used to call me that" T said.

"That's it, just T?" Ron blurted.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Take it or leave it Ron, I can only say T because my name's been changed so many times, that's the only letter I've got left to remember myself by. Don't take a name for granted, just because it's given to you, it can easily be taken away, like everything else in life" She said with anger in her voice.

Ron had touched a nerve, and she was visibly upset over it. Her eyes were watery. Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly said 'just wait till we get home'. T seems a bit… emotional, I was going to say unbalanced, but that doesn't seem to fit. T just wiped her eyes, and said:

"Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry, but I'm not used to the attention, especially when I don't want it." She said apologetically.

"No, Ron should have more tact, he should apologize to you" Hermione insisted.

"Let's just call it a truce, it was silly. I should know better, than to let my emotions go, that's what 'Old Dude' told me next." She stated.

"Told what?" Seamus questioned.

"He said 'those men, go after people who have used there abilities in front of others when they're not supposed to. If you learn to control your emotions, then you should be fine'" T said.

"So, Dumbledore, told you could do magic?" Hermione asked.

"No, he just said 'abilities', he said 'magic' later. Then we went to dinner, in some place I had never seen before, but again he was quite popular. And there were a lot more of those people in cloaks, and there were all types of people in this place. I was almost too stunned to eat." She told us.

"And you talked over dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Not much, I think he just wanted me too see, that I wasn't the only one with 'abilities' as he put it. And just before we got dessert, he did ask me one strange thing" She admitted.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He asked:

"_Do you remember your whereabouts around July of last year?"_

It was September then, so I had to think on it. Then I remembered I had gone camping for two weeks, and as soon as I got back, I learned I had been placed with a new family." She replied.

"New family?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I told you I've been through a few homes" She reminded him.

"I thought you meant you moved a lot" Ron answered.

"No, I meant like group homes. I had been placed with a new family, it happened while we were away, and when I got back I was immediately greeted by the lady who took me in." She remarked.

"Wow that must have been tough?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"It was ok." She said quickly before changing back to the topic. "Anyways, he said 'I see' and then asked"

"_Do you remember seeing any owls during that month?"_

I didn't need to think long for that, I hate owls, they give me the creeps. And I saw a bunch of them when we were camping. Our Guide said he'd never seen so many in his whole life. I even saw some when I got with my new family." She told us.

"He must've wanted to know if you got your owl inviting you to Hogwarts" Hermione told her.

"Yeah, he asked:

"_Did you ever get a letter from a school of magic requesting your attendance at their school?"_

"_You mean that was real?"_

"You didn't believe it?" Hermione said shocked.

"Of course not, who would believe that there's a school of magic? Especially when you tell certain people you think you can trust, that you can do 'magic like' things and they tell you there is no such thing. No I didn't believe it, I thought it was someone from the home sending me a letter to trick me, I threw it away. Then another one came, and I burned it. Then two more came, and I finally just decided to write back that I didn't want to attend. And they stopped after that, then again… it was after the date on the letter too, who knows?" She replied.

"What did Dumbledore say when you told him this?" I asked her.

"He said 'I see.' Then he asked:

"_Was the school called Hogwarts?" _

"_I think so. Why?" _

"_Because there's more than one school of magic."_

She closed her eyes, still grinning. We all looked at each other wondering what was making her so happy.

"Are you still there?" Seamus asked.

She opened her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just he always had an answer like that, weird, or funny, or profound, you know?" She replied dreamily.

"Yeah, we know alright" Ron said.

"Anyways, I looked at him and said:

"_No. Not about the schools, why did you ask me about the letter, how did you know?" "He just said, because I am Headmaster for Hogwarts, and it is my duty to make sure every child with abilities such as yours is given the chance to enter my school, and I thought perhaps I had failed in getting the message to you, but I can see I did not." _

"_Oh. Is it too late to go now?"_

"He said yes right?" Ron assumed.

"Yeah, at least for then, he said 'that school had already started and that it was against school policy for me to start now that it was in full swing.' Then he got up and told me I should follow him." She stated.

"Right in the middle of the conversation?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, just like that. He said good-bye to people, and we were back to walking. Then he stopped so suddenly I ran into him,"

I remembered when we went after the first Horcrux and I bumped into him, after he stopped short then too.

"He said:

"_Grab hold of my arm, I am going to take you some place safe."_

So I held on, and I felt like I was on the worst amusement park ride on earth, what a terrible feeling it was." She admitted.

"Side along Apparation" I said knowingly.

"Whatever you want to call it, we did Apparate that's for sure, because we ended up right here in this alley. He told me this was his little hide away when he needs some time alone, and that I was welcome to use it if I wanted too. My mouth could've swept the floor it fell so low." She said with a smile.

"Dumbledore told you, you could live here? By yourself? Is that a lucky break or what?" Ron said shocked.

"Blimey" is all Seamus could say.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly move in right away or anything. In fact I thought it might be a setup, so I didn't use it until like a year and a half later." She admitted.

"Are you mad? Do you know how many people would kill to get a hidden spot like this for themselves?" Ron asked.

"Well that's what I thought, some one would kill… kill me. After he showed it to me, I told him"

"_Thanks but no thanks." _

"_Well it will be here if you need it, and now I have other events and engagements that I am expected at, good day to you"_

And he walked away." She finished.

"So why did you start using it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I had been on the run, working on my "abilities" as he called it, and every now and then I'd find a place worth staying at, but I would let my emotion get the best of me, and then a set of Squad guys would appear, and I'd be off again." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Anyways," she continued "Well one day I did it. Some guy got me pissed. He told me to sod off, I told him he could bugger off, and then his face started getting red, and his ear started shrinking, then his nose, the next thing I know this big ole' 18 foot dude, has about a two inch head. It was mad. But there were tons of people around, I didn't wait for them to show up I tried to leave as fast as I could, but they were already there. A hand grabbed me by the shoulder just as I thought I had made it through the crowd. I saw those same funny looking robes, and I knew doing more magic would probably piss them off, but it was either a happy them or a happy me, and I chose me" She replied.

"Good choice" Ron said with a smirk.

"Thank you. So I kicked the guy in the knee and ran for it. I started to run, as I had many times before. But these guys were relentless. Every time I thought I had gotten away, they would show up in like five minutes. So I tried to keep moving, I thought maybe they planted a tracking device on me or something, you know? But that wasn't working either. I finally found a place that even if they were standing right next to me, they wouldn't be able to find me, I had used it before to escape, there's a door in this abandoned building that when you open it there's no floor." She said slightly excited.

"No floor, how doesn't if have a floor?" Seamus quizzed.

"It supposedly caved in after a water main broke underneath it years ago, and the city hadn't fixed it yet. Anyways, there's no floor in front of you, but if you're light enough, and tall enough to reach the bar that happens to still be going around the wall, you can easily make your way around the bit of ledge that didn't sink. And once you get further along the ledge there's a staircase that's undamaged and still on solid ground that'll take you to the roof. So I went in, and made my way to the roof." She said triumphantly, while smiling at her own brilliance.

"And they didn't check the roof?" Seamus asked.

"Of course, but the roof is in no better condition, and some parts of it will collapse at the slightest touch too. Plus there's no way to get to the staircase without crossing the roof, and if you sit in the perfect spot under the stairs no one will see you. I tested it myself. And I spent the rest of the night there because I kept hearing noise, luckily I had a candy bar with me, it kept my stomach in check. But it did nothing for my nerves; I kept waking in the night scared someone would figure it out." She told us.

"So they didn't see you, how does that lead back to this house and Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well, I got up the next day and made my way outside to try and get something to eat. I hadn't even taken two steps outside the restaurant, when I saw them walking down the street. I guess they had stayed close. So I was off and running again. But I was tired, I didn't have a proper night's sleep, and I was hungry beyond imagination." She said pausing, for dramatic effect.

"Well, go on" Ron urged her.

"I spent the next couple of hours running through crowded places, and women's bathroom's trying to lose them. I found a place where I knew it would take them a while to get through, and I knew it was along shot but I gathered up all the strength I could and concentrated on this place, so I could apparate. It took me at least five minutes to calm down enough to do it. When I got here, I pushed this dumpster out of the way, and racked my brain on the proper bricks to push. It took three tries, but the doorway opened and I slid in and collapsed on the couch. I breathed for a few minutes, and waited." She said while breathing deeply.

"Waited for what?" Seamus asked.

"Waited to see if it was a trap. After about five minutes of nothing, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Woke up that night, hungry as ever, but still safe sand sound. I've been here ever since." She finished with a smile.

"And Dumbledore?" Hermione quizzed.

"Yeah, so he first told me about it in that September when I was twelve, but another September had past, and now it was March and I was thirteen. One day at the end of June, he walked in here at like 2 in the morning. I had a baseball bat in my hand ready to kill. He saw me and simply said:

"_Sorry for disturbing you, By all means if you wish to, how should I say… do damage to me as such with that bat, feel free, it would be a small price to pay for disturbing you"_

"Only Dumbledore" Ron said with a smile.

"Tell me about it" Hermione said slightly exasperated

Even Hermione couldn't resist commenting on his odd sayings at even a time like that. I had to smile too, if there was any doubt that maybe she wasn't talking about Dumbledore it was gone now.

"Needless to say I put the bat down and caught my breath. He said:

"_So you don't wish to hit me with it then I see? Very well, I am sorry for disturbing you. The last time I visited, you had not yet taken up my offer, so I was unprepared for your presence now. My mistake of course, as it was an open invitation." _

I just looked at him in awe, and wondered how his brain didn't explode from talking like that all the time" T continued "Then I asked him:

"_What brought you out here so late at night?"_

"Wait you said you're 22 right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah why?" T quizzed.

"And has your birthday past yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah May" T told her.

"If she's a year younger than you guys, and at the age of this she was now 13, her brithday having not come yet, then Harry this was when you were still 14, which means-"

"The Tri Wizard Tournament, he came there after I told him about Voldermort coming back." I finished Hermione's sentence for her.

"Yeah… that sounds sort of familiar. He explained a lot to me that night. That's when he went into specifics about my 'abilities' being 'magic', and about the magical world, and wands, and a terrible dude named Voldy-something coming back to try and take over the whole world." T said sounding bored.

"Yes, that's a short way of putting it, but what happened, what did he tell you?" Hermione was now the one asking eagerly.

"Everything I just said, and then he asked me 'what I had been doing since last seeing him?' I just told him running from the same guys, trying to stay alive and working on my abilities." She answered.

"And did he seem interested in all that?" Hermione asked.

"The last bit. His eyes sort of made a twinkle, and then he said:

"_So you've learned to control your emotions?"_

"_Loads better haven't had a slip since March." _

"_March was only three months ago my dear, you consider that 'loads better'?"_

"_Yeah I usually don't make it more than a couple of weeks, I think it's having a permanent place to stay that's helped"_

"_I see"_

After that, he just said he needed some rest. The next morning I got up and he was gone. Didn't see him again till the next year around February or March, he asked the same questions, 'what I had been doing, how I was doing controlling my emotions, was I still practicing my abilities?' I told him yeah, I've been doing great, but I had a couple run-ins with some shady characters." She told us.

"What shady characters?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters" she said simply.

"Death Eaters? And you made it out alive?" Ron blurted.

"Well I didn't know they were Death Eaters then, I just thought they were some really pissed off Squad guys, you know? Then he explained about what was going on since the last time we met. About Death Eaters, Giants, Dementors, the Minister of Magic, Harry Po- isn't that you?" she said looking at me with a sudden realization.

"Yeah it is" I said simply.

That familiar feeling of 'here we go again' swept across me, but she did something unexpected.

"Oh, Anyways,"

She ignored it. What a first, especially in this post Voldermort era.

"He told me about all that and then he asked:

"_Would you mind if I tried to help you master your abilities?"_

"_Really, why now all of sudden, because of this war that's about to go down?"_

"_Yes, exactly. I think you could be a great help in our battle to get rid of Voldermort"_

"_Why? Why me? I thought you said people go to school for years to learn magic, I've never been, so how could I help you, help this war?"_

"_Because you my dear can do wandless magic"_

"_So? Can't you?"_

"_Yes, to some degree. But you however have never used a wand and have learned to use magic without a wand quite well; it's not a very common skill. And I might add you also are a Metamorphmagus, also rare. I believe to have you on our side and join us in a battle would be a great advantage to us"_

"_Battle? Me? Battle? Have you missed all the stories I told you of my running from confrontation, and you want me to join you in battle? Not a good idea."_

"_You run from them because you are afraid to use magic to save yourself, though you are unafraid to use magic to get yourself into trouble. If you did the opposite, that is, didn't use magic to get yourself into trouble, and used it save yourself, I believe you would do a lot less running."_

"_I don't know, this sounds epic. What exactly would you teach me?"_

"_Smart as I am, even I have no idea the amount of wandless magic one can learn, it would be a learning process for us both"_

"_I'm not making any promises, but we can always try, and go from there"_

"_That will do"_

"So that's it Dumbledore started giving you private lessons?" I asked in disbelief.

So there was another reason, he didn't give me Occlumency; he was already giving private lessons to T.

"Only for a bit, something happened with you I believe, and then he was back to being Headmaster. He would come visit to make sure I was still practicing, and I was but it wasn't really lessons anymore." She admitted. "Why?" she added.

"Because I had to suffer through some lessons he should've taught me on something else, but it's not your fault really, it's just weird to know there was more to it." I replied.

"Looks like you turned out ok, better than me probably." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

She must have a ton of stories she could tell, and not just magic ones. I wonder how long she- wait why do I care… not care but… Focus. She's just an interesting person, that's all.

"Well, I kept practicing and he would come to check on me. Some things I could do better than others. He gave me a list of things to try with their proper magical incantations to try wandlessly, like 'Accio'. But then came our last meeting. He came to see me before going off on a "mission" he said:

"_I have to go on a "mission" I call it that for lack of a better word, and I would like you to join me"_

"_Where too?"_

"_It is a long story that I will gladly explain if you so choose to accompany me"_

"_To do what? I refuse to go off into a "mission" without knowing what I'm getting into."_

"_You will be fine; the real purpose of you going would be to meet Harry"_

"_The one who you think is gonna save the world?"_

"_The same"_

"_Why can't he just come here?" _

"_Because I cannot bring him here, he is not even supposed to leave with me tonight, but he needs to go, and so he shall"_

"_I don't know, I still haven't gotten most of this stuff down yet, I don't want to slow you two down"_

"_It is about time you stop being afraid of your abilities and use them."_

"_What if I don't want to? I never wanted them in the first place, this isn't how envisioned my life, I just wanted to be normal. Newsflash, just because you like something doesn't mean everyone else has too"_

"You said that to Dumbledore, you must be mad too?" Ron asked.

"I was good and mad at that moment. But I hate to leave things on a bad note, good thing too, since I never saw him again after that:

"_I see"_

"_I'm sorry; I'm just not ready yet. Look go on your 'mission', when you come back set up a meeting with me and Harry, from the way you talk about him, he sounds like he's worth helping."_

"_Very well, I will arrange it when we have finished our mission. Good day to you"_

"How much you want to bet that's the day you went to find the fake Horcrux." Ron stated looking at me.

"I know" I replied.

"And you've been here ever since?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, he sort of parted on a bad note, I thought maybe he was just giving me space at first, but after a while… I just didn't think about it really." T admitted.

"You have to come back with us" Hermione announced.

"You said you'd leave me alone" T said trying to remind Hermione.

"I don't mean to bring you in, I mean so you can see Dumbledore." Hermione told her.

"You mean like his grave or something?" T asked confused.

"No. There's a lot more to the wizarding world than spells you know, just trust us, no one will come after you as long as you're with us" Hermione told her.

"Yeah, like Quidditch" Ron said happily.

"Dumbledore mentioned it before, said it was the wizard sport" T replied.

"Yeah it's great" Seamus added.

"So come with us, I know you've had a lot a bad of run-ins, but you can't honestly believe were bad?" Hermione asked her.

"No. Not really" T admitted.

"Then come with us. You might have not have been ready then, but you are now. I can tell" Hermione said pleadingly.

"Well…"

--

So will she go? Yes, I finished T's background… oh you thought I was answering the question… woops. Anywho, should post again on Wednesday, or early Thursday. Hope you enjoyed you're Monday off if you had it!


	12. The New Girlfriends

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers Sweet and Flower. One more chapter for the masses. If anyone knows how to enable anonymous viewing, I'd appreciate the tip, someone mentioned it in another one of my stories and I can't figure out how to do it for the life of me. Thanx in advance.

A/N: I tried to post this late last night but ffn wouldn't let me log in, so I'm taking the time I really don't have now to post (who am I kidding, I don't really care, work isn't going anywhere, is it?) the chapter. Hope you enjoy, get to reading…

Disclaimer: My first two initials are TN, not JK, so this isn't mine.

---

"Well… I shouldn't, I mean I can't" T said but I could tell she wanted to.

"Don't be afraid" Hermione said.

"I'm not afraid." She said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Ron questioned.

"You want to know what I think?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" T said seriously.

"I- wait, what?" I stuttered.

"Of course I want to know what you think. Old Dude, Dumbledore right… Yeah Dumbledore, spoke so highly of you, why wouldn't I want to know what you think. So tell me" T said as if this was common knowledge.

"Er… right. You said you sold told Dumbledore that you just wanted to be normal right?" I said repeating her earlier words.

"Yea… your point?" T asked.

"Well you living among Muggles means that's never gonna happen. How could it, normal means to be like everybody else. So, if you want to be "normal" as bad as you think you do, then you need to live with people like you, so you can be it." I advised her.

She looked taken aback by my statement.

"Well, when you put it like that, it's kind of hard to say no, isn't it?" T said in a defeated voice.

"Excellent, so that means your going to go right?" Ron asked.

"I guess it does." She said simply.

"You won't be sorry; I mean there's tons of stuff you've never seen before." Seamus added excitedly.

"I can only imagine. So don't take this the wrong way or anything, but can you guys get out?" T asked.

"What, but you just said-" Ron started.

"No, I mean get out so I can get dressed. This is what I sleep in, my bedroom isn't really bigger than the bed it has in it, and so I have to change out here. So if you _guys _could leave, I'd appreciate it. And Hermione, could you stay, I wanna ask you something." T stated.

"Oh, right" Ron said as he stood. "Can I have this extra Kool-Aid then, you won't need it?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. And just because I'm going on a quick visit doesn't mean I'm not coming back." T stated.

"Right, that's what they all think" Ron said as he made his way out the now open door. Seamus got up and I followed. Just before I got out the door I stopped to ask,

"Er… you're not tricking us are you? We're not going to walk out here and you never come back out with our friend are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Damn. You caught me, I was going to turn her into kool-aid" She said loudly.

I turned to see Ron stop drinking his juice pack, to see if we were serious.

"Joking" she yelled again. "And don't forget to take those spells off, just in case someone needs to get into the alley, like the trash collectors."

I closed the door and we were outside, back in the alley, and the brick wall closed itself up.

"I can't believe it, she's really gonna come with us" Seamus said happily.

"Imagine the look on her face when she sees everything. Hey Harry for once you get to be one of us" Ron said.

"One of us?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, for once you won't be the one who knows the least amount of stuff. Remember when we had to tell you stuff all the time, now you can point out stuff." Ron said.

"Yeah I remember. But I have a feeling she's going to show _us_ a lot more than we're going to show her." I admitted.

"You sound like Hermione Harry, cheer up." Ron stated.

"What do you think they're doing anyways?" I asked.

"Probably some girly, witchy, stuff or something" Seamus replied.

"Well then, they shouldn't be too long, should they? Hermione doesn't care for any of that type of stuff, does she?" Ron replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, she should've asked you, right Ron?" Seamus said with a grin.

"Shut it Seamus." Ron retorted back.

**Back inside T's home **

**Hermione's POV**

We looked at each other. I felt slightly uncomfortable, I'll admit, what if this was a trap? But then she turned and entered a door that was in the back. She came back out a minute later with a handful of clothes.

"So, all the people I've ever seen from the magical world all wore those crazy looking cloaks, and tunics, and muumuus and whatever's. That alone, was always reason number one not to go anywhere near the place, cloaks are not my style. But now I see you guys show up and you're wearing normal clothes like me. So is there like a dress code or something, or is it like casual Saturday?" She asked.

"Oh. No there's no dress code, you can wear what you want, but magical people do wear a lot of cloaks, you get used to them after a while. I used to think it was weird too." I admitted.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Oh I'm muggle born, I mean, my parents are both Muggles, but I'm a witch, so I grew up around them and then at eleven I got my Hogwarts letter." I explained.

"Wow really. That must have been weird" She said as she started to switch out of her sweatpants and into a pair of jeans.

"More than weird really, but after the letter I felt relieved to know I wasn't the only one." I told her.

"Funny, how you got presented with the situation and felt relieved, while I on the other hand felt a burden." She said now changing shirts.

"You should talk to Harry about burdens. He grew up with Muggles too, and had to learn things a lot harder than I did." I said.

"Dumbledore mentioned it once, but I told him to skip the details about Harry's life." She said as she went to put the pile of clothes back.

"Well it's interesting really, you should have listened. I know everything Dumbledore said wasn't what you wanted to hear, but it's usually for reason." I justified.

"It's not because I- hold on" I could here water running and then the sound of gurgling. Then the unmistakable sound of spit. She was brushing her teeth. "Sorry. Not because I didn't want to hear it, but because people should tell their own stories, you know? Otherwise, how can you know if it's even true? And even then it might not be." She stated simply as she grabbed a hoodie off a chair and a bag off a desk.

"Then I suggest, you don't read something called the Daily Prophet, it's the main wizarding paper, it tends to print some stories that aren't 100 percent true." I replied.

"I'll remember that. Ok let's go, and Hermione?" she said before I opened the door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Thanks for hanging back and not laughing at my question." She said.

"No problem, it-" I started.

"And for trying to stop your boy from being rude." She added.

"Oh." I could feel myself turning red. "I'm used to it, I try to tell him to refrain from saying anything, but we recently also told him to be more himself, he's probably confused. And what makes you think he's "my boy" as you put it?" I asked.

"Well the way you two argue. The little elbow's to the stomach. Even Harry said you two argue like that all the time. You must definitely like each other, it's cute really. Wish I had something like that, instead of just watching it in the occasional film. Why, was I wrong, is he not your boyfriend? You know he's quite cute really…" She answered.

"Yes. He is-" I said and it came out a lot harsher than I meant it too.

"Joking. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm not that type of person. But I really did appreciate the fact that you cared more for who I was, then who I could be." She stated.

"I know, I mean I knew, sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh. Don't tell Ron I told you, but I have an insanely jealous side, but I refuse to admit it to him. I can't believe I told you that." I said thoroughly shocked with myself.

"It's ok, I won't tell him. Let's go before they really do think I turned you into Kool-Aid." She said with a smile.

We opened the door and the guys were standing there talking.

"Everybody ready to go?" Ron asked eagerly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She replied.

"I bet Ten Galleons you'll have a great time." Ron said.

"Then it's a bet" She said with a grin.

"W-What?" Ron sputtered out.

She winked at me before she spoke.

"Yeah, you said you'd bet right? Well I'll take the bet. I think I'm gonna have a miserable time. If I'm right you gotta give me ten galleons, if I have a good one, I'll give you ten galleons." She said with a smirk.

"What? But you haven't got 10 galleons." Ron blurted.

"Don't worry about that, do you accept the bet or not?" She said with knowing grin.

"Er… I- Of course I do" Ron sputtered out.

"Ok then. Let's go" She said.

I moved closer to her to see what that was about, while the guys got rid of the spells and enchantments we put on earlier. They hadn't removed them after all that time.

"What was that about? And how are you going to pay if you lose?" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, now he'll be trying his hardest to show us a good time, which means he'll be on his best behavior, won't he?" She whispered back.

I smiled at the thought, Ron would make sure, just so he wouldn't lose.

"Ok, but that means you lose. How are you gonna pay him?" I whispered again.

"Which ones are Galleons?" she whispered back as she opened the bag she took off the desk.

I looked in the bag; she had Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in the bag. As well as a bunch of Muggle money.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked almost a bit too loudly.

"Dumbledore left those funny shaped ones, and the Muggle ones are mine. I do odd jobs for the restaurant and music store, and they pay and feed me. Dumbledore always said I was welcome to the funny looking ones, but I never had need of them, did I?" She whispered back.

"Wow, ok, well the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the copper ones are Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 25 Knuts to a Sickle." I explained.

"Ok then, I should have enough to cover myself. Now when was the last time Ron treated you to a good time, the likes of which I'm going to make sure we have?" She asked with a grin.

"It's been a while." I admitted.

"Well, let's change that shall we?" she said with one last grin. Then she turned towards the guys. "So are we apparating then?" she asked as if she had been saying it her whole life, and not just this morning.

"Yeah, were all set. You'll have to side along apparation with one of us." Seamus responded.

"Ok, no problem." She said.

"I'll do it" Ron piped up.

"No, I don't want you to over do it you know" she said in a falsely sweet voice. "I wouldn't be comfortable with that, and I'm sure you want me to be comfortable, don't you?"

I had to smirk as I watched Ron quickly move towards me.

"Well then, Seamus I'll go with you then, since it's your crew that's been chasing me." She said taking Seamus's arm.

"Ok with me" Seamus said.

"Where should we go first then?" Ron asked.

"Hogsmeade" I said.

"Why not the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Because we're supposed to take her to see Dumbledore remember? We'll apparate to Hogsmeade and walk from there." I reminded them.

"Right, let's aim for right outside your brother's store. Let's go" Harry said.

Then we all disapparated to Hogsmeade

**Back to Harry's POV**

**Hogsmeade**

We appeared right in front of Fred and George's Hogsmeade branch. They took over Zonko's after the war was done. T looked a little disoriented but was ok. She started looking around and taking in the village. It was quite packed with kids.

"Blimey how could we forget, must be the first Hogsmeade weekend." Seamus said.

"What's Hogsmeade weekend?"

Ron quickly got to explaining about it.

"Wow. That sounds cool. So what should we check out first?" T asked.

"The Shrieking Shack is Excellent" Ron blurted.

"Really?" T said in a half excited, half bored voice as I noticed her give Hermione a knowing look.

"The Post Office is fascinating" Hermione said with an almost sinister smile.

"No one wants to go to the Post Office Her-" Ron started.

"Really? That sounds very interesting actually." T said with another grin.

I got the feeling these two were up to something, but Ron clearly was too busy worried about having to fork over 10 galleons to notice. My thoughts were broken by the happy voices of:

"Harry" Fred and George said happily as they stepped out of there shop.

"Hey Fred, Hey George." Everyone said except T.

"What brings you to this part of the neighborhood?" Fred asked.

"Auror business" Ron said.

I could tell Hermione was about to point out to Ron that calling T Auror business was rude, but T gave her another look.

"Auror business? Now I'm just Auror business am I?" T looked at him with what was supposed to be a mad look, but I'm pretty sure I saw her bottom lip tremble.

"No… I mean, Fred, George this is our fiend T" Ron corrected himself.

The way Hermione was beaming should be illegal in 50 countries. They were definitely up to something.

"T?" Fred said.

"Just T?" George said.

"Yes just T. So Harry meant Ron's brothers hun? Are there more of you red headed, blue eyed people roaming about, that I should be on the look out for?" T asked.

"But of course" George said.

"There are 7 of us." Fred answered.

"9 if you count our Mum and Dad." George added.

"12 if you count Charlie and Bill's kids." Ron added.

"Woah! And this is your shop? What type of shop is it?"T asked.

"A joke shop but of course." Fred replied.

"Why don't you come in, and look around." George insisted.

"Any friend of Ron's is a friend of ours." Fred told her.

"Yeah just ask Neville" George added.

"We really have to be getting to the school now; we'll stop back on the way. We really must be leaving you know?" Hermione said quickly, pushing T in the school's direction.

"Come on Hermione" George said.

"Later. Come on you guys, it'll be easier to see him now, since most students aren't in the school." Hermione reminded us.

In the end we decided she was right. We started the walk towards the castle. On the way Hermione and Ron told her about the rest of the Weasley's and warned her to be wary of anything Fred and George offer her.

I've visited the castle many times since the war ended. We all have. But I haven't spoken to Dumbledore's portrait since before the war ended. There's too much baggage there. Ron and Hermione have been trying to get me to talk to him, but no luck. And I know at least Hermione is very aware of this at the moment, it probably hasn't dawned on him yet. I think I'll just wait outside the office. I don't really have to go in. And as I see the familiar Filch on the horizon standing by the school entrance with his secrecy sensors, that's my plan: to just stay outside the room.

---

So will Harry's plan work? How will she react to Dumbledore… to Hogwarts? She still doesn't know about moving portraits yet you know. And will Ron win the bet? I can tell you right now… I'm pretty sure how that will turn out, but in the mean time, I'm having fun making Ron bend over backwards to cater to someone else… I know Hermione's having fun watching. Next post should be sometime Sunday, have a great weekend.


	13. The Hogwarts Discoveries

A/N: Yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter, hope you enjoy all the chapters really... I mean now that I think about it. And I have figured out how to enable anonymous reviewers. That means if you are reading this and couldn't review for whatever reason before please feel free to try now, it will be greatly appreciated. On with the story…

Disclaimer: And to continue the last disclaimer, my last name is Law- something, and not Rowling so it isn't mine.

--

"Oh it's you lot" Filch said as we approached.

"I can see someone is still just as grumpy as ever" Ron retorted.

"Who's the weird guy?" T asked

"Filch, he's the school's pain in the-" ron started.

"Ron. He's just doing his job." Hermione said.

"What are those things he's got in his hands? Don't tell me you guys have metal detectors?" T asked.

"What? No, those are secrecy sensors, they detect magical items that Filch has banned because they're fun" I responded.

"Like what?" She quizzed.

"Oh, everything that isn't ink, quills, or parchment pretty much" Ron replied.

"I don't remember anyone telling me you lot were coming, and who's this? No one gets in without the headmistress's permission." Filch snarled.

"Thus is Auror bus-, I mean this is important" Ron said catching himself.

"I don't care what it is, if you don't have the Headmistress's permission then you're not getting in" Filch repeated.

"Well, I'll just have to give them my permission then, won't I Argus?"

McGonagall had appeared behind Filch in the doorway, with a smile; which is still rare, but always seems to be around when Hermione is.

"Oh, Headmistress how-" Filch started.

"I believe I've told you plenty of times that Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley are welcome here anytime, surely you remember?" She asked him no longer smiling.

"Erm, yes I-" Filch started again.

"Then hopefully you'll do better to remember sooner next time. Come everyone follow me." McGonagall said as she turned back into the school.

We all followed her inside. After docking points from some probable 1st years for running in the hallway, she turned to face us as we formed a circle.

"So, what does Hogwarts owe the pleasure of your visit this time? And I see you brought Mr. Finnigan with you as well, and… I don't know who you are." McGonagall said looking at T.

"Yes, Professor, you see-" Hermione started.

"Ms. Granger how many times have I told you that you are no longer my student you don't have to call me Professor" McGonagall interrupted.

"Well it's not like you stopped calling us Mr. and Ms. all the time either." Ron blurted.

McGonagall gave him a stern look I hadn't seen from her in years.

"As I was saying, this is T, and she needs to speak to Dumbledore." Hermione said before Ron could put McGonagall in a bad mood.

"Dumbledore, for heavens sake why?" she asked.

"It's sort of a long story" Seamus answered.

"Well no offense to you, any of you for that matter, because I know you would not bring anyone dangerous to the school; but I can't just let people who want to see Dumbledore waltz in anytime they feel like it, no matter who they're with" she said looking at T then the rest of us.

"We know, but you must know we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Hermione continued her plea.

It had become standard practice between the three of us to let Hermione do all the talking in these situations because she always knew the right thing to say. Ron and I would only ad lib, and add on to what she says, and it would usually work. McGonagall wasn't really different, it's just she already likes Hermione and usually will do anything she asks.

"Well then I suggest you start telling me this long story, but give me a short version if you please, I still have a school to run you know."

And so for the second time today we told our story. And it was even longer because now T had to add in her bit as well. Even in the short length version it took us a good 15 minutes. When we were done McGonagall's face looked unreadable.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you met Albus when you were 12, and he offered you a hidden space that you've been living in ever since you were 13, and that these 4 tracked you down because they thought you were an old friend of theirs, and now they've talked you into seeing Dumbledore?" McGonagall said skeptically.

"Yeah that about covers it, so can I see 'Old Dude' or what?" T asked.

We all immediately gave each other worried looks. "Old Dude" was probably not a saying that would help our situation.

"Old Dude, did you say?" McGonagall said repeating her words.

"Oh, sorry my apologies" she said quickly after catching our looks. "That's what I used to call him. When I met him he used to think it was funny, especially since he said 'for all I know he could be only 24 and that all magical people look like him.' And really who was I to argue?" T said with a smile she hoped would smooth things over.

"That does sound like Albus, and only he could have a situation like this… alright just give me moment to check on things in the great hall, the first and second years are still here after all, and lunch should be coming shortly." She said as she swept towards the direction of the great hall.

"Blimey that was a close one" Seamus said.

"Yeah, McGonagall's alright but she's strict." Ron told T.

"Yes, it would be wise if you could refrain from calling Dumbledore that" Hermione added.

"Not unless Dumbledore is there too." I added also.

"Woah" T exclaimed loudly while looking behind us at something.

Most of us had turned toward T, so we couldn't see behind us. But T's reaction made us all turn around. It was Hagrid carrying a couple of pumpkins. I forgot yesterday was Halloween. He saw us first and was already on his way over.

"Professor McGonagall said you lot were here. And you too Seamus, how's everybody?" Hagrid asked beaming.

"We're great and you?" I asked while T still continued to look up at him, amazed.

"Fine, fine, told the house elves not ta get rid of all the pumpkins, from the feast yesterday Grawpy likes 'em. And who's this fine lady right here?" Hagrid asked noticing T looking at him.

"Sorry, T this is-" I started.

"Hagrid" T said finishing my sentence.

We all looked confused as to how she knew this big piece of information.

"How do you know about Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore of course. He mentioned him one time when he looked particularly disgruntled." T replied.

"Oh yeah, what day was that, and how do you know Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked.

"We'll tell you later Hagrid; we just finished explaining it to McGonagall, but tell us what day was it?" Hermione repeated Hagrid's question.

"Oh, well it was around that time when he offered me lessons. Actually it was the last lesson before he became Headmaster again," T replied.

"Fifth year, it must have been when Umbridge tried to sack you, Hagrid" Hermione said quickly.

"Um-what? All I know is, he came home and looked a little peeved. I asked what was wrong he didn't say anything. He sat there silently for like ten minutes. So I went and got a pack of lemon drops to offer him, to help break his silence. It worked, he loves those things,"

I smiled knowing how right she was.

"Anyways, then he started talking about how his games keeper Hagrid was attacked by his replacement I think her name was (Umbridge ron filled in) Umbridge right, and in the process McGonagall had been attacked by four stunning spells to the chest. Then he said that Hagrid knocked out like four or five of the guys with Umbridge and… I think he said he scared the last one of the guys as he went to get his dog which they hurt." T said trying to recall the story.

"Well I had ta do somethin' there wasn't no point in them all attacikn' her like that. And Fang" Hagrid said.

"Who cares, it sounded Brilliant to me. But then I thought why did this Umbridge woman need all these guys with her to fire someone, and Dumbledore just said 'I'll put it this way, the only think that could match the size of Hagrid's heart was Hagrid's size' and he left it at that. He had also mentioned that you knew him pretty well Harry so if you put all that together I assumed correctly that he is Hagrid." T said as she looked at Hagrid again.

"Right ya are, but I still don't know who you are" Hagrid said again.

"Sorry Hagrid, but that conversation will have to wait, they were about to join me upstairs. I believe they have to speak Dumbledore, if I recall" McGonagall said as she headed back toward us.

"Oh, alright. Well stop down and see me before ya go. We can have a cup of tea and some cake." Hagrid offered.

"Yeah that sounds great, I love cake" T said with a smile, not knowing the truth.

"See ya later then. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus." He said as he made his good byes.

"Well follow me." McGonagall said.

Ron quickly warned T to be wary of Hagrid's cooking if you don't want your mouth glued shut for 6 hours. As we made our way up the stairs to the office that will still always be Dumbledore's no matter who the Headmistress/Headmaster is; I feel myself going restless. To make matters worse I can see Hermione and McGonagall talking amongst themselves.

"Woah" T said again, this time looking at the portraits on the walls. "Those pictures are moving, there like little televisions" T said awed.

"Yeah I remember my first shock seeing them as well" I stated.

"I want a moving picture. How do I get one?" T asked.

"Don't worry we know someone who's always willing to take a picture for Harry" Ron said with a smirk.

"More like of Harry" Seamus said with a smirk too.

"Stalker?" T asked me with a smile.

"Sort of. He was just awed for no reason really" I said.

"Wow, moving pictures, the next thing you know you'll be trying to get me to play into the Halloween spirit and say there are Ghosts and Goblins too." T remarked.

"There aren't any Goblins at Hogwarts, they all work in the wizard bank Gringott's" Ron said.

"Yeah, but we do have Ghosts, they float around wherever they please, just try not to walk into any, it's a terrible feeling." Seamus added.

"Are you serious? Can I meet them?" T asked.

"If we see any, sure" I replied.

"Will you all be joining us for this conversation?" McGonagall asked looking at me. Probably hoping to catch me off guard.

"Of course why wouldn't we?" T asked confused.

"Oi Harry I forgot. You're still not going to talk him are you?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not" I said seriously.

"Come on Harry, don't you think it's about time you put an end to this?" Hermione asked.

"Put an end to what?" T asked.

"Harry refuses to talk to Dumbledore over something that happened a long time ago, and he should really let it go" Hermione continued.

"Really Potter, it's been more than five years you must learn to forgive and forget" McGonagall added.

"Blimey, just see what he has to say, you don't even have to talk to him" Seamus added.

"No thanks" I replied.

It wasn't exactly a secret that we weren't talking, but it wasn't on the front page of the Prophet either. So Seamus's comment though unexpected, was not going to change my mind any.

We had reached the familiar statue that leads to the Headmaster's office.

"Animagus" McGonagall said to the statue.

It started its familiar swirl to let us in.

"Password protected… I guess even wizards can't be to safe hun?" T said as she stepped on the platform last.

"Listen I know you might not want to tell me what this is about. And I can relate to having your reasons for not doing something, I mean it took me a decade to enter this world. But you guys dragged me into this, and now that I'm here I want ya'll here for every second of it. So can you put this aside for one day and come inside with us?" T asked looking into my eyes.

I tried to avoid looking at them but I couldn't. She probably would have gotten me to say yes but the staircase stopped catching her off guard and she lost her balance; which in turn broke our eye contact.

"No, sorry. I just can't." I said and had already taken a position against the wall just outside the room doors. Everyone else entered.

"Last chance" she said.

"No. I'll just wait out here." I said again.

"Ok, suit yourself. I'll leave the door open so you can hear." She said with a smirk as she walked in leaving the door open.

I didn't like that smirk one bit. And I found out why almost immediately since she started yelling as soon as she walked in the room.

"So 'Old Dude' where you at? And why is it that this Harry person you told me so much about doesn't even want to talk you? I mean what's that about?" She said getting louder with each sentence.

I immediately, almost out of reflex peaked my head into the room to look in her direction. She seemed to be waiting for me to do so, because she was looking right at the door with a smirk. She continued still yelling:

"So Dumbledore must be a ghost right? How come you just don't haunt Harry down. I think he really misses you, you know? I saw it just now hen I looked in his eyes"

"Stop that" I said from the door way, still not going in.

I could see Hermione smirking with pride. It burned my insides. Ron and Seamus had half amazed, half wonderment expressions on there faces. And McGonagall seemd put out ny the screaming but did nothing to stop it, probably to see if it would work.

"Why? You didn't let me go when I tried to stay home, why should I let you go?" T asked still yelling.

"This is different, you don't know what happened" I stated from the doorway.

"I know I don't know, that's why I'm asking to find out? And if you won't tell me, then Dumbledore will have to. Now where's he at? Are these ghosts invisible. I didn't walk into him did I?" she said looking around with a smirk on her face.

"I know what you're trying to do it won't work" I stated still in the doorway looking at her smugness with hatred.

"That's alright, I just came to see an old friend, and I thought that my new friends would join me. But I was obviously mistaken, because I don't see him, and you won't join me, so I'll just leave now, and go back to my hidden little home in the alleyway. And by the way Ron that mean's you owe me 10 Galleons because this sure wasn't fun. And another thing-"

"Ok I'm in. Satisfied? Just stop yelling, before you draw attention. I'm not promising I'll say anything though" I said as I stepped into the office for the first time in over five years.

She walked over and grabbed my wrist, still smirking. I hated that smirk at the moment. She wasn't so funny anymore either. In fact I was beginning to realize-

"Thanks, it really means a lot to me, I wasn't just saying that you know" T whispered in my ear and when she pulled away I could tell she was serious.

What was I saying? Oh well forget it. She pulled me further into the office and said:

"So where is he anyways?"

"Albus, I'm sure you didn't sleep through that little outburst just now" McGonagall said looking up at the spot I knew was his.

"No. I didn't." I could hear him say.

"Oh he's a portrait. So when you die you can be a portrait or a ghost, Excellent" T said while still holding my wrist. She gave it an excited squeeze.

"So Albus the question of the day is, do you really know this young lady?" McGonagall asked.

"I-"

--

Yes, will he claim her? Wouldn't it be a terrible thing if he said no? I mean how would the story progress? But really this isn't a big cliffhanger, I just ended it here. I'll post another chapter tomorrow anyways. I should get a few chapters in this week, I got many a day off from work. Hope your weekend is going great. Lata!


	14. The Pit Stops

A/N: Please excuse any mistakes, this written way late at night. Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers flower and sweet. Sweet I hope this chapter gives you the answer you were looking for. Get to reading people…

Disclaimer: Because Dumbledore is in this chapter I have found new hopes to not sink beneath my anguish. I tell you happily that I am ok with the fact that these characters aren't mine.

--

"But of course I do. Naturally, she's told you of our time together, I presume?" I could hear Dumbledore's portrait say.

"Yes, she did, and we thought it would be a good idea if she saw you professor." Hermione said.

"Old Dude, long time no see, I suppose I should ask you 'What's up'?" T said happily.

"Just hanging, so to speak" Dumbledore replied.

"There's that sense of humor. It really is you." She said.

"It is. I was wondering when we might cross paths again TT, so what brings you here today?"

"I can see, I'm going to have to answer this question a lot aren't I?" T said.

And for the millionth time, they retold the story of why we were here. I stayed silent this time. And fixed my eyes on the changes McGonagall had made to the room since 7th year. Oh look a new book.

"I see. I'm glad that you are finally here and that you're experience thus far has been an enjoyable one?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well you know it's been ok, Ron has really been trying to make sure I have a good time." T said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you were discovered by a group that is relentless in finding the truth, and takes it quite seriously, I suggest that you stay as honest with them as possible. I myself have to apologize to Harry here, for not giving him more credit. I should have trusted him more, than I did." Dumbledore's portrait said.

I could feel all their eyes on me. I was looking determinedly at the Pensieve that was still in the room. T still had a hold of my wrist and I could feel her staring at me as she tried to turn me to face her.

"That's it. No reasoning, no but's or and's?" Ron stated.

"No. That is all I wish to say on that matter. And as for another matter I would urge you Seamus and TT not to let your emotions get out of hand on your search for Dean-" Dumbledore's portrait said.

"Dean? What does my cousin have to do with anything?" T asked.

"Cousin?" Ron blurted.

Wait…. you know Dean?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, he was the cousin I was talking about who used to call me TT" T said shocked.

"I thought they told you this story already" Dumbledore commented.

"They did, but I sort of rushed that part of the story when they were telling it to me because I was trying to get them to leave, so they never mentioned Dean's name. And just now I suppose there was no point in them mentioning Dean by name because you all already know. So you're best mate was Dean?" T asked.

"Yeah, since our first year" Seamus said.

"What happened, you gotta tell me what really happened that day now" T said pleadingly.

"It sounds as if you have another reason to stay here, for the time being at least" Dumbledore said.

"Only you could drop something big like this without meaning too. I really did miss you. I couldn't help but think that out last two conversations had stopped you from coming back" T said seriously.

"No, I would have come back anyways. I would not leave you, but I was afraid to send someone for you in case you did not trust them" Dumbledore's portrait said.

"It's ok" she said releasing my wrist and walking towards the portrait "I forgive you. And I'm sorry about the fight we had"

"What's in the past is past. Maybe I should ask you to forgive me for pushing you to hard." Dumbledore said.

"What argument, the one you told us about?" Hermione asked.

"No there was one before that one, it was quite nasty really" T said.

"Its seems you all have a lot to discuss then. But I'm quite sue this is not the place to do so." Dumbledore said.

"Or the time" McGonagall said speaking for the first time since the conversation started. "I have some things to attend to"

"We can go. I still want to see Hagrid again anyways." T said.

"Good bye Professors" Seamus said leading the way out of the room.

"Good bye Seamus, you're welcome to come visit as well" Dumbledore said.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Bye then" Ron said as he left.

"Yes good bye Ron, and tell your family I said hello" Dumbledore replied.

"Right." Ron said.

"Do have a good weekend professors" Hermione said as she left.

"And you too Hermione. By the way I'm glad to see you have at least for the moment re-joined your Auror duties"

"I'm glad to sir, good day" Hermione said.

"Well, that just leaves us. I promise to come visit again, I don't know how this all is going to turn out, but I can promise at least one more visit" T said as she grabbed me by the wrist again.

I would have been the first to leave but I for some reason I couldn't.

"I will count the moments until then. Good Bye TT" Dumbledore said.

"Good bye." She said pulling me along with her.

"Good bye Harry" Dumbledore said just as we got to the doorway.

I tried to keep going, but T stopped.

"Don't worry about him, I can tell he wants to say good-bye. His voice has been… acting up, you know comes and it goes. It was screaming from the doorway earlier then it shut itself up while it was inside, it's all messed up" T said with humor.

But I didn't see anything funny. Not at all.

"There's nothing wrong with my voice" I said loudly enough so his portrait could hear, "Good Day Professor McGonagall, See!" I said as I wrenched my wrist from her grip, and headed down the stairs.

I could hear her behind me, trying to keep up. The others were at the bottom of the steps, I continued by them towards the exit. I felt a hand begin to grip my wrist as I walked; I thought it would be T. It was Ron.

"Harry what's up?" He asked me.

"Dumbledore apparently. And who does she think she is, 'I can see it in his eyes'. She hasn't even known me a day yet. And then just now she tells Dumbledore I wanted to say goodbye and made up some stupid story as to why I didn't, the nerve" I said fuming.

"Well, I can see I've obviously rubbed you the wrong way. I apologize. You're right, I mean who am I to tell people what you're thinking-" T stated as she and everyone else caught up to me and Ron.

"I wasn't thinking that stuff" I said peeved.

"Ok, than who am I to assume you're thoughts… even though I thought I was pretty dead on. But that's not the point, I won't do it again. You managed to get me to come out here to the magical word with reason. The only way I know how to get people to do things is by being sneaky." T said apologetically.

"Whatever, let's just go" I said.

We started the walk towards Hagrid's hut. We were half way there when Hermione broke the silence.

"Did anyone else find it strange that Dumbledore didn't offer any reasons?" She asked.

"Yeah that's why I asked him" Ron said.

"I've been thinking and what if he's just as mad at you as you are at him Harry?" She quizzed.

"What? He just apologized didn't he?" I responded.

"Yes I know, but he didn't give any reasons, it was just as if he felt like he needed to say that" Hermione continued.

"So what's the big deal?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, who cares if he didn't give reason, I told him I was tired of his reasons, maybe that's why he didn't give any" I told her.

"I remember, but there's more to it than that. He just said it and moved on. No emotion, no sympathy, nothing" Hermione said.

"Are you going to make your point before we reach Hagrid's hut?" Ron quizzed.

"I think she said the point already, 'Dumbledore is just as mad at Harry as Harry is at him'" T said.

"Exactly" Hermione added.

"Why though?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah that doesn't make any sense" I said.

"Doesn't it? Ron think about all the times we've been to that office. The only thing Dumbledore ever asked us about Harry, was how Harry was? He never asked to see him. He never mentioned that he regretted anything. In fact remember we used to be afraid he would finally ask us to tell Harry he wants to see him, but it never came." Hermione said breathlessly.

"So what's your point?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you the point, Harry here is mad at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore is mad too. That's a whole different thing isn't it?" T stated.

"How so?" Ron quizzed.

"It's one thing that Harry happily has a reason to be mad at Dumbledore, but if they're both mad at each other that means either one of them could be at fault, not just one. And now the blame is not obvious is it?" Hermione said.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a liar" I asked peeved.

"No. Not at all. But you have your way of looking at a situation and he has his. So…" Hermione started.

"So what?" I urged, while she looked skeptic to continue.

"So… you might want to consider looking at things from someone else's view for a change and not be all me, me, me. Just because whatever he did seemed wrong to you, probably seemed woefully right to him. And he probably feels the exact same way. The apology he gave you was just him saying he understands why you were mad, but the manner in which he said it says he's just as upset at you. And if all this is right, then he's technically got a leg up on you because at least he admitted he understood your side, but can you honestly say the same about his side?" T finished matter of factly.

This must be a girl thing I thought, because Hermione beamed the whole way through T's explanation. So what if he's mad. He should be. Now he knows how I feel. How I felt. But if I don't care, why do I have the sudden feeling of maybe I should reflect on this some more.

"Exactly, I couldn't have said it better myself. It's refreshing to have someone else around who understands what I'm saying." Hermione said happily.

"Yeah refreshing. I'm sure that's the word I was thinking about." Ron said.

"What was that Ron, you don't like me being here, how sad that makes me feel" T said pretending to fake sadness.

"No I mean- look there's Hagrid" Ron said, saved by Hagrid's appearance.

We all entered Hagrid's hut. It was magically expanded a couple of years ago. Hagrid said he needed more space, in case he wanted to have company over. We all knew that meant Madame Maxine. They still saw a lot of each other.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Have some tea and fudge." He said as we sat down.

T was the first one to reach for something. Ron tried to warn her, but she took no heed.

"So who's going to tell me this long story?" He asked.

This time Hermione started instead of Seamus. T tried to add on after taking a bite of fudge but… couldn't open her mouth. I smirked at the sight. She noticed me smirking and I suppose she wanted to stick her tongue out at me, but couldn't, and had to settle for making an ugly face.

"Well, any friend of these four is a friend of mine. And definitely any friend of Dumbledore's is a friend of mine's as well. Great man Dumbledore, great man…" Hagrid said, after they had recounted the tale.

"Yeah" she said after managing to pull her lips a part. "The greatest really. So you're the games keeper?" T asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm also a Professor, I teach Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid answered.

"Magical Creatures? You mean like the ghosts and goblins they were telling me about? Or do you have like magic cats or something?" T asked.

"Oh the magical world has all sorts of creatures, I'm sure this lot can tell ya about 'em." Hagrid said smiling.

"Like what?" T said curiously.

"Unicorns" Hermione said.

"You would say something cute wouldn't you. There are also Blast Ended Skrewts. Things that grow to be about 10 feet long, with stingers and suckers, and blast off when they get mad." Ron said recounting his experiences with a grimace.

"Don't forget the Hippogriph's" Seamus added.

"Or the Dragons" I thought aloud absent mindedly.

I really had no attention of talking unless I had too.

"Dragons? Are you for real?" T asked awed.

"I don't teach dragons in class they're illegal to have around. But we had the Triwizard tournament and we had to import some in" Hagrid said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah I remember Dumbledore mentioning that Tri Wizard thing. He said you did well Harry, or was that in reference to surviving being attacked by that Voldermort guy? I can't remember" T stated.

"Yeah he did great. There's also Nifflers, they're like little metal detectors really." Ron said happily.

"I've got some of them now, showin' 'em to my fourth years of course, and later again for my fifth and seventh years. Want ta see 'em?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah of course"

Ron and Hermione went with Hagrid and T to see the Nifflers. I just sat back with Seamus.

"Thinking about everything hun?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"You know, I think you were right" he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About her teaching us more than we'll teach her. I mean it hasn't even been a day yet, and she understands Hermione, she's related to Dean, she has Ron acting on his best behavior and she got you inside Dumbledore's office. She's some girl isn't she?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, some girl" I said repeating his words.

Shortly after that the others came back and we said our good bye's to Hagrid.

"Don't be strangers, and good luck with Dean" Hagrid said as we started back to Hogsmeade.

"I'm hungry. What hard w- I mean we've done so much, that I've worked up an appetite" Ron said.

I saw Hermione and T look at each other and smile.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, where's a good place to get something to eat?" T asked.

"Unless you're diet consists of candies or probably dangerous treats from Fred and George's shop I suggest we wait till we get back towards muggle London." Hermione said.

"Well then let's go now" Ron said.

"But I told you're brothers I'd come back. I don't want to be rude." T said.

"Fine but let's make it quick, I'm starving" Ron said as his stomached rumbled.

"Excellent"

We made our way back into the village, and right towards Fred and George's shop (hence will be called WWW) WWW. We entered the shop. Luckily, most of the kids were more concerned with what they were buying than who else was in there with them buying.

"You came back" George said as we managed to get through the door.

"A promise is a promise" T said happily. "What's A 'Skiving Snack box'?" T asked as she held up a box.

"A range of sweets to make you sick, to get out of class. Filled with Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles, and Fainting Fancies" George continued.

"Yikes, and kids buy these things, are they safe?" T asked concerned.

"Of course we test everything on ourselves first, than other people." George replied.

"Yeah other unsuspecting people" Ron muttered.

"Here try something for yourself" George said as he handed her a yellow wrapped treat.

"What does it do? I don't want to faint" T said nervously.

"Nah you won't faint, this was one of our first inventions, go on" George urged.

T put it in her mouth, ignoring Ron's protests. She chewed it up and swallowed. She looked as if she was expecting it to hurt. The next thing you know she turned into a canary. The kids in the shop laughed and about a dozen of them stepped over to the Canary Crèmes box and bought some. T actually laughed like the kids did.

"This is Brilliant! Magic is amazing. But how long does it last?" T asked concerns still evident in her voice.

"Not long, should be done in a second or so." Fred said as he had made his way over to see what the noise was about.

And true to his word, she shed her feathers and was back to normal.

"Excellent." Was all she could say.

"Thanks though, they were selling pretty slow now the box is empty." Fred said examining the box.

"No problem, got anything else that's slow selling? I want to try something else." T said eagerly.

"Little brother where'd you find this one, I like her. Come and follow me, let me introduce to the Ton Tongue Toffee's" Fred said as he led her away. A group of kids following desperately behind them.

"George he's not going to give her anything dangerous is he?" Ron asked.

"Since when did you start showing concern for other people?" George asked surprised.

I had to admit, Ron's concern was actually genuine.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always concerned for people." Ron tried to say.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Minister of Magic. She'll be fine, besides you know we don't keep anything to troublesome at this shop, all the good stuff is at Diagon Alley." George said over the laughs of the crowd.

I could see hands racing to grab Ton Tongue Toffee's out the box. We stayed for about another 20 minutes while T tested out, a couple of trick wands, including the expensive ones that beat the user in the head, the ten second pimple banisher, a Patented Daydream Charm, and even a Puking Pastille.

"Oh come on, just one more" Fred said pleadingly as Hermione pulled T away.

"Yeah one more, I want to try the Nosebleed Nougat now…" T said as if this was her new life's ambition.

"No. We're going to go get lunch and that's that" Hermione said in a final sort of voice.

"She's right, I really should go. But we'll have to do this again." T said to Fred and George.

"Definitely, we're not usually here we're at our regular shop" George said as we walked out of the doors.

"Yeah, Harry and them know where it's at. Good Bye T, it was nice meeting you" Fred said happily.

"Yeah, and don't let Hermione tell you anything bad about us" George added as we made our way down the street.

"Don't worry I'll visit I promise" T said loudly as Hermione continued to pull her away from the shop.

"Seriously they'll want to make you one of there test dummies, not everything is as simple as that stuff" Ron told her.

"Yes, and they don't usually get it right first time out, they make tons of mistakes before getting a finished product" Hermione added.

Ron and I smirked at each other, remembering the time Hermione got punched in sixth year. We finally got to a spot where Hermione deemed it safe enough to Apparate. This time T went with Hermione. And we were off to get lunch.

---

Yeah, so one more twist for the story, how you like her now? And what were these big arguments Harry and T each had with Dumbledore? Will she help them now that this is about her cousin? And what is her past? So many questions, not enough hours of sleep to answer. Should get next chapter up Tuesday afternoon or evening… bare with me. I try and get em out quick.


	15. The First Time for Everything

A/N: Ok first off, I had to tweak the ending of last chapter, I didn't mention where they were apparating to. So now there's a bit more conversation before apparating. Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers flower and sweet. Oh and _Italics_ are T's flashback comments. Or whatever you want to call them.

Disclaimer: Please address praise, and comments on the characters except for TT, to JK. Rowling, those characters aren't mine.

---

"Where too?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking The Leaky Cauldron, this way we could eat and get a room for privacy." Hermione said.

"What's The Leaky Cauldron? It sounds broken down." T said.

"It's just a name, you'll see" Hermione said happily.

"Who should I grab hold of this time?" T asked.

"I'll do it" Hermione answered.

And we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

We all appeared in different spots, but none the less close to it.

"Should've been more specific hun?" T said.

"Yeah well, it's not always good to go right in front of it, people might be coming out." Hermione said.

"You know I thought not apparating myself would be easier, boy was I was wrong. Is there another way to travel?" T quizzed.

"You could Floo" Ron said.

"Or fly" Seamus added.

"Flew and Fly are the same word, just past and present tenses" T said confused.

"He means Floo F-L-O-O, not F-L-E-W. It's a way of traveling through fireplaces." Hermione explained.

"Fireplaces? I've gotta see that. And what do you guys fly on? Let me guess, carpets?" T asked seriously.

I can see she's learned to realize that everything could be possible. Doing a lot better than I did.

"Carpets are illegal in Britain. But they're legal other places. We ride broomsticks." Ron answered.

"Of course, how could I forget those? Ok, how much does a broom go for, I want one as soon as possible." T asked eagerly.

"One thing at a time, T." Seamus said.

"Right, so let's get inside" T replied.

Nobody moved, well except T and Seamus.

"What's the deal?" T asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron customers used to pay us a lot of attention, but then we had a row with some individuals and now they like to give us scared looks or angry ones" Hermione said, putting it lightly.

"Come again?" T asked confused.

"I told you, were famous" Ron said as if it was truly a terrible thing.

"Hmm. We need to add one more thing to the list if things to talk about then. Why you guys are famous, which I'm sure has to do with why Dumbledore and Harry don't talk." T stated.

"Harry is standing here you know. You don't have to say it as if I don't exist." I said testily.

If no one seemed to remember that the Leaky Cauldron wasn't your favorite place to eat till just now, you would be testy too.

"Yes I know, but since you seemed to be a bit peeved with me I thought I should refer to you as not being here." T replied, as if it obvious.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"Because that's what I used to do, when people were mad at me, it seemed to make them madder. But why would I care, it's not as if they were speaking to me, were they? Anyways let's go" T said all that very quickly, and walked into the pub before anyone could say anything.

We followed. I went last, not that it helped. All eyes landed on us. T noticed them looking and did the unthinkable. She joined them. Literally. She walked over to one table where two guys were staring at us. They looked just as shocked as we did.

"So have you never seen people before?" She said to them.

She walked over towards another table, where a man and woman were, probably a couple.

"Oh my gosh, do you see Ron turning red? Maybe you guys should stop looking? What a thought."

She went over to the bar, now everyone was looking at her.

"Have you ever had an argument before?" She asked to no one in particular at the bar, but they all looked shocked at having been asked a question.

"Well, I'm talking to you guys. Have you ever had an argument?" T repeated loudly.

Yeah's, Yes's, and Sure's sounded through the air from the bar.

"Did people shut up and look at you stupidly- and I assure you, you all look stupid; after you had it?" T asked.

Some of them looked uncomfortable, some even looked ashamed, some didn't seem to care, but they all said No's. I looked at Ron, Hermione and Seamus. They looked just as surprised at what she was doing as I felt. But slowly there shocks were turning into smiles.

"Well then, I suggest you don't do so to anyone else, because it's not a nice feeling to have people staring at you over an argument they had nothing to do with." T stated loudly.

People stopped looking, though I could tell they wanted too. The people at the bar had turned back towards each other. And slowly but surely the bar was filled with sounds of conversation again. T took a seat at the end of the bar.

Hermione started walking towards the bar, beaming the whole way.

"Now that was something" Hermione said.

"Yeah, did you see them, they actually looked scared." Seamus said happily.

"Yeah, and one of those guys were here when we had that argument, he couldn't even look T in the face. Brilliant." Ron added.

"Thanks, you guys must be really famous then. You could've heard a pin drop after you guys walked in." T replied with curiosity.

Hermione was glaring at me, the whole time T talked. I got the point.

"Yeah it really was Excellent, but now they'll probably be talking about you" I said honestly.

"Well isn't everyone I met today doing that, what's one more reason?"

"Yes, they will be talking about you. Girl shuts up entire Leaky Cauldron defending War Heroes! Front page story that'll be. How you doing Harry?" Tom asked coming over to our end of the bar.

"Fine Tom. Long time no see." I said realizing how long it truly had been.

"Yes, it has, understandable though. And Ron, Hermione, Seamus how are you?" he asked the rest of them.

"Good" they all replied.

"Yes, and who may I ask are you? And what can I get you? My name's Tom, and I've been running this bar a long time, and I haven't seen a display like that ever." Tom said as he extended his hand to meet T's.

"I'm T, nice to meet you Tom. Do you make chicken soup? I love chicken soup." T said eagerly as she took his hand.

"Of course I do, and if I didn't I would have. Any friend of theirs is a friend of mine." Tom said enthusiastically.

"And we'll need a room, just for an hour or so, we have some things we wanted to discuss over lunch." Hermione added.

"Of course. You can use room 11; take as much time as you want." Tom answered.

He took the rest of our orders. We chatted with him. I knew there were still people watching but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. We got our food and took it upstairs.

"So who's going first" T asked as she started one of her bowls of soup, she had three.

"I can tell you about Dean" Seamus stated plainly.

"Are you sure you're up to it, me and Ron could tell it, if you-" I started to say.

"No. I can do it. I couldn't tell his family before, but I can do it now" Seamus replied.

So Seamus told T the story of Dean. Again she listened. Never saying anything as he went. When he finished, she took her hand wiped her eyes of the moisture that had formed, and spoke:

"No wonder you couldn't tell cousin Mark." T said.

"Cousin Mark?" Seamus asked.

"Mark Thomas, Dean's father and my father's cousin. My father, Nelson, didn't grow up here; he grew up in the States. They only used to see other at like family re-unions and things. But they always liked each other best. Sort of like with Dean and I. Anyways, when my father got older, he told me he got into a bit of trouble in the states and came to live here. Mark helped him out for a while. He was even best man at Mark's wedding. At Mark's wedding, is where he met my mother, Dawn. I love my mother but she was as strict as they come. But my father said he charmed her, and she loved his American accent. She told me the same once too. Loved it so much, she wanted to move to the states." T explained.

"But didn't you say he got into trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he told her that too. She said that whatever it was 'we'll deal with it, when we get there.' And they did. So they started life there, got married, had me, and lived happily. For a while. But the same charm that won her over began to get her mad as I got older. You see, I'm not a muggle born as you put it Hermione. My pops did magic…" T admitted skeptically.

"What, really?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, that's the main reason he used to tell me he never saw much of the family. He'd be in magic school, and couldn't tell anyone about it. He used to tell me tales of what he did, and what he could do, and I'd just laugh and enjoy it. I used to think it was just stories." T continued to explain, though she started looking sadder as she continued.

"And they weren't?" Seamus asked.

"I guess, he never showed me anything actually. And I always assumed they were true stories until you told me it didn't have to be passed down. He just told me if I concentrated I might be able to do it too. Sometimes I used to think I would do things, but when I would tell mom, she would just tell me 'there was no such thing as magic', and to 'stop wasting her time.' So I wouldn't tell her. I would only tell my dad. But one day after my first week of second grade I came home and I couldn't wait to till tell my dad about it. I was sure I had did magic. But my dad wasn't home. I asked my mom:

"_Where's dad, where's dad. I gotta tell him about school."_

"_You can tell me about it.' _

"_But if I tell you you're going to get mad'"_

T stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want too" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok, I just haven't told this in a while. Mom gave me a skeptic look, I knew I had said the wrong thing. She asked me:

"_Why?"_

"_B-b-because I think I-I really did magic today'"_

"_What have I told you about magic?"_

"_That it isn't real, but mom it was-"_

"_I don't want to hear it. In fact, it makes what I'm about to say easier. You're father and I are getting a Divorce. I told him to get out."_

T stopped again. Close her eyes, and took more deep breaths.

"I knew my parents had been arguing a lot. But I didn't know it was that serious. My father always acted like everything was ok. Especially, when he would secretly try and teach me magic. I realized how important it was to him, after an argument they had about it. So I had started working harder on it. To do something, anything. And I was at school when a boy took my homework, and I yelled at him to 'give it back', and it flew right out of his hand into mine. He was dumbstruck. I was ecstatic. I answered mt mother:

"_Divorce? Gone? Mommy No. You can't leave daddy. He was right, I can do it, and I did it today. And if I can do it, he can do it."_

"_Angel listen, there's no room in this world for magic. Do you understand me?"_

"_No, I don't understand! Look"_

"And before she could say something else to cut me off, I raised my hand and pointed to a juice cup on the table and said 'give it back'. But nothing happened." She said no longer looking at us. Then she continued her story.

"_Angel, just stop it."_

"_No I did it. 'Give it back', 'Give it back'"_

"But nothing would happen" she cotinued.

I thought she was crying and trying to hide it but then she raised her tear-free face, with face full of bitter happiness. She caught my eye, I could tell there was more to the story coming that would be more tragic then anything we've heard so far.

"My mother started getting mad then.

"_I said stop it. That's enough."_

"_You stop it mommy. Why won't you just listen to daddy, and then we would be ok."_

"_Why won't you two just listen to me, how about that?"_

"_Because you're wrong. 'Please just COME HERE'"_

"And then the juice cup flew right into my hand. Spilling juice out of it on the way over. I was crying by then. But now it was happy tears. I turned to look at my mother. She was shocked.

"_See I told you mom, I told you. Now you and daddy don't have to divorce. It's going to be ok."_

"She didn't say anything. I thought she would say 'you're right' or 'ok angel, I'm gonna get daddy'. Instead she just got up and wiped up the spilled juice."

"She didn't say anything about the fact that you just did magic.?" Ron interrupted.

"No. She didn't say anything until it was time for bed. She tucked me in, said good night, and that we'll talk more about it tomorrow. Well when tomorrow came, it was a Saturday. She usually let's me sleep in. So when I got up and went down the stairs towards the kitchen I heard voices, laughter. I thought it must be mommy and daddy, but then I heard another woman's voice. I walked into the kitchen, and my mother spoke to me:

"_There she goes, how do you feel this morning Angel?"_

"_I feel fine. Did you call daddy, mommy? Did you tell him what happened?"_

"_No dear, I haven't told him yet. I want you to meet my friend Ms. Chase."_

"_Hello Ms, Chase."_

"_Hello dear, how would you like to spend the day with me?" _That was Ms. chase.

"_No thank you ma'am."_

"_What why not, we can go to the park, the movies, anywhere you want"_

"_No. I just want to spend time with my daddy and my mommy. If they come too I'll go"_

"_How sweet. But you're going to have to wait for that, because you're mommy-_

"_And your daddy"_ My mother had butted in.

"_Yes, they want you to hang out with me today."_

"_So that when you come back from your fun day we can all hang out. Me and daddy need to have a long talk before you come back"_

"_Ok then mommy."_

"Something felt off about it. But I didn't want to make my mother mad again, so I went upstairs and got dressed. I was looking for certain things and couldn't find them, so it took a while. When I came back downstairs it was just my mother.

"_Mommy, I couldn't find the blue shirt daddy bought me, it's my favorite."_

"_I'll look for it later angel. Now I want you to have a good time, you understand me?"_

"_Yes mommy."_

"The lady came back in:

"_The bags are all in- hey ready to go I see"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready. What bags?"_

"_Don't you worry about that, ok? I gave her some bags for me. Now what did you just promise me?"_

"_To be good."_

"_That's right. Always be good. Always try your best. And be respectful to adults."_

"She went on like that for a minute or so"

"_Mommy ok, ok. I'll see you and daddy later. Don't worry about me, you know I can take care of myself, I'm practically ready to fly you know?"_

"It was this thing we used to have, whenever I surprised her with something new. She would say 'which angel is ready to get there wings and fly? My angel." I should have known when she didn't say that about the magic, that something was wrong. She simply said:

"_Ok you're right"_

"We headed to outside. There was a car waiting. I started to walk with the lady and my mother.

"_Be good ok Angel. I'm gonna miss you so much."_

"_Mom, just make sure you make up with daddy, and you won't miss me"_

But just as I finished, I looked down the street and I could see my father coming. My mother noticed me looking, and her face screwed up in anger. Anger I had only seen when they argue.

"_Mommy what's wrong. It's daddy, you should be happy."_

"_Take her, go quickly before he comes."_

"_Mommy but I want to say hi first-"_

"_Go now, you have to go"_

"The next thing I know, I was being picked up, being put in the back sweet… being taken away from my father. He had started to run up to the car. I tried to hop out of the car, but my mother was holding the door closed, while her friend went around the side and locked it from the front. Mommy looked in the car, tears streaming her face:

"_I love you angel, this is what's best for you. I hope you understand one day."_

"_Mommy why?"_

"That's all I could yell before the car pulled away with my father screaming for me over my mother's shouts of 'fly free angel.'"

T stopped talking. She just leaned back sipped some more soup, and closed her eyes. I know my life was rough. But even I know that had to be-

"I would've been traumatized." Hermione let out breathlessly.

Ron looked horrified. So did Seamus. T just nodded her head.

"Yeah I was for a while. I almost made that lady crash like a million times trying to get out. She tried to get me to calm down. She offered everything she said she would, but I said no. She never seemed to have a destination in mind. She just drove. Eventually I fell asleep. I woke up in the first of many children's homes."

"You said all this happened in the states, so how did you end up here?" Hermione asked.

"Don't miss a thing do you? I apparated. Well I didn't know that at the time, but that's how I got here." She replied.

"How? You'd never been here before right?" Ron asked.

"Of course I have. When I used to hang out with cousin Mark, and Dean. Dad made it a point to come visit often. Plus mom's family is here too. I was helping a friend of mine out of trouble, but then we got separated, and the guys chasing him had cornered me. We were still in school when we weren't supposed to be, it was like 7 o'clock. They had me trapped in the corner, so I just started thinking happy thoughts."

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"Because my father used to tell me when times get tough, sometimes you just have to close your eyes and think happy thoughts until you can deal with it. So I thought about the good times I had during a vacation here. And the last thing I saw was them turn around because someone had heard the commotion. I apparated and ended up at a park we had visited. I can imagine the trouble they got in when I wasn't there." T said happily.

"Weren't you scared?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. But I thought after a moment that I was free. I was 10, and no longer had to stay in a home. I stayed on my own for a while, but I hadn't any money. And just like with the car, I fell asleep, and was woken to an officer waking me up. I told him the truth, about America I mean, but he didn't really believe me. He believed I was American, because of the accent, but that's it. I became the poster child for people who dump children in other places." T said bored.

"Wait, I remember. It was a big deal. I read about it in the paper when I was younger. You're Tiffany Thomas." Hermione said half excited, half shocked.

"Yes I'm her- I mean yeah that's me. You are amazing, that's some memory you've got." T replied just as shocked as Hermione.

"Why didn't you just look for Dean's family?" Ron asked.

"They moved. When I got older, just before I ran into Dumbledore, I figured out how to get to where there house was. But the neighbors said they moved long ago, right after there son turned 11" T explained.

"Wow. And Dean never even mentioned you" Seamus said.

"Well we haven't seen each other since 2nd grade, maybe he forgot about me." T said slowly. "But I won't forget about him. I know that feeling."

"This is amazing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, in hindsight it is. It wasn't at the time I assure you. But enough about me. Why are you guys famous?" T said pushing aside any more questions about her.

"We helped Harry defeat the greatest evil sorcerer ever, that's why" Ron announced.

"Well Harry, this sounds like this starts with you, tell me your story" T said looking at me.

"What?" I replied, absent mindedly.

"You've been quiet the whole time on my story. Tell me yours so I can I do the same." T instructed.

"No, it's just no ones ever asked me for my story. Everyone already knows it. I've never met someone who could do magic, who doesn't." I admitted.

"Well, I've never told anyone all that much stuff about me. Not even Dumbledore. He only knows Deans my cousin because he asked how I came to get in London, after commenting on my accent. So spill the beans." T said leaning forward.

And so, for the first time in my life I told the story of Harry Potter to someone who didn't already know it. And let me tell you, it felt good.

--

Yikes, hope I'm not boring you. Next chapter is for flower, who wants to know the Harry/Dumbledore problem. It's coming. Did you like TT's story? I hope it came across ok. Until next chapter… which should be before Staurday.


	16. The Truth Shall Set You Free

A/N: Oops I said Saturday right? Sorry I got caught up in another story that I decided to post because someone requested it. Anyways, this should answer the Dumbledore/Harry argument. Thanx to my newest reviewers as well as my old ones. As always italics are flashbacks. Get to reading…

Disclaimer: Early January 29th, 2007; still not mine.

--

At one point during my telling Tom came in to check on us. We said we were fine. T requested another bowl of soup. Hermione looked shocked that she could still be hungry. I asked her how, when we've known Ron since we 11 years old. She said fair point.

This time T asked questions, and made comments. Ron, Hermione, and Seamus added their two cents as well. It was weird to hear Seamus's point of view. You know from someone who didn't know for sure that I wasn't crazy, delusional, or an attention seeking prat.

All and all, it took about an hour and a half for us to finish.

"Now that's a story." T said awed.

I smiled at her awe-ness. She didn't seem the type to get impressed easily. I think I was also smiling because some of those memories I hadn't relived in a long time.

"But what I still don't understand is, Dumbledore made mistakes, but are they worth not talking to him over?" T asked.

She was back on this. I wiped the smile off my face.

"Come on don't be like that. Aren't the mistakes he made just proof that he was human, like the rest of us. I didn't need to hear your story to believe him when he said he was a big deal in the wizarding world. Just like you lived your whole life trying to avoid being a mascot, scapegoat, or target practice, he did the same. Everyone thought he was so genius, talented and a bit mental, what if he just wanted to be normal too. You got to make mistakes, why couldn't he?' T asked.

"You and Hermione are going to be great friends, you know that right? Only you two can think of questions like that." Ron blurted.

T laughed. Hermione looked crossed between being offended and happy.

"He was aloud to make mistakes, he just wouldn't admit to them. At least not to me" I replied angrily.

Everyone seemed caught off guard by statement. I hadn't really admitted my feelings to anyone.

"Harry, is that what this is about?" Hermione asked unbelievingly.

"Hey to each their own. So what didn't Old Dude admit to you, that's worth not talking to him for the last five years?" T quizzed.

They all looked at me expectantly.

"Fine. It was the middle of 7th year. I went to ask him something about what he thought of our list of possible locations for the next Horcrux, you know the Cup. We got to talking for a bit, but after knocking a couple off the list, I thought the one you put together about the Cup still being in the family was a good idea Hermione." I said reminding them of out search for the Cup.

--Flash--

_The idea had started when Hermione asked me to recall Hepzibah's last name. _

"_What's Hepzibah's last name Harry?"_

"_Smith"_

"_Like as in annoying _Zacharias Smith _who used to be in Hufflepuff _Smith

"_I guess, wait you don't think they're related right?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_How would that help us anyways?" Ron blurted._

"_What if we talk to his family? See if they remember anything. Be absolutely sure they checked everything?" Hermione said._

"_What? You can't be serious." I said._

"_Yes. I could picture it now. Hello Mr. Very Formidable Looking Smith, we went to school with your son Mr. Pain In The Arse Zacharias, and we would like to know about the missing cup that was taken from your family" Ron said mockingly._

"_Be serious Ron. What if they missed something?" Hermione reasoned._

"_I guess it's a possibility, but I really couldn't see them helping us out though" I replied._

_Turns out Hermione had been sort of right. The family never found the cup the first time they looked. As the family watered down and it became time to sell old Hepzibah's house, the one and only Mr. Smith found the cup. The family didn't tell anyone in fear of someone else trying to steal it. We got Zacharias to help us, and we recovered the cup hidden in his house. And it was a Horcrux. Guess Voldermort put it back too._

--

"Yes I remember, the next day you seemed quite irritable." Hermione recalled.

"Yeah, well I told Dumbledore that we could at least check it out, but he said 'No' flat out" I told them remembering the night.

--

"_No"_

"_Why, I don't think it'll hurt-"_

"_No. It is not for you to go talking to people's family. If you come back with more evidence of such I'll have someone from the Order check it out"_

"_Evidence, all we want to do is talk. We don't-"_

"_You don't need to do this. I suggest you start looking else-"_

"_Why won't you even give it a chance? I've handled a lot more than having a talk with someone."_

"_I know, but you forget that every time you leave this school for non school related "activities" you need my permission, and you will not get it from me. There is no reasonable proof to allow you to do so"_

"_Why don't you trust me? I can handle it, don't you get it? I can handle it. Every time I go somewhere I need escorts, guards, I have to give times, dates, if Voldermort wants to kill me he will, but I'm tired of living like I'm afraid of him when I'm not" _

"_This is not matter of you're being afraid, it's a matter of safety for you and the others. And I do not believe you are ready yet, in time you will be."_

"_You just don't get it do you? Well you only got one out of two I'm afraid/"_

"_Excuse me? I don't understand."_

"_Welcome to my world. You said you don't think I'm ready, well you're wrong. I am. As for the matter of this not being about 'me being afraid', you're right. This isn't about 'me being afraid' it's about you. You're afraid. And I can't allow myself to listen to someone who's afraid any longer."_

_And I left._

--

"Harry you didn't?" Hermione gasped.

"Woah, you said all that too Dumbledore?" Seamus asked awed.

"No wonder he's just as mad as you are." Ron added.

"Well, he made me mad. And Hermione turned out to be right about the Smith's didn't she? What if I had listened to him, and we never went after the Smith's?"

"But Harry still-" Hermione started.

"_Still_ nothing. We might _still_ be fighting. Or worse what if Harry had to fight him without that last Horcrux, he might've…" Ron said unable to finish.

"Died. Exactly. I'll admit, I'm sorry it had to happen that way, but I don't regret it." I said truthfully.

"I wouldn't either." Seamus agreed.

"But that was more than five years ago, can't you get over it?" Hermione quizzed.

"After we got the Cup, and realized it was a Horcrux and destroyed it, I wanted to talk to him. I'll admit I wanted to gloat a little, but really… all I wanted was to hear him say I believe you're ready. Just for him to admit he had been mistaken in thinking i wasn't ready. He's always said he believed I could defeat Voldermort, but I needed to hear him say he believed I was ready to do it. He would never tell me anything, because he never thought I was ready. Never. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it." I said sadly.

I was still sore at the memory.

"He just said 'Good Job.' And then had the nerve to add 'Now there is more work to be done _before you are ready_ to face Voldermort.' I left out of that office for the last time that day. I wasn't going back unless he called for me. And after the final battle was done, it was too late. No chance for me to hear the words I thought I so desperately needed to hear. So I just didn't want to be bothered. And I still don't." I explained.

It was quiet for a while. I guess they were all taking the information in, in their own way. I looked at T. She had gone back to her quiet self during my explanation.

"No thoughts from you T? You wanted to know, well now you know" I queried.

"Yeah I got thoughts. But one major one is really knocking the others out" she said cryptically.

"Like what?" Ron blurted.

"Will this have anything to do with you're last argument?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it does. I got a question for you Harry. Not so much a question really, so much as a whole thought process actually." T responded.

"Really? What?" I asked.

"What if was the opposite? What if instead of him not believing you were ready when you were, he believed in you when you didn't believe in yourself? In other words what if he believed too much?" She said with a regretful tone in her voice.

"What?" I said confused.

"Let me tell you the story. So we had just finished a practice session. One of the harder ones. I was beat. We sat down to have a drink over some Kool-Aid and some crazy looking Beans he thought I would enjoy,"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" Ron blurted.

"Yeah, that sound's familiar. But I stopped after one tasted like bogies"

"George wasn't lying then?" Ron blurted again.

"Anyways,

--

"_I have something I need to discuss with you" He said._

"_Ok shoot."_

"_I will assume that is a Muggle saying meaning for me to continue?"_

"_Yeah it is"_

"_Very well. I think it is time you started testing your powers in real life situations. That is, real wizard life situations."_

"_What now? But there's still stuff I can't do."_

"_Who else is more aware of this than I, but I think the time is right to start introducing you to those who you would stand by during battle-"_

"_Battle? Nah that's not for me"_

"_You must give yourself more credit TT"_

"_I've got great credit. Cause I always pay by cash. But this battle sounds like it might cause me to check… as in check out… permanently."_

"_Once you are introduced you will meet more wizards who can probably teach you other things that I myself might not have thought to try. It will be a better way to measure the scope of your powers."_

"_I know my scope. It's great as long as I'm the only one being measured. Adding other people greatly decreases it."_

"_TT I am being serious, this is not a joke. Plus you would not have to worry about being caught. You are ready, you just refuse to accept it."_

"_You're damn right I refuse."_

"_Such language is uncalled for. Listen do you think I would really invite you to come if I did not feel you were ready?"_

"_I know that, but you being ready, and me being ready are two completely different things, aren't they?"_

"_So this is your final answer?"_

"_This is all very sudden. Can I at least think about it? There's a lot to think about. Will I at least get a wand?"_

"_A wand?"_

"_Yes a wand. I know you're excited by my ability to do wandless magic, but there are times when we're practicing when I can't help but think that if I had a wand I could hammer you so bad. I'm not saying I don't want to continue with wandless magic, I just think it would be neat to have a wand as a back up"_

"_My dear you do not need a wand."_

"_I just said I know I don't need it, but if I could just have one-"_

"_This is not a trade I am offering. Either you accept or you-"_

"_Don't. I don't."_

"_Very well then_"

--

"He got up to leave. Before I even realized, he was gone. The next time I saw him was when I told you earlier. I guess he hoped that maybe I had changed my mind about going after his abrupt departure, but _battle_ and _mission_ were not words that were going to get me here." T said finishing the story.

I didn't know what to say. Was that the reason he didn't want to say it to me, because he was afraid I wouldn't do it? I guess I couldn't blame her. I do know the feeling of being pushed into something you want nothing a part of… my life, for instance. Was that the reason Dumbledore didn't push me? Had he thought I'd had enough of it? And there were moments when I did feel that way.

"It is the opposite. If he would've traded you'd both be a lot happier now" Seamus said.

"Yeah, but they'd probably be the only ones. The rest of the world would've probably been in a bit more danger, I reckon." Ron replied.

"But still that's terrible. I'm sure Dumbledore didn't have to react that way. Granted he thought you might help save the world, but still" Hermione added.

"Yeah well, I'm over it. Especially when I know that you didn't need me to help you. It would probably be killing me if I got here and you guys were still trying to 'eradicate evil' and I could've helped a long time ago." T said perking up slightly.

"Could you imagine? I probably would've barked on you" Ron said honestly.

"I don't doubt that" Hermione agreed.

"So Mr. Boy-Who-Saved-The-World, what are your comments?" T said repeating what I asked her.

"Er… I guess I can relate." I said lamely.

"I would assume so by your life story. I hope my little story gave you some insight to why Dumbledore, may have acted the way he did. I'm not saying it is the reason. Or even an excuse, but it may help in the long run." She advised.

"No it hit pretty close to home, but I still have to think about it" I replied.

"I don't mean to break this up, but if we want to catch Kingsley, without having to owl him, we should start heading back." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Blimey I forgot" Seamus said getting up and stretching.

"Do we have too? That's no fun" Ron said standing as well.

"Kingsley? You guys mentioned him already right, he's… he's…"

"Our boss. And if we don't tell him about today he'll have our necks," Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Let me guess, we're going to tell your boss, the story we must have heard a million times already" T said grudgingly.

"Get used to it." I said knowingly.

"In fact, once word gets around about this, you'll probably be in the _Daily Prophet_." Ron said.

"I'd do it in a heart beat, if it meant everybody could read it, instead of asking me questions all the time." T said walking to the door.

"Trust me, the questions never stop." I replied headed towards the door.

"Then I hope the answers never do either" She said.

We left the Leaky Cauldron. No one paid us too much attention as we left. We got outside.

"So can we F-L-O-O Floo, this time?" T asked hopefully.

"Nah we need a chimney and floo powder to do it." Seamus answered,

"Apparating, Flying, and Flooing. Sounds like the name of a good title." T said out of the blue.

"That was random." Ron said.

"There's also Portkeys" Hermione added.

"Portkeys? They're keys that port… teleport you someplace?" T said slightly joking, but still serious.

"Wow, I didn't put that together the first time I heard it." I blurted amazed.

"Yes, that was quite a good guess actually" Hermione added.

"So I was right?" T quizzed happily.

"They're any item charmed to teleport a person from one place to another." Hermione said.

"I got one, Excellent" she exclaimed, "Can we use one now?"

"No one is allowed to set-up unauthorized Portkeys without Ministry approval." Hermione stated word from word from the Ministry Rulebook.

"But we're Auror's we can use Portkey's-" Ron started.

"In the event of an emergency only, Ron" Hermione finished.

"Fine, but if were going to this Ministry of Magic thing can you get permission to use one, or find some floo powder, or get me a broom. I'm tired of Apparating." T insisted.

"Yeah, we can do that." I said.

"Good. Then Harry will you do me the honor of Apparating me this time?" T asked sticking out her arm.

"Yeah alright." I replied as i took her arm in mine.

---

Again sorry about the wait. Though I think I do a pretty good job, at least 2 or 3 times a week isn't bad right? What did you think of my Hufflepuffs Cup Theory? That whole Smith family thing? I don't know if it's original but I like it. Hope you all had a great weekend!


	17. Conversations with the Boss 2

A/N: Another chapter for the masses. Well not masses per say… but definitely for the fans. Thanx to Potterholic, sweet, flower, Drummin, and cheeky for still reading. Italics for the letter this time around! And other phrases, and voices etc... you'll see!

Disclaimer: I love Rupert Grint. He plays Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley was created by J.K. Rowling, Not Me. Somehow I think if I did own Ron I might own Rupert, but as neither one of those have happened… Sorry rambling, still not mine!

--

T grabbed hold of me, and we apparated to the Ministry. Again she looked a little disoriented. I went to look to make sure she was alright and we caught eye contact. It was only momentary this time.

"Thanks, I'm ok" She said.

"Oh. Ok. I suppose you like apparating by yourself better I bet?" I said lamely.

Can't you say anything better than that? You must sound like such a git. How did Ron do this for six years?

"Nah, not really actually. I only apparate when I really need too. Hey, we're inside now" T commented.

"Yeah, the Ministry has apparation points set up, because a lot of people get to work that way." Seamus said.

"Wow, impressive. Woah is that the Floo-thing you guys were talking about?" T said looking to the fires where people were indeed Flooing.

"Yeah" I answered.

T immediately walked over to the fires and looked in.

"And it doesn't burn or anything? How does that work? It's fire; it has to be at least warm doesn't it?" T asked from the fires.

Hermione made her way over and pulled her back.

"Once you throw the Floo powder in, it nullifies the heat from the flames." Hermione said when she was back in front of us.

"There is so much to do, and just not enough time." T said sadly.

"You have the rest of your life" Ron reminded her.

"Yeah, if I decide to stay. But what if I don't?" T said as we led her towards the lifts.

"You mean you really think you could see all this and still go back to living as a muggle?" Seamus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah of course." T said very seriously.

"No way. There's no way you could. You'd always want to come back" Ron replied.

"Let me ask you a question? If I brought you to the Muggle world, and showed you every fun thing we had to offer, would you decide to stay there?" T asked him fairly.

"Of course not- Oh, right" Ron answered stupidly.

"I won't lie. I'm having a good time. The best time I've ever had in my whole life. But the Muggle world is my home. And if I lived here all the time, it would get boring. So let's not dwell on this now, and take me to your leader." T said smiling.

Just as she said it, the lift came. We got in after a few wizards and witches got out. Followed by some interdepartmental memos.

"What are those things?" T asked.

"Interdepartmental memos." Hermione said simply.

"Right. Of course."

_"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents office_." The lift voice sounded.

"The what, what, what?" T quizzed.

"It's the department that handles Quidditch, our Wizard sport that Seamus and I were telling you about." Ron said.

"Oh. Right. Gobstones?" She quizzed.

"Another wizard game." Ron added.

"_Level Six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."_

"Don't need help with this one. This is where I would work. Traveling has always been my thing." T said happily.

"Trust me being an Auror is way better." Ron said.

"That's why you were so bored right?" T said jokingly.

"Hey we still have all types of perks." Ron added.

"Too bad we don't have any reason to use them" Hermione reminded him.

"_Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magic Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats._"

"I haven't the slightest idea what any of that means, but it sounds Internationally Boring" T commented.

"And you'd be right" I said with a grin.

"Yeah Kingsley threatens us with helping them out. A terrible fate for anyone." Ron added.

"_Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."_

"Sounds like Hagrid's type of place." T said as the doors opened and the memos flew out.

"More like the type of place he avoids" Ron said quickly.

"Why?" T asked curiously.

"Cause Hagrid doesn't usually get creatures that are recommended by anyone." Seamus responded.

"Which means they would probably arrest him... and often at that." Hermione added.

"His classes must have been fun" T said honestly.

"Yeah, wait till you meet a Blast Ended Skrewt and you tell me about fun." Ron said shuddering as the doors closed.

"_Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe's, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."_

"My floor, usually" Seamus pointed out.

"I remember. _Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee_, what's that?" T asked.

"Where they come up with the ideas to tell Muggles after we modify their memories" Seamus answered.

"Oh."

"_Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."_

"That's us right?" T asked.

"Yes it is" Hermione said as she stepped off the lift.

We got out of the lift and headed towards Kingsley's office. He was in there. But Ron stopped as we were about to enter.

"Let's wait before we bring her in. String him around a bit" Ron said grinning.

"And why would we do that?" Hermione asked.

"Just because it's fun" Ron added.

"Yeah, she could wait out here with me. You guys could tell him, that I went to my office real quick." Seamus said eagerly.

"Yeah, we can say we found her but she didn't want to come" Ron said adding to the story.

"Yes and why don't we tell him how she disarmed you and threw you into a trash bin? I'm sure he'll love that" Hermione said with a smirk.

"You're not cute when you do that, you know that right?" Ron said to her.

"Ok, let's not fight, do whatever doesn't matter to me." T remarked care free.

"Let's just go inside." Hermione said.

"T you wait outside, I'll come get you when you should come." Ron said already pushing T out of sight.

"Ok, just don't wait to long, I might wander off back to the Fireplaces." T responded.

Ron, Hermione and I walked inside. Kingsley looked up.

"So what happened?" Kingsley asked at once, "It had better be good news for you to barge in without knocking"

"Sorry about that sir" Hermione said quickly.

"Well what had happened was-" Ron started.

"Nothing good ever comes after you start a sentence with those words Weasley" Kingsley said cutting him off.

"We found her." Ron said quickly.

"You did? Then where is she? Where's Finnigan?" Kingsley asked.

"He stopped to check something. She didn't want to come with us." Ron said trying to hide the truth.

"Really? You gave her the option did you?" Kingsley questioned.

"What had happened sir, was that she caught Ron off guard and we had to make a deal just to get him back safely. She was quite the dueler." Hermione said with an evil grin.

Ron's face turned so red, you would have thought his face was supposed to do that.

"Are you saying she might really be a threat then? If that's so, we should send you back with more reinforcements." Kingsley said suddenly.

"She might be expecting that, sir. Maybe we should-" Ron started.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten caught, you're an Auror Weasley. Very disappointing to hear you know." Kingsley said as he stood up, "Nothing form you Potter?"

"Er… No sir." I said honestly.

"What did you think of her?" Kingsley asked me.

"She was… good?" I said lamely.

"Good? Just good? Are three alright? Did she scramble your brains or something?" He said looking down at us.

"Maybe I should get Seamus, he might be better able to explain it" Ron said as he got up.

"I don't see why he'll be able to say it to me any better than you three." Kingsley said looking at Ron like he was an idiot.

Ron went to the door and opened it and then said a very melodramatic:

"Oh Seamus. You are back. Come. Tell our boss what has happened."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. I did too. Why do we let Ron talk us into these things? And in walked Seamus behind Ron with T following.

"Hello sir. Meet The Smoking Bloke" Seamus said with a smile.

"A little joke Weasley?" Kingsley stated.

"Yes, sir. Thought it might lighten you up a bit." Ron said with a smile.

"Potter, Granger not you're idea I bet?" Kingsley said looking at us.

"No sir. Definitely not us." Hermione answered quickly.

"Sit down you two, or should I say three?" Kingsley said looking at T, "So you're the one who's caused so much trouble?"

"I guess. Seemed like they were causing me more trouble though" T said earnestly as she reached to shake Kingsley's hand.

"I bet it would seem that way," Kingsley said as they shook hands. "So what's your story?"

"Well…"

T once again started the story, leaving out her childhood of course. We added where we needed to added. And we included what we'd been doing since getting her to come here.

"All this happened today?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir" T said.

"You must have had some day so far then." Kingsley stated.

"Yes sir I have." T said simply.

"You realize that I have to tell those individuals that have been chasing you that I have you in custody right?" Kingsley stated.

We all immediately began to protest. Except T.

"Silence" Kingsley yelled.

"Can I say something?" T said quietly.

"Of course" Kingsley said, slightly surprised by her still manner.

"What exactly would happen, if you told them? Would they arrest me, and throw me in Azkaban?" T asked.

"Azkaban? How do you… that's right, Potter told you about his life, so Azkaban obviously came up because of Sirius. You've been on the run a long time. Yes they might put you in Azkaban." Kingsley stated.

Again we broke into protest. Again he silenced us.

"You do realize I would break out right? " T said as if asking the time.

"Maybe Potter didn't tell you exactly how Azkaban works-" Kingsley started.

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you just not hear, that I can do wandless magic. Not that I'm not sure the experience of being arrested and sentenced to jail won't be loads of fun, but there are a whole host of things I would rather do while spending my time here." T said matter of factly.

We all sort of stared at her. First, because she interrupted Kingsley and that doesn't happen often. Second, because she happily admitted to saying she would break out. And my last reason, she sounded remarkably like Dumbledore that time in 5th year when Fudge wanted to arrest him. And since Kingsley was there I wondered whether he remembered.

"You sound exactly like Dumbledore did before Fudge tried to arrest him." Kingsley stated.

I guess he did remember.

"You don't hang around a dude like that without picking up a thing or two." T said simply.

"Sir, do we really have to turn her in? I mean she's right? She could get out" Hermione questioned slowly.

"The Ministry is going to want her punished for her crimes." Kingsley stated.

"Punished? What if we gave her, her punishment?" Hermione asked.

"It is not the job of Auror's to decide punishments Granger. You should know that." Kingsley replied.

"I do, but what if she helped us try and find Dean? That could be her way to pay her debt to society." Hermione asked.

"Are you suggesting I ask the Wizengamot to agree to this?" Kingsley stated.

"No. I could ask them. And Harry, and Ron, and McGonagall, and-" Hermione started.

"I get it, all the war heroes. If anybody would have pull with them, it _would_ be you guys. But she'd have to prove she's learned her lesson. Not to use magic when she's not supposed to." Kingsley stated.

"That should be easy. I've been loads better lately." T replied.

"Alright Granger. I'll set up the meeting, but not until she can prove she can hang." Kingsley stated.

"Hang? Like how?" T quizzed.

"A training session." Kingsley told her.

"That _thing_ they told me you made them do before coming to fetch me. No thanks. I'd rather break out of prison." T said quickly.

"Why on heaven's earth won't you do it?" Hermione asked her.

"_Battle_, _Missions_, _Training_ _Sessions that involve me as target practice_; those are all in the same category. I don't like fighting." T said.

"It's not that bad, it's probably no worse that anything you've already done." Seamus said.

"I didn't want to do any of that stuff, thank you very much." T added.

"She'll do it" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I didn't know I gave you permission to answer wrongly for me?" T said looking pissed.

"You didn't. And I didn't give you permission to make us look bad. We've spent the whole day, trying to make you comfortable. And we put ourselves in situations and places we didn't want to be in. And now we're brainstorming trying to find a way for you to not have to worry about being chased- which should be helpful if you do decide to stay in the Muggle world; and all you can do is tell our boss you'd rather do it the hard way. I'm starting to think that maybe we should have left you there." I said more pissed than I was.

"Maybe you should have. I didn't ask you to come get me, did I? You asked me. I told you this would happen, didn't I? She said screaming at me.

"And we told you you'd have a good time, didn't we? And you have. So it sounds even to me." I said yelling back.

T gets up to leave. As she gets to the door, Hermione stands and flicks her wand at the door. T tries to open it, but it won't budge.

"Let me out" she said.

"I can't do that" Hermione responded.

"Hermione please don't be like that" T said.

I stood up.

"She has to be like that. So does Ron, and so do I. If you really decide to walk out the door- implying that everything that happened today meant nothing to you; then we have no choice, but to do the same and treat you as nothing more than Auror business" I stated.

"I wish I hadn't left then." T said sadly.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't." Ron said as he got up and started making his way towards her, "Just let us help you."

But as Ron got closer T took a defensive stance. Ron stopped but started to go closer still.

"Don't come any closer. I mean it" T said shaking.

"Why? Are you really gonna hurt me?" Ron asked as he continued closer.

But as he got within a foot of her, she pulled her left arm in and pushed it back out with her hand out fingers spread, as if telling him to stop. And as she did so, Ron was pushed back about two feet.

"What the…" Ron exclaimed.

He tried to keep walking forward but couldn't. Hermione got up and approached too. T suddenly took her right hand to meet the left. And Hermione could go no further either.

"It's a force field. You created an invisible barrier with just your hands… amazing." Hermione said awed.

"Thanks for that Hermione, but if you could just back up I would feel a lot more comfortable." T said still slightly shaking.

I started walking towards her. While Ron and Hermione had been more directly in front of her, I was coming from her side. She took her right hand and moved it in my direction. Just as Ron had been pushed back, so was I.

"You can't just keep people away." I shouted.

"It works for me" T said simply.

"What if we promise nothing bad will happen to you?" Ron blurted.

"You can't promise that" T said hands still out.

"You're right. But we can promise that if something does happen we promise to help get you out." Hermione added.

"Yeah. Even if we have to break you out of Azkaban ourselves."

"Really Weasley?" Kingsley stated.

I almost forgot he was here.

"Er… I mean…" Ron started.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. Listen T, I can't give you any reason to trust these guys, but I can tell you they may be some of the best Aurors ever. And Finnigan is one of the best at his job. If anybody can get you off the hook, they can" Kingsley stated.

"Thanks Boss, you know you're not so bad-" Ron started.

"This is no time for sucking up Weasley." Kingsley interrupted.

T put her hands down. Hermione cautiously took a step forward.

"You have our word. We won't let them arrest you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you may have an adventure or two" Ron added.

"Adventure hun? At least it sounds better than _Battle_, _Missions_ and _Training Sessions_" T said with a smile.

"That reminds me, so you'll participate then?" Kingsley asked.

"Alright. But don't expect much. I mean I really can't do much." T said shyly.

"You just repelled people from coming within a foot of you without a wand; I'd say anything you do will be considered 'much.'" Kingsley said with a smile.

We set it up for the Training session to happen on Monday. And left Kingsley's office. We were about to call it a day ourselves when Dawlish yelled out to us.

"Hey Weasley, you got an owl while you were out"

"Thanks Dawlish" Ron replied.

We waited outside Ron's office as he went to check his letter. When he came out, he looked slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed with the letter in his hand.

"Fred and George sent a letter" Ron told us.

"But they never owl you, they usually just apparate" Hermione said.

"I know, I was shocked too. Not as shocked by what the letter said though." Ron replied.

"Well, tell us what it says" I blurted.

_Dear Ickle Ronniekins,_

_I know you may be wondering why we sent this letter instead of blessing you with our presence as we normally do. But as we had to get back to our main store in Diagon Alley, we thought this would have to do._

_After the last Hogwarts student finally headed back to school, Fred and I started the process of cleaning shop. Not an easy task, as you know as we hate cleaning. When we finally finished, we saw Hagrid walk by._

_After conversing with him he asked if we had seen you lot. We said 'but of course'. Then he asked if we had met your lovely friend T. We said 'but of course' again. Then he started talking about T's story. Now that we didn't know. So after offering Hagrid to buy him a couple of drinks-_

"They didn't" Hermione hoped.

"What happened?" T asked.

"If you want to know something from Hagrid, a simple drink will do" Ron said.

"_Of course he gladly accepted, and we realized we must get to know this intriguing young woman more. And what better time to do so than a Weasley family dinner. We've already told Mum and she's thrilled to have one more on Sunday. You know how she likes to go on about us never bringing more friends by the house, and we thought this would kill two birds with one stone. _

_So, tell T she has officially been invited to a Weasley family dinner, and can't decline because it would break our poor mother's heart. And that we'd happily give her a private tour of our main shop as incentive._

_See you Sunday. _

_Your truly handsome, creative, handsome, funny, smart, and did we say handsome brothers,_

_Fred and George Weasley"_

"Those two" Hermione said while shaking her head.

Ron was looking embarrassed. But T was smiling.

"Those two are hilarious. Tell them they have a deal" T said smiling.

"Really. You want to go?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Sure. I haven't been to a family dinner of any kind in forever. And will all- 12 was it? Will all of your family be there?" T asked.

"Doubt it. Most of them are too busy to come all the time. It's usually just Mum, Dad, Me, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George. But if the twins have started this I wouldn't be surprised if Mum owls the whole family to try and get them to come, so who knows?" Ron explained.

"Excellent. Are all of you different? I mean you're like this sort of tactless and rude but it's funny so you just let it go. And Fred and George are like practical joker funny." T replied.

"Yeah we are. Bill is-" Ron started.

"No don't tell me, I want it to all be new" T said excitedly.

"That brings up a point. Would you like to spend the night at our house?" Hermione asked.

"For real?" T asked shocked.

"Well, it seems you have some engagements to attend to, and traveling back and forth might be come a bit taxing" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, Harry and Seamus you might as well come too. There's no way I'm being outnumbered two to one" Ron sasked Seamus and I.

"Sure, it's fine with me" Seamus said.

"Yeah. Me too" I added.

"So are in?" Ron asked T.

"Yeah, I'm in"

--

Yes a Weasley Family Dinner! Just the first of many, to warn you now. And they all will probably involve a bit of drama. And a sleepover too. Won't the next couple of chapters be interesting? At least I hope they will!


	18. The Night of the Sleepover

A/N: This has got to be the longest chapter to date. It was 13 pages on my computer. Usually I land between 7 and 10. Hope you all like it. Thanx to all my reviewers. And those who have alerted me too. Oh and there's a scene a part where Hermione metions something from the HP movis SS, which wasn't in the book. It's not important, but i though it made that particular moment funnier. At least you are forewarned.

Disclaimer: If I was JK, I would have personally e-mailed you from Fanfiction to tell you the 7th book release date, but as you didn't find out from me, I'm not her.

--

We headed for Ron and Hermione's. It used to be the flat Ron and I shared when we were Auror training. Hermione and Ginny shared there own flat for a while, but then Ginny got with Draco, and Hermione couldn't afford there flat by herself, so Ron invited her to live with us. That's right around the time I decided to remember that I have a vault full of money that I never use. Needless to say I moved out shortly after.

We arrived in the flat and immediately an argument ensued over who's sleeping where.

"What do you mean that's obvious?" Ron asked.

"Well T and I are obviously taking _my_ bedroom, and you guys can stay-" Hermione started.

"_Your_ bedroom? Last time I checked it was _my_ bedroom first" Ron interrupted.

"Really? When was the last time you cleaned _your_ bedroom? Fixed something in _your_ bedroom? In fact what in that bedroom is _yours_? It's all in Harry's old room" Hermione pointed out.

"No it's not?" Ron replied.

"It isn't? Then go in your bedroom and find one of your Weasley sweaters" Hermione insisted.

Ron left and came back. He looked disgruntled.

"Well, I guess that settles that then, doesn't it? Come T, let me give you the tour" Hermione said as she grabbed T by the wrist.

They left for the _tour_.

"When did that happen? Everything in the closet was hers." Ron stated aghast.

"How did you not notice that anything in the closet was yours?" Seamus asked.

"Well… she sort of… sets my clothes out for me" Ron muttered.

"What? Ron you're a grown ass wizard, what is she doing setting your clothes out?" I shouted with a grin.

"Well, I was running late one day, this was before Hermione started healing of course, and she set my clothes out for me while I was in the bath. Then she did it the next day, and the day after, and well… I just let her. She said it made her happy" Ron explained.

"Yeah, real happy… she knew you'd probably never look in the closet again" I replied.

"Shut up Harry. Come on, if we've gotta sleep in your old room, then we're going to have to clean some things up" He said headed towards the room.

We headed towards the room.

"What have you been doing with it then?" Seamus asked.

"Well Hermione wanted to give it to Winky, but Winky didn't want it. So we just left it" Ron explained.

"You mean the way I left it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but I guess it has some- all of my stuff in there now." Ron said still slightly shocked.

We entered the room. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Obviously Hermione had paid the room a little more attention than Ron.

"Oh, well, this isn't bad, is it?" Ron stated happily.

"Yeah, Hermione must have been taking care of it" Seamus said.

Just then a disgruntled Winky came in behind us.

"Mr. Ron you two isn't telling Winky you were having guests. Winky would have cleaned the room, sir"

"Winky stop calling me that, I told you, you can call me Ron. And it was spur of the moment, we didn't know" Ron explained as Winky started moving boxes to the side.

"Hello Winky, how are you?" I asked as she started to take off the bed blanket.

"I is doing fine Harry Potter sir. Though upset at the appearance of this room." Winky said quickly as she pulled off the pillow cases.

"That's good to hear. Winky this is our friend Seamus Finnigan" I said pointing at Seamus.

"Winky is glad to meet any friend of yours and Mr. Ron's sir. Hello Mr. Seamus Finnigan" Winky said as she momentarily stopped to bow to Seamus.

"Er… thanks but you don't have to call me Mr." Seamus said.

"If you insist sir." Winky said as she came up from her bow.

"Hey I've been asking you that forever, why do you listen to them and not me, and you're my house elf?" Ron questioned agitated.

"Because" Hermione said from the door, "She feels she should address you as such, plus I told her too"

"What? Why? You know I hate it" Ron shouted.

"And that's why! Anyways, what will we do till dinner time, we still have a couple of hours until then?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I wanna talk about this" Ron continued.

"Can we play Quidditch?" T asked before Hermione answered.

"There isn't anyplace too" Seamus answered.

"We could apparate to one of the empty fields" I offered.

"No at this time it's probably filled with kids, you wouldn't get any peace long enough to even start." Hermione answered.

"Hey" Ron shouted.

"Mr. Ron could you not yell please sir? It is disturbing Winky's cleaning sir." Winky said as she dusted.

"I will not be told to keep it down-" Ron started.

"Silencio" Hermione said as she brandished her wand.

Ron mouthed soundlessly, and then was upset as he realized he couldn't be heard. We started laughing.

"Ok Ron, look. Winky" Hermione started.

"Yes, Hermione?" Winky said stopping her dusting.

"You can call Mr. Ron whatever he wants to be called, ok?" Hermione said.

"Yes ma'am" Winky said and went back to dusting.

Ron still looked disgruntled but pleased all the same. Hermione un-did the charm.

"Thank you" Ron said simply.

"Your welcome. Now I think Quidditch is out of the question just now" Hermione stated.

"We could play tomorrow, if we get to my mums' house early enough, I reckon. Fred and George'll play." Ron added.

"Yeah they're always up for a game." I added.

"Ok, I just really wanted to ride a broom" T replied.

"Oh, is that all? You can do that, there's nothing wrong with riding a broom around" Ron explained.

"Really?" T stated excited.

"Yeah, Ron got a spare broom around?" I asked.

"Yeah… No, my old Cleansweep broke." He answered.

"She can use mines, it's practically never been used" Hermione said.

"What the Nimbus 3000? That's like three years old, and it's not 'hardly ever been used', it's never been used. When Quality Quidditch gave it to us on the anniversary you wouldn't even ride it then, saying you 'didn't feel like flying today.'" Ron said amused.

"I didn't" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah or any day" Ron said holding back a chuckle.

"The point is she can use mines." Hermione said giving Ron and evil glare.

"Thanks Hermione, but what will you ride?" T asked.

"Hermione is afraid to fly" Ron said before Hermione could speak.

Hermione quickly whacked Ron upside the head.

"Yes, as Ron so elegantly pointed out I have an aversion to places of altitude-" Hermione started.

"Can't you just say you're afraid of heights?" Ron asked still rubbing the back of his head.

He immediately was hit again.

"So who's giving me the lesson?" T asked grinning at there display.

"Probably Harry. Best flyer around" Seamus said.

"Yeah, go ahead Harry, you can use my Solar Star 160" Ron offered.

"Er… alright" I said feeling myself blushing.

--

We got outside, Ron's Solar Star 160 and Hermione's Nimbus 3000 in our hands. We found a clearing not to far from the flat and started T's first broom lesson.

"Ok, so what do I do first?" T asked.

"First you want to put the broom on the floor and say up" I said.

"Why? You're already mounted on Ron's" T asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid of the broom. This is to check to see if you'll be able to control your broom and whether you're afraid of the broom" I explained.

"Or Flying" Ron added.

"Ha ha ha" Hermione said.

"Ok, you're the teacher." T answered.

T put the broom on the floor.

"Now stand on the side of it, and put your hand out" Seamus directed.

"Yeah, like that" I added as she positioned herself.

"Up"

The broom gave a quick shake rose a little and then dropped.

"I had it but it dropped. What gives?" T asked.

"Might not have wanted it bad enough, or you got scared momentarily" Ron answered.

"Try again" I said trying to be encouraging.

"Up"

It did the same as before but got higher.

"Ok, this is definitely beginning to lose its appeal." T remarked.

"Don't worry you're doing way better than Hermione's first lesson" Ron said smiling.

"Oh you want to play that way do you? Well I recall some one's broom not flying into their hand at first either, and when it did fly, it smacked them in the face." Hermione replied happily.

"Hey, it could happen to anybody. And it was still higher than yours." Ron retorted.

"Ignore them; most people don't fly into their hands on the first couple of tries." I said trying again to encourage her.

"Yeah mines didn't either" Seamus added.

"And what about you Harry? Did yours fly into your hand on the first try?" T asked.

"Of course it did" Ron answered.

"Er… yeah, it did" I said hoping it wouldn't get her mad.

"Wow! Were you the only one to get it on the first try?" She asked.

"No, Mal- I mean Draco got it too" I said.

"Draco? Draco? The one who let those Death Eaters into the school to kill Dumbledore? He's a good flyer too then?" She asked.

"He's alright" Ron answered with a slight twinge of jealousy.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked Ron.

We told her about the time in second year with the slugs. I could tell she wanted to laugh, but kept a straight face all the same.

"Ok enough reminiscing, aren't you supposed to be trying to learn to fly?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, ok let's try again. Up" T said.

And the broom flew right into her hand.

"It came, it really came. Now what?" T asked.

"Now you mount it." I replied.

I showed her how to mount and get comfortable.

"Ok, now the next part is important. Our friend Neville was a bit too eager so he wouldn't get left behind, and he shot off the ground, flew around, and when he landed he had broken his wrist." I explained.

"Ok I got it, don't get to eager" T repeated.

"Grip your broom, and push off slightly from the ground and then hover for a moment" I said.

She gripped and then she sort of jumped.

"Nah, you're jumping just push off" Ron said.

"Ok I'll try again" She replied.

She gripped, and she pushed off and she was airborne.

"Hey I'm doing it. I'm doing it" She said excitedly, 6 inches off the ground.

"That's great" I said as I joined her, "now lean forward a little and you'll go forward. Not too much or you'll nosedive." I explained.

She leaned forward and she went about a foot.

"This is great!" She shouted as if miles away.

"Yeah, you're doing great. Now pull the broom in either direction slowly, and you should be able to turn." I explained.

She turned the broom to her right and she spun in a circle.

"You're a great teacher Harry. I feel like I'm a pro already" She shouted again.

"Thanks." I said.

"You know I think I'm ready to go higher now" She stated.

"Er… well you should really take it easy at first- T" I yelled the last part.

T had pulled the broom upward and was skyrocketing up.

"Harry get her before she gets hurt" I hear Hermione yell from the ground.

I had already taken off. She was still going upward.

"T pull the broom back down" I yelled, as I tried gaining ground her.

"Are you nuts this is great" She yelled back.

But she did stop going upward, and came to a complete stop. A level one at that. I was actually impressed against my will, because I was mad at the moment. I caught up with her.

"Are you crazy, is the question? Didn't we just tell you about our friend Neville?" I barked at her.

"Yeah you said he was too eager. I wasn't eager just now, just… over enthused. And I'm not hurt. That was the greatest sensation ever just now" T replied not caring about the fact that she just scared all of us out of our minds.

"Listen, I know the feeling, trust me. Could you at least give a warning first? Hermione's yell to 'get you' could've broken the sound barrier." I said trying to make light of the situation.

"Sorry. My fault. So here's a warning, I'm going again" She said quickly before shooting forward this time.

"T" I yelled.

I took off after her.

"Catch me if you can" She yelled over her shoulder.

"T, this is not a game" I yelled though I could feel myself smiling.

"Then lets' make it one, ever played follow the leader?" Just follow me" She yelled and actually putting on another burst of speed.

"If it's a game you want, then it's a game you got" I yelled.

I put my head down and leaned forward accelerating as fast as Ron broom could go. I owned a Firebolt Infinite and there brand new, not released yet, Firefly. I was there spokeswizard. In other's words Ron's broom was good, but nothing beats a Fire series broom… sorry, that's what I get paid to say.

I started to catch up to her. Hermione's Nimbus 3000 was over three years old; she would have to do more than stay straight to out fly me.

"I was wondering when you would catch up." She yelled over her shoulder.

"I was really just giving you a head start." I yelled back.

She smiled and then turned suddenly. I thought for a moment she had lost her control but she hadn't. She turned right to give herself space between me and her; because the next moment she was diving but not in a straight line in fact she was already curving back up and forming a loop, and then another. A loop de loop. She stopped and yelled for me to beat that.

I did so. Easily I might add. Then I told her to follow me. She nodded. I took off in a straight line. After going a few feet I started to release my hands and ride without them. I turned to see whether she would dare try. She had… only she was still on one hand.

"Don't worry even Ron won't do it, and he plays Keeper, he always has his hands off the broom." I yelled as she zoomed by.

She put both her hand back on the broom and turned backed around. Then she zoomed back in my direction and one by one took her hands off. She wasn't going as fast as I was, but still it was impressive. She stopped a few feet past me and said to watch her.

She descended to the ground, and when she got close enough to it I could see her shooting back up again. But this time she was swirling round and round as she did so. She looked like a spinning top. She shot right past me and then stopped… on a dime; then nodded in my direction.

I took off for the ground. The spinning wasn't a problem. Stopping on a dime might be though. I took off and began the spin. Everything was a blur, but when I saw her form becoming less blur and more actual person, I attempted my stop. I did it. I was dizzier than I can remember. But I did it.

"This must be so easy to you, hun?" She asked.

"Yeah… easy" I said as my eyes were still struggling to stop seeing three of her.

"Your turn I guess, I bet I won't even be able to do what you've got planned next." She admitted.

My eyes were now focusing, but my stomach would prefer the ground at this moment.

"Ok, one last move. In Quidditch there's something called a Feint. It's when a Seeker pretends to see the snitch and both Seekers speed as fast as they can to the ground looking for the Snitch." I explained.

"Ok, what's that… oh" T said lamely.

"Yes oh. Since there's usually no Snitch it's really all about who can break and pull up before crashing to the ground. So we're gonna Feint" I explained.

"We? I think I'll faint, not you." T muttered.

I laughed at the apprehension showing on her face. I noticed when she went back to the ground erlier, she did so slowly, going up on a broom is one thing, but going down is always another.

"Well are you in, or can we call it a lesson?" I asked.

"I'm in." T said while breathing deeply.

We positioned ourselves at the same height.

"On go." I said.

"Got it" she said still breathing deeply.

"Ready… Go" I said.

She took off. I gave it a second and then followed. She wasn't that far ahead. I caught her in about two seconds. We both looked at each other at the same time. I think she was peeved I let her get a head start. But then she smiled, and accelerated.

I accelerated myself and in no time the ground was becoming houses, people, ants… She was still going. Most people would have pulled up by now… or now… or now. We were still neck and neck; I had never been out Feinted, Never. But I knew even I would have to pull up soon. I started thinking what if she didn't know when to do so…

"T pull up" I said as I pulled up.

She didn't.

--

"Wow Harry, someone finally out Feinted you" Ron said awed as we were eating dinner.

"Leave him alone Ron. I didn't really out Feint him, only a bit" T said taking a sip of juice.

"A bit?" I said slightly annoyed.

"But it was still Excellent" Seamus added as he took a bite of chicken.

"It was not, it looked like you were going to crash. I was going to kill Harry" Hermione added stopping her knife and fork from cutting her chicken.

"Sorry again about that. I'm not used to having to warn people about stuff." T said apologetically after swallowing some corn.

"The way you just took your hand off the broom and put out in front of you and stopped the broom inches, I mean _inches_ from the ground. Still in the vertical position with your other hand gripped on the broom. Man wish I could do that." Ron said before he stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Yeah" Seamus added. "Never seen nothing like it"

"Cheer up Harry, you have to admit that was an amazing bit of magic?" Ron said looking at me.

"Just drop it ok. I'm sure he doesn't want to be reminded of it" T said as she continued to mix her mashed potatoes and corn.

"It's ok. It really was Excellent… and it's not like that really counts as her out Feinting me, she didn't pull up that's the point of a Feint." I said knowing it was more to make myself feel better.

"Exactly, so what are we going to do tonight?" Hermione asked before Ron could continue with it.

"Yeah are we gonna pillow fight and tell stories… actually I think we've heard enough storied for one day." T said laughing.

"Yes I quite agree." Hermione added.

"E ud al ays pay es spodin sap" Ron said with a mouth full of… dinner.

"What?" T said as we all laughed.

--

We played exploding snap, Gobstones, and yes- we even had a pillow fight.

"I told you it would be fun" T said after we all finally decide to call it a truce.

"Yes I haven't had one ages." Hermione added.

"Look at this mess though, Winky isn't going to be happy, is she?" Ron asked.

As if summoned, Winky appeared.

"You's have made the most biggest mess. While Winky is finishing your room you is out here making more work. An elf's job in never done." Winky said already picking up feathers.

"No Winky. You do not have to do this too. We made this mess and we will clean it up. You can go to bed if you like." Hermione said getting up.

"Yeah, it was my idea anyways" T said starting to pick up feathers.

"If… If you insist ma'am-" Winky started.

"Yes I insist Winky; this is one of those times. You've earned a good night's sleep." Hermione said.

Winky bowed and said her good byes. She left towards her room… well her closet, Hermione offered her the spare room but she wouldn't take it.

"Well start picking up feathers you guys" T said looking at us.

"Why? That's wands are for" Ron said as he waved his wand, "Reparo." One of the ripped pillows feathers flew back into it and sealed itself.

"Oh… well then, do your thing." T added and sat back down. Though she looked slightly sadder.

We started fixing pillows. And any feathers that were left over we cleaned with a quick 'Scourgify'.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm tired and I'm heading for bed. Good night" She said.

Before she left, she walked over to Ron, and made a scene of giving him a kiss. A scene he didn't seem to mind, from the happy fulfilled look on his face.

"Wait I'll head to sleep too. And we can't leave Seamus and Harry out, now can we?" T said with a grin

And she gave Seamus a kiss on the cheek and then gave one to me too.

"Good night" She said as she went down the hall.

"Night" all three of us said together.

"Wow. She's alright you know?" Ron said.

"Yeah, she is" Seamus added.

"I guess she's O.K." I said trying not to sound one way or the other.

But I guess I failed because Seamus and Ron both gave me funny looks.

"Ok? You're just mad at the Feint race still" Ron said.

"No I'm not." I said quickly.

"Or are you still mad about what happened in Dumbledore's office?" Seamus asked.

"No I'm not. I said she's O.K. Ok as in O.K. Not ok as in ok." I said confusing myself in the process.

"What?" Ron quipped.

"I like her ok? I mean-"

"You what?" They both yelled together.

"No not like that. Listen let's go in the room before you two say something completely wrong a bit too loud." I said getting up.

I headed towards the room. It looked amazing… well compared to how it looked before.

"Winky did a great job" I said.

Ron and Seamus entered after me.

"Yeah its loads better. Now back to T" Ron said as he sat on the bed.

"So you like her mate?" Seamus asked as he conjured a bed to sit on.

"No. I meant I like her like you guys like her. You kept implying that I must hate her or something, but I don't." I replied and conjured a bed of my own.

"Yeah because you like her" Ron said as he began switching into pajamas.

"No, I like her as a friend." I stated.

"A girlfriend, perhaps?" Seamus questioned as Ron threw him some pants to sleep in.

"She's a girl and she's a friend, so in that way yes" I explained annoyed, as I found a pair of my old pajamas still in a box I left them in.

"Harry, I've known you for a while, she's definitely right for you." Ron said finally getting his shirt on.

"What? How do you figure that? We haven't even known her 24hrs and you think she's perfect for me?" I asked sitting back down to change clothes.

"He has a fair point you know? Besides you thought his sister was good for him too" Seamus pointed out already lying down on his bed.

"Hey, Malfoy ruined that. He can't ruin this… well not unless Harry lets him" Ron said still sitting up.

"What? How did we get to me liking her to me letting Malfoy take her from me? And I didn't let Malfoy- I mean Draco take Ginny from me. She's not a possession, she's free to do what she wants." I said as I lay down.

"Either way Harry, you see how quickly word got around about her. It'll only be a mater of time before a lot more people know about her and her story, they're going to be blokes lined up trying to get her attention, you better start putting your work in now before it's too late." Ron said as he finally lay down.

"I hadn't even thought of that. Blimey, that'll make it tougher for her to help us find Dean, won't it?" Seamus said under the covers.

"Maybe? But she's hanging out with Aurors, it won't be hard to disguise her, plus she's a Metamorphmagus, it shouldn't be too hard at all." Ron added.

"Well they can line up around the block, or around the world, it won't bother me. She's just a friend." I stated.

"Yeah a friend who hasn't caught your attention like this in a long time. You may not realize it yet, but I know it Harry. I just know it." Ron said then let out a yawn. "Good night"

"Night" Seamus muttered from under his covers.

"Night" I replied.

The nerve of them. And when did Ron become so… so… knowledgeable or something. It took his unconscious state to make Hermione end their "courting for 7 years phase." I don't like _like_ her. That's silly. Anything that I may have felt today was just the excitement if meeting a new person. That's it.

--

Hermione's POV

"I think I might have something that's can fit you. You're definitely taller than I am." I said to T as she sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, I know, usually I just grab boys stuff to sleep in." She replied.

"Hmm? Boys stuff, aha, you can sleep in a pair of Ron's old pajamas a pair he outgrew in 7th year. I usually wear them when all mines are in the wash." I replied hoping it didn't disgust her, afterwards.

"So he hasn't worn them in years then? That's cool then." She replied and took them.

"Ok and a shirt is no problem." I said as I looked in the drawers where I kept each article of clothing.

She took the clothes and we began to change into out pajamas.

"You two really do argue a lot don't you?" she asked.

"I guess. It's so normal now that I don't even notice as much anymore. When we were younger it used to annoy me to no end, but…" I started.

"Let me guess, you got over it?" T asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah you could say that, it's more like a near death experience made me realize life can be too short" I said earnestly.

"Wow, his near death or yours?" T asked.

"His" I said simply.

"Hope that doesn't happen to me. I'd hate for it to take something like that to wake me up" T stated.

"Yeah I hope it doesn't either. It's not fun." I said sitting on the bed.

"Then again, I mean this is no near death experience, but it is life changing for me. What if I meet Mr. Right during this? What would I do?" T asked.

"What do you mean?' I asked her.

"I mean, I told you I don't think I would say in the Magical world, but if I found my "Ron" I'd be stuck. Unless he didn't mind switching, but I couldn't ask him to that." T said seriously.

"I don't know that is a dilemma. You don't have someone in mind already do you?" I quizzed.

"No. Not at all, just wondering really." She said simply.

I saw it from the moment we were in the alley. The way her and Harry would have eye contact. There's something there. And then at Hogwarts, sure it made Harry mad; but she managed to get Harry in that office. And flying lessons… she took to the air just as well as Harry. Again, she made him mad, but he'll live. And she already gets on fine with Hagrid, Fred and George. And I have no doubt she'll make quite the impression on Mrs. Weasley tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah… why?" she said looking at me.

"Oh nothing really, just wondering if anyone you met today might've caught your attention to warrant your worries?" I asked honestly.

"Yikes, if you read so much into today, I can imagine what you must be like as an Auror and Healer" T answered.

"Thank you. But that still doesn't answer the question." I replied.

"No Hermione. No one has caught my attention. I was just wondering." She said.

"Well if you're sure. I'm here if you need to talk" I said encouragingly.

"Yes I noticed. So are we sleeping in the same bed then?" T asked skeptically.

"I can conjure you your own bed if you like, if you'd feel more comfortable." I said wondering why the skepticism.

"Yeah I'd prefer that thanks. It's just I'm a wild sleeper, you know? I wouldn't want to disturb you or anything" She explained.

"Ok then" I said.

I conjured up another bed, and she hoped right on it.

"Thanks a lot. There is one thing I want to ask you" she said as she pulled up the covers.

"Yes" I said hopping into bed myself.

"Do you think I could get a wand?" She asked.

"Is that why you looked slightly sad when we cleaned the pillows earlier, because you couldn't help?" I quizzed.

"Well not because I couldn't help, who wants to clean? Because I could never do that as quickly as you could without a wand." She said.

"Oh, I guess if you really wanted one we could get you one. But could you clean up without a wand?" I asked.

"Yeah but that takes loads of concentration I'm better off doing it myself." She explained.

"Could you show me- I mean us, what you can do one day? I mean I know you probably wouldn't want too, but after that Feint thingy today, if we knew what you could do before hand we probably wouldn't worry." I said truthfully.

"I guess, doesn't bother me really, but what I can do is tied to my emotions. If I'm not feeling a certain way, or not concentrating hard enough, they won't work, or like the broom they'll give it out on me." She explained.

"When you put it like that, it's really not all that great is it?" I asked.

"Well as you already know, I'm not that fond of my abilities so I'd tell you 'No it's not that great'" She said.

"Always be proud of what you can do. And don't worry about what you can't, because you can't control that, can you?" I stated remembering something my grandmother told me once.

"Like I said when we first met Hermione you're amazing. Good night" She said.

"Good night" I replied.

--

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took a while longer than I hoped but it's here none the same. Next chapter will be T's first Weasley dinner, what will happen? Find out tomorrow or Tuesday! Hope you had a good weekend!


	19. The Chess Game

A/N: Yikes I took a whole week to update. I was quite busy, so I'm terribly sorry about that :( But I'm back qith another post. And it's not the dinner post, because I didn't think this part would take up so much space, but it did. It'll be quite important later (sort of) and I wanted to give it proper soace. Anywaysa, next chapter will definitily be the dinner. Enough of this, get to reading. Oh and Italics are Harry thinking this time around!

Disclaimer: commercial law: refusal to accept responsibility.That's one of the definitions, if someone tries to sue me, I will refuse to accept responsibilty... LOL!  
--

The Next Day

After a late get-up by all and breakfast, the group sat around debating what to do until it was time to go.

"Can we go flying again?" T asked.

"Yeah sure" Ron answered.

"Well, I guess so, but Harry you can't do it this time" Hermione said.

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Aren't you the spokeswizard for Firebolt?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"Well I believe as spokeswizard that you riding around on a Solar Stars- a non Firebolt broom; would violate your contract. In fact I know it does because I looked it over for you." Hermione said reminding me.

"Oh… Er right"

"He rode it yesterday, why didn't you say anything then?" Ro quizzed.

"Well yesterday I thought he was just going up there to save T's life- which is perfectly ok, because that would be good reason, and is allowed in his contract; but once he was soaring around racing, I couldn't really tell him from the ground, could I?" Hermione responded.

"Oh, right" Ron replied, "Well you could ride with me then"

"Yeah it's fine with me" T said.

"And where are you going to ride then?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, I suppose we could ride where we did yesterday" Ron said.

"You sure you want to ride today, don't you have to go to your mum's house? Won't that take up time?" Seamus asked.

"A bit, but not a lot. Just for a little while." Ron replied.

"Ok, I can see where this going, let's not fly today. I can fly another time. What else do you guys do to pass the time?" T asked.

"Oh that's easy, Wizard Chess" Ron replied.

"Chess? What's so great about chess?" T quizzed.

"I can answer this. Not just Muggle chess, in Wizard Chess the pieces move by themselves." I replied.

"So they got computerized chess sets that do that in the Muggle World" T responded.

"Not like in Wizard chess" I replied with a smirk, "just watch"

We set up a game and Ron and I started playing. Seamus watched and Hermione decided to read the paper. T couldn't see he big deal until-

"Knight to E5" Ron said.

His knight walked the familiar L shaped path towards my Rook and immediately impaled it.

"Woah, what the fu-" She started.

"Funny isn't it?" I replied cutting her off.

"Funny? It's Brilliant. If Muggle chess did this I might be able to keep my attention on a game long enough to play more often." T remarked.

"You Play?" Ron asked.

"I know how to, if that's what you mean. I have to really wanna play to take it seriously; otherwise I'm just making random moves." She responded.

I could see her already trying to take the excitement off her face, hoping not to be asked to play, but you know Ron.

"Wanna Play?"

"Nah that's ok, maybe another time. I'm fine watching" She replied.

"Nah come on, Harry and I play all the time, I'm tired of beating him-" Ron started.

"Hey" I replied.

"Sorry Harry" He replied.

"Nah really it's ok." She said again.

"You gotta play! Please!" Ron said practically begging.

"Uhm… alright. But I probably won't be much better. If you want a challenge why don't you play Hermione?"

All of us boys instantly started laughing. T looked puzzled and then turned to Hermione, who had lifted her head above the paper to sneer at us.

"What? As smart as you are Hermione you must be really good" T remarked.

"Yeah that's what everybody thinks until they play her. Hermione is terrible." Ron said not hiding his smirk.

"I'm not terrible, I'm just not all that interested in it so my talents don't show in it" Hermione stated.

"In other words, she's terrible" Ron repeated.

She shot Ron another look and returned to her paper.

"So you gonna start setting up the pieces or what?" Ron asked.

"Ok then, for Hermione's good name I'll do it" she said with a smile.

"If you're talking chess, Hermione's name is anything but good." Ron replied.

Hermione had lowered the paper and had momentarily smiled, but it faded on Ron's comment and she disappeared behind the paper. T reset the pieces and they started playing. At one point it seemed like T was more interested in seeing what it looked like when any to particular pieces met:

"Did you see what my Queen just did to his Bishop?"  
"Oh his Rook murdered my Rook." "Check, oh yeah it must be, look at my Kings face?"

"T pay attention" Seamus said to her after three successful moves where she let her pieces get captured.

"To what? Oh, don't worry, the game is still ok" T said easily.

It didn't look that way from where I was standing. She had 3 pawns, her Queen, a Rook, and a Knight. Ron had 5 pawns, his Queen, both Rooks, and a Bishop. Even Hermione- who was pretending to read the paper; was taking worried glances at the game.

The continued playing after that and T seemed more focused- at least she wasn't commenting on every attack. And there were definitely attacks, but not too many losses were on her behalf. I had to admit her Knight became well …her Knight in shining armor. It started swarming the board and taking pieces left and right, with a bit of help from those pawns and well placed checks.

Ron was now only with 2 pawns, his Queen, and his Bishop. T had 2 pawns, her Knight and her Rook. I know she's missing her Queen, but she seems better without it.

It became a battle of pawns after that each of them trying desperately to get theirs to the other side. And along the way sacrifices had to be made, both lost a pawn, his Bishop, and her Knight-

"No, you shouldn't have don't that" Hermione said.

She had joined the table after not being able to resist the match. It was true it was a stupid mistake to be honest.

"Yeah I realize that now, but I always do that. I mean always, at the end of a good game I always make a stupid mistake that's my downfall. My brain just shuts down or something." T replied carelessly.

And then it happened.

"Hey Ron she's got you pinned" Seamus commented.

"Shut it Seamus." Ron retorted.

His Queen was in a spot of trouble, and he would have to give it up to save his King, but she would also have to give up her Rook to take it. She had actually reached to move a different piece, to let his Queen go, but hesitated.

"What are you doing, take her" Seamus commented.

"Do you always talk so much?" T said smiling.

"Sorry, but no one ever beats Ron, at least not first try" Seamus said.

"But I don't think I should, in fact I'm sure I shouldn't but-" she started.

"Oh just do it" Hermione said.

"But-" she started again.

"Do it" we all said except Ron.

"Wait just let me look…" she said simply.

After a minute or so, she spoke.

"Aha! That's why? Hmm? Oh Well"

And she took his Queen and he took her Rook. It was all even a King and a Pawn a piece, and both working furiously hard to get there pawns to the other side. Each Pawn was opposite sides of the board (1 and 8, I think), each moving up while Ron's King watched from the side, and T's King watched from the middle. T's pawn made it to the corner first; she hesitated before taking her Queen. Ron's landed in the opposite corner; he took his Queen back immediately. T was about to move her Queen when-

"Check" Ron stated.

It was the first time he had said anything (besides his 'shut it' comment) in a while; he only gets that quiet when he's in extreme concentration. He looked relieved. I looked at the board and he indeed had T's King in Check. Her King sitting lonely in the middle of the board. I thought she would be upset but she was just smiling as if noticing a nice flower on the ground.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but I'm not surprised." She said simply and turned her King over, "Good Game."

"What? Why" Hermione and Seamus both asked.

"Because the only thing I can do to save my King is move it, and as both our Queens are on opposite ends, his next move would obviously be to take my Queen, thus leaving me with just my King and a loss in 21 moves or less." T said as she stood up to stretch.

"Oh" Hermione said simply.

"You're not bad, if you hadn't lost your Knight, it might've been different." Ron said leaning back.

"Hey, you win some, you lose some. Now is it time to get ready to meet the parents?" T asked.

"Yeah we should start getting ready, that game took an hour and a half" I replied.

"Good, so what time should I be back here at?" T asked.

"What?" We all said.

"Well I can't wear what I have on now. And Hermione is no where near tall enough for me to fit something else of hers, is she? So the logical thing would be for me to go back to my place to change" T stated simply.

"Oh… right" Hermione said.

"Don't get all worried on me, you know where I live, I'm not going anywhere. Besides breaking a promise to Fred and George doesn't sound like a good thing to do" she said smiling.

"Ok so why don't we get ready and we'll take you to your house and we can leave from there?" Hermione said quickly.

"Because I may take at least a half an hour to get ready just in principle, why waste more time? I know where this is so I can just apparate back. Or you can apparate there and meet me. Either way I just don't want you in the alleyway for a long time waiting for me, because then I'll feel rushed the whole time, and won't like it." T replied.

"Let it go Hermione, she'll be fine." Ron said.

"I never said she wouldn't be" Hermione said testily.

"Look, how about this then, someone can apparate with me to my house, and meet me there in half an hour. I'll even tell you which bricks to push so you can get in." T added.

"Sounds fine to me" Ron said.

"Alright then" Hermione added.

"I think Harry should do it" Seamus said with a smirk.

"Er… yeah, go Harry" Ron added.

"Ok, don't all volunteer at once" T remarked sarcastically.

"It's not like that, it's just…" Ron started.

"It's just that Harry has a reason to go get clothes too now. I'm sure you would rather wear something that hasn't been sitting a box for over two years." Seamus finished.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what about you Seamus aren't you going to go change clothes?" I asked annoyed at there display.

"Nah, I'm headed home. I've got stuff I need to do, but it was great hanging out with you guys." Seamus said.

"No but you can't leave, come it'll be so much fun" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Fred and George are idiots." Ron said.

"And?" Seamus asked.

"That's it" Ron said with a grin.

"Nah but really, I haven't done anything to my flat in days, and I probably have mail to look at. I really should be getting home. But I'll see you guys at work tomorrow, ok?" Seamus said already heading towards the door.

"Alright" I said.

"Later Seamus"

"Bye"

"You're leaving the group." T said.

"Don't worry, you're in uh, safe hands" he said with a grin looking at me, before he left.

"Bye then" she yelled as the door closed.

"Well then we better start getting ready." Hermione said cleaning up the bit of mess we had accumulated.

"Yeah come on Harry, let's get going." T said walking towards the door.

"Right behind you" I said.

"Why don't you just meet us at the Burrow? No point coming back here is there? We can just get to Mum's house whenever each of us is ready" Ron pointed out.

"Alright then, see ya later" I said.

T and I left the flat and made our way outside.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, how many times have we done this now? You must feel like every time you apparate I'm right there hun?" T asked.

"Er… I guess we have done this quite a bit, hadn't really thought about it." I said lying.

"Yeah, well let's go"

We stepped into the familiar feeling of apparation, and appeared back in the alley.

"Thanks for that. I guess I'll see you in a half then?" T said walking towards the dumpster.

"Yeah, you gonna be ok?' I asked.

"Yeah, fine, just tap, 1, 2, 3, and 4." She said as she pointed to the bricks.

"That combination lets me know someone is at the door." She said.

"Right. Bye then."

I apparated back to my flat. It took me all of 15 minutes to get ready, and that was a stretch. An ironing charm on the clothes, a 10 minute shower, and you slide some shoes on. Simple.

_What on earth takes women so long? I would go early but she said she didn't want people standing in the alley._

_Or was that because she wanted to escape? Don't be stupid Harry, she's not escaping. Plus you know the doorway taps. She's not leaving._

_Not that I care if she leaves. I mean of course I care work wise, but nothing more then that. Stupid Seamus and his comments. Ron was no help either._

_Damn, maybe I should try and rush her. No doubt Hermione will try and talk Mrs. Weasley into trying to hook me up with her to. If I get there first maybe I could keep that talk from happening. Yeah if I leave now I won't be that early how much time has past at least another-_

"25 minutes?" I said aloud to no one.

_I got lost in my thoughts about being early that now I'm ten minutes late._

I apparated from my flat back to the alley, and saw T pushing the Dumpster back.

"Sorry, I was-" I started.

"Just help me push this thing back; I don't want to dirty my shirt." Was all she said with her back towards me.

"Er… right. Stand back" I said as I pulled out my wand and checked to make sure everything was clear.

"_Locomotor Dumpster_"

I conducted the dumpster to move back to its spot, and put my wand away.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm glad to see I didn't overdress. I started to head back to Hermione's so I could ask her about what to wear, but didn't think I would have the time." She said examining her outfit, and then mines.

"Yeah dinner is all the time; you don't have to dress up, unless it's a special occasion or something… though Mrs. Weasley may think this is special…"

"Don't say that, I would feel terrible if I made her upset. And I hope were not late, because I won't hesitate to tell them you were the late one"

"She won't be upset. We're not late. And I wasn't technically late; I was ready in 15 minutes but…"

"But what?" She quizzed.

"But started er… daydreaming" I siad lamely.

"Really? About what?"

"Just silliness. Er, should we go then?"

"Alright."

She grabbed a hold of my arm and we disapparated once again and landed at the Burrow.

"The Burrow? How did it get its name?" T asked.

"I don't know actually. I never asked." I said.

I was about to turn the knob when T pulled me back.

"Aren't you going to knock first? Or ring the doorbell?" T asked.

"No. I've been coming here since I was 12 years old, I don't have to knock." I said.

"So you're jut going to walk in and no one's going to be upset that you just walked into their house?" T asked.

"No, in fact I would have apparated right in, but I don't know who's in there and thought it might be best if we came in through the door." I replied with a smile.

"You're the leader" she answered.

I opened the door.

--

So, hope you all like chess. I didn't want to make her really good at it, just good sometimes. She's definitily better than Hermione, not that that's saying much. At the very least she's as good as Harry. Maybe she can beat Ron, if she's really concentrating, but when they play again Ron will be taking her a lot more seriously. Maybe I shouldn't give this a way but as you'll see, she has to concentrate to get something done right. I just wanted to show that, it's not just in magic. And the way the game was played will be importnat too. I will post the dinner tomorow, at very least, late tomorrow to the point it'll be more like Wednesday, but still it'll be up. Sorry again for the wait! Thanx to all my reviewers, and those who continue to alert this!


	20. Sunday Dinner Number 1

A/N: Ok here it is, the very late to the point of Wednesday posting. This was the hardest chapter to write because I didn't know how much T should tell them. Well let me not give it away, just get to reading!

Disclaimer: SIRIUS- Simply It Really Isn't Uniquely (my) Story... I tried. Not my story, that's concrete!

---

I could hear talking in the background.

"Hey Mum"

"Hello Ron, look at your hair"

"I told him to fix it, but he wanted to leave it"

"Its fine, I like it this way"

"Fine do what you want, I hope this beautiful girl next to you leaves you for your silliness"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley"

"Hermione how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Mum? Who cares if legally you aren't my daughter yet, eh hem (clears throat sound)"

"Mum"

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley; I'm just not there yet anyways"

I saw T trying to close the door silently, but she has no idea the door slams regardless.

_Slam._

"Who's that?"

I can hear Mrs. Weasley's feet shuffling towards us. I can see T tense up.

"Oh Harry dear, what's all this door business?"

"Sorry but I didn't know who might be here, and I have-" I started.

"Oh this must be who Fred and George were talking about; it's so nice to finally meet you dear" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you too" T said politely.

"Yes, I'm always telling Ron to bring more friends from work home, but he never listens." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I'm not so much of a friend _from_ work, so much _as _thework…" T said.

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nothing" T replied quickly.

"Well come in, come in. Ron and Hermione just got here themselves."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed T by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen; she turned and looked at me with a worried expression. I just smiled and nodded.

"You made it, I thought we were running late" Hermione said.

"No we got here ok" I said.

"Yeah after someone was ten minutes late" T chimed in.

"I wasn't late, I told you I was ready in 15 minutes I just got distracted" I explained.

"By what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing." I said quickly.

"What was nothing?" one of the twins said.

They were walking down the stairs, and I couldn't tell who said what.

"Hi Fred, Hi George" T said happily, while she took a seat next to Hermione.

"There's the guest of honor, how are you T?" George asked.

"Hope this lot was treating you right?" Fred added

"Yeah they have. I've had loads of fun" T said with a smile.

"That's a shocker with Ron around" George said.

"Stuff it" Ron spat.

"Language, I don't care how old you get, got it?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is anyone else coming today?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't think so dear, Bill and Fleur are taking care of the kids- they're sick. Charlie's too busy with work. And Percy and Ginny both said they had things they needed to do. So it's just us." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Can I ask you a question? I mean… sorry I don't mean to sound eager…" T said looking embarrassed by her eagerness.

"No go ahead dear, ask away. Any friend of my children's is family in my book" Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"Well speaking of children, how did you manage with 7 kids? And Ron started to say that they're all different, that must have been hectic?" T said genuinely.

We all sort of smiled on that one.

"Yes well Bill was first, and then Charlie two years later; and they were good. And then Percy came three years after Charlie, and he was really good. And then came-"

"Us" Fred and George said happily.

"Yes them, and as you met them you'd know that's when I started wanting to pull my hair out."

"Don't mind mum she knows we made life a bit more interesting." Fred said.

"Yeah before us, she almost never screamed." George stated.

"Yeah our older brothers were depriving her of something" Fed added with a smile.

"Something she does so well" George finished grinning.

"Ha Ha, very funny, and I thought they would be it honestly" Mrs. Weasley added.

"You mean you didn't want to have me?" Ron said slightly crestfallen.

"Wish she wouldn't have" George said quickly.

"Yeah we would've been spoiled, imagine how we would've turned out then?" Fred wondered aloud.

"It's not that I didn't want to have you, but I already had five boys most wizards don't have more than one child, look at us with five. But then you came two years after Fred and George."

"Wow, you have six boys" T said thunderstruck.

"Yes, I do, and then Ginny came not long after that. And it's been that way ever since."

"Amazing." T said still thunderstruck.

"Well I guess it is, you never really look at it that way, when you're the mother, besides I didn't do it all by myself you know?" Mrs. Weasley added.

"Yeah she had us" Fred and George said as of they were really helpful.

"Don't remind me. But who I meant was my husband."

"Did someone say my name?" Mr. Weasley walked in the room.

"Hey Dad." His sons said.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" Hermione and I both said.

"Hello everyone. Harry and Hermione, how many times have we told you not to call us Mr. and Mrs.?" He said smiling.

"Sorry" we both replied.

"And who's this young lady here?" He asked T.

"This is the person I told you about that Fred and George told me about. Erm… do you mind if I ask you a question?" Mrs. Weasley said curiously.

"Uh sure, go ahead" T said.

"Is it a common thing for Muggles to name their children after drinks?" Mrs. Weasley said curiously.

Most of the room snickered. Especially me and Hermione.

"What's so funny, when Fred floo'd he said your name was Tea."

"It's not Tea like the drink; it's just how I introduced myself. I tell people to call me T, its short for my real name."

"Oh, how silly of me. I thought perhaps it was a Muggle thing" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Molly, I'm almost ashamed to know you. To think I've been learning about Muggle stuff for years and I feel like I haven't passed anything on to you" Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking do you not like your name, that you introduce yourself as T?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

There was a chorus of 'Mum's' and a 'Molly', after she asked this question.

"How could you ask her that?" Ron asked.

"It's ok. Really it's ok. It's because I used to go places with people and they would know me as one name, and someone who I hadn't seen in a while would call me by another. So I just started introducing myself as T, so it would save on the story of why."

"But why did people call you by different names?" Hermione asked.

"Because when I would move from orphanage to orphanage-"

"Orphanage! Oh, you poor dear!"

"Mum!" Ron stated.

"It's ok. I mean I'm ok Mrs. Weasley it was a long time ago. But when I got to my second one they already had a Tiffany- my real name, the one my parents gave me; so they asked if they could call me something else, I protested to be honest, but they ignored me and called me Theresa. And after that I'd go certain places and they realize school records, and home records, and all sorts of papers had different names, so they'd all just change my name."

"Is that why you barked on me yesterday, about names?" Ron asked.

"I guess, like I said yesterday I really didn't mean too" T said just as earnestly as she did so yesterday.

"No it's alright, if everywhere I went someone tried to change my name I'd be upset about it too." Ron admitted.

"You've only been here 10 minutes and you're already more interesting then Ron" Fred said.

"Not that that's saying much" George added.

Everyone giggled, except Ron.

"That's enough; leave your brother alone." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So tell us more about you" George beckoned.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to spend her whole time telling us about herself. Stop badgering her" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well who have we told so far, there was Hagrid…?"

"McGonagall" Hermione added.

"Don't forget Kingsley" Ron said.

"Yeah and I had to tell them too, so I'm used to it by now. And here I am about to have dinner with you, the least I could do is tell you a story." T argued.

"Nonsense you don't have to tell us something because you're going to eat here" Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's right, and it sounds like you've told it enough already." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hmm? How about this, I tell you it now, and you can pass it on to the rest of your family, this way I won't have to repeat it again should I meet them, deal?" T asked.

"Don't be silly" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, just say alright" Ron said.

"Yeah you're going to tell them anyways" Fred admitted.

"Fred Weasley you mind your manners" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Go on T, tell us, and we'll tell our siblings." George stated.

And ignoring Mrs. Weasley's words of trying to stop, T started the story. Again she didn't tell them everything she told us, though I'm sure Fred and George will pry it out of Ron. We jumped in on some places, Ron mostly jumping in to quiet Mrs. Weasley from her outbursts. When it was done Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged T.

"Mum, let her go, its ok" Ron said getting up to grab her.

T didn't look uncomfortable, just surprised. She hesitated on what to do with her hands, but eventually landed them on Mrs. Weasley's back. When Ron pulled her off T looked elated but still happy.

"I've never met someone who wanted hug me after hearing my story… then again I've never met anyone who wanted to hear it. The hug was nice is what I'm trying to say." T explained.

This was apparently too much for Mrs. Weasley and she grabbed a tissue to her face, and excused herself to go start dinner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her" T said looking worried.

"Don't worry about it, my wife's a sucker for a…" Mr. Weasley started.

"A sob story? A tale of injustices to an innocent child? A cute face?" T said with a smile.

"Ha ha, I can see you take it all well. You remind me of Harry. Well excuse me while I go check to make sure she's ok." Mr. Weasley said.

He left to go check on Mrs. Weasley.

"Well it's decided then" Fred said out of no where.

"What's decided?" Ron asked skeptically

"We figured she must be a joker like us, but really she's more of an "I can see the humor in anything because I've been dealt a bum hand" person." George added.

"And that means?" Hermione now asked skeptically.

"Well if she were a joker like us, she'd probably have Brilliant ideas for jokes." "Fred stated.

"And probably be able to regale us with stories of her pranks." George added.

"So you were going to use her?" Hermione asked surprised.

"When you put like that it sounds terrible" Fred said.

"Besides, once Hagrid started talking we got the impression she didn't work with you guys. We wanted to know if she wanted to run the Hogsmeade branch. She had a certain rapport with the kids we haven't seen since us." George said happily.

"Yeah we were hoping she could take over the shop on days when the kids from the school come down." Fred explained.

"A job? Me? Wow!" T exclaimed.

"How do you know she didn't have one?" Ron asked.

"We already said we weren't sure, but Hagrid let on that she was just visiting, but maybe we could get her to visit more often." George explained.

"Yeah and we weren't going to _use her_, we would have paid her of course." Fred added.

"I don't know anything about running a shop though. I'm just a simple girl who likes to laugh. In fact before this I was betting I'd be socially inept after not dealing with more people around my age." T stated.

"I think you're doing a great job" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot coming from Mr. Rudeness himself" T replied.

"Well think about it, some people are meant to create the jokes, some people are meant to sell the jokes, and some people are meant to be the jokes. We are all three. And not everybody can do it." George said.

"I will. If I decide to hang around I'll do it, I can tell you that." T said simply.

"Well we'll take it" Fred responded.

"Hey are you guys up for a quick game of Quidditch? T's dying to play." Ron asked.

"Well unless you brought extra brooms with you, I'd say no. Mum'll have a fit if we leave to go get brooms" George stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry T" Ron said sympathetically.

"It's ok. I did too. Besides you guys just learned about me, tell me something about you two"

"What do you want to know?" Fred said.

"Out life is your life, just ask" George added.

"Well your mother said Ron was born two years after you, so that means you'd be 25, unless your birthday didn't come yet." T asked.

"No it's past. Wanna take guess what day it is?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Is it in the summer?" T quizzed.

"No"

"It's not today is it?" T asked.

"No"

"Hmm, is it a holiday?"

"It should be"

"Hmm, does it match your personality?"

"Not unless there's an Ugly Holiday" Ron muttered.

"Halloween"

"No, though that would have been good too."

"Hmm, holiday that matches a jokester… April Fools Day?"

"That'd be it"

"Brilliant!" T exclaimed.

"It was like a sign when we realized it, it was destined to be." Fred said as if looking at the stars.

"And we thought, who were we to deny destiny" George added.

We spent the next half an hour listening (and some times adding) to tales of Fred and George's many pranks and jokes. Some of the family ones were priceless. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined us while the food cooked. Though Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of most of their tales, but as Mr. Weasley pointed out there was nothing she could do about it now. Ron was not amused after they told one about his teddy bear being turned into a spider. We got to their last days of school.

"You set off fireworks in the school. And no one did anything about it, just to make that Umtunnel woman mad?" T said as she roared with laughter.

"Yeah and it was Umbridge" Ron added laughing too.

"Bridge, tunnel, highway… who cares. Was this before or after the swamp?"

"Before" George said.

"Oh good heavens. Where did I go wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said getting up.

"Mum you know you're proud of us." George stated.

"Yes of course I am. Let me go check on the food." She said.

"I'll help set up" Hermione added. "Coming T?"

"Nah stay here with us. We haven't even told you any of the Quidditch team pranks we pulled." Fred pleaded.

"I can imagine, but I've never helped in a kitchen before. I mean to actually do something more than put out the cups." T said following behind Hermione.

They left to the kitchen.

"I think she's brilliant." Fred said at once.

"I second that." George added.

"Yeah, she is. Harry likes her" Ron blurted.

"Ron I do not like her" I said pissed that he keeps saying this, "I wish you'd stop saying that"

"Oohhh, I can see that, she reminds me a bit of you Harry" Fred pointed out.

"Yes I pointed that out earlier." Mr. Weasley added.

"Well I know why you pointed it out Mr. Weasley, because she seems unfazed by her past. But why do you two think she's like me?" I asked.

"Because of the whole "I can see the humor in anything because I've been dealt a bum hand" thing. Remember all the times we pulled jokes, you always thought they were a laugh, even when other people didn't. And you gave us the start up money saying "I could use a few laughs. I think we all could use a few laughs". Only someone like you could give up 1,000 Galleons just because they'd rather laugh." George explained.

"Come on now, that's a bit of a stretch isn't it?" I asked.

"Sounds bang on to me, actually" Ron said smiling.

"Fine we have a lot in common, that doesn't mean I like her. I have a lot in common with a lot of people." I stated.

"Yeah, but none of those people are her." Fred added.

"Just drop it." I insisted.

"Ok, better for me then. Fred and Angelina will be getting married any day now, it's about time I got a move along" George said while fixing his hair.

"It doesn't bother me, have a good time" I said annoyed.

"Bless him he's jealous" George added with a grin.

"I am not." I stated slightly yelling.

"Boys leave Harry alone. Just because he doesn't see the obvious doesn't mean it's our job to point it out." Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Not you too" I said trying to hold back my smile.

"Food's done" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Saved" I exclaimed.

We all sat down to dinner. George sat next T and kept giving me stupid looks. And if that wasn't bad enough, Hermione was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley and they were giving me looks too while they talked amongst themselves. I'm beginning to wonder what they talked about in the kitchen.

I think it was the first dinner I've ever been at when Mrs. Weasley made someone else eat more than me. T must've eaten at least three helping of food. We had Treacle Tart for dessert. T who had never had it, before was skeptical, but ate it and enjoyed it. She seemed to be enjoying the dinner immensely, with George's help. Not that I cared.

"I haven't had a meal this fun and this good in a long time. Thank you for having me Mrs. And Mr. Weasley." T said as we were getting ready to go.

"You're welcome dear. Do you mind if I call you Tiffany, it just makes me feel better?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nah, no problem at all. Same goes for anybody else, I introduced myself as T not thinking I would get to know you guys, but here I am standing in the doorway of your mother's house." T said.

"It's alright, and you're welcome to my house anytime, not just Sunday dinners, ok?" Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Thanks, thanks a lot. I'll remember that." T answered.

"Well then bye Tiffany" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes it really was nice meeting you." Mr. Weasley added.

A chorus of bye's swept from all our mouths as we prepared to apparate. Just as I as about to go I noticed T wasn't holding on to anyone and I remembered that she was probably going to apparate home. I decided I'd better go there to make sure she got there safely. And then I turned into that feeling of apparation and realized my arm felt lonely, before disappearing from the Weasley living room.

When I appeared in the Alley it was just me. I thought perhaps she hadn't left yet. When another minute or so passed I got nervous. But then I remembered she said it takes a while for her to do things. After five minutes I was about to apparate to Ron and Hermione's to tell them we have to look for her… before Kingsley killed us, of course.

But she appeared, and a little more disoriented than all the other times.

"What took you so long?' I asked immediately, ignoring her disorientation.

"Woah, what are you doing here?" she asked quite shocked at my being there, while she caught her breath.

"I realized just before I apparated that you weren't grabbing anyone's arm, and I thought-" I started.

"Thought you missed my presence?" she asked with a smile, seeming to be back to normal.

"How did you, I mean-" I started.

"You sure know how to kid a girl. Yes well when nobody said anything, I assumed it was ok for me to go home alone. But before I apparated George and Fred stopped me to ask me something." She said as she walked towards the Dumpster.

"Oh. They did?" I said lamely.

"Yeah they did. Help me move- never mind I'll do it."

I watched as she stood on the side of the dumpster, took a stance, and closed her eyes. She opened them and then said "Move" while making a slow forward movement with her arm. As if going to slap some one. The dumpster moved from in front of her home's entry way.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, I don't always get it right, sometimes there's too much power and it bangs into one of the shops." She said.

"Er… right"

"So I'm here, I assume you wanted to make plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Plans… for tomorrow?" I said confused.

"Yeah, the meeting with your boss. 'Adventure' as you called it" she reminded me.

"Oh right, yeah. So tomorrow, do you think you can get to the Ministry by yourself or would you like someone to come with you?" I asked, hoping already that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Are you volunteering to come get me, so you can have me on your arm again?" She said with her back to me tapping the bricks to get into her home.

"I- I just wanted to be sure you could get there ok. And you'd need to have someone clear you before you get there. You came with us yesterday so no one had to check you. But if you come tomorrow in the morning, without a wand, it'll be suspicious." I said, and it was true.

"Oh, then maybe someone should apparate me there. I guess I could have George drop me off" She said as she turned around to face me.

"George? Why George?" I blurted.

"Well it could be Fred; I'm supposed to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron early tomorrow for breakfast to discuss the shop. They said they wanted to give me a heads up to think about while I make my decision. And they figured once I start looking for my cousin, that I might get to busy to get a chance to come see them. So this way whenever I have a free moment I can 'mull over them, instead of yucky Auror' stuff, as George so elegantly put it. They are funny." She said.

"Yeah, funny. Well I guess you'll be fine then. And I'll leave a heads up with the guard." I said and I'm sure I sounded more hurt than I'll ever admit.

"Guess so. Good Night Harry, see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, Good Night" I replied.

I watched as she entered the doorway, before apparating. She waved before she closed the door. I waved back. I felt like an idiot. I hated that feeling. Haven't felt that way since… Cho.

--

Yeah so, i was stumped on how much T should say. But finally came to the conclusion that anything else I wanted to put could wait.. until next Sundays dinner. Besides, she's going to have some week. So next chapter will be training sessions again. How will she fare? Who knows? Really who knows?


	21. The Heads Up

A/N: Yeah didn't this take time to post hun? Sorry about that! And this is just a filler chapter, Urgh, but I'll post another one Thursday, ok? Hope that helps, it's already started, if that eases your worries! And the Italics at the and are a Flashback. And even though it's just filler, we have a couple of special guests, one known one unknown, but more on that later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tonks- Totally Original: Never (J)K's Story. I won't give it up, but in case you couldn't tell still not mine.

--

The next morning I got up moving slower than usual as I made to get dressed. Ignoring any thoughts that had occurred after dropping T off- especially the ones about maybe liking her. Or is it Tiffany now? No I'll stick to T, Tiffany is personal, and I don't need to get personal. Then a thought occurred to me, Hermione- she would be devastated when she realized she hadn't planned how T was going to get to the Ministry. Well maybe not devastated, but she would be highly upset.

I started moving at a faster pace. And the next thing I know, I was apparating into the Ministry, and walking to Hermione's office.

She wasn't there.

So I tried Ron's… he wasn't there either. That was strange. He's always here early like me. Then I started thinking, what if they all went out to breakfast together, without me? Not that there was anything wrong with that, its just… well it would have been nice to know about it. What if I had wanted to go too?

I took these thoughts with me back to my office. I saw the pile of paperwork I had left last week. I smirked remembering how Ron had said 'it's not like some big thing is going to happen, and we'll forget about it'. If we only knew.

I started working on it, but just like that night, I didn't take a word of it in. And then suddenly my door opened.

"Hey Harry" Ron chirped.

"Morning Harry" Hermione added behind him.

"Where were you two?" I said more peeved than I meant to.

"Er…" Ron let out.

"Work doesn't start for another five minutes, Harry" Hermione answered.

"But you're- well Ron is usually here earlier than I am" I said ignoring the fact that she was technically right.

"Oh, well since Hermione wasn't going St. Mungo's we slept in. We even made breakfast together." Ron said happily.

"Of course by 'we' he means me." Hermione added.

"Oh, so you didn't go out with…" I said cutting myself off.

"Go out with? Go out with whom?" Hermione questioned

"Nothing forget it" I said quickly.

"You alright mate? Something seems off" Ron stated.

"I'm fine, it was just weird not seeing you drooling on your desk for once" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ha, ha Harry" Ron quipped.

I figured I should speak about T now, save them the worry about it later.

"Just before I apparated yesterday, I remembered that T probably would have a hard time getting in, so I waited for her by her house and offered to go get her but-" I started.

"But she had already made plans with Fred and George" Ron finished.

"Er… yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Well Fred and George grabbed her just as I had offered to apparate her, if it would be easier. Then they asked her if she wanted to meet them for breakfast to discuss the shop." Hermione explained.

"Oh" was all I could think to say.

"Wait a minute…" Ron said looking as if something wasn't about to click, but hadn't yet.

"Is that why you thought we went out? Because you knew she was going out with Fred and George?" Hermione quizzed.

"No, well sort of, I was just wondering is all. I mean its ok, if you would have, it just would have been nice if someone had given me a heads up" I said realizing how lame I sounded with each word.

"Don't worry, you know I would have told you" Ron said.

"By he, he means me you know that right?" Hermione added.

"Hey, I would've done it. I know how much Harry likes her-" Ron said grinning.

"Stop saying that. I don't like her" I said angrily.

"You don't like who?"

The voice came from behind me. I turned hoping to see anyone but T. It was T. It was going to be a long day.

"Just someone I used to know, who Ron swore I had a crush on." I said quickly.

"Oh. Why were you talking about her?" T asked.

"Er…" I started unprepared for more questions.

"Because we just saw her on our way in. She works here too." Hermione answered.

"Oh, must be a downer to see exes. I have a question though; does everyone from Hogwarts work here? Talking with Fred and George I got the impression, that they were a rare pair in opening their own business." She asked.

"Yes, most people do end up working for the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Gringott's, or they teach." Hermione answered.

"Besides, they're a rare pair period, the gits" Ron replied with a smirk.

"I know Ickle Ronniekins wasn't talking about us?" George came in behind T.

"And if he was?" T asked smiling.

"He wouldn't like it tomorrow when a spider appeared in his underwear, that's all" George said casting Ron a 'just say one wrong word' look.

"No I wasn't talking about you guys, I was talking about the gits in the International, office." Ron said quickly.

"What are doing here George?" T asked still smiling.

Why did she smile so much when anything having to do with the twins was mentioned?

"Aah, well Fred and I had meant to give you something for being our test dummy that day, but it must have slipped our minds at breakfast in the fun. Here it's a Skiving Snackbox" George said handing her the box.

"Excellent, now I can try the Nosebleed Nougat." T said looking in the box eagerly.

"That's right, best use it to get out of something like a boring day of Auror stuff" George said with a smirk.

"Hey" Ron blurted.

"Thanks, I'll remember that" T said smiling.

"Well I let Fred go to the shop, but I can't let him have all the fun, see ya" George said then left.

"Harry can I leave this in your office?" T asked.

"Sure T" I said.

"So do you think you'll help them out then?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, I definitely want to. It's just a couple of Saturdays a year at the most if I just do it when the students from the school are coming. But it's still too early to decide. I said I'd have to see how the rest of my time here went. Just because I had a couple of fine days, doesn't mean they all will be like that. And that reminds me, here Ron" T said reaching in her pocket and pulling out Galleons.

"Woah, where'd you get money- well wizard money from?" Ron said looking at her count them out.

"Oh, that's right I only showed Hermione. Dumbledore left a bag full of the stuff in case I ever needed it, so he said. I just never used it. And you won the bet, I didn't just have a good day I had a good weekend." She said as she got ten counted.

"It's alright, keep it. I just like the bragging rights" Ron said.

"You sure? I like to think I'm a girl of her word." T said still trying to give it to him.

"I'm sure. When I was younger I would have jumped on the chance." Ron said.

"Ok, but I'll save it for you; I'll get you a gift worth 10 Galleons then, how about that?" T asked.

"Ok then" Ron said.

"Well now that everything's settled, I guess we should do some work until Training later." Hermione said.

"What time does this thing start again?" T asked.

"Not until 10" Hermione answered.

"Really, I could've caught some more sleep back at my house then. What am I supposed to do until then?" T said thinking about it.

"You take a tour."

We turned to see Kingsley standing in the doorway with Seamus.

"Morning guys" Seamus said.

"Hi Seamus" we all said.

"A tour?" T quizzed.

"Yup, if you're going to be coming here as often as I expect I want you to get familiar with this place.

"Excellent, we should start with-" Ron started.

"_We_ won't be doing anything but paperwork. I'm doing the tour. You guys have papers that are due on my desk by this afternoon I believe, and I have a funny feeling you haven't finished them." Kingsley stated.

I looked away guiltily. As this was my office, the batch of papers on the desk was a tip off.

"Right" I replied.

"A tour with Mr. Head Auror himself, why I think I'd be delighted." T said grabbing Kingsley's hand and taking a bow.

"Cute. Come on" Kingsley said.

"Why did you just call me cute? I'm blushing you just can't see it" T said smiling.

"You're going to make this whole tour a pain in my arse aren't you?" Kingsley asked.

"Only if you let me" T replied.

"Come on" Kingsley said as he walked out the door.

"Yes Mr. Tour Guide Sir! Hey are we there yet?" T asked following behind him.

"You know maybe I should let them arrest you after all" Kingsley said turning to her.

"No need to make idle threats, I'll tone it down. But one question" T said.

"What?" he said agitated.

"Does this place have a gift shop?" T asked smiling.

Kingsley just walked down the hallway, muttering to himself.

"You know, I think that breakfast with Fred and George corrupted her mind." Ron said with a smile.

"Yes, well she better hope Kingsley isn't in our Training session today, otherwise he'll get her back." Hermione pointed out.

'Blimey, that would be excellent though, wouldn't it?" Seamus said taking a seat.

"Not for T" I added.

"Worried about your new crush?" Ron said in an annoying voice.

"Shut it already Ron. It's bad enough she almost heard us earlier." I spat.

"What crush? Wait a minute… Harry do you like Tiffany?"

As Hermione said it, her mouth was twisting into that knowing smile I hate so much.

"No. I. Don't." I said simply.

"Harry this is excellent I told Mrs. Weasley at dinner that she was wrong, but I can tell her she was right." Hermione squealed.

"Is anyone listening? I don't like her." I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Though I think she seems to like George, but I can always ask-" She continued as if I hadn't said anything.

I pulled out my wand and silenced her. Ron and Seamus laughed.

"Listen to me everyone. I DO NOT LIKE T. SHE IS ONLY A FRIEND. RON STOP SAYING I DO. SEAMUS STOP ADDING TO HIS COMMENTS. AND HERMIONE DON'T TELL MRS. WEASLEY ANYTHING OR ASK T ABOUT IT." I yelled.

They all just looked at me. Hermione a little more peeved than Ron and Seamus. I took the spell off her.

"There wasn't any reason to silence me. We're civilized adults now Harry, if you would have just asked me to listen I would have." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, we were only joking, we won't do it anymore" Rob added.

Seamus just nodded in agreement. I felt my anger subsiding slightly.

"Well, I guess we better get started on out paperwork" Hermione said.

"Right" I said in a normal voice.

"I'll just go back to my office; I'll meet you guys down there, at 10." Seamus said.

"You should get there at least 10 minutes early." Hermione added.

"Ok"

They all left. I was beginning to feel bad about screaming but, they weren't listening. And I know Hermione; she's not going to let it die. It'll be sitting in her mind until I admit- I mean, until someone else comes to her attention. I started working on the paper work to help put it out of mind.

The next thing I know Ron and Hermione are knocking on my door so we can get ready to train. We head to the training rooms and no one is really talking. I'm about to apologize when we see a bunch of people as we get off the lift.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Dunno" Ron replies.

"Isn't obvious?" Hermione stated.

"No" Ron and I reply.

"Kingsley must have called a group session." She sais enlightening us.

"Oh" Ron replied.

"Well, I guess its not that surprising after he realized most people weren't practicing" I added.

"No it isn't. Look there's T and Seamus." Hermione announces.

They walk over towards us. As they walk through the crowd, many of the Aurors are probably wondering two things: 1) why is Seamus here? And 2) who is she?

"Take a picture it'll last longer… in fact it'll move too won't it?" T snapped at one of the younger Aurors.

He seemed caught off guard at first but just smirked anyways a bit after.

"I guess this would be the group session you guys were talking about? I don't think I realized there were this many Aurors" Seamus said.

"I guess there are quite a bit, it did become the job 'in fashion' so to speak after the war." Hermione admitted.

"Well it is was always what I wanted to be, Wothcher guys"

It was Tonks.

"Hey Tonks" we all said, except T.

"I've always wanted to be one too" Ron stated.

"So did I once I found out it existed" I added.

"What about you Hermione?" T asked.

"Are you kidding, she mocked it" Ron blurted.

"I didn't mock it. I just said there were other worthwhile things in life besides being an Auror." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"And" Tonks said cutting off a probable argument, "who is this? And why might I add are you here Seamus?" Tonks asked.

"How rude of us, Tonks this is-" Hermione stated.

"Don't worry about introductions Granger, I'm about to enlighten everybody." Kingsley said walking by us.

"Oh, that reminds me how did your tour go with Kingsley?" Ron whispered, because most people had started quieting down.

"It was… eventful." T whispered.

"What?" Ron said.

"Quiet" Kingsley bellowed from the front.

Everybody became quiet.

"So as you were all aware I called for you to train today, what you might not have been aware of is that I called everybody to train today thus- a group session." He stated.

People murmured.

"Glad you're so happy about it. As you may have also noticed is that we have two non-Aurors in our presence. One you may know or have seen around from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Mr. Seamus Finnigan. The other is a special young lady by the name of T. They will both be joining in our session today, and that's all there is to say about that" Kingsley explained.

"Why?" The same young Auror who was looking at T asked.

"Banks, did you here me say 'and that's all there is to say about that'?" Kingsley questioned.

"Er… yes sir" Banks replied.

"Then why would you ask me why?" Kinsley quizzed.

"Erm… sorry sir" Banks responded.

"I know you are, but hopefully you will impress me today and change my opinion of you. I will be splitting up the teams. We will have two one hour sessions, is that clear?" Kingsley spoke.

There was a murmuring of agreement.

"Good. The first session, will be set in groups of 6. I'll save you the trouble of counting and tell you that there are 24 of you and that means four groups total. The second session will be two big groups. But more on those specifics later. Listen up as I announce your groups. Group 1: Dawlish…" Kingsley started yelling names for group one as he walked through the Aurors.

"Do you think he'll put us all together?" Ron asked.

"Probably for this one but not the next one." Hermione stated.

"But I don't want to be on anyone else's team. What if I have to defend myself against one of you guys?" T stated.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Nothing a quick trip to the infirmary won't fix anyhow. Just work your wand like you were meant to" Tonks said trying to comfort her.

Before we could enlighten Tonks, Kingsley approached.

"Group 4, last but not least: Finnigan, Granger, T, Tonks, Potter and Weasley. Go suit up. And remember I'll be watching." Kingsley stated.

We started walking towards the big room. Seamus and T stopped and looked at it in amazement.

"This is way bigger than the other rooms" T said.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"On the tour. Kingsley showed me the others and told me how they work. He said he didn't want me to see everything for the first time during the session. But he didn't show me this room because he said we'd be using it." T explained.

"Well grab some stuff before all the good stuff is taken." Ron advised.

"I already got." T said as she lifted up her pants legs to show ankle braces. And she pulled the mouth guard out her pocket.

"How did you...?" Ron Started.

"Kingsley" T said simply.

We grabbed whatever we needed. All the groups met in the middle. Then Kingsley's voice sounded through the room. He was in the observation deck.

"Good. Glad to see everyone is ready promptly. This is a team effort. The shooters on the walls and ceilings have been set to target certain members of your team- two to be exact. You must do everything in your power to make sure they stay untouched. Every time they are hit you're team loses points. You must also try and get the other teams targets. That means you must pay attention people. I shouldn't have to remind you that, just because one of the shooters hits someone does not mean they are the target. They could have blocked someone else form getting hurt, or simply been in the way. If you believe you are the Target then I suggest you defend yourself as best as possible. Though your team is there to help you, it would be quite beneficial to you all if you could help yourself. You have three minutes to claim a starting area and plan your attack. Go" Kingsley's voice explained.

We took off to the nearest corner.

"You know, this sounds like it's really going to hurt" T stated scared.

"Not if you don't get hit." Ron said with a smile.

"Tiffany, can you block actual spells, or only solid objects?" Hermione asked her.

"Why all the funny questions, and why doesn't she have her wan out?" Tonks quizzed.

"Tiffany?" Hermione asked.

But T seemed to be in a different world.

--

**T's Different World- In other words what she's thinking.**

"_Focus T. I need you to focus." He asked._

"_I'm trying." I yelled._

"_You must try harder" He said._

"_Maybe I just can't do it" I said._

_Dumbledore helped me up. I dusted off._

"_T you can block spells you just have to concentrate." He said._

"_I keep telling you I am. If I really can do it, then there's something else missing" I replied._

"_And what do you think is missing then? So perhaps we can find it" He said with a smile._

"_I'm serious Old Dude, unless we stat trying to come up with something else, I'm giving up. I'm tired of you shooting spells at me, and me getting blasted off my feet into walls, garbage, and landing on my ass" I said._

"_I can see you are serious by your choice of language. Language is another way to learn control over your emotions. What one says when their emotions are on high can be terrible. You must learn to use better ways to express yourself." He said looking at me sternly._

_I just nodded my head._

"_Can we stop for today?" I asked him._

"_Let's give it one more Gryffindor try" He said._

"_Fine." I said._

_I got into position, and he walked over some feet away and got into his casting position._

"_Ready?" he asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be" I replied._

"Stu_-" he started._

_I sneezed._

"Pefy_" he finished_

_As the jet of red light shot at me, my reflexes to put my hands up to my face had kicked in. I was at the tail end of the sneeze when it happened. With my hands still out I screamed "Shoo" and the light deflected back at him. _

_He easily blocked it and then we both stared at each other, in amazement. I guess his language speech was dead on. With the motion of putting my hands up and saying "Shoo" I could block spells… most of them._

--

Back to Harry's POV.

"T?" I said while grabbing her wrist.

"Hun? What? Sorry… I guess I blanked out thinking about something. What was the question again?" She said rubbing her temple.

"The question was can you block spells too?" Hermione said unsurely.

"Yeah… I can block them" T answered.

"Are you sure, this is not the time to be something you're not. It's dangerous out there." Ron said.

"I'm sure. I just remembered how I learned, Dumbledore helped… accidentally." She said now smiling.

"Well save the story for later, right now we need to plan." Hermione said.

"Right, so what is it?" T said.

--

Yeah for Tonks appearing. Banks will be important in that way Draco was important to Harry, you know obnoxious, thinks he knows everything, yada yada yada. Especially since the Draco in this story will still be obnoxious but now slightly likeable… but that's not close yet. And I never want to put the story in Tiff's POV so if anything ever happens that she would need to tell, it will be done flashback style, daydream moment, or whatever you want to call it.

Next chapter The Group sessions. And it'll have another special guest. Thanx for reading. And thanx to all my those newest who have alerted me recently and as always my regular reviewers!


	22. The Group Sessions

A/N: Did I say Thursday? I meant Early Friday! Yeah so, this is an action packed chapter… sort of, it's harder than it looks, but I needed this chapter for T more than anything. And I had a wonderful reviewer who I wanted to reply to but they reviewed anonymously so I couldn't. So when the chapter is done if they are still reading I'll answer their review. Italics are spells.

Disclaimer: February 23, 2007, still not mine… :(

--

"We need to come up with the most likely targets" Hermione stated.

"Well I'm out, you know me" Tonks said smiling.

"Why?" T asked.

"Because of my metamorphosing, I turn into other people, messes it up" Tonks replied.

"Ok, so not Tonks" Hermione said.

"He may use me? To test me again." Seamus said.

"Maybe… and how exactly did your tour go Tiffany? Did you annoy him the whole time?" She asked T.

"Not the whole time, but… yeah I'm bait aren't I?" She asked.

"Yes you probably will be. He probably wants to really see the range of your skills. Plus he'll probably want you to learn to work in a group. He's big on that." Hermione explained.

"So maybe Seamus, probably T, no Tonks, no Hermione-" Ron started.

"Why no Hermione?" T asked.

"Because she's always doing something most of us would never think to do. Transfiguring stuff to jump in front of her… or just plain turn into her; Kingsley gave up" Ron said.

"Right so that just leaves Ron and Harry, and he still can't choose Ron, because he lost that bet, right?" Hermione asked.

"What bet?" Seamus and T both asked.

"Kinsley bet Ron couldn't avoid being hit. Ron likes to go off and attack, even when he's the target. He always gets hit at least once. Ron didn't get hit, granting him target immunity for his next five sessions." Hermione explained.

"Excellent." T stated.

"Yeah it is." Ron said smiling.

"So what do you think Hermione? You, me and Ron in the Front line, while they bring up rear?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, that sounds best. We can each look at one of the other groups to try and figure out their Targets, and they can watch our back." Hermione added.

"Ok, explain" T quizzed.

"We'll be in the front, one of the each of you behind one of us watching our backs. We'll watch as the shooters shoot at the other teams making note of who might be their Targets. Then we pass the info to you guys, so you can know who to target should you get near any of them." Hermione explained.

"Got it" Seamus said.

"Yeah… got it" T said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Ron added.

"Yeah… fine" She said just as uncertainly.

I couldn't help but think there was something else, but as the lights turned off there was know point in asking.

"Let's take our spots. Remember if you realize quite soon that you are a target let us know. Harry if it is them-" Hermione was whispering in the dark.

"I know, I'm first defender. No need to remind me" I said.

And so the session began.

--

Twenty three and a half minutes in, we were doing-

"Well. I think we're doing quite well, I said." Hermione screamed over the shouts of spells in the background.

"Well? We're backed in to a corner, and still aren't sure of one of the other teams targets. I wouldn't call this well" I replied back angrily.

"Considering, Seamus and Tiffany have never trained before and they haven't been hit, and Ron is actually hitting the right targets, I'd say yes we are doing well." She yelled.

"Wothcher Harry" Tonks yelled to my left.

I looked to see what she was talking about and saw Banks aim a Stupefy our way. I ducked it.

"_Impedimenta_" I yelled back.

He dove out of the way. Yes, I'm a target. And T is the other one. But we didn't mention that she didn't have to follow Ron the whole time. Ron being the person she lined up behind.

"I know this is only me first time, but shouldn't T be over here with us, instead of following behind Ron?" Seamus asked as he sent a 'stupefy' towards one of the other teams.

"Yes, but Ron probably doesn't even realize she's there." Hermione shouted.

"Incoming" Tonks yelled.

We all scattered to avoid the barrage of spells that seemed to fly our way at the same direction.

"We have to split up. Harry go get Ron to notice he's still got T with him." Hermione shouted.

"Right" I replied.

Honestly, I was happy to move. I hate being cornered. And in case you're thinking shouldn't I stay with the group if I'm a target, usually, but we're not undefeated in this because we play it safe, we take chances. So our targets move. But T's never done this, so she shouldn't do it now. Got it? Ok for us, not ok for her.

"_Reducto_" I shouted.

I aimed at nothing really, but a Reducto will move people out of your way quite quickly. I saw a flash of red hair momentarily before avoiding a jet of white light. Ron was less than 2o feet away.

"_Stu_-"

"_Protego_" I yelled cutting off Podmore.

I ran closer towards Ron and saw him trying desperately hard to hit Dawlish, who Tonks scoped as one of his teams Targets. Dawlish was blocking him at ease. But he wasn't paying attention to me.

"_Stupefy_" I said pointing my wand at him.

Target hit. He flew into the wall.

"Good hit- Harry watch out" Ron yelled.

"I tried to turn quick enough to avoid what might be coming at me, but I knew it was probably too late, so I braced for impact… but it never came. What I did here was-

"_Shoo_"

I turned to see T with her hands up and a red light being blasted into the ceiling. Podmore had tried to get me from behind but T blocked it. Podmore looked stunned. Before I could enjoy the moment, I felt myself being tugged to the ground.

"_Expelliarmus_" Ron yelled after he pulled me and T to the ground.

Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones had attempted to do us in. Ron's spell caught Hestia and her wand flew. Not waiting for her to pick it up I grabbed T and booked it back towards our team. Ron would cover us.

"What about Ron?" T yelled as I pulled her out of the way from one of the ceiling shots.

"He's fine this is what he does" I yelled, "Rictusempra" I shouted towards one of the rookies.

It nicked him and a smile broke out on his face, but not full on giggles. Which would have been fine, but a smile meant he could still cast.

"_St- Stupefy_" He said trying to hold in his giggles.

I had made to pull T, but she just blocked it again.

"_Shoo_" and the spell not only deflected but back at one of the other rookies- there Target. He fell over laughing. Emmeline who looked like she was about to go for us, decided she couldn't pass over the chance at an easy target and hit the rookie with a Stupefy dead in the chest.

"How could she do that?" T asked.

"Better him than us, come on" I said pulling her again.

We had made it back to Hermione and Seamus,

"Where'd Tonks go?" I asked.

"Once she saw you on your way back, she took off to help Ron hunt" Hermione said.

I looked from behind Hermione and could see Ron and Tonks attempting to get Dawlish again.

"Seamus, do you want to cover or should I?" Hermione asked over a scream of Protego's coming from the rookie group.

I looked to see that there target was still laughing. I smiled at the thought.

"What do you mean 'cover'?" Seamus asked.

"I'll explain just go help Ron and Tonks" I stated.

"Right" Hermione said.

She broke right and went straight for Hestia and Emmeline- who were helping Diggle (their teams Target) out of a spot of trouble with Banks.

"Cover just means you can't let anything happen to the Targets. You cover us." I explained.

"What? Who covers me then?" He screamed.

"We do" I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Duck" T yelled.

And we all ducked as a barrage of light flew toward us.

"I'll be cover if he doesn't want to do it" T screamed, "anything to keep you two paying attention."

"Not even in our group do Targets cover. Cover means you sacrifice yourself, since Targets aren't supposed to get hit, that would defeat the purpose. _Protego_"

I heard an Impediment shout form somewhere close and blocked just in case.

"Blimey, fine" Seamus said and faced the field.

"How much time is left?" T asked.

"Fifteen minutes." I said looking at my watch.

For the next ten minutes I basically made sure Seamus was never in a position where he might have to take a shot for the good of the team. This meant we had to move from the little safe area we had been staying in.

"Only five minutes left." I yelled.

"Great" Seamus replied.

"Look over there" T shouted suddenly.

Tonks was cornered by Doge and Podmore.

"We should go help her" T stated.

"You can't you're a Target." I said for what felt like the hundredth time, "she'll be fine."

"Harry watch it" Seamus said as he jumped in front of a shot of light.

Damn it, the second it took to tell T that, I had let my guard down too long. Seamus was down.

"Seamus, oh my god, I'm so sorry." T yelled.

"Just go, I'll be fine, I'm just winded." Seamus managed to get out before coughing violently.

"Duck" I yelled _pulling_ her down with me.

Banks was on the offensive, and now it was just Targets versus hunter.

"Of all the people to corner us" T stated.

"Just stay behind me" I yelled pulling her behind me.

"_Imped_-" Banks started.

"_Prote_-" I started.

"_Silencio_" Banks finished.

"_Ex_-"

My voice shut down before I could finish. Damn.

"Wait till everyone here's I caught Potter with a silencing charm" Banks yelled.

I'd never hear the end of it, especially if our group lost.

"But I'm not even concerned about you, Potter. It's your friend over here. She's got a smart mouth." Banks said walking toward us.

I still had my wand out, but there's no non verbal spells during group sessions, so it was about as useful as an umbrella after the rain.

"_Stupefy_" Banks yelled.

I tried to move us both out of the way, but T swiped my hands away. And took the spell full blast.

"No" I yelled.

But nothing happened. Well nothing happened to T. I looked and she was holding the red light in her hands. More accurately she was tossing it back and forth as if it was too hot.

"What the-" Banks stated in awe.

"Watch it" She yelled suddenly.

And the red light flew out of her hand light a rocket towards the ceiling.

"Aaahh" She yelled and then dropped to her knees.

"T" I mouthed silently running to her side.

Luckily the lights came on signaling the end of the session. I looked at Banks and mouthed for him to let the Silencing charm off. He did it at once, as he walked over to see if T was alright.

"T talk to me, what happened." I asked trying to get her to look up.

Her hands were clenched tight on her stomach, while she rocked back in forth on obvious pain.

"How did she? She just…" Banks continued in awe.

"Go get help" I yelled.

Hermione was already on her way over. With Tonks right behind her.

"Harry what happened?" she asked worried.

"I don't' know she did this thing where she caught his Stupefy with her hands, and then she lost control and dropped to her knees." I said quickly.

"Tiffany let me see your hands." She said to T.

T just continued to rock.

"Please Tiffany, I can help fix it. I'm a healer." Hermione told her desperately.

She continued her rocking. Kingsley was coming over with a concerned look.

"Is she alright? I saw the whole thing form the deck." Kingsley asked looking down.

"We don't know she won't let us look" I said.

Kingsley reached down and picked her up off her knees and stood her up. Then pulled her hands away from her stomach. T struggled in his grip to keep her hands close, but was fighting a losing battle with Kingsley gripping her.

"Fix it" Kingsley stated simply to Hermione.

At once Hermione took her wand and waved over her hands, and muttered words and spells, and did different types of movements. And then T stopped struggling. She opened her eyes which had been resolutely shut.

"Thanks" She said. "Woah, are you all here because of me?"

I looked around; in worrying about T I hadn't noticed the crowd coming over.

"No, we want the scores. So who won Kingsley?" Podmore asked.

"Right… in last place was Group 2, the Rookies." He said.

"What?" Banks yelled.

"You heard me. You guys were actually doing quite well, until one of your targets got hit with the Tickling curse. You guys failed at protecting him after he went down. You guys are still all about self." Kingsley explained.

"But I caught Potter with a Silencing Charm" Banks said with a smirk.

"Yes you did, quite the feat, too bad while you were over here, the rest of your team was being picked off by two members of his team." Kingsley reminded him. "Until you learn teamwork, you'll never get far Banks. In third place Group 1."

"Damn it" Dawlish barked.

"You're front line incorrectly identified one of Group 3's Target Dawlish." Kingsley stated.

Dawlish looked at Podmore and Doge.

"We couldn't have, it was Diggle and Miller (made up name)." Podmore said.

"Wrong it was Diggle and Jones" Kingsley corrected.

"Didn't I tell you two to watch out for decoys?" Dawlish barked.

"And the winners were... Group… 4" Kingsley finished.

"YES"

Ron had shouted making his to the front. Tonks walked up with Seamus who was clutching his side from where he had been hit.

"Group 3 did quite well. But Weasley and Tonks did a good job of hitting targets. And once Hermione joined the hunt, she slowed down Hestia and Emmeline, who had been doing a good job of getting their teams points." Kingsley explained.

I saw Hermione beaming. Emmeline and Hestia are highly respected witches- with good reason. T thought what Emmeline did to the rookie was bad, but she should see them in a real battle- I would never want to be my enemy. They never give credit to any other witches- simply because they say no one ever gave it to them. Hermione loves it every time she beats them at something. She thinks it'll get them to respect her.

"Lastly, neither of their targets managed to get hit- by and actual jinx or spell (he added shutting up Banks). This means, that teams containing Potter, Weasley and Granger remain undefeated." Kingsley stated.

"I believe that's victory number 14 for us, how about you team us up next round and give us number 15 boss?" Ron asked.

There were chorus of shut up's and be quiet's.

"No Weasley because next session is last wizard or witch standing."

There was a chorus of yes's throughout.

"But I thought you said we were going to be in groups?" Hermione asked.

"It will be. We start off in two groups. The group that has the most people standing after half an hour gets to play last one standing amongst them. If a group falls before half an hour then we go from there." Kingsley explained.

"Excellent" Ron retorted.

"Glad you think so. As I call the names for group one please move to the left side of the field. Group 1, Dawlish, Diggle, Finnigan…" He started.

People started moving to there spots. He didn't call Hermione.

"Podmore, Tonks and Weasley" Kingsley finished.

"Sir, that's a slaughter" Ron blurted.

"Excuse me?" Kingsley asked.

"Nothing sir" Ron replied.

I had to agree with Ron. They got stuck with 4 of the rookies, five if you count Seamus, Diggle is suspect at times, and Dawlish is a planaholic, last one standing is not his game.

While we had the three best witches in England in Hestia, Emmeline, and Hermione. Banks, maybe selfish, but he's not bad with his wand. Doge and Miller are known for dodging at a better rate than Ron. And then there's me… a three time winner in this. Considering some people have never won, that's big.

"I'll be playing this time around by the way" Kingsley added.

"Won't the teams be uneven then sir?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'll be joining team 1 and Moody will be joining team two." Kingsley said as Mad Eye walked in.

There was a chorus of hey's.

"Well then, light's turn on in two minutes. Get too it." Kingsley said as the light shut down.

We dispersed to our sides with our teams.

"Should we plan something?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Shoot first and ask questions later, Granger" Mad Eye said quickly.

"That's the spirit, Constant Vigilance, eh Moody?" Hestia stated.

"You got it" he growled.

"Let's take 'em down" Miller said excitedly.

"Wait a minute what about you girlie?" Banks said to T, "What's your story. You don't even have a wand."

"Why don't you shut up and mind your business?" Moody barked.

"It's ok, really! How to put this? I don't have a wand, because- I don't _have_ a wand. Does that answer your question?" T stated.

"She's got spunk, this one. I like that" Moody said.

Before anyone could say anything else the lights turned on. Everyone broke out firing spells- myself included.

Considering I thought we would have the upper hand they were doing quite well in making sure they didn't get hit. After catching Podmore from getting Miller, I turned to see T running and ducking spells. I ran in her direction wondering why she didn't defend herself; she had proved she could do it. Or at the very least send spells back. I shot a trip jinx at the rookie that was chasing her and when he fell Hermione took then liberty of hitting him with Impediment jinx for me.

"Why aren't you defending yourself?" I asked T.

"I told you I can't do it all the time. It takes a lot of concentration and it takes a lot out of me." She said quickly taking deep breaths.

"And let me guess, it takes a lot of energy to cast spells too right?" I asked, fearing the answer, should we win, and she's defenseless during last one standing.

"I-I…" She started.

"You can't can you?" Hermione said.

"No, I can't" T said dropping her head.

"_Reducto_" I yelled sending two enemies diving.

"What do you mean, you can't?" I asked in disbelief.

"I can't make jets of red or white or green or any kind of light fly from my fingertips. It's not happening." She said looking me in the face.

The realization that I still didn't know everything about her smacked me in the face. I guess wandless magic isn't all that great after all.

"I'll stay close to her Harry; you go, you draw to much attention." Hermione said.

I broke away quickly; there was too much truth in that statement. Especially since-

"_Reducto_"

I dove out of the way. Ron had shot that. As Kingsley pointed out during our training with Seamus, Ron and I tend to have an unwritten rule to help each other. Except during last one standing, he's never won.

"_Expelliarmus_" I yelled.

His wand fell.

"_Stupefy_" I yelled.

He tried to get out of the way, but it nicked his arm.

"Damn it" he yelled.

--

As I predicted my team won, so it was the thirteen of us against each other. I never understood how this helped us. Hermione said, imagine if one of your own suddenly turned on you. I hoped that would never happen but if someone was Imperiused or was polyjuiced you never know.

"Lights out" Kingsley's voiced shouted from the deck.

I started to take my position. Hermione was still staying close to T, even though T told her she's been stunned before and that she'll be ok.

The lights came on and spells flew. Immediately three people were hit.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" I yelled towards Hestia.

She ducked it and shouted

"_Expelliar_-"

"_Protego_" I cut her off.

She stumbled. I would've yelled stupefy but I knew if Hestia was going down, somewhere Emmeline was coming up. So I dove out of the way.

"_Stupefy_" Emmeline yelled.

It missed me and hit Hestia.

"Hestia I'm so sorry, I-" Emmeline started.

"_Impedimenta_" I yelled cutting her off.

As they apparated off the field I saw that there were still six people left. Hermione and T included. Though T had shaken Hermione, because she was just standing at a stand still from a far off corner watching the battle.

"_Expelliarmus_"

My wand flew out of my hand. I didn't even attempt to go after it, I just dove the opposite way instead.

"_Stupefy_"

Banks spell shot at the spot he thought I should've dove.

"What the- stay still Potter" He shouted while taking aim again.

"Bye Banks" I said.

"What?" he said.

"_Stupefy_"

Moody sent the spell at Banks from behind. His wand flew out of his hand as he was blasted off his feet. I caught it, and yelled

"_Accio_ Wand"

My wand flew back towards me. I grabbed it and ran, dodging Mad Eye's attempts to stun me as well.

I see Miller disapparate. Hermione must've hit him; she's the only one closest. She sees me ducking Mad Eye and runs in my direction as well. Not Good.

"_Reducto_" I yell over my shoulder hoping to thwart Moody.

I hear a stumble sound but I don't look back. Doge has got T in the corner; I shoot a stunner over that way. It just catches his leg.

I see T relax, I realize I don't hear anything behind me, and stop running. I turn around. Moody is no longer around. It's just T, Hermione and I.

"There's ten minute's left. Ten minutes." Kingsley voice shouts.

I don't know whether I should attempt Hermione first, and get the hard part over with or get T. I see Hermione set in on me, so I go for T.

T takes her stance. I know she can't cast any stunners or things at me, but I have to watch what I send at her, cause she'll send it back. I'm wondering if I can get Hermione to hit her instead of hitting me.

"_Stupefy_" I yell towards T.

Instead of deflecting it like I hope, she just dodges it. Hermione takes that moment to cast a trip jinx on me. No pun intended but that's always my downfall. I hit the ground hard and roll over. Just missing Hermione's stunner.

"_Reducto_" I yell from the floor hoping to stave Hermione off. But she's not even near me she's gone for T.

"_Stupefy_" Hermione yells.

"_Shoo_" T blocks it.

Hermione dodges the deflection and shouts:

"_Impedimenta_"

"_Shoo_" T says again breathing hard.

Hermione deflects it again and goes ever closer still. I'm still watching- mesmerized from the floor. Hermione isn't playing and I wonder if she remembers T doesn't have a wand.

"_Stupefy_" Hermione yells again.

"_SHOO_" T yells with all her might.

The spell barely deflected that time, I can tell one more spell will break through her shield. Hermione probably knows too because she has an evil grin in her face and she begins to speak.

"_Stupefy_" She yelled.

"_SHOO_" T said.

"_Stupefy_"

Only Hermione's second Stupefy wasn't aimed at T, it was aimed at me. And T deflected the first one at me, as well so I had two spells coming my way. And of all the spells to flow from my mouth I picked the one that broke through…

--

Ok sort of a cliffhanger, hun? Harry's done it now, yes he has. I have no more intentions at the moment of doing in depth training session chapters like this one. I don't like to make up the spells or characters for it. If you did like it, don't fear there will be more action just not this… limited to the same spells.

Moody was the guest for this chapter. He didn't do much but he's necessary for the next few chapters.

As for the anon. reviewer- Yes she seems powerful, but hopefully this chapter brought that crashing down a bit. I've seen stories where a person who can do wandless magic can do everything… not my OC. No way. I can't see anyone making jets of light fly out of their fingertips. Hopefully nothing I've mentioned she can do so far requires a jet of light. And she downplays her abilities just because of what happened in this chapter. They take a lot out of her, and she has to focus.

As for her being overly funny, in the next two chapters that may fall a bit as well. Like most people when meeting people for the first time: they try to make a good impression. And that's what she's doing, trying to make one. I won't say more now, but the next two chapters will tell a little more about her life specifically what she's been doing since Dumbledore died and might explain it better.

Wooh, that's it. Thanks for still hanging with me. Until next post.


	23. The Breakthrough

A/N: This one will probably seem short it was only like 6 pages. Usually end up between 8 and 10. Hope everyone had a good week. Yeah so this should bring in some more of Tiffany's life. I hope it isn't confusing, but there's a couple of things that I needed to have said for the story to flow the way I want it too. Because after the next chapter things will move quicker… but more on that later. Get to reading.

Disclaimer: Yeah in the week that I didn't post this I hit Muggle Lotto and brought the rights to the Harry Potter Series. Then I woke up… Great Dream that was, Great Dream…

--

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure she'll be fine" Ron said sympathetically.

"Yes she will be. I took care of any damage that might have had lasting effects as soon as it happened."

"Then why isn't she up yet?" I said quietly.

"She's just sleeping. She was slightly exhausted you know?" Hermione said.

"You'd think she'd be in better shape. Didn't she say she's always being chased?" Ron asked.

"Not out of breath exhausted, magically exhausted. The energy and concentration she probably needed to participate was too much already, I mean-" Hermione stopped, trying to catch herself.

"What do you mean it was too much already?" Kingsley asked.

I had forgotten Kingsley was still in the ward with us. We were waiting in T's room in St. Mungo's. Why did I have to use _Incendio_?

"Erm… well I noticed after the first half that T wasn't particularly trying to defend herself ,so much as… run. So we asked if she was ok, and she said she was, she just needed a minute to catch her breath." Hermione said quickly.

"We? Who else knew?" Kingsley asked.

"Erm…" Hermione started.

"I did sir." I said not worried about what he might do. It wouldn't be enough if she was seriously hurt.

"Hmm… so this is how two of my best Aurors act? Ignoring the signs of someone who was clearly to-" Kingsley started.

"To stupid to know when to say when? I know you may not be familiar with what I'm about to say Mr. Tour Guide, but cut them some slack." T said from her bed.

"Tiffany" Hermione shrieked.

T opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yup that's me. So where are we?" she asked.

"St. Mungo's- it's the Wizarding Hospital." Ron answered.

"Oh, Ok. Who won then?" She asked.

"Well no one did, Harry and I rushed to help you, so I guess it was a tie." Hermione replied.

"Sorry bout that." T said still smiling.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I mean I knew that you weren't- that-" I started, miserably failing to say the right thing.

"Harry, relax. Is that fire spell allowed in group sessions?" She asked.

"Yes it's allowed ,but-" I started again.

"Then hey, all's fair and love and war as the saying goes." She said smiling, "any permanent damage?"

"No. Though you're exhausted, magically speaking that is." Hermione answered.

"I'll be fine; I have this remedy at my house that peps me right up." T said.

Right on cue, two healers came in.

"She's up, that's good. How does she seem Granger?" One of them asked Hermione.

"She seems fine. Her motor skills, speech, and other extremities seem fine. Though I think a quick pepper up potion would do to be on the safe side." Hermione said.

"Right." The other answered.

He moved his wand in mid air, and a bottle appeared, probably the Pepper Up potion.

"Tiffany drink this, it'll do more than anything you got at home, trust me." Hermione told her as she poured some into a cup.

"You're the doctor." T said taking the cup.

"Not Doctor, Healer. Doctors are those nutters who cut people and try stringing them together again. Say Healer it's much more comforting."

As Ron finished T looked as if she was about to try and gulp the whole thing,

"Wait- too late" Hermione and I said together.

She seemed alright for a mere half second if that, before spitting some of it back out with a tight face and steam pouring out of her ears.

"Woah, what is that stuff?" She said trying to get up.

"Sit down, it's Pepper Up Potion. It makes you get up- so to speak." Hermione explained as she tried to keep T sitting.

"That's an understatement, I feel like I won't sleep for a week." T said looking around suddenly very alert.

"Good because there are some questions I need to ask you." Kingsley stated.

"Oh… right" T said suddenly no longer looking happy.

"So you knew your… abilities we're done-" Kingsley started.

"_Almost_ done"

"_Almost _done and you tried-"

"And _I did_"

"And _you did_ continue anyways, correct?" Kingsley finally finished a bit upset.

"Correct. But to be fair I never had to use them that long for such… purposes. So I didn't know they wouldn't hold up." T replied.

"But when you decide to run instead of trusting in your abilities, then that's bad. I hate to say it, but your only as good as your wand, or in your case your wandless magic." Kingsley said.

"I refuse to believe that. And to Harry I also want to say, Dumbledore never prepared me for fire spitting out of a wand. I didn't even know that was possible, so even if I hadn't been exhausted, I wouldn't have been able to block it." T said.

"That may be all well in good, but how do I know if I send you off with them that you won't just get tired out again?" Kingsley asked her.

"Well unless we run up on two consecutive hours of battling, I should be fine. And… well I haven't been chased in a while." T admitted.

"What's a while?" Kingsley questioned.

"Like a year or two… yeah that's a about right." T said.

"But, you said-" Ron started.

"I said I've been really good lately. And if you recall when you barged in on me at my house I was upset because I thought I was going to have to move because no one had caught up with me there for a while." T replied.

She was right… technically. She still made it seems as if it was still a recurring thing.

"So you haven't been fighting them off that much recently." Hermione stated.

"Not really, just here and there." T admitted.

"So what have you been doing then?" Kingsley asked.

T closed her eyes, for about a minute, and just as it seemed Kingsley was about to say something she opened them. She sighed, and then took a big breath.

"I've been a Muggle" She said in a very mono tone voice.

"What?" Ron blurted.

"Well that's obvious." Hermione stated.

"No, I mean Muggle, Muggle. I worked odd jobs for people, fixing things, or delivering things, or whatever I could do to survive. Honestly the only reminder of my magic was my house. And really I have almost enough saved to get a regular flat. I'll make enough between all the jobs to get by after that." She said no longer looking at us, but towards one of the bewitched windows.

"Are you crazy? You could magic a house out of thin air if you wanted to." Ron blurted.

"Ron that's quite enough." Hermione stated.

"So it's not just because you've been getting better. It's because you gave it up." I said quietly.

Ron and Kingsley gave me curious looks, but I knew Hermione was putting two and two together.

"Yes. I told you after what happened when I was little I never wanted to be magical again. Then Dumbledore came, and I thought maybe it wasn't all bad. Maybe I could make my pops proud. But then he left… I mean I didn't know he died, I thought it was my fault- for arguing with him. But then one day I just thought, if all magical people want me to do is put on shows for them- my father included; then I would never use it again. Maybe I'd luck out and it'd disappear." She said still in that same monotone voice.

"That's horrible." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah well, life ain't all it's made out to be is it? You guys should know that." T said but only looking at Hermione.

"Maybe, but there was someone else I know of who gave up on magic rather than defend herself." I said quietly.

"Yeah and let me guess she was pathetic and pitiful wasn't she?" T asked and I could hear animosity on her voice.

"No. She wasn't allowed to use her abilities for most of her life, so I guess in that way she was different than you. So I don't consider her pathetic, but she did one thing before dying from what I guess you could call "natural causes"." I said looking dead into those hazel eyes with flecks of green.

"What?" T asked a tinge of curiosity mixed in with her anger.

"She gave birth to Voldermort." I finished.

She gasped, and looked around at everybody else to see if perhaps one of them would contradict what I had said. But seeing no one do so, she looked back at me.

"I-I- I would never. I would never leave my child to fend by it self. Not after what I went through. I would 'magic' anybody and anything that got in my way of taking care of it. I swear." She said still slightly shocked.

"I sometimes used to wonder would Voldermort have been the same person had his mother decided to use her magic." I said.

She seemed to think for a minute, and then said-

"Well, there's no way of knowing the answer to that. Just like there's no way of knowing if I had been raised by my father or mother would I be the same person. Some questions just can't be answered, and not even magic can change that." She stated.

"Heavy stuff…" Ron said.

"Ron, please. Tiffany I think what Harry is trying to point out is that you've been blessed with a gift. And not just being able to move things without touching it, or making lights fly from a stick, magic is deeper than that, it creates bonds with every spell that's used. Some small, some big. If you give it up, you never know what the repercussions could be." Hermione said to her.

"I guess. I wouldn't know." T said shrugging her shoulders, not looking at anyone.

"You do know, that desire your father gave you when you were little to do magic is still there somewhere, I know it is. You just have to find it." Hermione said.

"Or I could just go back to trying to be a Muggle in peace. Not talking more than I have to. Watching people around my age coming from University or there office jobs with there friends and wondering what it would be like. Or watching young children with there parents wondering what that would have been like. Yeah, I got a lot waiting for me back there in the Muggle world." She said seriously.

"Doesn't sound like much of a life to me" Ron replied.

"Well that's your opinion isn't it? After I got the flat, I was going to try saving for school next. Then I just knew everything else would fall in pace after that." T said.

"But even that's not realistic; you didn't even finish middle school." Hermione pointed out.

"You forget I was born I the states. I got a GED over there… well I magicked a GED. This is perfectly fine with universities over here. And one of the guys I do errands for used to be a Professor; he said he could put in a good word for me. So you see, in the wizard world you might only be good as your wand, but in the muggle world you could turn nothing into something." T said looking particularly at Kingsley.

I didn't know what to say to all this. Sure I would never choose the Muggle life, but T, she had plans, and they didn't include the world of magic.

"So are you saying that if don't let you help find you cousin, you'll just go back to being a muggle?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir." She said seriously.

"And if I do let you help and you do find him, you'll go back to being a Muggle?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir, I think I will." She stated easily.

"What about Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"I said I'd do it when the kids visit didn't I? I never said I wouldn't visit, do you think I could ever forget you guys? I just need to see if I can make it as a Muggle, is that so hard to understand?" T asked looking around at us.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"Ron" Hermione said hitting his arm.

"No, that's a fair question. If you can give me a good answer, then I'll let you go." Kingsley said looking at T with interest.

"For my mom." She said simply.

"Your mum?" Ron blurted.

Hermione didn't even respond to him this time.

"The woman you said-" Hermione started.

"Said sent me away. Yeah her. Mum, as you guys say. When I went to magic my GED, I looked her up. She was doing really well. I have a little sister, her name is Kayla she should be 10 now." T explained.

"Er… that's bad right?" Ron asked.

"No it's fine. I mean I had to go on with my life, and so did she, right? Anyways I gave her an address to reach me at here. But soon after we started writing she started telling me she was sick. She has cancer. I want to go visit her, but she says she doesn't want me to see her like that. She just wants me to be the best person I can be." T said looking away at the end.

"Well that's nice of her" Ron said.

"Person? As in best Muggle Person?" Hermione quizzed.

"You got it. So I mean trying to do the magic thing hadn't gotten me very far, as I stated earlier, so I decided to give it a try." T replied.

"Did you tell your mum you were still doing magic by any chance?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. She asked about my life so I told her." T said simply.

"Well I've heard enough. You can go." Kingsley said.

"I can?" T replied.

"You can. I see family is important to you. And even though I don't know the extent of your story I get the feeling that you need to do this." Kingsley said cryptically.

"I do?" T said.

"You do. Granger make sure she gets out of here today and gets a good nights sleep. Tomorrow you guys will train again." Kingsley said.

"Again?"

We all said.

"Yes again. Not a group session of course, but just your new little group here and Finnigan. Tiffany you need to get back in shape. And learn what else you can and can't defend." Kingsley said.

"How about I just get a wand instead?" T asked.

I looked at her. So did Ron and Kingsley.

"You want a wand?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I asked Hermione the other day. She didn't think it would be a big deal either. Sorry to put you on the spot." T said while looking at Hermione.

"But you can do… stuff. Amazing… stuff." Ron said ever so elegantly.

"Yes Ron, but I can only defend; I want to go on the offensive too. So can I get a wand? I can pay for it… unless they're really expensive" T said thinking about it for a second.

"Fine. Do it when you leave today. Ollivander's doesn't close till six. It's only 2 o'clock. You've got time." Kingsley said, "But the wand doesn't make the wizard you know."

"Didn't you just say 'a person is only as good as their wand' or something like that?" T quizzed.

"It was a test. I wanted to hear your response to it- to see where your heart is. It's in the right spot, don't worry. Living among Muggles must not be all that bad. See you tomorrow. And I'll let Finnigan know everything is ok." Kingsley said as he walked out the room.

"Bye Mr. Tour Guide" T said smiling.

"You know he's going to murder you in your bed, you wait" Ron said smiling.

"It's like I can't even stop myself. I'm never like this, really." T admitted.

"Yeah right" Ron responded.

"Really. You heard what I usually do when I see groups of Muggles- I just stay bottled up. I think I was just waiting to explode. And… I may have been trying to make a good impression. So good I let it get in the way of my health. But no more, I'll try and be a bit more honest from now on." T said.

"That's good Tiffany" Hermione said beaming.

"Well then we better get her out of here then if we want to get to Ollivander's before he closes." I said.

"We've got four hours." T said confused.

"Yeah but we should get lunch first. I'm starved." I admitted, "Now that I know you're ok my appetite has come rolling in." I explained.

"Hungry Harry and Rude Ron, what friends I've made" T said smiling.

"Hey" Ron blurted.

And we got T signed out and headed towards lunch.

--

Yeah so it will move quicker after next chapter. Not like "today is Monday November 3rd and the next chapter will be two months later" quicker. Just things like lunch won't be a big deal unless something happens during it. And no more than a week will pass between chapters.

So this chapter… There's some stuff that will come up later of course. I don't know what they call middle scool in Engalnd and such places, so I left it. And I don't know if they have a GED type thing, so T had to visit the states. It's ok because it worked into the story well. And yes Tiffany will be getting a wand. I hope that settles any "she's to powerful" stuff, though whether or not she'll better with a wand remains to be seen…

Suggestions on her wand? So far I'm thinking Beechwood or Hornbeam, 11 and a ¼ inch, phoenix feather. But that's because I like how phoenix feather sounds. I'll take suggestions on a wand. Anything I don't use I'll try and make it be something she at least tries out, next chapter. Thanx for reading.

**Wand types** (I hope I get all of them):

Mahogany

Ebony

Oak

Cherry

Willow

Rosewood

Ash

Beechwood

Maple

Holly

Yew

Hornbeam

**Cores:**

Dragon Heartstrings

Unicorn Tail Hair

Phoenix Feather

Veela Hair

**Size:**

Anything 8 inches to 16 inches

(But I really don't want anything loner than 13)


	24. The Diagon Alley Afternoon

A/N: Yeah (dodges flying books) I mean that's uncalled for that's a whole Encyclopedia set… So it's been a month. Sorry about that, but almost getting fired for never getting to work on time made me realize how much I needed to put into getting more sleep. So here's an update. It's sort of long. Hope that helps. Italics the first time around are Hermione remembering. The second major set is Harry listening… you'll see.

Disclaimer: 24 chapters in and no one is budging over there in Scholastic or Warner Brothers, so it's not mine.

Recap: They just finished a training session, in which T's magic gave out. She ended up in St. Mungo's. The Trio and T were about to head to Lunch.

--

We had Lunch at a Muggle restaurant not to far from St. Mungo's. It was sort of quiet compared to our other meals together. Until…

"Fred, George, how'd you find us?" T asked excitedly as we turned at the sound of there names being called.

"Went to go check up on you at the Ministry" George stated as they approached.

"And Seamus told us what happened." Fred continued.

"So of course we made our way to the hospital."

"But they said you had just left"

"So we were about to go back to the shop when we decided to stop for some lunch."

"And what luck, here you are"

Hermione didn't seem to care one way or the other. But Ron- like me; didn't seem pleased with the Twins sudden appearance. Though I'm sure Ron's reasons were different from mine.

"Yeah Luck" Ron commented.

"So is everything alright?" Fred asked, ignoring Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just me being a bit stupid and not speaking up about my abilities, that's all" T responded.

"You know if you just worked for us, you wouldn't have that problem?" George said.

"Ha, I'm sure you're right, but where's the fun in that?" T said smiling.

"The fun's in the shop of course" Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey over there, your order's ready" One of the waiter's yelled towards our table.

"I'll get it, George" Fred said and made his way back towards the counter.

"Well I'll guess we'll be going then" George said putting on an elaborate scene of bowing to us, and kissing both Hermione and T's hands.

"You're so silly." T replied with a smirk after pulling her hand away.

"I guess chivalry is dead then, (pretend sigh) how will I make it in such a world?" George said as he walked away.

"Actually, we might as well go with you. We're pretty much done and going that way too" Hermione said getting up.

I forgot we were going to Diagon Alley.

"We are?" T asked.

"Yes, Ollivander's is in Diagon Alley, and so is-" Hermione started.

"Our shop, Brilliant! May I escort you out Madame?" George said as he offered T his elbow.

"You may" T said giggling.

Fred turned to see us walking towards him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They're going to Diagon Alley too. So of course I offered my elbow to escort the young lady from the table. I am out to prove chivalry is not dead." George said in a mock royalty sot of way.

"Well then my good man, I shall help prove your point as well. May I escort you my lady, as these ruffians beside you have not asked you?" Fred said holding out his elbow with one arm, and holding his bagged lunch in another.

"Stop messing around you two." Ron stated.

"You could take a lesson from them Ron, even if it is in jest at least they try." Hermione replied seriously to Ron. Then she turned towards George and hooked her arm in his waiting one. "Of course I'll let you escort me, good sir."

"Then we're off. Follow along if you must" Fred said behind himself to Ron and me.

"Gits" Ron muttered.

"I agree"

I said following behind them embarrassed and slightly annoyed. And no- I'm not jealous.

--

We apparated to Diagon Alley. When we finally made leave of Fred and George (and their bows) we headed towards Ollivander's.

"So I've been meaning to ask, how does one get a wand?" T asked.

"You test them out till one works. Ollivander's sometimes won't even let the wand graze your fingertips before knowing it isn't the right one. He says the wand chooses the wizard" I stated.

"Wow, he must be really good then. But what I meant was how does he get them? Does he just pick a random stick off the ground and say this looks like it'll be a good use for a wand?" T asked.

"Of course not, it's a lot more difficult than that. Each wand is made up of a particular type of tree. Ebony, Mahogany, Maple-"

"Ooh like the Syrup. I want Maple." T said excitedly.

"Yes well maybe you'll get it. Then there are wand cores. There are three main types, Dragon Heartstrings- like mine. Unicorn hair (Ron twirls his to let T know what his is obviously made of) and Phoenix Feather." Hermione stated.

"Wow Dragon's, Unicorn's and Phoenix's. The Dragon sounds cool. But the unicorn sounds really cute-

"Hey" Ron blurted.

"Sorry, and Phoenix's- well they seem like really cool creatures after the way they always seemed to help you Harry." T said.

"They are" I said.

"And the last thing is the wand's length." Hermione added.

"Wow. Glad the wand chooses me then, I'd never be able to choose." T said.

"Well there are other cores too. Fleur's wand has a Veela hair." Ron said.

"Those mad things that almost made you jump to your death in that World Cup thing because they looked really good? But turned out really ugly in the end?" T asked.

"Yeah, but Fleur's hair is from her grandmother's head. So it has special meaning." Hermione pointed out.

"Are there other special cores? Hey Ron, imagine a wand with a core of a Blast Ended Skrewt toe nail or something." T said jokingly.

"Bet you it wouldn't do nothing but blast fire at you and suck blood." Ron said warily. "Ooh a wand with Devil's Snare in the core would be cool."

"Unless it attacked you whenever you touched it" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah…" Ron said.

"I always thought something from a Goblin might be really good." Hermione said.

"You've actually thought about this before haven't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course. What if you were abandoned somewhere and couldn't get one? I'd like to think there would be certain other things one could make do with." Hermione explained.

"Figures" Ron retorted.

"Anyways, but Goblins aren't really creatures, so then I thought about a Centaur." Hermione continued, ignoring Ron.

"Doubt they'd let you have a hair. What's that thing they make Invisibility cloaks out of?" Ron asked.

"A Demiguise" Hermione answered.

"Yeah that would be cool… unless it disappeared randomly" Ron said still thinking.

"What about Mermaid scales or something?" T asked.

"Mermaids?" Ron blurted.

"I like the Little Mermaid story, sue me." T said.

"The what story?" Ron asked.

We told Ron about the Little Mermaid and continued thinking of cool cores until we reached Ollivander's. We never could figure out if Ollivander left on his own or not, but a couple of weeks after the war his shop was open and looked as if it had never been wrecked in the first place. Honestly I doubt anyone really tried to figure it out, most people needed new wands too badly to care.

We entered the shop. At first it looked deserted, but right on cue for us to start being concerned he slid out from one of the rows of shelves.

"Well, well, Harry Potter." Ollivander said. "And Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and… who are you?" He asked more annoyed than confused. "I've never come across someone I didn't know."

A part of me found a slight satisfaction in that.

"Is he more family of yours, Ron? He's quite rude." T said simply.

"No dear child, I'm not his family. And you are obviously not a Weasley." Ollivander stated dryly. "By the lack of red hair, and freckles. Harry has no true family to speak of, and I can tell you are not pure blooded, or muggle born for that matter. Must be a half blood."

"How did you figure all that out? You are really creeping me out." T said stepping back slightly.

I know I forgot to warn her about something. Yes Ollivander's creepiness was definitely something someone should be warned of if possible.

"Well I asked a question: who are you?" He asked again, walking closer to her, with each step T trying to back up.

"Her name is Ti-"

"T. My name is T" T said suddenly coming out of her stupor.

"T? I know of no T. What family are you from?" Ollivander questioned.

"What does it matter? Can I get a wand here or not?" She said now stepping towards Ollivander.

Ollivander held his ground as she approached. They just stared at each other. I looked at Ron and Hermione to see how there faces were reacting to this scene. They both looked at a loss for words. I know first hand T can stare quite well. Then again so can Ollivander.

"Er…" I started.

They both looked away suddenly at the sound of my voice.

"Of course you can get a wand here. Hold out your wand hand." Ollivander said suddenly as he turned toward his shelves.

"My what?" T asked looking at us still seeming to be dazed.

"What hand do you write with?" I said.

"Oh… right." She said still staring at Ollivander.

A tape measure flew through the air and started taking her measurements. I expected him to tell stories about our wands, but he remained quiet as he looked through boxes. He walked over with a couple of boxes.

"Here Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring, 8 and a quarter inches." Ollivander said.

T reached for the wand and tried to grip it but Ollivander pulled it away.

"No. Ash, Unicorn hair 11 inches." He said tonelessly handing her another wand.

T swiped this one hastily so she could actually get a grip on this one. Didn't matter, Ollivander called "Accio" and the wand flew back out her hand. T was beginning to get mad. And I wondered if she would be able to control her magic or not.

"Ebony, Phoenix feather,10 and three quarter inches." He said shoving the wand towards T.

T hesitated before grabbing it. I thought she was going to explode on him. Instead she smiled and reached for it. As it grazed her fingertips she suddenly made the same motion she made when she closed the fridge door back in her apartment. Ollivander immediately flew back into a shelf, dropping the wand. T picked it up with a smirk and waved it.

"Oh look, this one doesn't work either" T said sarcastically as Hermione went to help Ollivander up.

Ron and I stared at each other in shock at first, but we both broke out into grins when we saw he was ok.

"How did you do that?" He asked after he stood up.

"I just can. And dealing with you makes me think maybe I don't need a wand after all" T said rudely.

"What did you say your name was again?" Ollivander said walking closer to her, staring into her eyes again.

"I didn't say." T said this time she didn't back up from his approach.

"But what is it? What is it?" He said sounding slightly mental.

"None of your business" She said.

"You" He said pointing back at Hermione who was still in the spot he had been blasted too, "what's her name?"

"If she doesn't want to tell you, then neither will I" Hermione stated.

"But it's important." Ollivander said to Hermione.

"Well perhaps then maybe you should try asking her again. A bit more nicely might help-"

"Don't you understand, Hermione Granger with the Dragon Heartstring wand? I need to know if she's The Backup." Ollivander said to Hermione.

I was at a loss to what these words meant. As were Ron and T, but Hermione seem to know immediately what he meant.

"Forgive me, T, but I have to tell him. Her name is Tiffany Thomas." Hermione said.

"Ok, can you please tell me why you just told him?" T asked.

"It's her" Ollivander said.

He went behind his desk and pulled out a Brown wand box.

"Here." He said handing her the box.

T stepped forward and picked up the wand box. She opened it and as soon as she touched it you could see her eyes widen in surprise. And then the wand emitted a shower of brown sparks.

"You have your wand, now go." Ollivander said.

"How much?" T said still looking at the wand in her hand.

"No charge. Just go." Ollivander said. 'It was previously paid for."

"But how?" T asked

"She'll explain it. Good day to you, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Tiffany Thomas." Ollivander said, and he disappeared behind his shelves.

"Come on" Hermione said leading us out the door.

"What the bloody hell was all that about and why can you explain it?" Ron asked.

"Tiffany you already said Dumbledore asked you to join the fight against Voldermort, right?" Hermione stated.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Well, you would have been there to help Harry, but really you would have been Harry's back up." Hermione stated.

"What?" We all replied in surprise.

"We were in number twelve Grimwauld place one night, and I went for a late night drink. It was before you had arrived Harry during the summer between 4th and 5th year. Imagine my surprise when I saw that many of the members were downstairs having a conversation. They were talking about you, Harry. How they wondered how it must feel to have the world's greatest killer after you. Moody was there you know him- he said there was a good chance you might not survive a second time. There was some arguing over it. Moody stated the whole wizarding world's fate rests in a boy who we won't even let make his own decisions. How is he supposed to fair against You Know Who again? I personally want to make sure that I'm prepared as back up." She started to explain.

"Constant Vigilance eh?" Ron said darkly.

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

"Yes, well then they started arguing again. McGonagall was there she said, do you think Albus doesn't have a back up? He does. They all argued as to what it would be. Lupin said logically it would be another person. Someone who could do what Harry could do. They all agreed to some extent, but then wondered who. They all thought that is must be someone in the Order, but that the person was probably playing coy now. I was about to try and get comfortable when I stepped back into someone. Dumbledore" She said.

"What happened then?" T asked.

"I was about to apologize of course for eavesdropping but he held a finger to my mouth and shushed me. He wasn't mad, he seemed amused in fact. He told me to go to bed, and think nothing more of it. But I had to ask him. Did he really have a back up or are they just making wild theories?" Hermione stated.

"And?" Ron blurted.

Hermione continued the story:

"_I have the utmost faith that everything will right itself."_

"_How could you be sure?"_

"Because he knew the Prophecy, that's why." I said.

"Well obviously that probably helped. But I didn't know that at the time, did I?

"_I can't be sure dear child, I just have faith- faith that everything will turn out alright."_

"Ok, where do I come in?" T asked.

"_But that doesn't mean Harry, does it sir?" _

_He sighed._

"_Yes, Hermione that doesn't mean Harry." _

_Then he smiled and added:_

"_I do have a backup as they (referring to the Order) who are arguing foolishly loud have called it and should you ever hear it again you will know about it. And Miss Granger, I can trust you'll keep this a secret correct?"_

"And I promised him I wouldn't tell what I had seen or heard." Hermione finished.

"Wow he didn't have faith after all. He had a back up" Ron said

"No he didn't though, did he? Tiffany said no. So it was faith." Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah you're right." I agreed.

"But how does Ollivander know?" Ron asked.

"Because I asked for a wand didn't I? Dumbledore told me no, but he must have gone to make sure that I had one waiting for me should I need it. Why am I not surprised really?" T stated with only a bit of annoyance.

"What type of wand is it?" Ron asked.

"Ollivander didn't say?" I state.

"Can you tell a wand by looking at it?" T asked.

"Maybe the type of wood, but for the core you'd have to see it I supposed. And we could measure out length." Hermione replied.

"Well look at it." T stated as she held out the wand, which she had been clutching tightly.

We looked at it. No one seemed to have any idea what it was made of, but I recognized it. It took as second before I was sure, but I knew.

"It's Yew" I said.

"It's you what?" Ron said.

"Not "You" but Yew, Y-E-W." Hermione said.

"Oh, what's that?" T and Ron asked at the same time.

"It's the same as Voldemort's wand, that's what it is." I said.

They gasped.

"I don't want it" T said instantly.

"I don't blame you" Ron stated.

"It doesn't mean anything, she's Tiffany, and he was Voldermort. Two completely different people, aren't they? The wand is fine Tiffany." Hermione pointed out.

"But why is my wand the same as Voldermorts if I would've been on the side of good?" T asked.

"The wand chooses you. It's the choices-" I started.

"That makes you different. I know, Dumbledore said it all the time, but I don't like it." She said annoyed.

"What's the core?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure yours isn't the same as Voldermorts as his wands was from the same phoenix as Harry's and it only gave two feathers." Hermione said.

"Unless we're going to break the wand to find out, we need to go ask Ollivander." Ron stated.

Just as we turned to walk back in, the store had a sudden 'Store Closed' sign appear in the window.

"Hey, open up, we just need to ask a question" Ron shouted.

"I bet he did that on purpose." T said.

"Actually it is time for him to close. We'll just ask again tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Damn right we will. I'm not using this wand if I don't have to." T stated.

"It's really not that big a deal. I'm sure it's nothing" I said trying to sound comforting.

"If it really wasn't such a big deal, then you wouldn't have mentioned it, right?" T responded.

"Er…"

"Let's not over analyze this for what it's worth." Hermione said.

"Yeah because Hermione will out do all of us" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron. Let's just go back to the house and relax-" Hermione tried.

"No that's alright. I'm going back to my house. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" T said as she started to walk away from us.

"Wait, we don't have to go home, we could go flying." Ron said as he reached to stop her.

"Nah, I don't feel like flying." T said pulling away.

"Hey… Or how about Wizard's chess? I'm sure you can beat Ron if you pay attention this time" Hermione added quickly.

"I know you guys are still trying to watch me, but I'll be ok. And I'm not lying either. I just need to think about this." T stated looking us all in the eyes.

"So you'll be in your house then?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm the "Smokin Bloke", and the "Back Up" and god knows what else, I'm know there are a few places I can't go to relax, but I'll make due. Later." She said.

And before we could get another word out, she was gone.

"Damn it. I screwed up." I yelled mostly to myself.

"You didn't screw up, she's over reacting." Ron said trying to cheer me up.

"Is she Ron? I mean, that's the second time I've reminded her about something relating her to Voldermort." I replied.

"She didn't even fight in the war; it shouldn't be such a touchy subject." Ron continued.

"Hello Ron, have you forgotten the fact that she feels slightly bad that she didn't participate in the war, and now she's just found out she was supposed to be the back up. I'm sure it's a little much. Maybe she does need the time alone." Hermione commented.

"But she has a wand now. Is she more dangerous or less?" Ron asked.

"That's a good question. She said she doesn't want to use it, but she's wanted one for so long, I can't see her at least not trying it out." Hermione reasoned.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"What I think? I think I want to know why after hearing her wand has the same wood as Voldermorts, we've stopped wondering whether she's safe, to is she dangerous?" I said.

They looked at me, and I could tell I had hit a nerve.

"You're right." Hermione stated.

"I know. But that doesn't solve the problem at hand. I know we've just met her and everything was going pretty well, but all it took was a wand to throw us off balance. We have to draw the line." I said.

"Explain" Ron stated.

"We have to decide is she friend or work?" I said.

"She's friend"

"She's work"

They both said at the same time.

"Ron, how could you say work?" Hermione yelled. "She just ate dinner in your house"

"I know, but Kingsley asked us to look out for her. If he would've said ok I'll take over from here, she wouldn't have been there." Ron said truthfully.

"He's right you know." I said.

"But you can't really just consider her work, can you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, but because it's so mixed we keep handling these situations wrong. There are certain things we told her because on one level she's work. And then there are other things we've told her because we consider her friend. So far she keeps saying this is all business, so maybe we should keep it that way too." I said.

"I guess." Hermione said unsure.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Ron asked.

"That means no more telling her anything that she doesn't need to know. I don't care if it turns out her wand is an exact replica of Voldermorts tomorrow, we say nothing about it, if it doesn't relate to Dean." I explained.

"I think we should ask her, her opinion" Hermione stated.

"How are we gonna do that? She could've apparated anywhere." Ron pointed out.

"True" I replied.

"Have you forgotten she's still magically depleted some what? If she went anywhere it wasn't far." Hermione said.

"Well Muggle London isn't far, she could be in there anywhere and I don't feel like searching through Muggles looking." Ron replied.

"I doubt she went around Muggles, even with a wand her magic would still be considered a crime since she's wanted." Hermione said.

"So you think she's still around, but where would she go?" Ron asked.

"I think I know" I said.

"Where?" they both asked.

--

We walked into Fred and George's and could see Verity talking to some customers, while other people looked around. When she spotted us, she finished up with her customers and walked over.

"Hey guys, what do we owe the pleasure?" Verity asked happily.

"Are my brothers around?" Ron asked, while looking around.

"Yeah, they're in the back taking care of something, can I help you?" she asked.

"Did that something happen to be a female looking slightly disgruntled and holding a wand?" Hermione quizzed.

"Maybe. I didn't see her face." She replied.

"Let's go" Ron said.

"Hey Ron you know the rules, no one is allowed back there without their permission." She snapped.

"If you stop me, then you'll actually be interfering with Auror business." Ron said with a smile.

"Auror business? Yeah right." She mocked.

"I'm serious. Back me up guys." Ron said looking at us for support.

"He is actually telling the truth." Hermione said.

"Since when have you been claiming your Auror responsibilities? Aren't you Healer of the Year or something?" Verity replied sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this." Hermione spat.

The two of them never really got along. Verity like most people (including those who hate to admit it) fell for the Weasley charm. But Fred and George really are quite the businessmen and would have nothing to do with it. That and the fact that Fred has Angelina and George is a womanizer left Verity looking for other Weasley men- starting with Ron. He never showed any of the slightest interest because he was too blind to notice. But you can bet Hermione did.

"Harry, go on up and see if she's there." Hermione said ignoring Verity.

"I just said you can't-" Verity started.

"Yes Ron can't. And neither can I. But Harry's allowed anything in the shop and to go anywhere. In case you've forgotten." Hermione said testily.

"Oh… right." She said stupidly.

I quickly left to go see if T was indeed the one who went up stairs. I felt bad for Ron, but he'd be ok. As I got closer to the flat I heard voices talking. I knew I shouldn't but I listened in at the door.

_"Feeling better?" I hear one of the twins ask. I think Fred._

_"Yeah, thanks. I forgot I was still magically exhausted. Lucky thing I wasn't aiming that far away." T's voice sounds through._

_"Too right. Would you like us to owl our brother and his friends?"_

_"No. I just need to rest." She said._

_"Sounds like you had a falling out."_

_"Not really just more stuff I have to think about. It's beginning to get a bit overwhelming you know?" She replied._

_"No. Thank Merlin for that."_

_"Don't get us wrong, a good battle every now and again is fine."_

_"Get to show off the skills to pretty victims, you know?"_

_"George you're such a clown." She said with a hint of laughter._

_"But for real, all the 'serious stuff' just isn't for us."_

_"Sure we're War Heroes too, but thank Merlin not like Harry, Ron and Hermione. I honestly don't know how they do it."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Well people always asking them questions"_

_"And having to fix everything that's wrong in the world."_

_"They have to do all that, and still don't act better than anyone else."_

_"Or tell you to piss off. They just handle it."_

_"Sounds like they're good people." She said._

_"Yeah, even Ron. But don't tell him I told you."_

_"Whatever they told you, that has you upset, trust me they didn't mean it."_

_"Probably just don't know how to act around new people. Everyone knows them, and you not knowing most things looked like it was too much for them too handle."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"We could tell that the first time we met you. And then hearing Hagrid's story, and at dinner. There are not many people who act the way you act around them."_

_"Yeah they're probably still trying to figure out what's 'appropriate' as Hermione would say"_

_"Thanks for the talk. I think you helped loads." She replied._

_"Anytime. Well one of us should go back downstairs and help Verity."_

_"I'll go."_

_"Thanks for the juice Fred" she said._

I could hear footsteps heading towards the door. I started knocking as if I had just reached.

Knock, Knock

"Who the hell is knocking?"

I could hear Fred say as he opened the door.

"Oh Harry. Come in then." Fred said grinning.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I walked in.

"I take it that our dear brother and sister in law are downstairs." Fred asked.

"Sister in Law? They aren't married yet." I say grinning.

"Yes well, if we wait for Ron we'll never get to say that to Hermione will we?" Fred replied.

"I didn't know you cared Fred." I replied.

"Of course, the more Weasley's the better you know." He said and headed down the stairs.

"Oh and you might want to prepare- Hermione and Verity seemed to be ready for an argument.

At that you could hear Fred's steps suddenly get a little faster. I turned to look back in the room. George and T were sitting on the love seat. I sat on the recliner.

"Hey" T said uncertainly.

"Yeah hey… about earlier-" I started.

"It's ok." She said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't keep pointing things out that you don't need to know about." I said quickly.

"No I'm glad you tell me these things. It's always better to know. I'm just not used to it." She replied.

"And I of all people should know that. I should have found a better way to tell you." I replied.

"Now you make yourself sound like Ron. It's just the whole Voldemort's wand comment through me off, you know?" She commented.

"What?" George asked.

"I got a wand, it's the same type as Voldermorts." She said looking at George.

"Yikes. But that doesn't mean anything really. It's not like you're suddenly going to start sending green jets of light off, will you?" George said.

"Exactly" I added.

"Green jets of light? Oh that's right the killing curse is green. No I won't be making green jets of light." She replied.

"Alright, problem solved then." George said getting up.

"Just that simple, hun?" she asked George.

"Yup. Now let's get back downstairs." George said as he let T walk first.

"Coming Harry?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…" I said, and when I thought T was far enough away, I added "And stop smirking at me like that, I don't like her."

"Did I say that?" George said knowingly.

--

We reached back downstairs to see everything still in tact but Verity seemed to be applying Bruise remover to her face. Hermione had a smug look on her face as well, and I knew that whatever had happened Hermione must have come out on top.

"Well, as you can see we're very busy I understand if you lot must be getting a move on" Fred announced as I made it down the stairs.

"Yeah, good idea." Ron blurted and pulled Hermione with him towards the door.

"As always it's been a pleasure visiting." Hermione said in a very un-Hermione-ish voice.

I continued to the door as T stopped to talk.

"Thanks again you two" T said from the door.

"Anytime. If you need anymore advice, just owl me. Letters addressed to George the devilishly handsome, and funny will reach me." George said.

T laughed as she exited, and I waved as I left. Ignoring the same knowing looks both of them were giving me.

Once outside there was a bit of a silence.

"Ok, so Harry and I came to the conclusion that as long as 'things' just aren't said to me to make a point, I won't just up and disapparate, deal?" T said.

"Fine with me" Ron said.

"Yes, we'll try and remember that." Hermione added.

"That must have been some talk." Ron said.

"It wasn't me, really" Harry said.

"Yeah it was Fred and George" T said, giving me a quizzical look.

"That's a surprise." Ron exclaimed.

"Yes well, I need to get home. I'm Healing tomorrow and need to catch up on some work." Hermione said.

"Oh, I was really getting used to seeing you at work, now I'm gonna miss you" Ron said sounding genuinely sad.

"Aww" T said leaning her head to the side with a "isn't that cute look".

"I mean…" Ron started to try and fix his slip of cuteness.

"Don't worry then" Hermione said as she leaned into him and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss. She pulled away and added, "Then I'll have to leave you with something to tide you over."

Ron turned red faster than the speed of light and made to give hasty good byes.

"Er… wow it's late. Better get home already. Tired, you know? Tiff, Harry, see you around." Ron said trying to get Hermione to disapparate.

"Ron, please. So we'll see you tomorrow right T?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Well you'll be Healing won't you?" T asked.

"Yes but we usually get together for lunch." Hermione responded.

"Oh, yeah, I like Lunch. I'll be there." T said smiling.

"Good then, see you later Harry, bye T" Ron said trying to hurry up there departure.

"I think Ron is in a bit of a rush, we can talk tomorrow Hermione." T said smiling.

"Yeah, later guys." I added.

Before Hermione could say a thing Ron had disapparated with her.

"Er…" I started not knowing what to say.

"How long have they known each other?" She asks me.

"Since first year, 12 years now…" I said thinking.

"And when did they start dating?" She asked.

"During 7th year, about five and a half years now.

"And he's that eager to have sex, after five and a half years?" She quizzed.

"Er… I-I that is… I'm not really the one to ask." I stutter on her bluntness.

"Oh sorry. I mean, I just thought they'd be… active." She said.

"Could we not talking about there… er" I stammered.

"Sex life? Sure. What about yours?" She questioned.

_Coughing Fit_

"Sorry, Touchy subject, hun?" she asked when I had stopped coughing.

"A bit. People don't just go around talking about that personal part of their lives." I said simply.

At the same time I actually imagined if I had come across certain people talking about there sex lives. McGonagall, Ginny and Draco, Filch, Snape, Aaaaaa. No. I don't want to hear people discussing such things.

"Oh, well Muggles are a bit freer about it. But sex aside then, what about your personal life? Or do we not know each other enough to talk about it?" She asked.

"Dunno, what exactly did you want to know?" I said uncertainly.

"Well, you said five and a half years so they got together just before you defeated Voldermort. But what about you? Being the Boy Who Lived Twice had to get you… a certain amount of attention with the ladies, right?"

"Oh, well yes, but I wasn't interested. I was sort of hoping for someone else to come around." I said truthfully.

"The same ex you saw in the Ministry earlier?"

"Who? Oh, no. Ron's sister Ginny."

"Why didn't you mention that in the telling of your life story? You didn't mention any girls; I thought it was all about the war." She teased.

"There embarrassing moments, not the type of thing you just tell anybody, you know."

"Oh. I suppose almost everyone has those moments."

"You included??" I asked her.

"No." She said simply.

"No??" I asked back.

"Well, can't really get close to people when you're on the run, can you?" She stated.

"I know the feeling." I heard myself answer surprised.

"Well no point dwelling on relationships we don't have. Let's dwell on the ones we do have, you ready?" T asked suddenly.

"Ready??" I asked.

"To apparate me of course. I won't make it two feet." She said.

"Right."

We hooked arms and apparated back to her home.

"Thanks. Today wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." She said.

"You mean you envisioned a day worse than, training missions, hurting your hands, nearly getting set on fire, ending up in the hospital, finding out you were magically depleted, getting a wand that's the same substance as Voldermorts, and almost apparating who knows where? I find that hard to believe." I said with a smile.

"I also envisioned burning my tongue on the chicken soup broth I had for lunch, and getting a nasty paper cut at some point, to add to all that." She said with a grin.

"I guess that would make it worse, hun? Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Are you going to come and get me?"

She asked heading towards the dumpster. I waved my wand and moved it for her.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Yeah. What if I'm still not up to it?" She said as she started tapping bricks.

"Ok. Well I usually get to work just before six, so can you be ready by like 5:45?"

"Sure. You want to get breakfast first? Get here a little earlier, my treat." She said.

"Alright. How about 5:15, then?" I said.

"Perfect, we can go to the place right here. They make the best-"

"Chicken Soup?" I said with a grin.

"Ha, ha. But no there soup is terrible. But they make some mean French toast." She said smiling.

"Ok, I'll be here." I replied.

"Bye Harry. Thanks for apparating me." She said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah it's a date." She said and walked into her hidden home and closed the door.

_Yeah it's a date._

--

A date?? Harry is going to over dwell on this just so you know. Expect a scene like any of the Cho one's, you know embarrassing. I had to show an eager Ron, couldn't help it. And yes the Twins gave good advice. It happens… I think.

So Sorry again for the long wait. And no I don't have writer's block, the story is really already planned out in my head, so don't think there's ever going to be a chapter that I say I just wanted to post something.

So remember from now on, the time will pass a bit more quickly not too quickly, just enough so that I don't have 50 chapters and still be only three weeks into the story. :)

Please review, it will make me post sooner and make me smile.

See - :) A smile!


	25. The Date in Spain's

A/N: Yeah sorry but this late update isn't completely my fault. When I first wanted to update it wouldn't let me. Then I wasn't getting alerts, and I hate updating during that time because I feel like I definitely won't have any reviews, so I waited. Sorry bout that. But here's an update.

Italics for the most part are Harry thinking, unless it's in the middle of a sentence and then it's just to note a change in speech, you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: With breaks like my recent ones in between chapters my publisher would kill me if owned these characters. Not mine.

Recap: Tiffany got her wand from Ollivander but it's the same wood type as Voldy's and now everyone's skeptic. Harry and T made a "date" to meet for breakfast. I know sucky recap…

_--_

_A date. A date._

_It's just an expression Harry, calm yourself. _

"_Yeah it's a date."_

_It sounded pretty straight forward though…_

"Ouch"

I quickly sat down to rub my foot. I stubbed it on the couch while pacing back and forth.

_Its 5:00 Harry, go early. Don't want to be caught daydreaming, do you? _

_Like that'll happen... again. I still have fifteen minutes. Well she knows we train again, so I doubt I need to change clothes… But an extra bit of cologne couldn't hurt, yeah… _

_Stupid hair, you'd think after 23 years of life I would've figured something out… Maybe I should look into contacts? Let's see how I look without my glasses… no, I just look blurry… duh Harry because you can't see. Glad no one else can hear my thoughts. But I can hear their thoughts… I'll never forget that time I accidentally screamed "Of course you love her you idiot" to Ron, thinking he had said it aloud. Luckily Hermione wasn't around… What time is it?_

"5:12. Gotta go."

--

She was standing by the dumpster when I arrived.

"Not bad, 5:14- better than before." She said then yawned.

"Yeah, I'm a morning person, unlike you I see." I replied.

_That's it Harry, play it cool._

"Not in the least bit. And I went to bed like ten minutes after going in yesterday." She said walking towards me.

"And you're still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just being up this early is all. But I'll be ok, because I'm starving." She said.

"Then let's eat." I said following her lead.

We walked into the restaurant around the corner. It's called Spain's in London. There were only a couple of people in there. We headed towards the counter, where an old man had a wry smile on his face upon seeing T.

"Tiffany, where you been, eh? You know I worry." An old man said with a Spanish accent

"My fault Pablo. Pablo this is Harry. Harry this is Pablo. He runs the joint" T said introducing us.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Sir? Sir is for the _Viejo_, but me I'm young. Tell your friend _por favor_ he will not call me this again, _ok_?" Pablo said seriously to T.

"Er…" I stuttered.

_Just great, the old man is gonna be my downfall._

"Pablo stop scaring away your customers by sounding like this Spanish Mafia, _ok_?" T said imitating his ok.

I looked up to see him smiling again.

"Pablo thinks words like Mister and Sir are for the _Viejo_- the old. Which he is-" T said turning to look at him with a smile, while he shook his finger at her in a playful way.

"Yeah those words are for the old, so don't call him that." T said finishing.

"Pablo is my name. Harry is your name, let's do our _padre's _a favor and use the names they gave us." Pablo said.

"He means parents." T said.

"Right." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"So can we get some menus or what? I only got like a half hour to spare and I need tons of food to full it?" T said to Pablo.

"You don't show for the whole weekend, no note, no call and you come back starving, with customers? I should scare _you_ away." Pablo said smiling. "The usual?" He asked.

"Yes four pieces of French Toast, two sausages, three pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast, some Orange Juice, and maple syrup, ASAP." T said quickly.

"Hey Pedro" he yelled somewhere behind him, "one TNT special."

A man I can assume is Pedro looked through the place where the food must be placed and smiled.

"Tiffany, you know like us no more? We not good enough to eat at on weekends now?" Pedro said with a similar Spanish accent.

"Nah, it's not like that. I got caught up with some stuff." T said.

Pablo leaned his head in my direction implying to Pedro that I was "some stuff".

"No, it's not like that." She replied to Pablo.

"It's about time, you found someone Tiffany. So I make two plates then?" Pedro yelled.

"Yeah sorry Harry, you want the same thing, or-" she started.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said quickly.

"They'll be ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Pedro yelled.

"Thanks Pedro." T yelled.

The man disappeared back into the kitchen.

"We'll be sitting over in the corner Pablo." T said to Pablo.

"Ok, I'll bring your food when it's done." He said with a smirk.

She dragged me to a booth in the corner and we sat down opposite each other.

"Sorry about Pablo and Pedro, they're over protective of their best customer." T said simply.

"No problem. It's good to have people looking out for you. If I hadn't had the Weasley's who knows how I would have turned out." I say truthfully.

"Exactly. I can't even imagine my life without them, really. Pablo has owned this restaurant for over 30 years. Pedro started before he did, but just likes being a cook, so he cooks." T said looking at Pablo as he looked over some papers.

"Wow, that's a long time. I never even thought about how long some people do one job." I replied.

"Yeah. I used to just look in the window and wonder what it would be like to come in, but I never had enough money at first. They would wave me in, but I didn't want to owe nobody anything. So I waited till I could afford something, I had a menu that someone probably threw away." T said looking me straight in the eyes.

"How long did it take before you got enough money?" I asked curiously.

"About a year or so." She said simply.

I tried to hide my evident surprise at her answer, I expected her to say a couple of weeks or so, but a year…

"Don't looks so surprised, I was still young remember? I had other things I needed to make sure I had, so I just saved for it little by little, until I had enough." She said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I did forget." I replied

"Anyways, when I walked in, it was late and pretty empty, like it is now. I walked over to the counter and asked for Bacon Cheeseburger, with Fries and an Orange Soda." She said smiling and looking back at the counter at Pablo.

"What happened?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Pablo said, 'Look it's our Window Shopper.' And the Night cook at the time, Alejandro- Alex for short; looked out the back and said 'so it is.' I smiled and said 'sorry, I just wanted to make sure I had enough to get what I wanted.'" T recounted.

"And?" I said urging her to continue.

"Pablo gave me a curious look. I hadn't seen a look like that in my direction since my encounter with Dumbledore- it was interest." she said dreamily.

"I was sort of worried maybe I shouldn't have come in. But Pablo just said 'Alex get started _amigo_, this young lady looks _muy_ hungry' and Alex went to start my food." T said pausing looking through where the food should appear.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Then Pablo asked me, why I couldn't just ask my parents to bring me in here, and I lied. I said they 'didn't like me eating out at places where they think there's more grease than food in the food.'" T explained.

"Did he believe you?" I said knowing the answer.

"Of course not. Of course he didn't let on, he pretended to get mad and told me if I enjoy the food to come back anytime. But I told him, that I would come in to say hi, but I probably wouldn't buy anything, that my allowance wasn't that much." She said as if recalling the conversation word for word in her memory. "Do you know what he said next?" She asked.

"No, what?" I responded.

"He offered me a job. Said if I liked the food, anytime I wanted a meal, I could wash some dishes, or sweep up, and he'd consider it even. And I said yes." T said smiling.

"Sounds like a good guy." I said, now joining her in looking towards him.

"Yeah. Of course about a month in, he said he should just put me on the payroll. Because I could eat a lot for such a little _chica." _T said smiling. "So he asked for my address, and age, and my parents signature, and I told him the truth. Most of it. Left out the magic part of course."

"And he didn't care?"

"Yeah, he cared. He knew I was probably lying ,but he had no idea about how much. He said he wouldn't have even played along so long if he had known. I told him I had a safe place to stay, I just needed to eat sometimes-" she started.

"You just needed to eat _sometimes_?" I repeated, imagining Ron's distraught face at the thought.

"Yeah he said the same thing. I had to beg him not to turn me in. That if I really wasn't ok, would I turn up clean smelling, with decent clothes, and a work ethic like you wouldn't believe? He thought about it for a moment, and said ok. But that I had to eventually show him where I was staying, otherwise he'd turn me into the authorities." T said with a sigh.

"And it worked out?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, luckily Dumbledore came for one of his visits and I explained what was going on. He did something, and Pablo never asked me about it again." T said looking back at Pablo.

"Wow, you were lucky… Er... I mean" I stuttered.

_Damn it Harry, you were doing good._

"It's ok, I know. Lucky in some things, and unlucky in others. That's life." She said simply.

"Just that simple hun?" I said with a smirk.

"Yup."

And when I looked up, Pablo was walking toward our table with two identical plates in his hands.

"Here you go, two Dynamite Specials." Pablo said giving me a wink as he put down the plates. "I'll be right back with your juices." He added and left.

"I get the feeling that you must not come here with other people often." I said.

"At first, No. Then as I started doing more odd jobs for people, sometimes I would bring people with me. But Pablo is always like that on the few occasions when I bring guys." T said already starting in on her French Toast.

"Darn I thought I was special." I said starting to cut up my French Toast.

She didn't say anything to my joke, in fact she looked slightly… alarmed. Oh Merlin, I did it now…

"Aahh. I urned I ung" she said as she tried to fan her mouth.

Right on cue Pablo appeared with our glasses of orange juice.

"Ate too quickly, didn't you _chica_? Sorry it took so long it's fresh squeezed." Pablo said handing T the glass- which she gulped eagerly.

"Thanks Pablo." She said after swallowing the juice.

"No problem." He said and walked away smirking.

"Sorry, what were we talking about… oh yeah" she said and started smiling, "Of course your special, I'm taking care of the bill. That's a first. I haven't had a bill for a meal in here since that first one." T said now pouring Syrup over anything.

"Then you aren't really paying then." I said taking a bite into the French Toast. "Hmm"

This _was_ good French Toast.

"When I said 'my treat' I just meant you wouldn't have to pay, not necessarily that I would be paying." She said with a smile as she inhaled a piece of bacon. "Told you it was good French Toast."

We spent the rest of the meal just enjoying the food, and commenting on people who came in and out. It was done less than ten minutes later.

"That was really good." I said as I stretched my arms.

"Told ya. I'm afraid to let Ron know about this place, he might eat them out of business, from what I saw at Sunday dinner." T said sipping the last of her Orange Juice.

"I could see that." I said smiling.

"Well we better get out of here if you're going to be on time." T said getting up.

"What… yeah, right" I said.

She took the plates with her, and brought them to the counter.

"I told you, you don't have to clean up after yourself when you eat as a guest." Pablo said looking at T.

"I insist. Besides, I can see Rebecca is late." T said no longer smiling.

"She called and said she would be late, calm down." Pablo said.

In the background Pedro was shaking his head- furiously I might add; to let T know Pablo was lying.

"Yeah right. You need to find another waitress-" T had started.

"No he doesn't I'm right here. Mind your business." A girl I assume is Rebecca said walking in with shades on as if she was a star.

"And you're late. You're lucky no one really ate in today." T told her.

"It's a nice day, maybe if you weren't staying holed up all the time working you would know real people enjoy days like this." Rebecca remarked evilly.

"I get out just fine." T said.

"What's that, did you say you were getting out? Well if you must leave, don't let us stop you." She said as she scanned the restaurant.

Her eyes fell on me; I should say I was still some feet away as T had gotten up first. She assumed T to be alone.

"Yes, you're scaring the customers. Handsome customers at that." Rebecca said making her way towards me.

I knew where this would lead, and I wanted no part of it. I walked right past her and put my arm out for T to grab. She did.

"You ready?" I said nervously.

"What the?? You were in _here?_ With _her_?" Rebecca said thoroughly astonished.

"Yes, and now I don't feel like being in here at all, so I'm going to go _outside…_ with _her_. That is, if she's ready to leave." I said quickly.

"Yeah I am. Later Pablo, Later Pedro, I'll be back later, ok?" T said giving eyes only to Pedro and Pablo.

I could see Pedro and Pablo looked relieved that the situation hadn't escalated further. And were now smiling at us once again.

"Ok, and don't forget" Pablo said.

"I won't." she said.

"Bye. It was nice meeting you." I said.

"Pablo." Pablo said.

"Hun?" I replied.

"You can say my name; you have no reason to be afraid." He said.

"I'm not… I mean why…" I stuttered.

"When people can't say your name, it means they're scared or nervous. Buenos Dias, Harry" Pablo said.

And with that I was out the door.

--

We walked around the back to where I apparated in at and she let go of my arm.

"You didn't have to do that back there. I'm used to handling myself with Rebecca." T said slightly shocked but I could tell pleased.

"Do what? She was being rude to you, and then she tried to come towards me. I don't like that." I said honestly.

"She takes advantage of Pablo's kindness. Pedro doesn't like her either." T said as if that settled it.

"Is she good at being a waitress?" I asked.

"That's the thing- she is. I wish she were terrible, but the girl was born to _serve_." T said cryptically.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind. I'm not one to talk about employees." T said.

"Ok… wait… employee's?" I quizzed.

"Yeah, I'm slowly trying to become partner. I already got some money invested, but not enough to be making the hiring choices." T said.

"Really, Wow." I responded.

"But let's not talk about that. I gotta long day a head of me and the quicker we get to the Ministry the quicker I can catch a nap before training." T said re-hooking her arm in mine.

"Let's go"

--

We arrived at the Ministry with five minutes to spare. T immediately took residence in my office and promptly went to sleep in one of the chairs. I left to go get Ron.

I opened the door and he was a sleep at his desk. I went and shook him to get up.

"Hun? What?" he said.

"Work in about two minutes, is what." I said smiling.

"Oh, Harry. Two minutes. Why the late wake up?" Ron said getting up.

"I had breakfast with T." I say a bit too eagerly for my own good.

"Breakfast? Weren't you the one who was ready to kill us yesterday for having breakfast without you, and look at you now?" Ron said smiling.

"I know, but she asked me yesterday to apparate her here, just in case she wasn't ready and she invited me to breakfast." I explained happily.

"What? Ok tell me about it on the way to Kingsley's office. He left a note on my door to meet him early." Ron said.

"With T?" I asked.

"Nah, just us." Ron said walking out the door.

--

We entered Kingsley's room… after knocking.

"Glad to see you remembered to knock." He said.

We went to sit down in the chairs.

"No need to sit. Just wanted to know how the wand search went?" He asked.

"Oh." I said.

I forgot all about the wand.

"Well…" Ron started.

And we explained what happened with the wand.

"She was Dumbledore's back up?" Kingsley stated, more than asked.

"Yes sir. So it seems." I replied.

"Hmm? You'll be training after lunch then. Take an early lunch." Kingsley said.

"But we meet Hermione during lunch sir." Ron blurted.

"You'll have to do without her then. I need you to go back to Ollivander's and find out for sure what type of wand it is." Kingsley said.

"So why do we need an early lunch for that?' Ron asked.

"Because you're going to go do that at 10. You better make sure it doesn't take long because I expect you back here at 12 ready to train, and fully fed." Kingsley stated.

"I disagree-" Ron started.

"You what?" Kingsley asked.

"I mean…" Ron said.

"What he means is that he disagrees that we leave at 10, I mean it shouldn't take but a few moments for us to get the answer. We should leave at 11, so as you know we're not goofing off on company time." I said hoping that sound believable.

"Hmm, make it 10:30 then. Ollivander is crafty, even for Auror's. And Weasley?" Kingsley said.

"Yes sir" Ron answered slightly disgruntled.

"I like that you have decided to act more yourself around me, but don't get carried away, ok Ron?" He said simply.

"Sir did you just call me-" Ron said surprised.

"Good day gentlemen." Kingsley stated.

--

**Back in my office at 10:15**

"Harry did you hear him? He called me Ron. _Ron_." Ron said for the 52nd time since he heard Kingsley say it.

"Yes Ron, I know. I was there. It's going to be ok." I said beginning to get peeved.

"It's your name Ron; you should be used to people calling you by it." T said annoyed having had Ron wake her up at 9:45 to tell her the news.

"But Kingsley Shacklebolt called me Ron." Ron replied.

Just then Seamus walked in.

"Seamus you won't believe it. Guess what?" Ron shouted at him.

"Blimey, why are you yelling? What happened?" Seamus said looking at T and me for a sign of what the problem must be.

"Kingsley. Shacklebolt. Called. Me. _Ron_." Ron said enunciating each word.

"Oh, is that all?" Seamus said.

"THAT ALL? Seamus he never says people's first name." Ron yelled. "And he called me Ron."

"And he's repeated that line about 168 thousand times since waking me tell me about it." T said smiling at Seamus.

"_Ron_, Seamus, he said _Ron_." Ron continued.

"Didn't he call Harry, his name last week? And he's been calling T, T since meeting her. And just now he called Ernie, _Ernie_ in the lift. You sure he doesn't do it in shifts?" Seamus said smiling.

"Sshhh! You're trying to ruin this for me aren't you?' Ron said looking annoyed.

"Then shut up about it already." I spat.

"Sorry. I'll calm down now." He said, though his smile should be illegal.

"Right, so I'm supposed to go with you guys to Ollivander's." Seamus said.

"Yeah were about to go now." Ron said.

"T you do have your wand right?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said reaching into her jacket sleeve sliding the wand box out.

"Right then. Let's go."

--

**At Ollivander's**

We walked in the shop, and once again it looked like no one was inside.

"I didn't expect you till the afternoon. No matter. And you've brought Seamus Finnegan this time instead of Hermione Granger." A voice said from behind the shelves.

"Yeah we did. Think you can just tell us what type of wand it is, and we'll be on our way." Ron said.

"I don't know." Ollivander said as he appeared.

"You don't know? How don't you know?" Ron asked.

"Simple really." Ollivander replied.

"Well?" Ron said.

"Well what? I already told you I don't know" Ollivander said.

"Stop playing games old man" T yelled in frustration.

"I don't play games." Ollivander stated.

"Er… is there a reason why you don't know what the wand is? Or are you just pulling our legs?" I asked.

"I assure you I don't pull legs. What type of notion is that? There is a simple reason I don't know, and if you guess it, I will tell you the wand type." Ollivander said.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Ron said, "If you don't know it, then how could you tell us once we guess?"

"A riddle if you choose to call it something." Ollivander said. "And you only get one guess, after that I'll tell you nothing more than Good Day."

We pulled our heads together and thought about t.

"I think he's lying. We could give him some Veritaserum." Ron said.

"No Ron, that's only for really important stuff. And I don't think Kingsley will agree to its use." Seamus said.

"Plus, he's probably expecting it." I added.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron asked aloud.

"I think-" T started.

"What if we threaten to arrest him?' Seamus asked.

"I doubt he'd care" Ron said.

"But I-" T started again.

"I think we'd be better off getting someone else's opinion" I said.

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"How about mine?" T said with an annoyed look.

"Tiffany this is serious. We're trying to help you" Ron said not realizing her sarcasm.

"Ron, I think she's trying to tell us something." I pointed out.

Ron looked at T and saw the daggers she was throwing at us.

"Oh… sorry" He said.

She left our little huddle and walked over to Ollivander.

"We have an answer" she said.

"Wait" I said.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"No" Ron yelled.

She turned and shot daggers at us again. We fell back… laugh if you must, but would you want to piss off someone who can do wandless magic? Especially when she's already pissed at the man standing in front of her?

I didn't think so.

"You do, do you?' Ollivander said.

"I do." She said.

"And what is your answer?' Ollivander said.

"The only logical one, you said you don't know what kind of wand it is, but could tell us if we got the answer right, right?" T said.

"I did." Ollivander replied.

"You don't know what type of wand it is because you haven't seen the wand." T said simply.

Ollivander continued to look into her eyes, and then bowed.

"Correct." He said simply.

"How did you-" I started.

"That was-" Seamus said.

"But, but-" Ron stuttered.

We all started unable to finish.

"It's simple. If he's never seen the wand before, then of course he wouldn't know what kind it is. And then once we guessed the answer all we'd have to do is show the wand to him. And then-"

"He could tell us." Seamus finished.

"Exactly." She said smiling.

"Well now that we have solved one mystery, may I see the wand to solve the important one?" Ollivander asked.

"Sure."

And T pulled out the wand box and opened it. Ollivander's face was unreadable. Though I hadn't expected it to be easy to see anything.

"Hmm? Curious?" He said.

"Isn't that what you said to Harry?" Ron blurted.

"Yes, it is. But I made Harry's wand, and it was curious he should get the brother of the wand of the person who tried to kill him. Would you not call that curious?" Ollivander stated.

"Focus people. So who made this wand then? If you've never seen it, it rules you out." T asked.

"It may be a Gregorovitch creation. He would be able to tell you more about it." Ollivander said.

"That's it?" Seamus said.

"That's it. Now Good Day to you" Ollivander said.

--

"So now what?' Ron said as we stepped outside.

"Let's go find this other guy." T said simply.

"We need to find out where his shop is, and then plan a trip out there. That's another Ministry, and another set of rules." I explained.

"Oh, so let's tell Kingsley so he can work on it." T said.

"After lunch." Ron said.

--

**After lunch, back at work**

"So how did it go?" Kingsley asked… after T barged in without knocking.

"Great in some ways, terrible in others." T replied annoyed.

"It's going to be worse later. That's an extra session later for barging in without knocking." He stated.

"Do you want to know what happened or what?" T asked him loudly.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kingsley asked seriously.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I understand sir. Do you want to hear what happened now?" T said more subdued.

"Decorum, are you familiar with the term?" Kingsley asked her.

"Yes sir." She said in the same subdued voice.

Kingsley just looked at her for a moment. She looked back at him. It was odd watching them. For a second I thought I saw Kingsley move his mouth. But nothing happened. Then suddenly, T sort of grabbed her head as if in pain.

"Aah" she yelled.

We rushed over.

"Are you ok?" We all asked.  
"Yeah I just… I don't know… it's nothing. Gone now." She said sitting back up, slightly rubbing her head.

I looked over at Kingsley; he seemed to be rubbing his own head slightly. And a thought occurred to me.

"Tell me what happened then." Kingsley said when he saw me looking at him.

And they went into the story of what happened. I didn't say much I was too busy watching Kingsley. A terrible idea taking over my mind.

"I see" he said when they finished.

"So what are you…? I mean can you do anything sir?" T asked.

"I'll see, but it won't be quick. It may take at least a week." Kingsley said.

"A week?" T exclaimed.

"Yes. We'll talk about it more later, go and get ready for your sessions." Kingsley told us.

We made to leave.

"Potter, hang back for a second." Kingsley said.

When the door closed he spoke in a tone I never heard him speak in before:

"I know you know what happened earlier, and I'm… sorry."

It was forgiveness… more like his asking for my forgiveness.

"But why? And I thought you couldn't-" I started.

"Legilimens? Yes well I hardly think having everyone know you can legilimens when you're a boss is a good idea. That was the main reason I didn't want the job you know. Afraid everyone would find out and think I had violated there minds at some point in time." He explained.

"I understand but, people get over it. Look at me." I said.

"Well you're the boy who lived… twice. People over look a lot." He said.

"True" I said.

"I've never used it before if you're wondering." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"I know you Potter. I could tell the whole time they told me the story you wanted to enter my thoughts, but you didn't." He said looking me dead in the face.

"I did want to, you're right. And since I implied Occlumency the rest of the conversation I know you guessed this on your own." I said to him.

"Of course. But then you would've been in trouble yourself, is that what stopped you?" Kingsley asked.

"Not completely sir. Though you are my superior, I still consider you a friend. And friends deserve chances to explain themselves, sir." I said.

He sighed.

"I know she has regaled you with tales of her life. But something she said didn't seem right with me. So I thought if I… checked her mind I might be able to look into it." He said vaguely.

"Right." I said vaguely.

"Listen Potter, I didn't stop you to test myself or yourself, on the times we've used our ability to Legilimens. I wanted to tell you she shocked me." He said.

"I don't care to hear what you saw sir." I replied.

"No, not with what I saw. Literally shocked me. I guess she felt me in her mind and I felt a sort of mental shock. I just hid my pain a little better." He explained.

"Well it can happen; I once accidentally hit Snape with a stinging hex." I said.

"Not in his mind though Potter. I mean right now I have quite the headache. Just watch yourselves and make sure she controls her emotions alright." He said.

"Yes sir."

--

We trained the rest of the afternoon, including the extra session. We worked on strictly defending, since T didn't want to use the wand yet. She did well for most of it, but by the end she was winded again, but not as bad as before. We departed to each of our homes at the end of the day.

I agreed to meet T again on Wednesday to apparate her again, just in case, but that was it for the week. She said she'd be able to apparate by herself, and that getting up early was just to go back to sleep until the afternoon was throwing her off.

All of Thursday and Friday morning went by with out any problems. Hermione finally joined us from Healing on Friday and after lunch when T walked in we were about to go train when Kingsley walked in to my office.

"Glad I caught you before you went to train" Kingsley said.

"What happened sir?" Hermione asked at once.

"A bit of trouble. It should be easy for you to handle nothing too big." Kingsley stated.

"Like what?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It's Mungdungus" Kingsley answered.

"What's he done now?" I asked.

"Caught smuggling illegal Non-Tradable substances." Kingsley stated.

"So what's that got to do with us?" Ron asked.

"The illegal substances were being smuggled in a Troll" Kingsley explained.

"Oh my" Hermione remarked.

"And the Substances seemed to… disagree with the Troll, and he caused a ruckus, which the Muggles took notice of." Kingsley continued.

"It sounds like you need my squad" Seamus said.

"Oh believe me they're out there already Finnegan. But as you should all know Clause 73 of the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy states if a beast goes out of control and the Muggles take notice-" Kingsley stated.

"Then that nation's wizarding governing body will be subject to discipline by the International Confederation of Wizards." Hermione said finishing word for word the clause.

"Uh Oh" Seamus said.

"Yes, very astute Finnegan. Uh oh. The Minister isn't pleased, but there seems to be a way out." Kingsley replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mung says he didn't mean to do it. He said he was Imperiused." Kingsley stated.

"Imperiused?" Everyone said, except for T.

"Yes, so the Minister wants Aurors to check out his story to see if he's telling the truth. If he is, then-" Kingsley started.

"Then we've got much bigger things to worry about" Hermione finished.

"Indeed." Kingsley replied.

"I mean but its Mung" Ron said.

"Yeah but this would be a big lie, even for him." I said.

"I don't think he's lying. He even said he'd submit to Veritaserum to prove it." Kingsley added."

"Then… but who would Imperius Mung?" Ron asked.

"That's what you need to find out. And find out what substance upset that troll; no one seemed to be able to tell me what it was. T and Seamus, I know you've never been to a scene like this before as Aurors, so make sure you pay attention to things. Anything could be helpful." Kingsley said.

"Right" they both said.

"Report back to me later with your findings." Kingsley said and walked out and closed the door.

"Does this mean, if this case… I mean, are we still looking for Dean?" T asked.

"Of course we are. This is just a quick detour. He just wants us to handle it because it's Mung, but we have other Aurors who can take over later." Ron answered.

"Oh, ok" T replied.

"Let's go then."

--

Yeah, so Harry and T's first date. Not too much, didn't want to overdue it, as it really wasn't a _date,_ date. You'll find out more about Pablo and Pedro later, hope my Spanish came out ok, it's been a while… And Rebecca will appear again too.

So Mung makes his appearance, and it's in spectacular fashion, isn't it. Imperiused?? You'll find out next chapter if it's true. And will this case really take precedent over Dean's? Who knows?

And I said I would start moving faster, so I skipped most of the week, but it wasn't too bad I hope? Until next post, hit the little review button to keep yourself occupied :)


	26. The Interrogation

A/N: I have no reason for not udpdating sooner except to say work... at least I have this weekend off, so expect another chapter then as well.

Disclaimer: I can say I own Tiffany, but not Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, oh the hell with it, if you recoginize then from the books or movies I don;t own it.

Recap: Harry and T had their 'date'. It went well, and we met some of T;s friends... and Rebecca. Kingsley called Ron 'Ron' and he harped on it. They solved the mystery of the wand... sort of. And T got on Kingsley's bad side and he tried to use legilimency on her and got shcoked. And then on Friday just as they were about to start training for the day as a whole group (Hermione was back from her Healer duties) Kingsley informed them that Mundungus was caught smuggling illegal substances in a troll. Whew.

---

**At the crime scene**

"Eww, yuck… Harry please tell me this isn't…" Ron started disgusted.

"Er… I think it is" I replied.

"Oi, you lot, get out of that, yer contaminatin' the scene."

I looked to see a very irate looking older man screaming at us.

"You think we want to be standing in Troll Bogeys?" Ron spat.

"Cool… wait, did you say bogeys?" T asked.

"Yes he did." Hermione said stepping out of the muck.

The rest of us followed.

"Aye, I hope yer didn't mess it up too much… them Aurors are a high strung bunch of-" the man stated.

"Arthritis, I think you should stop complaining before you say something you regret." Seamus said stepping in plain view of the man.

"Shameful is that you? What yer doin' wit this lot?"

The man came over and shook Seamus's hand.

"I'm helping the _Auror's_ for a while on a case." He replied smiling.

"Aurors, you say? I heard about that from Romance, thought he was bullshittin'" the man said giving us all a once over.

"Nah, it's nothing permanent, just until the case is done." Seamus told him.

"I should bloody well hope not, the rest of the department would fall apart without ya. Today already I done seen three mistakes, luckily Groggy was here." Arthritis admitted.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell you two are talking about?" Ron asked rudely.

"Ron" Hermione yelled.

"Oi, my fault. Everybody this is Artemis Ticks. Everyone- well everyone who's a decent bloke; has a nickname made out of their names in out department. So we call him Arthritis." Seamus explained.

"Aye, I'll admit I wasn't too pleased wit it at firs', but I ain't young no more, fits kinda nice now." Arthritis said thoughtfully.

"And Arthritis, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Tiffany Thomas, and Harry Potter." Seamus said as he pointed us out.

As Seamus announced all our names the man seemed to recognize it a bit more easily. And as with most people who've never met me, his eyes flickered to the direction of my scar.

"Aye that you are. Sorry about that Auror's comment, but most of your lot are a bit too… uptight for my liking. 'Specially since old Mad Eye left." He said.

"Well you've never met us then." Ron said proudly.

"Plenty of truth there, I haven't. Though I doubt you'll be much different." Arthritis said.

"Am I the only one still missing something?" Ron asked looking between Seamus and Arthritis.

No, he wasn't. I got the feeling there's more going on too… but I'll refrain from showing my lack of knowledge.

"Hey Arthritis, come here, I need help." A voice called from over by the trees.

"Oi, I'm comin' Romance. I'll be back in a minute to give yer the happening's so far, let me jus' help Romance." Arthritis said and turned to leave.

He left to go help Romance- whoever that is; and Hermione turned to Seamus.

"So what's exactly is his problem with Auror's?" she asked.

"Well, most of the time we deal with regular Law Enforcement. But on something big like this, where the Aurors are involved well…" Seamus said leaving the sentence hanging.

"Well what?" Ron questioned.

"You want everything perfect. And that's impossible." Seamus explained.

"What do you mean by perfect? Do you expect us to not take notice if something is wrong?" Hermione quizzed.

"No, not like that… look, you see how our Portkey landed us right in the middle of… the scene; well that's a common occurrence. This scene was perfectly fine until we apparated into it. But a few Aurors don't seem to realize that." Seamus explained.

"So you're saying that, there are things that are impossible to keep from getting messed up?" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, like when I have to make up a better story than the ones some of the rookies come up with, the Auror's get mad at that fact that we had to use such in depth lies to cover it. They say it makes it harder for their investigation later-" Seamus started.

"It does" Ron cut in.

"I understand that mate, but look at the picture in general instead of just thinking about you. The fact that an Auror is even needed at the scene, means there's something big going on. Something that probably can't be explained as a shooting star, gas leak explosion, government testing or any other commonly used excuse. Muggles aren't stupid. They need a certifiable explanation that justifies what they just saw and/or experienced. And sometimes you have to get creative-" Seamus continued.

"Like when we saw you pretend it was a movie set." Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm sorry if you think we didn't contain the evidence better, or that the Muggle Worthy Excuses are a bit much at times, but… you're Auror's. Why the hell sign up for the job, if you want an easy life?" Seamus finished.

"He makes a really good point, you know?" Hermione says aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing, and I hardly know anything about his real job." T said.

"Thanks…" Seamus said, his cheeks a bit red.

"Well, _we're_ not like that. I mean… that case with the movie set excuse went great." Ron said thinking on it.

"I know, but if you could pass the message along to the rest of your department, it'd be greatly appreciated." Seamus said.

"No problem." Ron said, as of that settled that matter.

"In fact, you say the Portkey moments happen often?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, even with regular Law Enforcement." Seamus replied.

"Then I'll have a talk with Kingsley about fixing that as well. There's no reason anyone should be apparating right into the middle of evidence." Hermione admitted.

"Especially Troll Bogey's" T added.

Arthritis was back, with another bloke. He was tall, a bit tanned, and looked like he was in mid 30's.

"Guess what Arthritis?" Seamus said.

"What?" He replied.

"They said they'll talk to there boss about fixing their Portkeys" Seamus replied.

"Yer don't say? Well, isn't that sumthin'" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, we promise" Ron added grinning.

"Sorry to be rude, but who are you guys? A lot of Aurors make promises." The new guy said.

"They're-" Seamus started.

"I'll introduce 'em. That's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Arthritis said proudly.

"I knew they looked familiar" The new guy said.

"And what am I? Invisible?" T asked a bit peeved.

"Sorry, darling, but it's easier ta remember war heroes, ya know?" Arthritis said bowing in apology.

"Uh hun. And I'm Tiffany Thomas." She added.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting _you_ the most my dear." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"And guys, this is Romance- who lives up to his name." Seamus said grinning.

I could tell Ron wanted to ask why he would let himself be named Romance, but Hermione gave him a look that said she knew the same.

"Romance? What's your real name that you let yourself be called Romance?" T asked, while still holding letting him hold her hand.

"My real name is Romaine Cessily." He replied.

"No wonder" T replied.

"But still, I could see if you were a witch, you're a bloke, Romance should not be a bloke's nick name." Ron said gently.

"Well… the fellas think I'm a bit of a womanizing ladies man anyways, so it does fit I suppose..." He said slowly.

"Well are you a womanizing ladies man?" Hermione asked seriously.

T finally pulled her and away.

"Wait, don't be like that. I'm just not ready to settle down yet. Find the right one, and all that stuff." He said smiling.

"For Merlin's sake Romance your almost 50, you need to settle down and pass some of your skills on to another generation." Seamus said smiling.

"50" Hermione and T both said.

I had to admit I was shocked as well. He didn't look a day over 35.

"Well, Seamus might be exaggerating a bit, I'm only 47, but-" Romance started again.

"Who cares? You look really good for your age. I hope I age that well." T said.

"So do I," Hermione added.

"I hope you do too." Ron said to Hermione.

She promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Got yerself a feisty one there hun?" Arthritis said smiling at Ron.

Ron didn't say anything in fear of being hit again.

"Well, I suppose you want to see the man of the hour?" Romance stated.

"Who's that?' I asked.

"Dung." He replied.

"Yeah where is he? He better have a good explanation for this one, else he's in for it." Ron stated.

We followed Arthritis and Romance as they led us to where Dung is supposed to be. As we walked Romance kept taking it upon himself to 'help' T around certain spots. She just smiled and thanked him… not that I care.

We reached a tent and walked in. Dung was sitting roped to a chair, and looking squeamish.

" 'Arry me boy, good ta see yer, I'm telling yer I was Imperius'd." He said quickly.

"Dung, this is not something to joke about." Ron said.

"Ron, you'd think I joke 'bout this? No, no, this is something even Mundungus Fletcher wouldn't do. I promise ya." Mung said.

"Then tell us what happened." Hermione said.

"I'll tell ya anything yer want ta hear if it'll mean I don't get sent ta Azkaban." He said seriously.

Mung never says anything seriously. I look at Hermione and Ron and can tell they're minds are thinking the same way.

"And you said you'd do it under the influence of Veritaserum?" Hermione quizzed.

"Anything…. Except…" Dung replied.

"I knew it." Ron said.

"No, no, s'not like that. I mean, well yer promise ta only ask me about bein' Imperius'd right?" He said shyly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He wants to know if we're going to ask him about anything else that might incriminate him for a different crime." Hermione said.

"Right, she is." Dung replied.

"Dat oughta be da last 'o yer worries Dung." Arthritis pointed out.

"We promise" Hermione said.

"Do I have your word?" Dung asked seriously.

"_You_ want to ask somebody about _their_ word?" Ron asked surprised.

"Er… right. Well s'not like I have much choice in the matter do I?" Dung replied.

Hermione was already reaching in her robes for the vial Kingsley gave us.

"And that's truth serum right?" T asked.

"Yeah" Ron replied.

"And he's supposed to be under mind control or something, right?" T asked again.

"Sort of, it's a bit more complicated than that. It's like your mind is filled with this blissful feeling and anything the caster tells you sounds like a really good thing to do. You can fight it if you realize it sounds like something you wouldn't normally do." I explain.

"Which is why Mung was probably easy to use, he's got no conscience." Ron stated.

"I have con sense." Dung remarked.

"I don't doubt that. But the word isn't con sense, its conscience." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Oh… I got one o' those too… unless I sold it..." Dung said looking up at the ceiling of the tent in thought.

"Honestly…" Hermione said as the rest of us giggled.

"And is there an antidote to it? I mean is there a way to trick it somehow?" T asked.

"Yeah there are ways. Other potions, spells…" Ron replied.

"Then how do you know this is isn't a part of it either? That whoever Imperiused him, didn't give him the repellant already with instructions to lie under the truth serum?" T asked.

"Come on now… hey, wait a minute, who is this hag anyways 'Arry? Is she some rookie?" Dung asked looking annoyed.

"Hag? Me? That's rich." T replied, not even looking at him.

"Yeah you. Askin' all these questions and the like…" Dung said staring at her with dislike.

"Just a curious witch along for the ride. Your little episode here is side tracking other really important business." T answered with just as much dislike, still not looking at him.

"Enough. We administer the Veritaserum, and then we'll worry about the validity of the answers later." Hermione said.

And we watched as Hermione poured some into Mung's mouth. He choked a bit, but swallowed it.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Mundungus James Fletcher." He said tonelessly.

"James? You here that Harry?" Ron asked.

"I heard" I replied a bit shocked at the news.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be 41 come next month." He replied.

"True or False, you once left Harry alone to get some stolen cauldrons?" Hermione questioned.

"Aye, true." He answered.

"And which member of the order screamed at you good and well?" Hermione asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Molly." Dung answered.

"Well it's definitely him." Hermione said turning to us.

"Yeah, I reckon Mung never would have told anyone about the way mum yelled at him." Ron said smiling.

"Alright then Mundungus, what was the troll carrying?" Hermione said seriously.

"Illegal substances" He replied.

"What kind?" Hermione quizzed.

"Venomous Tentacula seeds, Doxy venom, Acromantula's poison, Essence of Africa, and a bit of Dragon's toe nails." Dung reeled off.

""Blimey, no wonder it was sick." Seamus remarked.

"And where were you taking the troll too?" Hermione asked.

"Britain." Dung replied.

"Where at?" Hermione quizzed.

"Anywhere" he replied just as tonelessly.

"Anywhere? So you didn't have a set destination?" Hermione questioned.

"No." Dung replied.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ron interjected.

"No it doesn't." Hermione added.

"So you mean to tell me, that you were just supposed to walk around with a troll carrying illegal substances?" T asked.

"Yes." Mung replied.

We all looked at each other. Why would someone Imperius Mung to walk around with a troll was the probably the question on everyone's mind?

"That doesn't make any sense. He's obviously been given the antidote." T remarked.

"Sure don't." Romance replied.

"I'm thinking he's tryin' to pull one over on yer." Arthritis added.

"What do you think Hermione?" I asked.

We always go on Hermione's first instincts first. She's usually headed in the right direction.

"Ron, aren't Venomous Tentacula seeds, and the Doxy Venom part of Fred and George's Skiving Snack boxes?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I hope you're not implying they had something to do with this?" Ron asked a bit annoyed.

"No. But…" She started leaving the sentence hanging.

"But, what?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Well we know what Venomous Tentacula Seeds and Doxy Venom can do when mixed together, right? They can make you sick- hence Fred and George's success. And Acromantula poison isn't exactly good for you either when it's in its diluted form." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, and?" Ron said encouraging her.

"And everyone knows Dragon Toe Nails don't agree with Trolls-" Hermione added.

"I didn't know that." Ron interrupted.

"Aye, neither did I." Arthritis said. "And I've been 'round a long time."

"Nor I" Romance added.

"Ok, so anyone who remembers the Dragon Troll Rumbles of 1211, knows that." Hermione explained.

"Sorry Hermione, you know how the rest of us were during History of Magic." Seamus said smiling.

"The point is, Dung may be telling the truth." Hermione said exasperated.

"Of course… and how did we put that together, again?" Ron said raising his eyebrow.

"Well those substances would make anyone sick, and with the Dragon Toe Nails, it was definite that this Troll was going to… not have a happy ending. But I have no idea about the properties of Essence of Africa, it's a really rare substance to find, and not many people have discovered any definite uses for it. But I'd bet that something in it, mixed with the rest of the substances caused the Troll to combust." Hermione explained.

Everyone seemed to be taking this in for a second. What would be the point in letting a Troll combust? It did nothing…

"Oh no." I said suddenly.

"What happened?" Hermione and Ron said together.

"Did you figure something out?" Seamus asked.

"We need a reason for someone to let a sick Troll run through Britain, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ron said as everyone else nodded their heads.

"Don't you see?" I asked thinking at least Hermione would have caught on by now.

"No." Ron answered.

"It's a diversion like in first year. Something is going on somewhere else, and the troll was just here to cause a distraction. We have to get back." I said quickly.

"I don't know Harry this is a pretty big, diversion." Ron said.

"But nothing else makes sense." I replied.

"Unless he's still lying." T added.

"Dung, do you know who Imperiused you?" I asked looking at him.

"No" He replied.

"How did you know what the substances were?" I asked again.

"I saw the person shrink them and feed it to the Troll." He replied.

"And you recognized all of them just by sight?" Hermione questioned.

"No, just the Tentacula Seeds and the Acromantula poison, but the person announced all the ingredients as they shrank them." Dung replied.

"What was the person wearing?" I asked.

"Death Eater robes." He replied tonelessly.

A collective gasp rose from everyone's throats.

"Are you sure Mung?" Ron asked unbelievingly.

"Positive." He replied.

"And then what? What happened after he gave the substances to the Troll? Hermione asked.

"He told me to take the Troll for a walk through Britain. That the Troll would follow me because he told it too." Mung replied.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"He gave me my wand back, and told me if the troll starts to wander, and stops following me, I was to cast 'Reducto' straight at it's stomach, and run as far away as I could. _Run._ He specifically said _Run_." ung answered.

"And did you cast Reducto?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Mung replied.

"I think Harry's right." Hermione said turning to face us.

"Why now?" T asked.

"Because, it's obvious the person wanted Dung to know the ingredients, otherwise they wouldn't have said them out loud. They also told him to get away, but not to apparate- the only thing that might have kept Dung's part in this a secret." Hermione explained.

"And how's that help?" Arthritis asked.

"By running, instead of apparating, he should get away from the impending combustion but not far enough away that he won't get caught by whoever woule be appearing to tale care of the scene." Hermione answered.

"Why not just leave him to stay next to the troll? Then there wouldn't be any doubt about it at all. By running Dung could've always said he was trying to get away." Romance asked.

"Well that first part's obvious enough, the Death Eater obviously told him to run so he wouldn't get hurt- assuming this is all right. If he wanted Dung to tell, he can't do that if he got hurt- even killed; in the accident." T explained.

"And for the last part… where exactly did you catch Dung?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know meself." Arthritis said.

"I think Groggy caught him, hold on a sec." Romance said.

He stepped out of the tent and looked around. Then shouted-

"Hey Groggy, come here, we need to know something."

A second later, a dumpy looking mad who looked like he could be in his 50's stepped in the tent.

"Groggy, you look like hell, yer know that don't you?" Seamus asked smiling at the man.

"Shameful, where you been? Them rookies aren't cut out for this." Groggy replied.

"I'm helping the Auror's with a case, but this came up and their boss thought it'd be a good idea to see how they work." Seamus answered.

"Well hurry back kid; they make a man want to take early retirement that lot." Groggy answered. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Who caught Dung?" Romance asked.

"I did." He replied smiling.

"Good, then you're definitely who they need to talk too." Romance replied.

"Yes, where exactly did you catch Dung?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't." He replied smiling.

"But you just said-" Ron started.

"I mean, I didn't have to catch him per say. More like he ran into me." Groggy said.

"He ran into you?" Hermione quizzed.

"Yeah. I had just portkey'd in, and before I took two steps he ran straight into me." Groggy said. "Hurt my knee, he did."

"And then what?" Ron asked.

"I asked him what he was doing here. Immediately started telling me he was under the Imperius and what not. Didn't even have to ask." Groggy explained.

"If that ain't dodgy, I don't know what is" Ron remarked.

"We should go." I say.

"I agree with Harry." T said. "If this is a diversion, who knows what's really happening somewhere else,"

"Dung, anything else you can tell us before we go?" Ron asked.

"The place we were in wasn't that far outside Diagon Alley. Looked like an uninhabited muggle home." He said.

"Right then, let's go." I said.

We started to leave the tent. Arthritis stayed behind to watch Dung. Groggy and Romance followed us.

"If there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know, you lot are alright." Groggy said following behind us.

"Thanks, we'll remember that." Ron said.

"We should be able to apparate now." Hermione said stopping suddenly.

"Think you can get us the information a soon as possible?" I asked.

"No problem. Anything for Shameful, and his friends, especially you." Romance said to T.

She smiled at him… not that I care.

"Shameful, hurry back to us alright… I think we're going to need you. I ain't seen nothing like this since the days of You Know Who." Groggy said.

We all looked at each other and just nodded our heads. We waved and then apparated away.

--

Romance, Arthritis, Groggy, and Shameful, terrible nicknames right?? But at least I own them, no disclaimer needed for those :) And I think that should be it for kost new people. Between T's freinds, the other Auror's and Seamu's colleagues, I have enough to be going on with. Every chaarcter is important by the way...

Ok, so next chapter back to see Kingsley for some news... And then we'll move intot he next week. They'll be going to see the other wand maker. But before they do that, we have a Sunday dinner to deal with. Sneak Preview:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tiffany you must be-"

"I've never seen you before, how do Ron, Harry and Hermione know you?"

"They came looking for me. It's a really funny story actually-"

"I'm sure. So are you dating Harry?"

"What?"

-If you don't know who that is questioning Tiffany, then you haven't been reading Harry Potter... Yes, Ginny and Draco will make this Sunday's dinner, they will _make_ it trouble. :)


	27. The Recreation

A/N: I was laying around with putting this chapter in for a while, I was going to leave it out, but I needed to show a side of T, that I'm not sure I got across yet… I was going to leave it out, really… well if you don't like it let me know. I'm not stuck to it, I can minimize it… Ok just read it.

Disclaimer: yeah, if you haven't realized that a week from today DH comes out by JK Rowling and not ProperT, then there's a bridge in Brooklyn I want to sell you, real cheap…

--

Harry's POV

We walked into the Ministry expecting to see some hint of clue that somethin was wrong… but there was noting. The Ministry looked like it always did. As we reached the second floor, we ran right into Kingsley.

"What are you lot doing here? Shouldn't you still be at the investigation?" He asked.

We immediately started telling him what Mung told us.

"So you think it was a diversion for something else? Something worse?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir, it must be." Hermione replied.

"I can't say I disagree with you… but nothing has reached me, no news or anything, and I'd be the first to know" Kingsley replied.

Just then Terry Boot came flying around the corner towards us- he was an Unspeakable.

"Kingsley, quick the Minister's office… you're needed there… emergency" He said out of breath.

"What's the matter? What's going on?" I said immediately.

"I don't know, but something's real wrong Harry… really wrong."

"But it can't be. I would know." Kingsley said, immediately walking towards the lifts.

"How could you?" Ron asked.

"When something is wrong, the Minister contacts me at once." Kingsley said stepping into the elevator.

"Maybe he didn't get a chance to yet?" Seamus said.

"Maybe…" Kingsley said.

No one said anything for the rest of the ride. When we reached the Minister's office, Dawlish was standing outside the door, with Hestia Jones stopping anyone else from entering.

"Kingsley there's a problem." Dawlish said instantly.

The crowd of people standing around all stopped and waited to hear Kingsley's reply.

"If I recall you're all Ministry of Magic employees, correct?" He said looking at the crowd.

There were a few nods, and a couple of Yeah's.

"Then I suggest if you want it to stay that way you get back to your specific offices and get back to work." Kingsley announced.

The crowd parted slowly. Except for one lone person who stood straight.

"Don't want your job, do you?" Kingsley asked annoyed.

"Of course sir, but I saw someone leave this office not two minutes before these two got here, and I may be of some help." The man said.

Kingsley looked him up and down, and then nodded his head.

"Ron and Seamus listen to what he says and take it down. Anything you think might be important enough to ask, you ask him. Make sure you take his name, and which department he works in, as well." Kingsley said.

"But why me?" Seamus asked.

"Because, it's your lot that usually has to clean things up, I'm sure there are things you've picked up from doing that job that we might not even think to guess." Kingsley answered. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir" Seamus replied and then gulped.

Ron and Seamus walked away with the man, and Kingsley turned to face Dawlish.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. As we started walking here, there was a crowd around the open door. As we got closer, we saw that the door was off the hinges and the room was a mess… the Minister is no where in sight. We sent Banks to search the building for the Minister; we're hoping he wasn't in the room for whatever happened. And we needed someone to find you, and he volunteered." Dawlish explained.

"My name is Terry Boot" Terry said.

"Save the introductions for later, right now I need to see inside this room. I need to find the Minister." Kingsley said motioning for them to move out of the way.

"But Kingsley he's not in there." Hestia said.

Kingsley paid them no attention and we walked into the room. The chairs were upturned, the table had a hole blasted through it, papers were all over the place, books had fallen from the shelves, the windows were broken, the glass shards on the floor with trash from the rubbish bin, the coat rack was leaning on one of the bookcases, with a scorch mark next to it…

"Looks like World War three in here" T said.

Kingsley continued to survey the room.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes there is." Kingsley replied, stepping over chairs, and looking by the desk.

"Care to enlighten us so we can help sir?" T asked.

"I'm looking for the Minister" He stated.

"But, he's obviously not here." Dawlish announced.

"I can see that… he's not here in this space, but he's here somewhere." Kingsley stated. "He didn't leave this room."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm linked to the Minister. If anything was wrong I'd be the first to know. He can't even leave his office without my knowledge." Kingsley said as they all walked into the lift.

"But"- Hermione started.

"His office is warded and alarmed to my office, and my office is connected to me, I just left it less than two minutes before you bumped into me, and no alarm was going off and nothing is alerting me now. Plus, we have a two way communicating device. If we wasn't in here I'd know that much." Kingsley said.

He sighed after he said it. And for the first time in long time, Kingsley looked truly baffled. Then T started poking around.

"What are you doing?" Hestia asked.

"I'm looking for the Minister of Magic. If Kingsley says he's here, then his word is good enough for me."

A second later, Hermione had joined her, and so did I. Hestia and Dawlish followed suit. We had been searching for at least ten minutes for some clue when I saw Hermione stop by a book case.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Look at this book case" she said.

I looked at it, it looked fine.

"It looks fine." I replied.

"Exactly, look at the rest of the room, how did this one bookcase manage to escape damage?" Hermione asked.

"Stand aside." Kingsley said having heard her.

Kingsley tried a dozen spells, mostly moving spells of some variation or another; the only thing that happened was that the books fell down.

"Maybe he's behind it?" Dawlish suggested.

"That's what I thought, a secret passageway of some sort, but all the books fell, there's no secret pull. And one of the spells would have moved the book case if it were a secret passageway…" Kingsley said looking agitated all over again.

"There could be another reason that book case was untouched." T said.

"What would that be?" Dawlish asked.

"Whoever created this mess was standing right there." T answered.

"Even if that's true, how does it help us?" Hestia asked.

T walked over towards the book case and stood in front of it, then looked forward. The she pulled her wand out.

"Well, do the same." She said to Hermione and me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm won't dare try and use this thing yet, but you two can use yours. Cast some spells and see where they land." T said.

"We can't that'll mess up the scene." Kingsley stated.

"Do you want to find the Minister or not?" T asked. Then added, "Sir"

"I think he means how does this help?" Hermione remarked.

"Oh… well let's say I'm right, and the evil doer was standing here, and the Minister was in the room, sitting at his desk even from the hole in it. Then the first shot was fired to our right, right?" T said taking her arm and pointing my wand towards the desk.

"Ok…" Hermione said slowly.

"Then the Minister, being quick thinking man he thinks he is, moved out of the way. The next spell follows his movement, which would be by the dust bin under the window. And the Minister ducked the spell, causing the window to take the blast, and I would guess him crashing into the rubbish bin." T said and pointed Hermione's wand towards the window.

"This is really nice to imagine, but what does it lead to?" Dawlish asked impatiently.

"How the bloody hell should I know? This is just a thought process, it could lead to nothing, but if you could stop talking and come stand over here to be my next wand, it'd be really helpful." T said annoyed.

"Do it." Kingsley said, before Dawlish could answer.

"Now so we're at the dust bin… now the Minister is scrambling not to get hit, he tries to stand up… but the spell once again aims high, and he ducks low causing the spell to hit this book case, sending these books down." And she puts Dawlish's wand arm towards the book case.

T looks at the rest of the room; the only spot left is the corner just before the door, that's where the chairs were.

"I'm guessing the bad guy decided to aim low, after having no luck with aiming high." T said waving Hestia over.

"And how'd you get that opinion?" Hestia asked stepping over to be the next arm.

"Because there's a footprint on that chair piece over there, meaning some one stepped on it." T said putting Hestia's arm in direction of the broken chairs.

"But the door… I guess it's possible that the Minister actually made it to the door, and then it got blasted, but the door looks fine…" T said looking stuck.

Just then Ron and Seamus came back and saw the scene before them.

"What the bloody hell-" Ron started.

"Language Ron" Hermione said at once.

"We're experimenting, Kingsley thinks the Minister is still in the room somewhere, so I'm doing a sort of process of elimination to find hi, but this broken door is stumping me." T explained.

"Stumping you how?" Seamus asked.

"I'm thinking perhaps the Minister made it to the door, but if he did, it'd probably be smashed or broken somehow, not just off the hinges." T deduced.

"I think we can help with that." Seamus said.

"How?" T asked.

"The guy, Sean, he said he was cleaning up, had just went around the corner when he heard a noise from behind him. He said he looked back round the corner, and just saw someone smash their way into the room." Seamus announced.

"So the door was broken on the way in… Seamus come here." T said.

"Why?'

"Don't worry, wand out" T said, and had Seamus stand next to Hestia.

"Again, why do you have them doing this?" Ron asked.

"To recreate the scene. Now, the Minister stepped on the chair, to avoid the low shot, and then got towards the unhinged door, by this painting, making the villain have to change his stance." T said.

"How'd you get that?" I asked, still holding up my tired arm.

"Well unless he was left handed standing where you're all at, I would assume it's quite uncomfortable to reach across your body to cast all the way to your left. That's why there are no marks by the door, it took a second for the killer to adjust and shoot again." T said, and Seamus was turned and actually facing the doorway with his wand out.

"So now what?" Dawlish asked.

"I don't know, there are some paper bits, and a book or two over here, but not much else to go on." T said looking at this one remaining stretch of wall. "Don't leave your spots r anything, but does anyone notice anything."

We all looked towards the wall. I didn't see much worth talking about… except that the paintings looked untouched.

"The paintings" I said.

"What about them?" T said.

"They're untouched as well." Hermione said.

Kingsley immediately walked over to the paintings and looked at them. Both were empty, no doubt there subject walked out when the spells started casting.

"One is uneven" He said.

"Ok… so how does that help?" T said.

"It doesn't. No disrespect, but if the Minister went by the door, why didn't he go out of it?" Dawlish asked.

T seemed to think about it.

"That's a right good point actually. Never crossed my mind." T admitted.

"Let's tick with this for a moment, before exploring that option. If he had left, I would know. Number two someone else hopefully would have seen him." Kingsley stated.

"Ok, so the painting is crooked, but there's still a hole in this corner by the coat rack. Meaning he took one more shot." T said.

"Not to complain, but can we put our arms down?" I asked.

"No. You're about to use them right now. Ron come stand right here to the left of Seamus, and point your wand to that corner. With the burn." T said.

Ron walked over and pulled his wan out.

"Right… Kingsley I suggest you stand behind them while this takes place." T said.

"While what takes place?" Ron asked.

"The recreation. Harry you shoot to your spell first, I'll pretend to be the Minister, then Hermione you follow, Dawlish, Hestia, Seamus, and then Ron." T said walking over towards where the Minister's desk was.

"Are you crazy, what if we hurt you?' Hermione asked.

"It'll mess up the scene" Dawlish said.

"Enough" Kingsley yelled. "T this is a nice thing you pulled off, but I can't allow it-"

"Isn't there a spell that can protect the scene? And you don't need to use dangerous spells; just enough of a spell to get me moving in the exact way I think the Minister moved… sir." T said.

No one said anything.

"There are stasis spells. They'll keep anything else that might fall from disrupting what's already on the floor." Hermione said quietly.

"And we could just shoot sparks, they shouldn't really burn her." Seamus added.

Dawlish let out a breath and shook his head. Kingsley looked at T.

"Fine. Hermione cast the stasis spell, no one shoots nothing more than sparks, and be careful" Kingsley said to T. "And I'll watch from behind them, maybe it will actually help."

T smiled and took up a spot by the desk.

"Remember, one after the other, except you Seamus… you need to wait a moment before you cast." T said.

"But you never said what I hit?" Seamus said.

"Oh… I would think it's me" T said simply.

"What?" we all yelled.

"I think… the Minister got hit, that can be the only answer for the big gap of time between the chair and the burn on the whole. I think on the way down perhaps the perp took one more shot." T admitted.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Kingsley said.

"The sparks won't hurt me, I won't let them… hello people, wandless magic." T said.

"I don't care. What if-" I started.

"What if I'm old enough to decide my life's choices?" T said.

"She wants to do it, let her do it. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can find the Minister, this way or another." Dawlish said.

"Good Man." T said smirking.

Kingsley seemed to be thinking this over greatly… again.

"One chance. If it doesn't work, that's it." Kingsley said.

"One's better than none." T replied.

"Ok then… on my word." Kingsley said.

Hermione cast the stasis spell on the floor.

"Ready… Go"

I shot and T moved out of the way. And then Hermione shot the window, and T ducked, followed by Dawlish's shooting of the book case, and Hestia's shooting at the chairs. But that's when the unexpected happened.

After she landed back down from the chairs, she slid on a piece of paper, sending her right by the door, she tried catching her balance by grabbing at the wall, but that was the same time Seamus spark hit her causing her to grab the painting instead- and it moved. The painting must have been an activator for a secret door behind the leaning coat rack. It opened and T tripped over it and into the door way, and then Ron cast at her foot, but missed as the door was already sliding back into place.

Kingsley immediately pushed passed us and pulled on the painting, the door slid open and T appeared- holding an unconscious Minister of Magic.

"Well I'll be damned." Dawlish said walking over to grab the Minister from T with my help.

"I'll help." Seamus said.

"No Seamus, don't move." Kingsley said.

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

"I'll say so in a moment. Hermione see if you can revive the Minister." Kingsley said.

"Rennervate" she said.

The Minister coughed, but made no other motion to wake up.

"He's alive, that's all that matters." Kingsley said after giving him a once over.

"Can I move now?" Seamus asked.

"Not yet… Seamus, do you know what you did after you hit T?" Kingsley asked.

"Er… watched her slide out of control into a hidden passageway?" Seamus suggested.

"Yes… but you also lowered your wand, which is why the last shot was at the ground, the person was caught off guard, and lowered it." Kingsley pointed out.

"So what does that mean?" T asked.

"It means it was an amateur. Whoever tried to get the Minister isn't experienced… or sent someone without experience." I answered.

"Right. This is a good thing… Dawlish, Hestia, go get Doge and meet me in my office in five minutes. There are some people you need to start asking for some answers." Kingsley ordered.

They left out the door immediately.

"Hermione, does the Minister need St. Mungo's or can you take care of him right now?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione waved her wand around in a series of strokes and dips, muttering words I assumed to be helping him. Then she conjured a bottle out of thin air, and poured some of the substance into his mouth. He coughed and opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He said immediately.

"I'll explain that to you in a moment sir, just let me send my team off." Kingsley said.

The Minister got up with some help from Hermione and stared at his office.

"Seamus, do you think you're buddies that helped you all earlier are done with the Troll scene?" Kingsley asked.

"Maybe, it hasn't been that long, but they looked like they were almost done… why?" Seamus asked.

"I need them to do this scene quickly and quietly, before anyone else becomes the wiser. Do you think they could handle that, and I'll see to it that by next Monday the Transportation Department fixes the Portkey problem?" Kingsley said.

"Yeah… sure." Seamus said.

"Good, Hermione go with him, and make sure they're disillusioned before they get here." Kingsley said.

The both nodded their heads and stepped out of the office.

"You three, start looking over what the witness saw, I'll have Hermione and Seamus catch up to you when they return. Hopefully I'll be able to see you later." Kingsley said to the three of us.

"Right" I said.

"And T that was a Brilliant thing you orchestrated. No matter how this goes, on Monday I'm making sure you're on your way to see Gregorovitch- you need a wand." Kingsley said.

"Thank you sir" T replied.

And we headed out of the office.

"That really was good… I shouldn't have-" I started.

"It's alright. I didn't actually want to do it; I probably would have volunteered you, but Dawlish reminds me of an older version of Banks, couldn't let him see me step down." T said.

"He's only like that sometimes. Usually whenever Harry's around because Harry saw Dumbledore disarm once." Ron said smiling.

"Is that all? Dumbledore disarmed me loads of times, he should feel lucky it was only the once." T said.

"Twice, Dumbledore told me he had to do it another time when the Ministry attempted to have him followed." I said smirking.

"Still better than me. What a day hun?' T asked.

And they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out who blasted there way into the Minister's office, almost killing the man on Ministry Property.

--

Ok, so next chapter- which was supposed to be this chapter; Weasley family dinner, and what happened to the Minister. Please don't think T is Sherlock Holmes… the next chapter will get things back on track, but I will say someone will call T out…

Yeah my beta'ing consists of my spell/grammar check and then my re reading it twice on here, but I lost a contact not due to arrive before Tuesday, so bare with any mistakes.

Did anyone see the movie? Twice at the moment for me, once in 3D. Great Movie, Funniest Yet, but it was a terrible adaptation… where the bloody hell was… oh, you might not have seen it… but if you review I'll finish that sentence when I reply. :)


End file.
